Neige
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: Raphael Senzi était le roi de son lycée et en parfait contrôle de sa vie, jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce nouvel étudiant qui semble déterminé à le déposséder de tout. AU,HUMAN SCHOOLFIC, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Leo Hamato, 18 ans

Raphael Senzi,18 ans

Donny Oroku, 21 ans

Mikey Hamato, 12 ans.

 **Lieu : Lycée catholique huppé de New-York. Raph et Léo sont des senior, dernière année.**

 **Janvier. Bureau du principal : M. Friztpatrick. Vendredi, 13 janvier, 10h30.**

Raphael regardait avec la plus complète indifférence l'homme devant lui. Il y avait belle lurette qui ne l'impressionnait plus. Dans les cinq dernières années, il avait été dans la même exacte situation au moins trois fois/ semaines. Il écoutait les blablas, les reproches et rien de plus n'arrivait. Même, pensa-t-il en souriant, cela semblait augmenter sa cote de popularité auprès de la gente féminine du lycée. Comme s'il en avait besoin! Sa position enviée de quart-arrière dans l'équipe de foot, son titre de champion de l'équipe de lutte, sa Ducati rouge et son physique de rêve suffisaient à faire battre le cœur de ses demoiselles. Ses yeux verts brillèrent d'ironie devant la mine compassée de l'homme devant lui. Comme a l'habitude, il allait s'en sortir sans une égratignure. Personne ne pouvait rien contre lui. Il était intouchable.

-M. Senzi, vous comprenez que nous ne pouvons plus tolérer ce comportement. Notre établissement possède une excellente réputation, que vous compromettez par vos agissements. Les cours ont recommencé mardi. Vous avez cassé le nez à un de vos coéquipier mercredi, jeudi, vous avez été pris à fumer sur le terrain de l'école et ce matin, durant votre cours d'espagnol, nous avons fouillé votre casier pour y trouver de la drogue. Pour la seconde fois. Par considération pour votre famille, qui fréquente notre établissement depuis sept générations, nous n'avons pas requis l'intervention des policiers. M. Peterson et mon avons discuté. Nous imputons la perte du championnat de l'État en novembre dernier à votre mode de vie malsain. Nous vous expulsons de l'équipe de football. Considérez avoir de la chance de ne pas être purement expulsé de l'école. Votre père a beau payer rubis sur l'ongle, nous ne pouvons cautionner ce type…d'attitude.

-Cette fouille était illégale! Et de toute façon, la perte du championnat n'a rien à voir avec moi! Cette équipe est composé de lopettes! Sans moi, vous n'arriverez à rien!

-C'est ce qui vous trompe. J'ai rencontré mercredi, alors que vous sortiez justement de mon bureau, un étudiant étranger, extrêmement prometteur. Son équipe a remporté la première place autant au hockey qu'au football, où, par un effet heureux du hasard, il occupait la même position que vous. C'est un charmant jeune homme, dont les performances académiques et athlétiques sont impeccables, tout le contraire de vous. Son dossier ne reflète aucune infraction, ni délit. C'est le genre d'étudiant que notre école veut mettre en avant, à la place d'honneur. Pas comme vous. Inutile de vous présenter à l'entrainement de 16h. Vos coéquipiers seront informés de ce changement à ce moment. De même, nous vous retirons de l'équipe de lutte. Vous ne pourrez réintégrer les équipes que lorsque vous vous serez amendé. Aucune infraction à notre code de vie et une augmentation de votre moyenne d'au moins 20% En ce moment, vous ne réussissez que dans vos cours de mécanique, arts, italien et éducation physique. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous obtiendrez votre diplôme. Nous exigeons une amélioration immédiate de vos cours d'anglais. Vous pouvez sortir M. Senzi. M. Walker vous attend dans son cours de géométrie.

Raphael sorti du bureau du directeur violemment, donnant des coups de pied dans chacun des obstacles qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Comment osait-on le renvoyer de l'équipe! Il était le meilleur! De plus, comment ce connard de directeur avait osé lui parler, le faisait pâlir de rage. Certainement, un « avertissement » de son père et tout était réglé. Il réintégrait l'équipe et il recevrait des excuses. Mais, il répugnait à exercer ce moyen. Il voulait être respecté pour lui, pas parce que son père était un chef de mafia sicilienne. De même, s'il avisait son paternel, il lui faudrait s'expliquer pour ce qui avait été trouvé dans son casier. Il valait mieux éviter s'il ne voulait pas recevoir de sermon, qui risquait d'être beaucoup plus rude que celui qu'il venait d'essuyer de la part de son directeur.

Il allait régler ça par lui-même. A sa façon. Il allait trouver ce nouvel élève-étoile et lui apprendre à ne pas marcher sur ses plates-bandes.


	2. Chapter 2

Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher. Au lunch, il s'assit à la même place que d'habitude, entouré de ses coéquipiers. Après tout, il n'était qu'officieusement expulsé de l'équipe. Tout le monde l'ignorait. Il avait d'ici à 16h pour faire comprendre au petit nouveau que c'était ici SON territoire.

Comme si de rien n'était, il écouta vaguement son meilleur ami Casey raconter son projet du week-end : Baiser sa petite amie April. En fait, c'était tous les week-ends depuis neuf mois le même projet. April était farouche mais Casey était convaincu qu'elle commençait à craquer. C'était au lycée la préoccupation de bien des garçons. Les étudiantes de leur école avaient souvent des pères ou des frères qui surveillaient farouchement leur vertu. Il pouvait comprendre. Avoir une sœur, il ferait pareil. Heureusement pour lui, sa petite amie Lisa était beaucoup moins bégueule qu'April. Il avait pris sa virginité dès septembre. En fait, elle était son onzième trophée. Avant, il y avait eu Elena, Sofia, Vittoria, Adriana, Maria, Eva, Chiara, Livia, Bianca et Adriana. Il n'était plus certain de l'ordre et s'il en avait oublié. Il demeurait toujours avec elles entre 3 semaines et 3 mois, selon combien elles l'amusaient. Elles étaient naturellement toutes d'origine italienne, afin de malgré tout respecter il ne savait quelle tradition familiale. Son père l'avait mis en garde contre le libertinage. En garde contre les pères ou les frères qui pourraient chercher vengeance suite à la flétrissure de ces jeunes filles de bonne famille. Il s'en moquait. En ce moment, Lisa battait tous les records avec une liaison de 4 mois, mais il commençait à ressentir une certaine lassitude. Depuis quelques temps, elle prenait trop leur liaison au sérieux, ayant cherché à l'attirer à fêter Noel dans sa famille et ne cessant de lui casser la tête avec le bal du printemps et celui de fin d'année. Il ne savait où il en serait en juin. Lisa était jolie, dans l'équipe des cheerleaders (ce qui était presque obligé de par sa position de quart-arrière) et capitaine de l'équipe féminine de volley. Elle avait un corps magnifique et si elle avait duré aussi longtemps c'était pour cette raison et aussi qu'elle n'était pas trop accaparante…jusqu'ici.

Justement Lisa et April faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à leur table, portant leur plateau. Elles discutaient avec passion en gloussant. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait de si drôle. Casey sourit de tous ses dents à sa petite amie et leur demanda de qu'elles avaient à se marrer.

-Nous riions à cause de Mme Bouchard, la prof de français. Elle est presque tombée à la renverse quand elle a vu le nouveau ce matin, répondit la rouquine.

Raphael tourna la tête à la mention du mot « nouveau » évitant ainsi le baiser de Lisa.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est Apollon en personne. De plus, il est francophone. Il arrive directement de Montréal. Mais il nous a parlé de lui. Il est né au Japon, mais il a vécu en Angleterre et puis au Canada, car sa mère était dans la diplomatie internationale. Il a un accent vraiment craquant et il a l'air super raffiné. Toutes les filles de la classe étaient pâmées.

Raphael n'aimait pas cela du tout.

-Il est donc Japonais?

-D'un quart, je crois il a dit. Il s'appelle Leo, c'est très peu nippon si tu veux mon avis, mais ça expliquerait ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux légèrement en amande, mais ceux-ci sont très bleus. Il est aussi très doué en arts martiaux. Il nous a dit que c'était sa passion depuis l'enfance. Il adore le sport. Il a dit qui les pratiquait tous de l'alpinisme à l'escrime. Il a justement dit qu'il serait de l'équipe de foot. C'est étrange, je croyais qu'il devait faire les sélections, non? En tout cas, Mme Bouchard en bavait sur son bureau.

La fourchette plia presque dans ses mains, mais il ne répondit pas directement à la question.

-Je pense qu'il a l'air d'un sale fils de pute arrogant, si tu veux mon avis! Il vous a baratiné n'importe quoi! Je suis curieux April, tu me le montreras si tu le vois. Je le questionnerais moi-même.

April et Casey s'échangèrent un regard. Raphael ne s'intéressait peu habituellement aux gens qui soient n'étaient pas de jolies filles ou ne faisaient pas parti de l'équipe de foot ou de lutte. Cette curiosité était singulière.

Lisa, qui faisait grise mine d'être ignorée par son amant poussa un petit cri victorieux.

-Le voici. Tu vois le beau garçon aux cheveux noirs avec Elena?

Raphael ne releva pas immédiatement le terme « beau » employé par sa petite amie. Une jalousie hors de propos venait de s'allumer en lui, non pas seulement à cause du qualificatif, mais aussi de la mention d'Elena. De toutes ses copines, Elena avait été celle qu'il avait préféré. Celle qui aurait peut-être pu durer un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aime assez pour devenir Mme. Raphael Senzi. Mais cette sotte était tombée enceinte. Personne ne l'avait su, au lycée. Le père de Raph avait essayé de le forcer à l'épouser, mais finalement, il avait payé un avortement privé en août dernier, après que Raphael est absolument refuser de lui passer la bague au doigt, malgré toutes les pressions paternelles. Il n'avait que 17 ans à l'époque et ne voulait pas élever des gamins si tôt. Ils avaient donc rompu et deux semaines plus tard environ, il était avec Lisa. Depuis, inutile de spécifier qu'il veillait toujours à avoir des relations sexuelles protégées. Reste que quelque chose en lui grognait de savoir Elena si « rapidement » en train de parader avec un autre.

Il scruta son rival d'un œil acéré. L'enfant de pute était vraiment beau gosse, il l'admettait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour venir s'approprier ce qui lui appartenait que ce soit Elena ou sa place de quart-arrière. La jeune fille semblait béate d'admiration devant le bellâtre et Raphael ne put supporter ce spectacle une minute de plus. Il se leva brusquement de table.

-Excusez-moi.

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le couple qui venait de s'attabler en tête-à-tête.

Il tapa sur l'épaule du nouvel étudiant, qui se retourna nonchalamment, ses yeux bleus étudiant calmement Raphael, nullement impressionné, constata-il avec rage. Le nouveau venu étant encore plus mignon de près, mais avec ses cheveux coupés avec style, ses lèvres bien dessinées, son corps athlétique, mais fin, ses vêtements à la toute dernière mode et ses yeux à la couleur tendre de myosotis, il ne pouvait être un défi pour lui. Il mangeait même cette merde de poisson cru roulé. Ce garçon était clairement gay. On ne peut avoir un si beau visage étant homme et ne pas sucer des queues. Elena, la pauvre idiote, n'était clairement qu'une couverture. Il ne pouvait être davantage un quart arrière avec ses 85 kilos. Il n'en n'avait pas la carrure et il déshonorait son équipe et son école que tous les Senzi fréquentaient depuis sept générations. Il repensa aux paroles du directeur. Il avait mené son équipe de foot et de hockey au championnat, lui? Okay, il pouvait admettre que cette tantouze savait patiner. Car c'était clairement ce qu'il était : une de ces tapettes qui s'exhibaient sur la glace en costume à paillettes. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées furibondes qu'il sursauta quand l'inconnu lui parla :

-Oui?

Raphael perçu l'agacement dans l'interjection et perdit la carte, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

-On n'a pas d'équipe de patinage artistique ici. Retourne danser YMCA d'où tu viens!

Les sourcils noirs se relevèrent, perplexes. Puis, à sa rage, les yeux bleus brillèrent d'un éclat amusé.

-Bien, on m'avait dit que les Américains étaient rudes, mais je ne voulais pas tomber dans les stéréotypes. Il faut croire qu'il y a du vrai là-dedans.

Raphael faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Venait-il de se faire rétorquer narquoisement par ce nouveau, sodomite par-dessus le marché, au sale petit accent efféminé, devant Elena et tous les autres à portée de voix?

Il répondit plus bas, les dents serrées :

-Le foot et les filles, c'est pas pour toi. Va te faire enculer dans une école à Greenwich Village mais ici, c'est pas ta place. C'est mon école, mes filles et mon équipe de foot.

Le nouveau eut un sourire moqueur;

-Oh! Je viens de comprendre la source de toute cette agressivité! Tu es le quart arrière qui s'est fait botter hors de son équipe et dont on m'a supplié de prendre la place afin de sauver l'honneur du lycée?

Il avait répondu à très haute voix, son accent exotique surpassant les bruits environnants et attirant l'attention de plus de la moitié de la cafétéria.

Raphael se sentit fondre de honte brièvement sur le plancher. Il n'avait JAMAIS été humilié publiquement et ce n'était pas ce…ce…il n'avait même plus de mots. Il serra les poings prêts à frapper. Il savait qu'une altercation publique allait empirer son cas, mais il ne pouvait laisser cet affront impuni. Soudain, son cellulaire vibra. Il l'ignora, cherchant encore à savoir s'il allait répondre verbalement ou physiquement à son interlocuteur.

-Puisque tu sembles incapable de trouver une réponse, tu devrais peut-être répondre à ton appel. C'est peut-être urgent! Qui sait si la Bolivie décide de faire un embargo sur la cocaïne? Tu devrais faire des provisions. Quoique peut-être tu devrais ralentir ta consommation, je ne pense pas que ta personnalité puisse se permettre de devenir encore plus atroce! Reste sur les stéroïdes. Qui sait, si tu as de la chance, il y aura peut-être des amateurs à Greenwich Village de quart arrière musclé déchu.

Là, c'était la goutte de trop. Ce fils de pute avait signé son arrêt de mort. Il se fichait d'être en public. Son affront devait être lavé dans le sang, maintenant.

Son poing s'élança, pour ne rencontrer que du vide. Hébété, chacun de ses mouvements était prestement évité par le garçon aux cheveux corbeau. Puis, d'un habile coup derrière le genou, le nouvel étudiant l'envoya au sol.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. J'ai beaucoup de trucs à faire et je n'avais pas prévu à mon horaire de me battre avec une brute machiste. Tu viens, Elena? Je veux te montrer ce livre dont je te parlais en cours, à la bibliothèque.

Elena, avec délectation, prit le bras qu'on lui tendait, sans un regard pour le garçon dont elle était encore éperdument amoureuse sept mois plus tôt.

Raphael s'était naturellement relevé, le nouveau ne lui ayant pas fait mal, se contentant de l'esquiver. Avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ne pouvait risquer d'essayer de le frapper à nouveau en plein cafétéria, et de se retrouver encore au sol, battu.

Il beugla :

-C'est ça, espèce de pédale, sauve-toi! On se reverra!

L'interpellé se retourna et jeta moqueusement :

-Je suis la pédale alors que c'est moi qui ait la plus jolie fille de l'école à mon bras? Je ne crois pas, non! Et pour se revoir, j'y compte bien. Je ne regrette pas d'être venu ici. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Essaye de ne pas trop t'ennuyer après les cours, je te promets de penser à toi, lorsque je vais m'entrainer avec mes nouveaux co-équipiers.

Il disparut, alors que son rire résonnait aux oreilles de Raph à les en faire saigner. Il sentit une main dans son dos, se retournant comme si on l'avait piqué, aussi sauvage qu'un tigre qu'on avait harcelé à la pointe d'une baïonnette.

Casey était à côté de lui :

-Waoh Raph! C'était pas très malin de chercher noise aussi agressivement à un gars que tu ne connais même pas! En tout cas, c'est pas n'importe qui ce…

-Boucle-là, Case!

Son ami ne se tu pas, mais baissa le ton :

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire? Tu as été viré de l'équipe? Et ce truc de coke? Je pensais que tu avais arrêté! Tu sais ce que le coach a dit!

-Fous-moi la paix!

Son téléphone vibrait sans discontinuer depuis son altercation avec son rival. Avec exaspération, blâmant cette vibration intempestive de lui avoir faire perdre sa concentration durant le bref combat qui l'avait opposé à l'étranger, il regarda l'appelant. Il pâlit. C'était son père. Lorsque son paternel lui téléphonait, ce n'était jamais pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Soit que c'était pour l'engueuler, lorsque l'on lui rapportait ses frasques, soit c'était pour « les affaires ». Puisque nous étions en plein midi, c'était sans doute la première option. Avec mécontentement, il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux châtains mi longs dont les vagues lui retombaient au visage. Il ne pouvait supporter physiquement les reproches de son père après cette disgrâce publique. Il devait sortir. Il avait besoin d'un bol d'air frais. Sécher les cours n'améliorait pas son cas non plus, mais il avait déjà touché le fond. Après cette déconfiture, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

-Je fous le camp.

-Raph! Nous avons « Mécanique » ensemble à la dernière période! C'est le seul cours que tu aimes!

-Rien à foutre. On a chimie avant et c'est une raison suffisante pour que je m'arrache d'ici.

-Mais…on se revoit à 16h pour l'entrainement, non?

Raph ne répondit rien. Oui, il serait là, à l'entrainement, mais pas à 16h. Plutôt à 17h30, à la sortie. Okay, il avait peut-être jugé trop vite et ce type n'était pas une « folle » à proprement parler. Sûrement l'étalon d'une tante, mais un pédé tout de même. Mais peu importe s'il était au bâton ou à la position receveur, ça n'empêcherait pas qu'il allait lui régler son compte. D'ici une semaine, ce petit con aura changé d'école.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

L'entrainement de janvier jusqu'au début avril se déroulait dans le vaste gymnase, après les cours, de 16h00 à 17h15, à cause des possibilités de neige. Durant ces mois, l'entrainement consistait à des tours de pistes pour s'échauffer, quelques passes de foot, et ensuite à la pratique d'un sport X durant 45 minutes. Dès 17h10, Raphael était là. Il ne voulait pas manquer l'occasion de prendre par surprise et de frapper le bel Adonis en pleine tronche et lui abimer son joli minois. Il se doutait que sans doute celui-ci devait prendre une longue douche, le temps de mater ses coéquipiers et attendre d'être seul pour se branler en y repensant, mais il était déterminé à être patient. Mais il était 17h45 et personne n'était encore sorti, même pas Casey qui n'était pourtant pas le mec le plus féru de l'hygiène de l'école. Que signifiait ce retard?

Les premiers de ses ex- coéquipiers sortirent vers 17h55, ne s'apercevant pas du tout de la présence de Raph, tapis dans un coin. Ceux-ci étaient bien trop pris par leur conversation.

-C'était génial l'idée du coach de laisser Léo choisir ce qu'on allait faire!

-Tu as vu son blocage? Mince, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'équipe de hockey ici! On ferait un tabac avec lui comme gardien de but!

-A l'offense, il était aussi bien! Et tu as vu, il fait des passes, lui. Il ne considère pas être l'équipe à lui seul, comme certains!

-Et tous ses mouvements de karaté! C'était vraiment impressionnant!

-Oui, tu as raison! Cela m'a même donné envie d'en faire!

Raphael les écouta s'éloigner, complètement écœuré. Ce nouveau n'était que la saveur du mois. Dans 15 jours, on n'en parlerait même plus, il en était persuadé. De toute façon, lorsqu'il en aurait terminé avec lui, il allait partir la queue entre les jambes, c'était certain.

Il avait vu toute l'équipe sortir, sauf Casey et le nouveau. Pendant un instant, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer si les deux n'étaient pas sous la douche ensemble. Il secoua la tête. L'idée était vraiment dégoutante, Casey était hétéro à 100% Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa façon de perdre ses moyens devant April.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et son souffle cessa de monter dans sa gorge.

Casey sortait amicalement avec le nouveau.

-Écoute Léo, tu dois absolument te joindre à mon équipe de hockey! C'est juste pour le plaisir, mais avoir un aussi bon joueur que toi nous ferait certainement du bien. Notre prochaine partie est dimanche après-midi, si tu es libre!

-Pourquoi pas? J'avais promis à Elena de la voir, mais elle peut toujours venir me voir à l'aréna, non?

-Bien entendu! Et si tu veux la séduire, lorsqu'elle te verra dans ton élément, sur la glace, elle va tremper sa culotte, c'est certain.

-Maintenant que tu m'as fait miroiter une telle possibilité, je ne peux me défiler. J'y serai.

-Je te raccompagne? Tu ne dois pas être familier encore avec la ville. Mon père ne m'a pas laissé sa voiture car habituellement je pars avec Raph le vendredi. Il a la sienne. Puis, bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment mon permis encore.

-Inutile, j'ai la mienne. Raph, c'est le garçon homophobe aux troubles de l'humeur qui m'a agressé à la cafétéria?

-Je ne dirais pas qu'il est homophobe. Il est juste, tu sais, élevé à la dure. C'est un gars très…passionné.

Raphael n'osait rien dire ni démontrer sa présence. Il ne pouvait agresser Léo devant son meilleur ami qui semblait tant l'apprécier, au risque de perdre sa considération pour toujours. Son ami était important pour lui et les gens qui comptaient pour lui vraiment n'étaient pas des masses. Jamais Casey ne lui avait offert de l'accompagner à l'aréna. Okay, peut-être car il avait dit que le hockey n'était pas un vrai sport d'homme, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ainsi s'extasier sur le premier gars qui pouvait pousser une rondelle. Il les regarda disparaitre dans la Lexus anthracite de « Léo », qui suscita l'admiration bruyante de Casey. Ce sale petit emmerdeur était en train de le dépouiller de tout : sa popularité, sa place dans l'équipe de foot, Elena et maintenant son meilleur ami des huit dernières années. Il ne se laisserait pas faire par ce mangeur de grenouille. Ici était son royaume. Il allait riposter. Dès lundi. Mais aujourd'hui, pour le moment, il allait rentrer. Il ne pouvait éviter plus longtemps le savon qu'allait lui passer son père, reporter davantage ne ferait qu'accentuer la colère paternelle, et il était fatigué. Il regarda l'heure sur son cellulaire à nouveau, tombant sur tous les messages furieux de son père. Il considéra la date, ironiquement. Il n'avait jamais été superstitieux, mais aujourd'hui avait été un fichu vendredi 13.


	4. Chapter 4

Nous étions lundi, et cette pensée seule suffit à faire lever Raph rapidement de son lit, malgré qu'il soit encore ankylosé de la « déception » paternelle. Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il irait en classe avec un visage tuméfié. Sa réputation de caïd suffisait à expliquer ses marques. En général, Raph plaisantait avec Casey du genre « Tu devrais voir l'autre gars ». Personne ne savait.

Alors qu'il accordait un délassement à ses muscles endoloris sous le jet chaud de la douche, il essaya d'établir un plan. Prendre à parti le nouveau en public encore une fois serait une erreur. Il ne connaissait pas assez son ennemi et ne voulait pas s'attirer à nouveau une humiliation devant Elena, Casey, ou qui que ce soit. Il devait l'attirer dans un coin, seul.

Il soupira. La fin de semaine avec été pénible. D'abord, il avait subi l'ire de son géniteur, ensuite régler ses « affaires » pour se faire pardonner et pour finir Lisa ne l'avait pas appelé du week-end. Il ne lui avait pas téléphoné non plus, par orgueil. Habituellement, ses copines quémandaient son attention, non l'inverse, Il n'était pas habitué à ne pas tirer un coup durant plusieurs jours d'affiliés et son humeur était exécrable. Casey l'avait appelé, mais il n'avait pas répondu, lui en voulant encore de sa « traitrise » Toute la fin de semaine, sa pensée n'avait pu dévier du nouvel élève et au plaisir qu'il allait ressentir à lui casser la figure lundi. Il ferma l'eau. Il n'arrivait même pas à se masturber, ayant trop dans sa tête l'étudiant aux cheveux noirs.

Il s'habilla, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à l'extérieur, de la fenêtre de sa chambre au second étage. Il faisait beau et doux sans doute car la neige fondait, les voitures aspergeant les piétons de cette boue glacée. Il détestait l'hiver. Il ne savait si c'était à cause que quelque part, son sang criait pour le soleil brûlant de la Sicile, mais il détestait l'hiver et surtout février. Quand le froid s'éternisait et que toutes les filles ne parlaient que de cette foutue de fête des amoureux., ne comprenant que ce n'était qu'une merdre commerciale. Au premier mot de Lisa à ce sujet, il la plantait là. Après tout, cette bécasse ne l'avait appelé du week-end alors qu'elle devait se douter qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Non, pas de réconfort, se corrigea-t-il. Il n'était plus un gamin dont la mère venait de mourir. Il avait besoin de baiser, point.

Il balança un bref instant s'il allait prendre sa voiture. L'école n'était qu'a un quart d'heure de route à pied et il avait besoin de se rafraichir le tempérament, afin d'éviter d'exploser à la première occasion. Bah, il n'avait qu'à baisser le toit amovible de sa Alfa Romeo spider cabriolet rouge. C'était son présent d'anniversaire qu'il avait reçu pour ses 18 ans en octobre dernier, puisqu'il ne pouvait utiliser sa moto l'hiver. Il n'en était pas lassé. C'était ses deux bébés. Eux ne le décevaient jamais.

Il mit son t-shirt rouge et sa veste de cuir, ainsi que ses jeans noirs éternels. Pour lui, porter du denim bleu était le comble de l'effémination. Léo, vendredi en portait, avec une chemise carreautée d'un bleu turquoise. Il ne comprenait pas qu'une fille comme Elena ait pu s'amouracher d'un mec aussi peu viril.

« Un mec aussi peu viril mais qui t'a cloué le bec et foutu le cul au sol en moins de deux devant tout le monde. »

Il chassa la pensée de sa tête. Il ne devait pas atteindre lui-même son moral. La journée allait être suffisamment pénible comme cela, à affronter des témoins de son humiliation de vendredi dernier.

Il regarda l'heure. Il était déjà 8h10. Marcher était déjà hors de l'équation. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard. Il était suffisamment dans l'eau chaude. Il prit ses clés et sorti.

Son premier cours à 8h30 était « Anglais ». Ce n'était pas son cours préféré, mais s'il voulait réintégrer l'équipe, il devait s'améliorer. Il essaya de ne pas remarquer les regards sur lui alors qu'il prenait ses cahiers dans son casier ni d'entendre les commentaires chuchotés au sujet d'un « accent si sexy ». Sans doute, sa mésaventure du vendredi était le sujet de commérages de la semaine. On verra si allait susciter encore les moqueries lorsqu'il aurait arrangé le portrait de l'éphèbe et si celui-ci aurait encore des admiratrices.

Il entra dans la classe et faillit en échapper ses livres sur le sol. Dans la classe, celui qu'il avait entendu nommé comme le « beau Léo » était assis sagement juste derrière sa place habituelle, portant un polo bleu de la même teinte que ses prunelles. Celui-ci tourna ses yeux moqueurs vers lui, étirant ses longues jambes nonchalamment sous le bureau, avec l'audace d'une panthère ayant l'assurance d'être sur son territoire de chasse et d'en être l'alpha. Ce petit con avait même le cran de lui faire un petit signe de reconnaissance de la main.

-M. Senzi, avez-vous l'intention de venir vous asseoir ou vous allez demeurer à fixer M. Hamato tout le cours?

Raphael rougit, devant ce qui lui semblait être une allusion perverse à ses oreilles. Comme s'il pouvait avoir envie de regarder cet enfoiré arrogant.

Il s'assit, malgré tout l'envie de ruer qu'il avait, bien décidé à attendre d'être en tête-à-tête avec son rival pour exprimer sa colère. Son père l'avait avisé qu'il ne voulait recevoir aucun appel de la direction jusqu'au printemps au moins. Il devait se tenir à carreau au moins quelques semaines, du moins officiellement.

Le cours lui sembla mortellement long, il senti comme des épingles le regard bleu vrillé sur sa nuque, mais n'osant pas se retourner pour l'invectiver, au cas où il aurait tort.

Dans les dernières minutes du cours, il eut une idée : ce fils de pute semblait fier et sûr de lui. Sans doute, qu'il n'oserait se retirer d'un défi. Avec empressement, il déchira un coin de feuille et écrivit fiévreusement :

 _ **Si tu es un homme, attends-moi à 23h à l'aiguille de Cléopâtre, dans Central Park.**_

Alors que les étudiants se levaient, se préparant à quitter la classe, il se tourna et fourra le papier chiffonné dans la main de l'autre mâle.

Les yeux bleus prirent un instant une expression de surprise, puis dépliant le papier et prenant connaissance du message, il sourit de toutes ses dents, comme si Raph venait de lui proposer un pique-nique romantique et non un duel. Il hocha gracieusement la tête, signifiant ainsi son acceptation de l'invitation.

Raph sourit à son tour, son rictus ressemblant pour la férocité, à celui d'un tigre. Ce soir, le bref règne de Léo Hamato allait prendre fin, il en était persuadé.


	5. Chapter 5

Raphael courait rageusement dans Central Park il était 22h55 et il ne voulait pas que ce petit pédé croit qu'il s'était défilé. La journée n'avait été qu'une longue suite sans fin de contrariété. D'abord, tout de suite après anglais, il s'était aperçu que Léo était aussi dans son cours d'italien. C'était bien sa veine. La seule chose qui ne l'avait pas fait hurler de rage était la consolation de savoir qu'il allait lui botter les fesses le soir-même et que c'était sans doute le dernier lundi où il aurait la présence de ce petit con deux heures d'affilé. Il avait entendu Léo expliquer son horaire à une admiratrice. Il laissait tomber le français, cours trop facile pour lui, dont il ne retirerait aucun mérite de la réussite et, comble de malheur, tous les jours il avait un cours au moins en commun avec Raphael. C'était un cauchemar et il soupçonnait son directeur de l'avoir fait sciemment pour lui faire perdre la boule.

Ensuite, son père avait requis sa participation à ses « affaires », le mettant presque en retard. Il se dit qu'au pire cela lui avait servi d'échauffement. Il se rappela avec délectation du bruit de la rotule qui claquait. Le bruit sera encore plus doux venant de ce semi-japs. Pressé, ne voulant pas donner à l'autre une occasion de se défiler, il n'avait même pas enlevé son poing américain. Quelle importance? Il allait s'en resservir. Tant pis si son rival n'avait pas songé à se munir d'une arme.

Il se demanda pour la centième fois de la journée si l'éphèbe aurait l'audace de se montrer. Il eut sa réponse quand une silhouette noire et fine se détacha du grès pâle de l'obélisque.

Il s'était vêtu prudemment tout de noir, comme Raphael lui-même, indiquant que ce n'était sûrement pas sa première sortie prohibée nocturne. Probablement qu'il s'habillait ainsi quand il taillait des pipes à d'autres pédérastes comme lui dans les parcs, songea-t-il. Seule la carnation pâle sortait de la nuit, même les iris clairs semblant ténébreux, lui donnant un aspect fantomatique presque inquiétant

-Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas… La voix moqueuse, à l'accent indéfinissable, le tira de ses pensées. De la buée s'échappaient des lèvres sensuelles, mais il ne semblait pas frissonner. Il faut dire que, venant du nord, il devait avoir connu des nuits plus froides. La température était agréable pour un soir de janvier. Il faisait quatre degrés au-dessus de zéro et une terre spongieuse apparaissait çà et là dans le parc, faisant des tâches sombres dans les vestiges du manteau blanc de la neige.

-Comme si j'allais manquer une occasion de te donner une leçon d'humilité.

-Vraiment? Tu ferais cela pour moi? Je devrais peut-être te rendre la pareille. Une leçon de courtoisie ne te ferait pas de tort.

-J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un sale pédé d'étranger.

-Oh! Car tu es xénophobe en plus? Excuse-moi, grand guerrier iroquois de souiller la terre de tes ancêtres! Je n'avais pas vu les plumes de votre coiffure! Et puis pourquoi toute ces allusions à ma prétendue homosexualité? Tu en fais une obsession. Je crois que tu as toi-même sûrement des mites dans ton placard pour t'énerver autant sur ce sujet. Tu dois être un de ces gays refoulés qui cachent leur attirance par une agressivité voyante. Peu importe, tu te trompes, j'adore les filles et comme tu as constaté avec Elena, c'est une attirance réciproque. Te rappelles-tu du goût d'anis que ses baisers ont toujours? C'est délicieux. Je raffole des sucreries. Je me demande si le reste de son corps goûte aussi bon.

Là, c'en était trop. Il devait le faire taire. Il se jeta pour frapper l'insolent. Mais il reçut un coup si violent à la main qui poussa un couinement incrédule de douleur.

Il tourna les yeux vers son agresseur qui agitait deux nunchakus, en se donnant de toute évidence en spectacle.

-C'est…ces armes sont illégales!

-Oh? Il y a des règles ici pour les batailles de minuit dans un parc? Désolé d'avoir manqué au protocole. Je suis étranger comme tu me l'as fait si judicieusement remarquer et je croyais, à la vue de ce que tu as sur les phalanges, que tous les coups étaient permis! Même si tu veux un combat à coup de gifles comme dans une farce romaine, je suis aussi ton homme. En passant, ce petit gémissement était très viril, pour le mâle alpha que tu es, dommage que j'ai été seul à l'entendre. De toute façon, ces nunchakus sont à mon frère, ce n'est pas mon arme de prédilection. Je préfère les katanas. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la discrétion et je voulais aussi te laisser un semblant de chance. Tu ne veux te présenter à l'école demain, troué comme un gruyère n'est-ce pas? Surtout pas après la raclée que tu as eu ce week-end de toute évidence! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu t'es encore attaqué à plus fort que toi? Tiens, je les jette pour que tu cesses de pleurnicher. Allez, rends-moi humble. C'est pour cela que tu es là, non?

Avec un cri de rage, Raphael se jeta sur Léo. Il allait écraser cette jolie figure, la réduire en bouillie, poisser de sang les cheveux d'ébène et casser chacune des petites perles d'ivoire de ce sale sourire suffisant.

Chacun de ces coups était évité, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, sa fureur de vaincre ne s'attardant même pas à ce détail. Détruire. C'était le seul mot qui résonnait dans son esprit. Il se battait en aveugle, et plus en bête sauvage qu'en combattant réfléchi. Ses poings et ses pieds ne cessèrent de rencontrer le vide et il crevait de frustration, ses membres le démangeant de recevoir un contact physique.

Soudain, il s'aperçut qu'il était immobilisé, à plat ventre sur le sol, Léo lui faisant une clé de bras, tout en étant semi-allongé sur lui. Le vainqueur approcha sa bouche des oreilles du vaincu, lui susurrant doucement :

-J'ai gagné. J'ai toujours un tanto dans ma poche. Si j'étais une bête assoiffée de sang, je pourrais t'ouvrir la gorge et couvrir cette belle neige de rouge. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Je vais te donner une leçon beaucoup plus humiliante. Que tu n'oublieras pas de sitôt et chaque fois que tu me verras dans les corridors de l'école, tu ne feras qu'y repenser. Mais d'abord, tu dois admettre que tu as perdu et que tu es sous mon emprise, ne pouvant absolument te dégager, impuissant et à ma merci.

-Va te faire enculer!

-Ton ami Casey a raison. Tu es si passionné. C'est intéressant. Tu te rends compte que si j'étais bel et bien l'homosexuel que tu prétends que je suis, je pourrais te prendre là et tu ne pourrais rien faire? A part profiter du plaisir?

Raph pâlit de plusieurs tons. La pensée de se faire sodomiser dans un parc, sur le sol froid et boueux, par ce quasi inconnu, le glaça d'appréhension.

-Espèce de malade, tu dis des conneries, dès le moindre geste, je peux me dégager!

-Vraiment? C'est parce que tu ne connais pas tous mes trucs. Attends un peu…

Malade d'anxiété, Raphael senti Léo toucher sa jambe. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne sentait plus ses membres inférieurs.

Paniqué à l'extrême, il beugla

-Espèce de trou du cul! Tu m'as paralysé! Tu es un dangereux psycho

-Relaxe, cela ne fera effet que 25 minutes. Le temps que je te donne ma leçon et que je parte.

-Tu n'oseras pas. C'est du viol !

-Calme-toi. Premièrement, je dure beaucoup plus longtemps que 25 minutes et ensuite, je n'ai pas de préservatifs. Qui sait où tu as trainé? Et pour finir, je préfère quand mes conquêtes me supplient. Il n'a aucun mérite à prendre par la force.

Raphael ne sut s'il devait être indigné ou soulagé de cette déclaration. L'angoisse le reprit quand, d'un geste rapide, son opposant le retourna sur le dos. Soudain, face à face, il se sentit encore plus vulnérable alors que les yeux perçant de l'autre garçon le dévisageaient à quelques cm seulement des siens. L'étudiant aux cheveux noirs se réajusta sur le corps de Raphael pour être plus confortable et à son immense horreur, il s'aperçut que son corps avait trouvé la brève friction…agréable. Léo et lui était de la même taille et chacune des parties de son corps étaient vis-vis des siennes correspondantes. Il sentait la poitrine du jeune homme se soulever au même rythme que la sienne et ce corps soudain pressé contre le sien le brûlait et le rendait claustrophobique, sa panique empirant de ne rien sentir en bas de ses genoux et sachant qu'il ne pouvait se débattre, ses mains étant retenu désormais par la poigne de fer de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il sentait le parfum qui se dégageait de lui, une odeur végétale aphrodisiaque et la peur le paralysa plus sûrement que la manipulation de ses points de pression.

Pour le rendre encore plus tétanisé de terreur, Léo se redressa et approcha dangereusement sa bouche de la sienne. Il se sentait comme une souris hypnotisée devant un boa et il sentit sa conscience se déchirer. Alors qu'une partie vraiment dérangée de sa tête lui signalait que son corps réagissait positivement au contact de son agresseur, il se liquéfiait de terreur devant la constatation suivante : sa queue ne savait s'il elle devait bander ou mouiller son froc. Comment en quelques mouvements, l'autre mâle avait pu le mener à un tel extrême, il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Toute combativité avait disparue. Les supplications étaient au bord de ses lèvres, alors que le souffle de Léo caressait sa peau.

Ses lèvres étaient maintenant à un cheveu des siennes et tout le corps de Raphael était tendu comme un arc. Il ferma les yeux, refusant de livrer au regard de l'autre, le combat interne qui le déchirait.

Un mouvement léger de bassin du garçon au-dessus de lui, faisant frôler leurs sexes sous l'épais denim de leur jeans, lui arracha presque un gémissement de reddition et confirma son érection. Malgré lui, il entrouvrit la bouche, prête à rencontrer la langue qui allait caresser la sienne dans un instant.

Il entrouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction et de colère quand la dite langue au contraire le lécha sur le nez pour ensuite se rétracter alors que Léo se relevait, franchement amusé, ramassant les nunchakus sur le sol.

-J'ai fini de te donner ma leçon. Tu as été un très bon élève. Très motivé à apprendre. On se revoit demain! Essaye de ne pas trop t'ennuyer de moi!

Raph était hors de lui, mais que pouvait-il dire? « Sale allumeur, revient tout de suite me la mettre »?

Impuissant, ne pouvant même pas se mettre debout pour poursuivre l'étudiant narquois, il demeura assis sur la neige à demi fondue et regarda Léo retourner tranquillement chez-lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer. En ce qui le concerne, ce combat, qui de toute façon était déloyal, n'avait jamais eu lieu.


	6. Chapter 6

Mardi matin, Raphael balança s'il devait simuler une gastro-entérite pour ne pas se présenter à l'école. De toute façon, se prétendre malade n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit après avoir finalement rentré chez-lui, la paralysie cessant au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, tel que promis. Heureusement que son père n'était visible nulle part car il devait avoir la tête de quelqu'un qui avait vu un fantôme, ce qui aurait attiré la suspicion paternelle.

Une fois bien au chaud dans son lit, ayant retiré ses vêtements mouillés et grelottant, il avait essayé tant bien que mal de dormir. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au souffle de Leo sur ses lèvres, le corps ferme et musclé de l'étudiant étranger pressé contre le sien. Et chaque fois que son esprit revenait sur ses évènements, il sentait son membre gonflé malgré lui, comme s'il était doté d'une volonté propre. Mais son cerveau envoyait rapidement n contrordre : il ne se masturberait pas sur son agresseur!

Raphael Senzi avait toujours eu une haute opinion de lui-même. Jamais il n'avait douté de sa personne, mais en ce moment, il se haïssait, clairement dégoûté par la trahison de son propre corps. Il n'était pas con. Il savait bien que l'homosexualité n'était pas contagieuse, mais il en venait presque à douter. Il ne savait comment, mais en quelques instants, Léo avait tourné complètement la situation à son avantage, immobilisant Raph pour le molester, afin d'assouvir ses pulsions perverses. Il était une victime. Ce combat n'avait pas été réglementaire. Utiliser successivement des nunchakus, des points de pressions et la séduction étaient complétement malhonnête. Il avait été pris par surprise. On ne le reprendrait plus à ce jeu.

Alors, qu'il se retournait dans son lit, il pensa à son père. Dans leur famille élargie, l'homosexualité était un crime. Il avait passé son existence à entendre son père, ses oncles et leurs associés insulter férocement les pédérastes. Il pouvait toujours se plaindre avoir subi des attouchements dans un parc. Son père, outragé donnerait des ordres et Léo se ferait castrer en moins de deux, tout habile à esquiver ou bloquer les coups qu'il était. En y repensant, lors de leurs deux altercations, son rival n'avait porté que des coups défensifs. Il devait avoir suivi, sous l'ordre de ses parents, des cours d'auto-défense depuis sa tendre enfance, mais ne pas savoir se battre. Raphael aurait fait de même si son fils avait été si mignon. Jeune, Léo avait dû attirer des cohortes de pédophiles.

Il en était là de ses pensées, quand justement, il s'aperçut qu'il était 7h et qu'il devait prendre dans l'immédiat sa décision. Il se leva. Il ne laisserait pas cet enfoiré de Léo gagner. Il n'avait qu'à faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Il prit sa douche, se frottant partout deux fois plutôt qu'une afin de chasser ce qu'il pouvait rester de son contact physique avec le bel adolescent. Il déjeuna beaucoup plus légèrement que d'habitude, n'ayant que peu d'appétit, le stress lui dévorant l'estomac. Il prit son sac de sport, puisqu'il commençait en éducation physique avec Casey. Le sport allait lui éclaircir les idées. Il ne se souvenait plus si Leo commençait en sport le mardi, mais il ne pouvait croire avoir cette malchance. Ils étaient plus de 2000 étudiants au lycée. Ça serait une putain de mauvaise plaisanterie. Déjà qu'il devait se taper « Discours » et « Histoire » avec lui en pm, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Il était impossible qu'il ait trois cours avec lui dans la même journée, non?

Et pourtant, alors qu'il se changeait dans le vestiaire, la voix moqueuse qui avait hanté sa nuit retentie, faisant tomber son estomac à travers le plancher :

-Alors, Senzi? Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué?

-Va te faire foutre, connard!

-Toujours aussi charmant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te faire des politesses.

-Je t'ai rien demandé! Dégage!

Nullement impressionné par cette démonstration belliqueuse, Léo déposa son sac de sport juste à côté de lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, indifférent. Raphael était à un cheveu de la crise, mais il tenta de se contrôler. « Ignore-le. Ce con essaye de te faire perdre les pédales. Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre avec ces petits jeux psychologiques de pédé ».

-Beaux tatouages.

Raph se retourna hérissé. Sur chacun de ses avant-bras, un revolver dont la crosse exhibait une Sainte-Vierge était tatoué, figurant dans la plus parfaite exactitude sa propre arme.

-Arrête de me mater, espèce de folle.

Leo roula des yeux :

-Bah, je paris que tu as pialé comme un bébé quand tu les as fait faire.

-Va te faire foutre! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais!

Raphael avait copieusement évité de le regarder jusqu'à présent, mais le fait que son voisin de casier avait commenté ses tatouages le laissaient aussi à vif que s'il avait été violé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il détestait cette sensation de perte de contrôle et de puissance.

Mine de rien, Léo, torse nu, se retourna, semblant chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Couvrant plus de la moitié de son dos, un dragon chinois bleu et rouge était tatoué. Raphael le fixait encore quand les yeux bleus se vrillèrent dans les siens.

-Tu ne te déshabilles pas?

Raphael n'avait jamais été prude. De même, il n'avait aucune raison légitime de vouloir se cacher, à part pour quelques cicatrices, bien qu'il trouvât qu'elles ajoutaient à son charme. Son corps, soumis à des heures de musculation par semaine ainsi que par la pratique de nombreux sports était parfaitement bien découpé et son membre d'une taille impressionnante. Mais, soudain, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait pas de trou assez profond pour se cacher.

-J'attends que ta tronche de voyeur détale.

Il ordonna à ses yeux de ne pas descendre plus bas que le menton et de ne pas regarder ailleurs l'autre mâle maintenant nu ou en boxer, il l'ignorait. Une main se posa par derrière sur son épaule et il sursauta, prêt à attaquer.

-Waouh, Raph, tu es sur les dents ce matin! Relaxe! Ce n'est que moi! annonça Casey. Alors, vous avez fait de véritables présentations, maintenant? Vous êtes potes?

Raph allait s'exclamer que non, mais il fut pris de court :

-Oui, Raphael et moi nous nous sommes rencontré hier soir, alors que nous faisions une balade au clair de lune à Central Park. Nous avons lié connaissance plus officiellement.

-Hum, une balade au clair de lune? Ça sonne presque romantique, je ne pensais pas que tu jouais dans les deux équipes, Raphie!

Le sang se retira complètement du visage de Raphael. Si même Casey se moquait de lui, il allait peté un câble dont il ne reviendrait pas, c'était sûr.

Les deux autres plaisantèrent encore, alors qu'ils se changeaient, mais Raph n'écouta plus rien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent partis qu'il vomi aux toilettes son petit déjeuner.

Durant toute la partie de basketball, il ne fut pas plus dans son assiette, au point que l'entraineur, bien qu'il ne l'aimât pas, lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le banc, sous le regard bleu narquois.

Toute la journée fut dans la même veine et il n'alla même pas à la cafétéria à l'heure du lunch.

Mais ce ne fut pas le pire.

Le glas de sa sanité mentale sonna lorsque le professeur de « Discours » annonça un projet commun pour son cours et les cours d'anglais et d'histoire. Il essaya de porter attention. Il devait augmenter sa moyenne. C'était un travail d'équipe. Lisa était douée. Ils s'étaient croisés tous les deux et elle s'était excusé, lui promettant de lui faire la fellation du siècle plus tard. Il allait se jumeler à elle et elle ferait tout le travail.

C'est alors que le professeur annonça que les dyades seraient déterminées au hasard et que Raph su avec qui ses étoiles contraires allaient le jumeler.

Cela n'empêcha pas son cœur de geler dans sa poitrine quand le professeur annonça que Leo Hamato allait être son coéquipier et que les sujets devaient être choisi jeudi.

Leo s'approcha nonchalamment de lui, à la fin du cours, alors que malgré qu'il ordonnât à ses jambes de courir, il demeurait tétanisé au même endroit.

-Donc, on se voit ce soir? Je vais commencer à prendre goût à nos petits rendez-vous…

-Va te faire foutre. Tu n'as qu'à faire le travail seul!

-Oh? Et généreusement mettre ton nom sur le document? Je ne crois pas non. Je sais que je suis meilleur que toi, et tu le sais aussi, c'est pour cela que tu me suggères de le faire seul, moi, et non que tu le fasses toi-même. Nous devons faire une présentation orale et tu ne me ridiculiseras pas en demeurant la bouche en agape à côté de moi devant la classe. Nous devons donner le sujet jeudi. Donc, ce soir, chez-moi.

-Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec Lisa.

-Fais ta petite affaire dans ta voiture avant et sois-là à 19h30. A moins que…tu aies peur de moi.

Indigné, Raphael nia farouchement l'assertion.

-Oh! Avec tous ces regards à la dérobé que tu me jettes, je me questionnais. Voici mon adresse. Je sais que tu es d'un naturel grossier, mais sois à l'heure, stp.

Sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, il s'éloigna.

Il était coincé. Soit qu'il avait 0 à son travail et n'avait pas son diplôme (ce qui jetterait une honte sans nom à sa famille) où il allait affronter Léo, chez-lui.

Il serra les poings. Il n'était pas un lâche. Et au premier geste ou regard suggestif, il allait le cogner, rien de plus simple. Pourtant, une nausée d'anxiété le reprit et il se précipita aux toilettes.


	7. Chapter 7

Raphael était dans sa voiture, fumant une cigarette, devant chez Lisa, cette dernière le suçant avec application. Cela faisait exactement cinq pistes de Nirvana qu'elle se donnait à la tâche et il n'y avait juste rien à faire. Son soupir fut plus bruyant qu'il l'avait souhaité, mais il fut satisfait du résultat. Il voulait qu'elle le lâche avant que cela devienne trop humiliant pour elle et pour lui.

Elle se releva, blessée, tenant sa mâchoire endolorie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Raph? Depuis quelques jours, je te sens plus distant. C'est Elena, c'est ça?

-Cesse de vouloir me psychanalyser. Je vais bien. J'ai ce travail à faire avec cet enculé de nouveau. C'est tout.

-Si tu le dis…

Un froid silence s'installa, que Raph ne put supporter. Il fut tenté de rompre à ce moment précis, mais il ne se sentait pas mentalement prêt à supporter une scène. Il lui dit au revoir et monta le son au maximum, alors que « Lithium » jouait. L'endroit où demeurait Léo n'était qu'a deux pâtés de maison de là. Il y fut en 5 minutes, se stationnant devant l'immeuble luxueux où se trouvait l'appartement du bel étranger. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait beau se dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un nœud au ventre. Il était trop nerveux et sans doute que ce sale petit pédé allait le remarquer et le tourner encore une fois en ridicule. Il devait faire quelque chose pour ses nerfs. Il fouilla fébrilement dans la cavité secrète aménagé pour ranger son portefeuille. Trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, il prisa rapidement à même le revers de sa main. Il tremblait. Comment ce fils de chienne avait réussi à le mettre sens dessus-dessous, il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Mais cela devait cesser.

Il sonna à l'appartement 8 au dernier étage. Le nom indiquait D. Oroku. Est-ce que Léo lui avait donné une fausse adresse? Il sonna une seconde fois tout de même, sentant le courage venir à mesure que la drogue commençait à faire effet dans son système.

Personne ne répondit, mais la porte fut déverrouillée. Il monta les 4 étages avec célérité et se trouva rapidement nez-à nez avec une porte où un 8 se détachait en lettres d'or. Soudain, il lui sembla sortir de son corps et avoir prémonition de ce qui allait se produire. Peu importe, il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas de cet appart comme il y était entré. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt, lui livrant l'image d'un Léo vêtu d'un simple t-shirt noir et de jeans avec son sempiternel sourire condescendant. Celui-ci s'éteignit cependant rapidement, après que Raph fut entré et qu'il ait pris conscience sans doute de ses tics et de ses pupilles en tête d'épingle.

-Tu n'avais pas à te défoncer pour venir ici.

-Épargne-moi le sermon. On est ici pour travailler, oui ou non?

Léo fit un geste pour lui faire signe de prendre place sur le divan. Il s'assit avec arrogance, refusant de se laisser impressionner. Sa propre demeure après tout était plus somptueuse, son père étant un friand du tape-à-l'œil à l'italienne. Radio Head jouait en sourdine et il fit un petit geste vers Leo pour que celui-ci prenne ses aises également.

-Tes parents ne sont pas là?

-Ils sont morts.

La réponse avait été énoncée d'une voix monocorde et il crut un instant avoir mal entendu. Mais le visage stoïque de son hôte lui révéla que c'était vrai. Il ne sut comment réparer son impair. Il gratta nerveusement son nez et Léo soupira :

-Je suis ici chez mon cousin. Ou quelque chose d'approchant. Je vis ici avec mon jeune frère. Il est malade et nous n'avons plus aucune famille, d'où mon déménagement à New York.

-Oh…ton frère a quoi? La grippe? La varicelle?

-La fibrose kystique. Il a douze ans. Il dort dans sa chambre, en ce moment. Il ne va pas très bien depuis la mort de notre mère juste avant Noel. Il est mourant. Donny a promis de prolonger sa vie le plus qu'il le pouvait. Ces médicaments coûtent une fortune. 300 000$ par année. Sans Donny, n'étant qu'au lycée, je ne pourrais payer.

Raphael se tut. Il avait beau être défoncé et détester Léo, il avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Il se sentit comme le pire des fils de pute durant quelques instants.

-Tu es sûr que je ne te dérage pas?

La phrase était idiote, mais il n'en trouva pas d'autre.

-Non, je t'ai invité, tu te rappelles? Donc, as-tu une idée du sujet qui t'intéresse? Au cas où cela n'aurait pas traversé ton esprit, je ne connais rien à l'histoire américaine. Je viens d'arriver.

-Euh, je ne sais pas… que dois-ton faire, déjà?

-Nous devons analyser un roman historique américain afin de savoir s'il est historiquement véridique. Je ne connais que « Autant en emporte le vent ».

-Ouais. C'est sûr. Une bitch aux yeux clairs comme toi qui profite de son charme pour manipuler les hommes, c'était sûr que tu connaissais.

Léo eut l'air interloqué brièvement et sourit :

-Je suis étonné que tu connaisses le synopsis. Mais, cela a du sens finalement. Te connaissant, tu as dû pleurer à la fin.

Raph renifla et ne dit rien. Il ne se laisserait plus décontenancer.

-Leo. Qui es ton ami?

Un jeune blondinet très frêle était devant eux, ses yeux bleus témoignant du lien de parenté qui le liait au jeune homme aux cheveux aile de corbeau.

-Mikey. Tu dois te reposer! Au lit! Ce n'est que pour un travail scolaire. Rien d'intéressant. Rien qui ne justifie que tu te lèves et que tu t'épuises.

Le reproche dans la voix de Léo était tendre et Raphael se surprit à y être sensible. Il avait perdu sa mère trop tôt mais il se dit que le son de sa voix avait dû sonner ainsi.

Leo s'excusa et ramena son jeune frère dans sa chambre. Raphael demeura un instant dérouté. Derrière la façade arrogante de Léo, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette merde tragique. Le haïr serait beaucoup plus difficile désormais. L'étudiant aux yeux bleus revient.

-Désolé. Mikey est un gamin curieux et il s'ennuie beaucoup.

-Euh. Aucun problème. Alors, euh…ici c'est l'appart de ton cousin?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon cousin biologiquement parlant. Nos pères s'aimaient comme des frères et il a été mon meilleur ami jusqu'à mes neuf ans, âge où il déménagea en Amérique et juste avant que mon père fût assassiné. Donc, as-tu un sujet intéressant à proposer?

Raph resta court. Il n'avait jamais lu un roman de sa vie et il le regrettait amèrement à ce moment. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais l'idée de décevoir Léo lui était soudain insupportable. Sans doute qu'il était touché de cette histoire de petit frère mourant et de parents morts, rien de plus. Après tout, il n'était pas un monstre insensible, malgré la dizaine d'assassinats de sang-froid qu'il commettait presque mensuellement. Il répondit franchement :

-Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas un grand lecteur ni un étudiant brillant si tu entretenais encore des doutes à ce sujet.

L'autre étudiant soupira.

-Tu ne connais aucun titre?

Raphael secoua la tête, désolé de décevoir Leo qui ouvrit alors son portable pour faire une recherche. S'il avait pu se concentrer, il aurait peut-être pu trouver quelque chose, mais depuis le retour de Léo, il ne cessait de fixer les lèvres de ce dernier, fasciné. Il y avait quelque chose, provenant de cette chair rose, délicatement enflée, qui l'interpellait. Ces lèvres semblaient douces, souples et exquises. Il lécha ses propres lèvres, inconsciemment.

-M'embrasser te libérait-il de ta transe afin que nous avançons? J'ai besoin d'un coéquipier. Pas d'un admirateur.

En temps normal, Raphael se serait indigné, mais il n'en n'était plus là. La question de Léo sonnait comme une permission et il avait envie de la prendre. Cette verbalisation d'un désir qu'il s'aperçut enfoui dans son subconscient depuis plusieurs jours était tout l'encouragement qu'il avait besoin. Il se frapperait la tête sur un mur demain, la priorité en ce moment étant la moue devant ses yeux. Il se rappelait que Léo lui avait dit adorer les sucreries. Il se questionnait s'il goutait le bonbon et cette question était plus importante qu'aucun travail de session. Le cou de Léo, était élancé, comme toute sa personne et le blanc de sa peau ressortait divinement de l'encolure noire strict de son t-shirt et il avait une envie irrépressible de mordiller cette chair tendre qui invitait aux baisers. S'il réalisait cette lubie, sans doute, il pourrait passer à autre chose, non?

Léo n'avait pas l'air d'être outre mesure offusqué, semblant considérer sa fascination comme naturelle. Peut-être avait-il eu tort lui-même d'en faire tout un plat? Il s'approcha lentement, mais avec assurance, vers sa proie. Leo ne se déroba pas, laissant ses lèvres se faire capturer puis agresser possessivement par son partenaire. Raphael n'avait jamais vécu un moment aussi délicieusement intense. Aucune drogue ne pouvait procurer ce « high » euphorisant. Les lèvres de Léo répondaient parfaitement aux siennes, semblant lui être destinées. Lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec celle, consentante, de l'autre étudiant, ses sens s'enflammèrent. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un baiser, bref, une petite expérimentation de rien du tout, consomma toute pensée rationnelle chez lui. De son poids, il fit basculer l'autre étudiant sur le dos. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait accomplir, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que deux hommes font vraiment ensemble, mais il ne pouvait arrêter de toucher, d'explorer, de caresser ce corps sous lui, même un instant. Il perdit tout contact avec la réalité, n'ayant plus aucune conscience du lieu, ni du temps, ne se souciant que de la chair souple sous ses lèvres et ses mains.

Leo s'était laissé faire assez passivement un certain temps, mais lorsque les caresses du jeune italiano-américain se précisèrent, se situant désormais entre ses jambes, malaxant son sexe entre le denim du jeans d'une main alors que l'autre luttait pour défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, tout en ne délaissant pas ses lèvres, il se raidit.

-Arrête, mon cousin sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

-Hum? Allons dans ta chambre alors…

Raphael sentait le membre viril de son presque amant gonflé à bloc sous ses doigts. Léo voulait et il voulait aussi, bon sang!

-Non, tu ne comprends pas…laisse-moi!

-Pourquoi? Tu ne cesses de m'aguicher et là, tu te refuses?

Étrangement, la résistance qui, chez une fille, l'impatientait et puis le lassait, affermit sa résolution. Il désirait Léo. Il ne savait exactement ce qu'il voulait lui faire, mais il voulait le prendre et utiliser et marquer chaque partie de son corps. Il allait insister quand Léo poussa avec force un doigt dans le creux sous sa pomme d'Adam, au même moment que des clés tournaient dans la porte.

La surprise et la douleur figèrent Raphael au moment où un homme asiatique à peine plus âgé qu'eux entra.

-Léo? Ça va? J'ignorais que tu avais de la visite.

La voix du nouvel arrivant semblait soupçonneuse. » Rien à foutre, » se dit Raphael, alors que son partenaire se lança dans une laborieuse justification « Leo et moi avons 18 ans, nous pouvons bien faire ce que nous voulons. Je n'ai forcé personne. »

-Voyons, Léo. Je peux t'aider. Nul besoin d'un étranger pour cela. Je ferai ton travail à ta place.

Léo rougit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'objecter. Soudain, Raphael avait envie de faire ce travail avec Léo et ce n'était pas ce faux « cousin » sorti de nulle part qu'il allait l'en empêcher.

-Je ne suis pas un étranger. Je suis son ami. Je veux mériter moi-même ma note, je t'en remercie.

Le regard du « cousin » Donny sembla dédaigneux.

-Bien, Léo, il est tard. C'est l'heure de mon entrainement.

Docile, le jeune homme se leva, afin de reconduire Raphael à la porte. Celui-ci n'avait nulle envie de partir, sa testostérone réclamant un exutoire, mais il n'avait pas de réelle raison de demeurer. Un bref coup d'œil incrédule à son cellulaire lui annonça qu'il était 21h15. Selon toute probabilité, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, il avait dû passer plus de 45 minutes à embrasser et caresser l'autre mâle.

Léo lui parla encore du travail, lui proposant de choisir entre deux titres qui ne lui dirent rien. Il était trop préoccupé par son départ. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, il balança : que s'était vraiment passé entre eux? Ils s'étaient embrassé, mais il n'avait rien entre eux, n'est-ce pas? Poussé par la coke, il avait démontré une curiosité déplacée vis à-vis de son coéquipier. Mais c'était principalement la faute de ce dernier, avec son attitude provocante et toutes ces petites moues sexy! Ce gars convertirait n'importe qui! Ce n'était rien qu'une expérience, un petit défi, pour passer à autre chose, se vider la tête. Rien qui ne justifiait qui l'embrassa à nouveau sous le pas de la porte, même s'il en crevait d'envie. Il n'était pas gay et il devait résister à cette pulsion qui voulait lui faire prendre l'autre garçon dans ses bras, afin de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Le regard de Leo reflétait aussi une certaine incertitude et ce n'était rien pour fixer cette indécision qui le tourmentait. Un regard par- dessus l'épaule de Léo lui fit voir le regard presque haineux de l'asiatique. Raphael se savait un homme possessif. Il n'avait jamais eu à se battre pour une de ses petites amies auparavant, mais il devinait en lui ce besoin de conserver près de lui ce qu'il voulait sien. Il prit brutalement conscience de ce tempérament jaloux devant cet échange muet. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi à la vue de cet homme sa poitrine gela et brula à la fois comme de l'azote liquide. Cela n'avait pas le sens commun. Léo était un garçon. Et un arrogant fils de pute par-dessus le marché. Son rival. Sa Némésis. Et pourtant, il se desséchait de jalousie à l'idée que peut-être ce « cousin » pouvait avoir plus que lui. Pouvait dormir dans cet appartement, à quelques pas du lit de Léo. Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il sorte, il devenait fou. Ce garçon dégageait quelque chose de toxique qui lui embrumait l'esprit. Il l'avait embrassé! Merde! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris! Si Léo s'en vantait à l'école, demain, il était cuit! Non, personne ne le croirait, c'était impossible. Raph était hétéro à 100%. Un Don Juan reconnu. Sa jalousie actuelle était complétement stupide! Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir casser la gueule de ce gars à lunette qu'il ne connaissait même pas, pour les beaux yeux de Léo, qui connaissait à peine davantage et qui possédait un pénis pour l'amour du ciel! Il savait que ce fils de pute était gay! Il ne devait plus jamais le revoir!

Raphael en était rendu à un point que la panique et la honte avait complètement chassé le désir qui était encore présent quelques minutes auparavant. La voix rauque de Léo le tira de ses pensées.

-Reviens demain, si tu veux. Même heure.

La poitrine de Raphael se gonfla d'allégresse devant cette promesse, malgré qu'il s'haïsse de nouveau pour ce sentiment.

-Ouais. Je verrai si j'ai le temps.

Léo lui fit un petit sourire ironique et referma doucement la porte.

Raphael demeura paralysé quelque instants, son cerveau essayant de procéder la succession rapide d'évènements. Il entendit des injections en langue étrangère de l'autre côté de la cloison. Sans doute du japonais, car cela n'avait pas la rondeur du français et ne ressemblant à rien de connu. Il se demanda s'il devait intervenir, incertain si Léo se faisait engueuler ou non. Puis, il se dit que ce n'était pas ses oignons, puisque de toute évidence, malgré la mauvaise humeur évidente de la voix, aucun mouvement indiquait qu'une scène violente était imminente. Il avait assez perdu de temps-là et avant de perdre la tête complétement, il devait partir. Il descendit les escaliers comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Merde le travail, l'école, son père! il ne devait plus revenir ici!


	8. Chapter 8

Ce n'est que dans la sécurité de l'habitacle de sa voiture que Raphael permit à ses nerfs de craquer. Il était horrifié de ce qui venait de se passer. Il toucha ses lèvres, tout en se regardant dans le miroir de son rétroviseur, sans trop y croire, ne comprenant pas que, d'apparence, elles semblaient encore normales, après un tel acte contre-nature.

Deux heures plus tôt, il s'était promis de frapper l'autre étudiant au moindre geste louche et au contraire de le cogner, il avait saisi la première occasion pour LUI, lui mâchouiller les lèvres pendant presque une heure, tout en le caressant avec la restriction d'un soldat en permission.

Ce garçon avait quelque chose en lui d'anormal, qu'il communiquait aux autres. Son mental avait été affaibli par la dope certainement. Sans réfléchir, il prit le sachet de poudre et le jeta par la fenêtre de la voiture. Son père l'avait souvent mis en garde : un homme d'honneur devait toujours rester sain de corps et d'esprit, afin de demeurer alerte en en contrôle. Ce simple baiser convainquit plus Raphael du bien-fondé de cette assertion que les heures de sermon de son père. A jeun, il n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte et se promit de demeurer très loin de ce poison corrupteur désormais.

Arrivé devant chez-lui, il vit que la lumière du salon était allumée. De toute évidence, son père était là, ce qui était étrange. A cette heure-là, habituellement, son père était occupé de ses « affaires ». Une fois à l'intérieur du garage, il tenta de se composer un air calme. Il était certain que son père, très observateur, verrait son « crime » immédiatement. Il regarda à nouveau ses lèvres. Malgré qu'elles semblassent le brûler, la trace des baisers n'étaient nullement apparente, bien évidemment, Léo ne portant heureusement pas de rouge à lèvres. Il les frotta tout de même, en plein délire paranoïaque.

Giancarlo Senzi était habillé de pied en cap, deux valises à ses pieds.

-Où étais-tu?

-Travail pour l'école.

Raphael avait depuis longtemps appris à répondre à son père le plus brièvement possible. M. Senzi père était un homme occupé.

-A quel sujet?

Raphael répondit du tac au tac et, en quelques phrases, expliqua la nature du travail en question, remerciant Léo de lui avoir rafraichi la mémoire à ce propos deux heures plus tôt. Surpris, il constata que son père semblait décontenancé. Il comprit vite : son père avait cru le prendre en flagrant délit de mensonge. Il sourit sardoniquement et tendit même le bout de papier avec les deux titres de roman.

-Mon coéquipier m'a demandé de choisir entre ces deux livres. Je dois lui donner mon choix demain, puisque nous devons remettre le sujet jeudi.

M. Senzi ne regarda pas les titres. Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école, il n'avait pas ouvert un livre et de toute façon, il s'en moquait. L'essentiel était que son fils obtienne son diplôme. Il entra donc dans le vif du sujet :

-Ton oncle Marcello est mort.

Raphael ouvrit grands les yeux, mais ne dit rien. Si la tête de la famille venait de tomber, cela signifiait qu'il y allait avoir redistribution des postes. Son père lui avait fait toujours miroiter que, acquérir un grade dans la famille était ce qu'il pouvait advenir de plus désirable. Son appartenance biologique à la famille ne signifiait rien. Seuls les meilleurs étaient initiés et connaissaient les arcanes des projets du clan. Lui-même n'était qu'un homme de main, ne savant même pas les motifs derrière un meurtre ou simplement une jambe cassée. Il n'avait jamais été réellement initié. Il devait prouver sa valeur et sa loyauté avant. Marcello Senzi n'avait jamais été friand de Raphael, et il suspectait que, encore plus que sa jeunesse, cela avait la cause de sa mise à l'écart des « affaires » La mort de son oncle signifiait une chose : son père allait prendre du galon, et donc, par corrélation, lui-même. Peut-être. Son père proclamait depuis plus d'un an à chaque occasion comment Raphael le décevait.

-Je dois partir à Naples. Durant mon départ, je veux que ta conduite soit irréprochable. Tu vas à tes cours. Tu fais tes devoirs ou tu trouves quelqu'un pour les faire à ta place. Arrange-toi comme tu voudras, mais je veux que dans un mois tu aies réintégré ta place dans peu importe quelle équipe sportive tu étais. De même, tu dois te fixer. Si tu ne crois pas que ta petite amie actuelle est la bonne, rompt immédiatement. Mais la prochaine sera la dernière, capiche?

Raphael savait que la forme interrogative n'était que de pure rhétorique, il demeura donc silencieux.

-Lorsque je serai revenu et les choses en bonne voie pour toi, tu pourras prendre ta place dans la famille. Tu es né pour cela et c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Je comprends que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont pas la rigueur de mon époque, mais cette place, comme le respect, se mérite. Inutile de te rappeler qu'à ton âge, j'étais initié et marié. Je t'ai laissé des instructions sur cette feuille que tu dois suivre à la lettre durant mon absence. Est-ce bien clair?

Il hocha la tête. Dire qu'il avait « toujours voulu cette place » était exagéré. On lui avait donné cette seule alternative et son père lui avait souvent expliqué que leur train de vie relevait de leur allégeance à la famille. Raphael ne pouvait-et ne voulait- vivre dans l'ombre de son père toujours. Il se savait craint, mais peu respecté pour le moment. Si son père était mort à la place de l'oncle Marcello, que serait-il advenu de lui? Il n'était qu'au lycée et même pas en voie de réussite. Il frissonna en pensant brièvement à Léo qui, à la mort de ses parents, s'était vu obligé de quêter la charité d'un faux cousin, afin d'assurer des soins à son petit frère. Il n'avait pas de cousin. Que trois cousines à Naples qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Son père mort, il aurait dilapidé son héritage en quelques années et se serait sans doute trouvé à la rue. Personne ne se souciait réellement de lui.

Son père se leva et l'embrassa sur les joues, plus par protocole que par véritable affection.

-Je serai de retour dans une vingtaine de jours.

Raphael le regarda partir avec un soupir de soulagement. Il ne détestait pas son père, mais sa présence dans un circonférence de moins de 60 km de lui l'étouffait. Avec l'océan entre eux, il serait beaucoup mieux. Il lit la liste des consignes et tâches de son père. Par souci de couverture, son père possédait, comme son père avant lui, un restaurant dans la Petite Italie. Les affaires allaient bien, son père y passant presque toutes ses soirées. Raphael devait obligatoirement y manger quatre fois semaine était-il stipulé, accompagné d'une personne honorable ou seul. Il n'avait pas été à ce restaurant depuis près de six mois, mais son père exigeait qu'il créer des liens avec la communauté. Raph savait lire entre les lignes. Connaitre le nom des enfants d'un homme pouvait être une bonne façon de le menacer ensuite. Il laissa tomber la feuille. Il avait envie de dormir. Sa nuit blanche de la veille commençait à l'affecter et il voulait éteindre sa pensée. Ne pas penser à son futur ni à Léo. Juste le noir et le vide du sommeil. Il ne pouvait s'absenter demain, comme il en avait eu brièvement l'intention afin de ne pas être confronté par Léo ou se faire rappeler leur rendez-vous. Il devait être en forme pour l'affronter demain. Il avait entraperçu l'horaire de ce dernier sur la table à café de son salon. Demain, il allait être dans le même local que lui trois périodes de suite. L'éviter allait être presque une mission impossible. Il ne croyait pas au hasard. Quelqu'un quelque part, se foutait de sa gueule.


	9. Chapter 9

Il s'était armé de courage pour cette journée, se préparant davantage que pour un examen ou un championnat. Durant près d'une heure, il étudia son reflet dans la glace, pratiquant un air indifférent et composant d'avance des répliques cinglantes au cas où Léo se moquerait de lui ou chercherait à le provoquer. Il avait enfin trouvé une solution à son dilemme. La veille il s'était couché en se demandant comment il pouvait ne plus avoir à interagir avec le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs tout en ayant son travail fait. Il avait trouvé une seule solution possible. Convaincre l'enseignant responsable du projet de le changer de coéquipier. Il pouvait simplement alléguer la mauvaise entente entre eux pour justifier ce besoin.

C'était lâche, mais c'était la seule solution pour demeurer mentalement sain. Il trouverait une personne impressionnable qu'il pourrait intimider facilement afin qu'elle fasse le travail à sa place. Il avait « Histoire » à la seconde période. Il en discuterait avec son professeur. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à aucun d'entre eux. Cette petite faveur devait être facile à accorder, non?

Son premier cours était celui de « Santé ». Un cours sur la nécessité d'adopter un mode de vie sain, sans drogue, cigarette et alcool et tutti frutti. Il détestait ce cours moralisateur, mais ce matin la raison de la lenteur avec lequel il s'y rendait n'avait rien à voir avec les préceptes enseignés. Il voulait y entrer à la dernière seconde afin d'éviter toute occasion de se faire coincer par l'autre étudiant. Au moment même où la cloche sonna il se glissa sur sa chaise, ne regardant ni à droite ni à gauche. Il continua à fixer devant lui les 50 minutes, n'ayant jamais été d'apparence aussi attentive en cours. En apparence seulement car, intérieurement, il était trop tourmenté pour comprendre les propos du professeur.

A la seconde que le cours prit fin, il se rua vers la sortie. Un sur trois de complété. Il ne demeura qu'un instant à son casier pour courir ensuite à la salle de bain. Il y demeura, à l'abri d'un cabinet durant les cinq secondes du battement. Il ne pouvait croire que lui, Raphael Senzi, champion de lutte de son école, se cachait dans les toilettes comme un élève rejet fuyant ses intimidateurs, mais il se dit qu'en réalité, il n'avait qu'à tenir jusqu'au cours d'histoire. Ensuite, n'étant plus jumelé avec lui, Raph n'aurait qu'à lui dire qu'il n'était plus son coéquipier et donc, qu'il ne viendrait pas ce soir. Sans doute, l'autre garçon se moquerait de lui, mais tout plutôt que de se trouver seul à sa proximité. Il pouvait supporter les moqueries à la limite et les sarcasmes, mais cette tension sexuelle le mettait trop sur les dents.

De nouveau, il chercha à se faufiler à sa place à la dernière minute. Il détestait ce cours, qui alignait trop d'information à la minute et était assis complètement à l'arrière, dans la rangée du centre, afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention alors qu'il roupillait ou dessinait des scènes morbides dans les marges de son cahier. Dès qu'il entra, il ne put s'empêcher de voir celui qui hantait ses pensées des derniers jours. Le beau visage se tourna vers lui, comme par reflexe, totalement indifférent, pour ensuite se détourner nonchalamment afin de poursuivre sa conversation avec sa voisine.

Pendant un instant, il en fut blessé, pour se haïr la seconde suivante d'avoir eu cette pensée. Léo ne semblait ni moqueur, ni à l'affut d'un quelconque travers. Il ne sembla même pas avoir noté sa présence, prodiguant ses sourires et son attention à la jeune fille assise à côté de lui. Il aurait dû en être soulagé, mais il se senti avec un vide béant au milieu de la poitrine. Il se morigéna en regagnant sa place à l'arrière alors que la cloche retentissait. Il allait parler au professeur à la fin du cours et il éviterait ce fils de chienne jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas. Fin de l'histoire.

Le professeur se planta devant eux avec une mine sévère.

-J'ai reçu de vous plusieurs questions concernant le projet commun entre ce cours, celui de « Discours » et celui d'Anglais. Entre autres, s'il pouvait avoir un changement d'équipier. La réponse est non. Inutile de le redemander. Ce travail compte pour 50% de votre note dans ces trois matières. J'espère que vous y mettrez de l'effort, car ce résultat affectera de beaucoup votre moyenne et influencera donc vos chances de poursuite d'études universitaires. Ne pas le faire entrainerait immédiatement un échec et compromettrait sérieusement votre possibilité de graduer.

Un froid se répandit dans ses veines. Il était pris. Il se questionna à savoir si Léo était l'étudiant qui s'était plaint de son coéquipier. Cela avait peut-être du sens. Avec honte, il se remémora son acharnement à toucher et embrasser son partenaire et même à poursuivre dans la chambre du jeune homme lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé de cesser. Léo, légitimement, pouvait souhaiter ne plus avoir à faire à Raphael de sa vie, après réflexion. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains. Comment avait-il pu perdre la tête à ce point!

Ses yeux se portèrent malgré lui sur la nuque noire de l'étudiant à l'avant. Il pouvait se permettre de le regarder, ce n'était pas comme si celui-ci allait se retourner. Vers la fin du cours, il fronça les sourcils. La voisine de Léo, Chloé, s'il se rappelait bien son nom, passait un papier à son beau voisin. Léo le prit sans réelle surprise, et après l'avoir lu, lui décocha un sourire triste et secoua la tête. Voyant que la voisine ne sembla pas comprendre, il prit son stylo et écrivit une réponse au dos du message. La cloche sonna et Chloé après avoir lu le message, laissa tomber le papier sur le sol. Raphael ne bougea pas de sa place, attendit que tout le monde ou presque fuit sorti pour échapper son cahier par terre et ramasser le petit papier roulé en boule. Le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, persuadé que ceux encore dans la classe avait vu clair dans son petit manège, il sortit.

Pourquoi avait-il ramassé ce message? En quoi les petits mots que Léo recevaient d'admiratrices pouvaient l'intéresser? Il retourna tout de même dans le cabinet des toilettes et déplia la boule de papier avec anxiété. D'un côté, le stylo violet de Chloé avait écrit :

 _« Il y a une danse à la St-Valentin. Veux-tu être mon cavalier? D'ici là, nous pourrions apprendre à nous connaitre. Es-tu libre ce week-end? »_

Soudain, il hésita à lire la réponse. Cela ne le regardait pas. Un cocktail d'émotions différentes le déchira quand il prit connaissance de la réponse, à l'endos, au stylo bleu.

 _« Je suis désolé, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue qui m'intéresse. »_

Suggérait-il Elena? Une autre conquête? Combien de filles ce Don Juan cachait-il dans sa manche? Il trembla de rage en chiffonnant le papier.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se composer une figure qu'il tomba nez à nez avec lui en sortant du cabinet.

Les yeux bleus le fixaient délibérément. Léo, depuis le début, savait qu'il se cachait là. Peut-être même l'avait-il vu ramasser le papier? Comment l'expliquer? Il ne se l'expliquait pas à lui-même!

Le mécanisme de défense de Raph était simple. Quand il était acculé au mur, il se mettait en colère.

-Pourquoi es-tu partout? beugla-t-il

Le sourcil noir se haussa dans un mélange de perplexité et de raillerie :

-Je ne viens faire ici que la même chose que toi. Ne crains pas, je n'ai aucune raison de te poursuivre dans les toilettes, j'ai bien mieux à faire.

Le sarcasme usé suscita la rage de l'ex quart-arrière.

-On sait bien! Séduire toutes les filles de l'école!

Leo se mit franchement à rigoler.

-Pas plus tard qu'hier tu m'accusais d'être gay et maintenant tu me reproches de monopoliser les filles. Fais-toi une idée!

La mention de la veille fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur la colère de Raphael. Il ne pouvait prétendre que les filles étaient une couverture. Sa propre conduite était beaucoup trop discutable. Il devait mettre fin à la conversation maintenant.

-J'ai d'autres trucs à faire que de me préoccuper de toi.

-Oui, pense au sujet. Je t'attends ce soir. Nous devons commencer à lire ce roman le plus tôt possible.

Raphael n'aimait pas le « nous » employé. Il savait que Léo l'utilisait sans arrière-pensée, mais les siennes allaient dans une direction qu'il n'aimait pas.

-Je…je ne sais pas si je peux.

-C'est pour toi, Senzi. Si tu ne viens pas, ne compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir.

-Putain, ton cousin t'a offert de faire ce travail! C'est une bonne occasion pour toi comme pour moi. Nous pourrons vaquer à nos occupations…chacun de notre côté.

-Je ne sais pas… hier, tu te rappelles? Tu as refusé avec beaucoup de fermeté que Donny le fasse. As-tu un problème de personnalités multiples?

Raphael d'un mouvement sec prit le bras du jeune homme pour le rapprocher de lui, afin qu'il fût le seul à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Hier, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, okay? Tu l'as toi-même dit. J'étais défoncé. J'ai fait des conneries et dit des choses que je ne pensais pas.

Le sourire de Léo fut franchement ironique.

-Oh! Ta conscience s'est déjà créé une excuse? Combien de temps dis-moi cela t'a pris à t'endormir? Excité, mais refusant de te toucher en pensant à moi?

Raphael pâlit de rage. Ce que disait Léo était trop proche de la vérité. Ce fils de pute faisait exprès de jouer avec ses nerfs et donc l'avait sciemment séduit pour le tourmenter, afin de se venger, de se moquer de lui ou peu importe sa raison.

-Tu rêves, okay? Tu délires…tu fais de la projection ou je ne sais quelle merde psychologique. Je n'embarque pas dans tes petits jeux à la con.

Leo rapprocha son visage de lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille

-Peut-être…peut-être que tu as raison et que j'y ai repensé…Je me suis caressé en songeant à tes mains baladeuses sur mon corps, tes lèvres gourmandes…ton sexe énorme si dur contre le mien, puis quand j'ai atteint l'orgasme, j'ai gémis ton nom « Oh, Raphaeeeeelll », en giclant partout sur mes draps.

Il éclata de rire. Raphael se douta que son expression devait être extrêmement risible à ce moment. Quelque part entre mortifié et allumé.

-Calme-toi, Senzi, je me fous de ta gueule. Bien sûr, nous n'y avons pas pensé ni l'un ni l'autre. Nous avons chacun d'autres personnes pour alimenter nos fantasmes. A ce soir! Si tu crains de ne pas pouvoir retenir tes mains seul avec moi, sois-là plus tôt. Mikey se couche à 19h30. Vas-tu rester là à me regarder pisser maintenant?

Il détala.

Il passa le cours d'anglais à se repasser aux paroles de Léo. Avait-il vraiment fait ce qu'il avait dit?

Il fit comme si tout était normal le reste de la journée, mangeant avec ses amis, évitant de regarder autour de lui, se rendant à ses cours, mais il lui semblait n'être qu'une enveloppe vide sur le pilote automatique.

Il donna rendez-vous à Lisa chez-lui après les cours. Il avait absolument besoin de baiser avant de se rendre chez Léo. Sans drogue, après avoir tiré un coup, il serait davantage relaxe et ne devrait avoir aucune envie de molester l'autre étudiant, aussi séduisant qu'il était. Venait-il de penser qu'il était séduisant? Arrgggg.

Il ramena directement Lisa chez-lui dès la fin des cours et la dirigea immédiatement dans sa chambre. Sans un mot tendre, un baiser ou le moindre préliminaire il la poussa sur le lit en retroussant sa jupe jusqu'à son nombril. Tout le long du trajet elle lui avait blablater à propos de la danse de la St-Valentin, lui montrant des photos sur son cellulaire de la robe rouge avec un motif de rose noire qu'elle comptait porter pour l'occasion. Il n'avait rien dit. Il repensait aux paroles de son père. Il devait se fixer, que ce soit avec Lisa ou n'importe quelle autre. Son père n'avait pas d'opinion sur la candidate, pourvu qu'elle soit italienne, préférablement sicilienne, et catholique.

Il vida son esprit, se concentrant sur le corps de Lisa. Fort heureusement, il fut capable d'une érection et se jeta sur elle comme un vautour, après avoir enfilé un des préservatifs qu'il trainait partout avec lui.

Alors qu'il donnait ses coups de reins, les yeux fermés, essayant de se focuser sur la sensation de friction de son sexe et faisant totalement abstraction de ce que disait Lisa, il fut saisi quand il reçut une gifle en pleine figure.

Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent immédiatement, furieux. Personne ne le frappait au visage. Son père uniquement le faisait et il lui fallait tout le respect filial qu'il possédait pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son géniteur.

-Comment oses-tu!

Lisa était hystérique, se dégageant afin de retrouver et de renfiler son string bleu. Il saisit son poignet à l'en briser.

-Quel est ton problème? Je t'interdis de me frapper! Je n'ai rien fait!

-Tu m'as appelé Léo!

Cela le fit taire. Était-ce possible? Non cela ne l'était pas! Il n'avait pas pensé à l'autre homme durant qu'il baisait Lisa. Il avait utilisé chacune de ses neurones à bloquer l'image du garçon aux cheveux noirs de sa tête. Il n'y était pas complètement parvenu, mais il était inconcevable qu'il ait pu se laisser aller à nommer l'individu en question.

Il la secoua :

-Tu disjonctes! C'est impossible! C'est lui qui t'a demandé de faire ça?

-Non! Tu sais que c'est dégoutant Raphael? C'est un homme! Tu as pensé à un homme alors que nous faisions l'amour!

Il la gifla.

-Tu vas te calmer! Pour commencer, vos deux putains de nom commence par L.

Il savait que c'était une piètre excuse, mais il était prêt à faire flèche de tout bois.

-Ensuite, okay, tout le monde me rabats constamment les oreilles de ce petit con. On m'a jumelé à ce...nouveau (il avait failli dire pédé, mais soudain, il n'osait employer un tel terme à voix haute maintenant sans se sentir presque hypocrite) et il me nargue sans arrêt. C'est un lapsus qui ne signifie rien. Mon oncle est mort, j'ai eu une dispute avec mon père, j'ai été remplacé par ce connard dans l'équipe de foot et je suis à cran. Si tu ne peux comprendre ça, Lisa, tu te trouveras un autre partenaire à la danse. C'est terminé.

Lisa pleura, supplia, se confondit en excuse. Il la ramena chez elle, absolument insensible à ses larmes, car trop traumatisé du dernier évènement pour y accorder la moindre attention. Il ne lui offrit ni une parole, ni un regard, lorsqu'elle descendit de voiture, le priant encore de reconsidérer sa décision.

Il regarda l'heure. Il est 17h10 et il n'était qu'à quelques minutes de l'appartement de Léo. Celui-ci lui avait offert de venir plus tôt. Pour ne pas être seul avec lui. Devant son petit frère malade, Léo n'oserait-pas lui faire tout ce numéro de séduction. Il n'offrirait pas nonchalamment ses lèvres et son corps, afin que Raph se concentre par la suite. Ainsi, il pourrait quitter, à 19h30, avec sa conscience pour lui, Léo ne pouvant lui reprocher de ne pas être venu et de ne pas avoir démontré un certain effort pour leur travail. Celui-ci n'allait pas le poursuivre ou insister pour qu'il reste, n'est-ce pas? Il était trop orgueilleux. C'était un plan parfait.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé devant chez Léo qui s'aperçut ne pas avoir choisi un des deux romans, ni avoir lu un résumé de ceux-ci, tel que son partenaire lui avait demandé. Il fit une rapide recherche sur son téléphone, bénissant l'Internet mobile.


	10. Chapter 10

Il sonna à l'appartement 8, tentant de contrôler à nouveau sa nervosité. Une voix juvénile sortit de l'intercom. Il demeura une brève seconde perplexe puis il devina : c'était le petit frère de Léo.

-Hummm. Mikey, c'est ça? Je suis le garçon qui est venu hier et…

Le buzz l'avertit que le gamin avait déverrouillé la porte. Il monta rapidement les escaliers, souhaitant presque que le grand frère de Mikey n'y était pas. Ainsi, il aurait le mérite d'être venu, sans en subir les conséquences.

Le visage blême mais souriant du petit bonhomme l'accueillit.

-Léo est sous la douche. Il vient de terminer son heure de kata.

Afin de court-circuiter son cerveau avant qu'il se représente Léo sous la douche, il questionna Mikey sur ce qu'était un « kata ».

Sautillant, le petit se lança dans une explication décousue mais enthousiaste. Alors qu'il l'écoutait avec bienveillance, il avisa deux épées sur le canapé.

-Ce sont les katanas de Léo. Ils étaient à son père.

-Oh. Vous n'avez pas le même père?

-Non. Notre mère s'est remarié. A un Britannique. Il est mort quand j'avais deux ans. Il était malade lui aussi. Ma mère était très belle. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Léo, mais en blonde. Léo a les cheveux de son père.

Le gamin lui montra quelques photos dans des cadres dans le salon.

-Tu vois? Ça c'est le père de Léo avec le père de Donny. Ils étaient de grands amis. Des frères. Et ça, c'est Léo et Donny. Leo avait huit ou neuf, là-dessus. Je ne vivais pas avec lui. J'étais en Angleterre, bébé.

Raphael reconnut sans peine le visage aux trais délicats et aux yeux clairs. Son expression était sérieuse pour refléter celle de son « cousin » asiatique à lunettes qui le dépassait déjà d'une bonne tête.

-Raphael?

Il se retourna vivement et rougis. Léo n'avait qu'une serviette nouée autour des reins, ses cheveux noirs dégoulinants d'eau. Ce n'était pas une mise en scène, Léo avait l'air sincèrement étonné.

-Salut, euh, puisque tu m'as offert de passer plus tôt…cela m'arrangeait car, j'ai des trucs à faire ce soir. Je vais au cinéma avec Lisa à 20h.

Léo sembla peser ses paroles quelques instants, puis il fit son sourire narquois.

-Je vois.

Il aurait voulu lui cracher à la figure « Non, tu ne vois rien, sale con, car y a rien à voir », mais il la boucla en considération du petit frère de Léo qui lui souriait.

-Est-ce qu'on va écouter un film? Ou jouer à un jeu?

-Non, Trésor, pas maintenant. Raphael et moi avons un travail à faire. Peut-être lorsque nous aurons terminé, s'il est encore tôt, et qu'il sera rentré chez lui.

Mikey geignit que les jeux étaient plus amusants à trois.

-Bah, on n'a sûrement le temps de jouer une petite partie de cartes, je ne suis pas si pressé.

Raphael regretta un bref instant son offre. Être à proximité de Léo était un martyr. Celui-ci venait justement d'enfiler rapidement des pantalons de sport et un T-shirt blanc qui collait à sa peau encore humide. Inconsciemment, il nota l'absence de ceinture, alors que Mikey courait en poussant des cris de joie, le plus que sa faiblesse lui permettait.

-J'allais préparer le repas. J'espère que tu aimes le macaroni au fromage congelé?

Sardoniquement, Léo sortit ledit plat du congélateur. Raphael fit une moue choquée. Il n'était pas un grand cuisiner mais il n'avait jamais mangé quelque chose qui n'était pas fraichement préparé. Sa mère faisait ses propres pâtes alimentaires, putain! et depuis sa mort, sans pousser à tenter de recrée les cannolis maternels ou son Tiramisu, il se débrouillait lui-même, son père étant souvent absent. Les mets déjà préparés était le Diable, point.

-Tu manges de cette merde et pire encore tu en donnes à ton petit frère? Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il pourra reprendre des forces!

Leo rougit :

-Je ne sais pas cuisiner.

-Pousse-toi delà, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d'autre.

Sans gêne, Raph ouvrit le frigo et les placards et en fit un bref inventaire.

-Bon, pas de quoi banqueter, mais je peux faire une omelette western. Tu as des œufs, du lait, des poivrons, des tomates, des oignons, du jambon et du fromage. Tu vois, avec ta sauce ranch, je vais étendre l'omelette dans ces tortillas. Elles expirent demain, autant les utiliser. Ça sera mieux pour moi et gamin. Toi, rien à foutre si tu veux manger ta merde orange radioactive.

Léo tenta un sourire narquois, mais, Raph vit à la façon dont les yeux bleus brillaient qu'il était touché. Il sentit des papillons dans son ventre et pencha sa tête pour que ses cheveux couvrent ses joues rougissantes.

Il fit donc le repas sous l'œil amusé de Léo qui jouait à l'ilot de la cuisine avec Mikey.

-Et voilà, dit-il en tendant à chacun une assiette. Avec un restant de laitue romaine qu'il avait arrosé d'un mélange d'épices, d'huile et de vinaigre balsamique et auquel il avait ajouté la tomate restante, il avait même créé une salade en accompagnement. Dans le frigo, il avait trouvé des Sapporo. Il s'en ouvrit une et en offrit une seconde à Léo.

Les yeux de Léo s'ouvrirent, vraiment surpris :

-Tu as vraiment fait quelque chose qui a l'air aussi délicieux en si peu de temps et avec les aliments que nous possédions déjà?

Jamais compliment ne lui avait fait si chaud au cœur. Ils mangèrent de bon cœur.

-Tu veux venir vivre avec nous? Léo est un horrible cuisinier!

Leo, faussement courroucé, protesta qu'il se débrouillait et que Mikey était un ingrat. Raph, ému, regarda le spectacle de tendresse fraternelle. Il regrettait de ne jamais avoir eu de petit frère. S'il avait quelqu'un à prendre soin et à protéger, sa vie aurait plus de sens. Peut-être aurait-il faire un meilleur père qu'il l'avait cru?

-Tu as raison, Léo. Tu es le meilleur des grands frères. J'espère que, quand je serai mort, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te mérite et que tu seras enfin heureux.

Raphael s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de bière, alors que Léo blêmit au point d'en être presque translucide.

Le petit semblait inconscient de ses paroles et réclama un dessert. Raph se leva pour préparer un bol de crème glacé à Mikey qui l'accepta de grand cœur, sans paraitre remarquer son grand frère au bord de se trouver mal.

-Excusez-moi…j'ai quelque chose à aller chercher dans ma chambre.

Raph hocha la tête et prit une seconde bière. Il devinait que Léo allait tremper plutôt son oreiller de larmes, mais qu'il était trop fier pour l'admettre.

Quand le bel adolescent fut hors de vue, Raphael questionna doucement le blondinet.

-Pourquoi as-tu chagriné Léo en parlant de mort?

-J'ai entendu cousin Donny dire à Léo qu'il devait se préparer à me perdre. Léo a dit que, si ce malheur arrivait, il n'aimerait plus jamais personne car tout ceux qu'il aimait, mourraient. Moi, je ne veux pas que Léo soit malheureux après. Je veux qu'il aime, qu'il vive le grand amour que je ne vivrais jamais, qu'il ait un garçon qui porte mon nom. Je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il a ma permission de vivre et de rire après ma mort. Léo a déjà perdu trop de ses copines à cause de moi.

Raphael, bouleversé, était sur le point de prétendre une envie pressante pour aller lui aussi cacher des larmes, mais la dernière phrase suscita sa curiosité.

-Vraiment? Pourquoi? Il a eu beaucoup de petites amies?

-Je ne les aies pas toutes vues. Mais elles n'aimaient pas que Léo refuse de sortir aussi souvent. Quand notre mère était absente, Léo ne voulait pas me laisser seul. Et lorsque j'étais là, elles trouvaient qu'il m'accordait trop d'attention. Puis, je fais parfois des cauchemars et je me réveille la nuit. Sans compter que, plusieurs fois par nuit Léo se lève pour vérifier si je respire encore. Cela empêchait ses copines de dormir. C'est pour cela que j'ai dit à cousin Donny de ne pas perdre son argent pour mes pilules. Je suis fatigué d'être un fardeau.

-Arrête tes conneries. Tu n'es pas un fardeau pour Léo.

Raph ne savait que dire de plus. La vie, la mort, l'amour. Soudain ces concepts prenaient une dimension différente. La discussion était d'un niveau beaucoup plus sérieux que ce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie. Même quand son père lui avait tendu une arme et dit…

Le petit retendit son bol, souriant. Raphael lui fit deux grosses boules, en refoulant ses larmes. Le gamin content, alluma la télévision et mangea avec enthousiasme son bol. Raph balança un instant sur quoi faire. Mikey avait l'air satisfait de son sort, avec son dessert devant les dessins animés. Léo par contre, devait être à l'agonie.

Il tourna dans le corridor où avait disparu Léo et frappa à la porte d'où il semblait provenir de légers sanglots.

-J'en ai pour un instant…je cherche quelque chose.

Raphael roula des yeux. Léo le prenait vraiment pour le dernier des cons. Il poussa la porte et entra. Comme il se l'était figuré le jeune homme avait le visage strié de larmes.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'offusquer de cette invasion de son espace privé. Il s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur le dos de Léo, en un geste de réconfort.

-Le petit n'a pas voulu te blesser. Il a parlé sans réfléchir.

-Je sais. C'est seulement que…il ne devrait pas penser ainsi. Je fais tout pour lui conserver le goût à la vie.

-Hé. Tu essayes peut-être trop justement. Il s'en veut que tu fasses tant d'efforts. Il t'aime et veut te voir profiter de la vie…à sa place.

Raphael n'avait jamais été bon à consoler. Cela ne lui venait pas naturellement. A son propre père, il n'avait accordé aucun mot de sympathie pour la mort de son frère Marcello. Mais pour Léo et Mikey, les mots coulaient plus facilement.

-Tu crois?

La tête de Léo se posa sur son épaule. Raph ne voyait que les cheveux noirs, mais il se doutait que l'attouchement n'avait pas comme but de le provoquer sexuellement. La poitrine tressautait de sanglots contenus et le garçon musclé s'en voulut de conserver une envie de prolonger ce contact et même, de l'approfondir. Il était vraiment devenu dérangé et il ne pouvait blâmer ni la coke, ni l'attitude séductrice de l'autre jeune homme.

Il décida de satisfaire à demi ce désir tout en réconfortant l'étudiant qui s'étouffait de pleurs. Il referma ses bras sur lui et posa un baiser sur les cheveux d'ébène, comme sa propre mère lui faisait lorsqu'il s'était effleuré un genou en tombant de vélo.

Pendant quelques instants, cela fut suffisant. Puis, à force que ses mains caressaient gentiment le coté du jeune homme, il ressentit un fourmillement. Malgré lui, ses mains mirent plus d'emphase dans leur mouvements, le geste n'étant plus uniquement consolateur et Léo dût le sentir car il releva la tête.

-Que vas-tu blâmer cette fois-ci? La pitié?

-J'ai pas pitié.

Sa voix était rauque, dégoulinante de désir. Il se hais non plus de l'éprouver pour ce garçon, mais de l'éprouver dans la situation actuelle.

Le visage de Léo n'était qu'à quelques centimètres et les yeux de Raph volèrent inconsciemment vers les lèvres du garçon encore dans ses bras, puis revinrent vers les yeux afin de lire leur expression, attendant un signe, un encouragement, n'importe quoi. Il se tenait au bord du précipice, prêt à y sauter à la moindre poussée. Léo mordit ses lèvres de nervosité, sans doute, mais cela le fit.

Il engloutit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Ce n'était plus la petite expérimentation de la veille. Il avait pleine conscience de ses actions et savait qu'il allait passer la nuit et le lendemain et les semaines suivantes à le regretter, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en soucier pour le moment.

Léo répondait avec plus d'ardeur aux baisers que la veille et bien que Raph se disait que cela ne pouvait mener bien loin, le petit frère de Léo n'étant qu'à quelques pièces de là, il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ces lèvres souples au goût encore salé de larmes. Il ne les laissa aller qu'un bref instant le temps qu'il passe le t-shirt au-dessus de la tête de Léo. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de lui retirer la veille et il voulait baiser chaque cm de ce torse dénudé. Il le poussa doucement sur le lit et se mit à parcourir les pectoraux et le ventre musclé de ses lèvres. Étrangement, il ne se trouva pas rebuté par la fermeté du corps sous lui, là où habituellement, il rencontrait des chairs plus souples et des poitrines rebondies. Il n'y songea même pas. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'à l'élastique du pantalon sport de Léo. Il tira un peu dessus, et continua à embrasser la peau blanche, dont de fins poils noirs indiquait qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de la limite de ce qui était vraiment sérieux et ce qui ne l'était pas autant. Léo dans sa précipitation n'avait même pas mis de sous-vêtements et cette pensée le brûla jusqu'à la moelle. Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard lascif de Léo qui devait miroiter le sien. Les prunelles saphir lancèrent un éclat que Raph prit pour un défi. Léo le défiait d'aller plus loin et il ne tournait jamais le dos à un défi, surtout quand la récompense s'annonçait aussi délicieuse.

Il tira de nouveau le pantalon, le faisant descendre de plus de 5 cm, dévoilant entièrement la légère toison d'ébène. Il la fouilla de ses lèvres tout en regardant son partenaire. Il fut satisfait de voir que Léo n'avait plus la tête aux larmes, complètement consumé par le plaisir et l'anticipation de jouissances encore plus grandes.

Alors qu'il allait complètement descendre son pantalon et prendre en bouche le sexe qu'il devinait gonflé sous le coton.

-Léo! Cousin Donny a appelé. Il dit qu'il va finir plus tôt ce soir et que ton ami peut rentrer chez lui, car il t'a préparé une ébauche de projet à présenter. Elle est dans sa chambre. Il dit que le travail sera fini dimanche. Est-ce qu'on peut jouer à Scattergories avant que ton ami parte, stp?

Léo se leva comme s'il avait reçu une décharge.

-Heu, oui Mikey. J'arrive.

Léo remit son t-shirt à la vitesse grand V, toute trace d'excitation sexuelle ayant disparu de son expression. Sans regarder Raphael, visiblement nerveux, il énonça :

-Tu n'as plus de raison de venir ici. Mikey sera déçu. Il se voyait manger comme un roi à chaque fois.

Raphael se releva sans rien dire. Léo tentait de plaisanter, pour alléger l'atmosphère, mais un poids pesa lourd sur lui. Bien qu'il n'ait aucun droit légitime de le faire, Il voulait savoir qui était au juste pour son partenaire, le « cousin Donny ». il ne pouvait rien y faire, à part admettre l'évidence : la jalousie le consumait.


	11. Chapter 11

Raphael voulut retenir Léo par le bras. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais il ressentait le besoin de justifier ce qu'il venait de faire. : il s'était agenouillé à côté de son rival à un cheveu de lui tailler une pipe. Délivré de son excitation, la conscience lui revenait pas bouffée. La honte le submergeait, le faisant presque chavirer.

Cette hésitation lui fit perdre son occasion et il ne put que suivre Léo sur ses talons alors que celui-ci entrait dans la chambre de son cousin. Alors que Léo recueillait un document sur le bureau de l'absent, les yeux de Raph indifférents regardèrent autour de lui. Soudain, il sentit ses intestins se tordent.

Sur la table de nuit, probablement juste vis-à-vis du visage du supposé cousin, un cadre semblable à ceux du salon entourait une photo réunissant Léo et le propriétaire de la chambre. Sur la photographie, Donny drapait son bras autour des épaules Léo d'une façon qui lui déplu fortement par son apparente possessivité. De même, la proximité de leur corps faisait battre trop vite le sang à ses tempes.

-Qu'est-ce que ce bizarroïde fout avec ta photo sur sa table de nuit?

-Donny n'est pas bizarroïde. Juste timide. Et ce n'est pas une photo de « moi », mais de « nous ». Je suis sa seule famille et il voulait recréer une photo semblable à celles de nos pères. Il n'a pas d'autre ami, non plus. Que moi.

-Tu m'étonnes!

-Peu importe ce que tu penses de lui! Pourquoi dois-je t'expliquer tout ça? Nous sommes chez lui, ici et il peut bien mettre la photo de qui il veut dans sa chambre!

La voix de Léo s'était légèrement échauffée, ce qui n'eut comme effet que d'enflammer la colère de Raphael.

-De quoi tu parles? As-tu vu comment il te presse contre lui? C'est complètement tordu!

-Pourquoi? Parce qu'il est un garçon? Tu vas encore me sortir ces accusations d'homosexualité que tu lances à la face de tout le monde? Donny n'est pas gay, ni moi davantage. Et il a quelqu'un, tout comme moi j'ai quelqu'un dans ma mire. Ta jalousie est sans fondement.

-Je…je ne suis pas jaloux!

Les sourcils noirs se haussèrent dans une mimique d'incrédulité

-Vraiment? Pourquoi toutes ces questions, alors? Et si je te serrai contre moi de cette façon, serait-ce tordu? Tu aimerais une photo similaire dans ta chambre que tu pourrais regarder tous les matins? Admets-le.

-Non! Tu dis n'importe quoi!

-Peu importe. Voici ta partie.

Raph jeta un regard courroucé sur sa feuille, destiné à « l'autre gars », composé de 4 lignes sèches, alors que celle pour Léo, adressé à son nom, entouré de filigranes, comportait plus d'une demie-page. Ses tripes lui disaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net avec ce Donny, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas en position d'exiger des réponses. Il essaya de ravaler ses questions, mais Raph refusait de laisser la conversation sur ce malentendu. Il n'était pas jaloux, putain…seulement, seulement confus, okay? Il avait fait des avances à Léo, car il se sentait mal pour lui, de sa situation avec son frère et ne savait quoi dire.

 _« Tu vas blâmer la pitié cette fois-ci? -J'ai pas pitié_ ». Il rougit d'embarras et de colère envers lui-même en se rappelant ces paroles échangées un quart d'heure auparavant. Il devait remettre les pendules à l'heure et sauver son honneur. Il ne partirait pas de là en laissant Léo s'imaginer il ne savait quoi, qu'il pourrait blablater par la suite. Il aurait assez à gérer de Lisa et des commérages sans nul doute.

-S'il y a un jaloux ici, c'est ton cousin! Pourquoi il a tant insisté pour faire ce travail à notre place?

Leo roula ses iris bleutées.

-Peu importe, Senzi, tu as ce que tu voulais. Un travail fait avec une bonne note au bout. Tu peux partir rejoindre ta dulcinée, pourvu que tu lises ces quelques lignes demain.

Léo passait nerveusement ses mains dans sa chevelure sombre en mordillant ses lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable ainsi et de regretter l'interruption intempestive de Mikey. Raphael ne comprenait pas comment il en était venu à quelque chose d'incroyablement chaud à ces dernières répliques lapidaires. Peu importe le comment du pourquoi. Il devait partir. MAINTENANT. Il s'était assez compromis comme cela. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler chaque parcelle du corps de Léo et de vouloir y imprégner une marque afin que PERSONNE n'y touche. Son corps lui hurlait de pousser l'autre mâle sur le lit afin de le posséder. C'était insensé. Il tourna les talons, suivi de Léo.

A la sortie de la chambre les attendait Mikey, les yeux ronds d'espoir.

-Est-ce qu'on va jouer? J'ai tout préparé!

Raphael n'avait que l'envie de s'éloigner le plus possible de la tentation, mais résister aux yeux de chiots de Mikey se révélait une tâche impossible. De plus, si la partie rationnelle de lui disait de courir, la partie instinctive lui disait de poursuivre où ils avaient été interrompus. Malgré son attitude condescendante, Léo voulait aussi, merde! Il en était certain! La façon dont ce corps se tordait et se raidissait parfois indiquait ce désir, il en était persuadé. Tout en Léo hurlait « Prends-moi ». C'en était si indécent qu'il eut presque envie de couvrir les yeux du gamin.

-Ouais, si ton grand frère veut, pourquoi pas?

Ils jouèrent quelques parties et Mikey écouta un épisode des Simpson, sur lequel il s'endormit avant la fin.

La tête du blondinet était posée sur les genoux de Léo, qui, affectueusement, lui caressait les cheveux. Raphael sentit sa poitrine ressentir une douce chaleur non coutumière. De sa vie, il n'avait rien vue de plus beau, que ce beau visage d'homme aux cheveux de jais, pur comme celui d'une madone, penché vers la pâle figure d'un enfant. Il se promit de peindre quelque chose d'approchant, l'art étant un de ses dérivatifs.

-Je vais le porter au lit.

-Tu veux que je t'aide?

-Non, ça va aller, mais si tu peux préparer son lit, cela m'aiderait.

Raph se précipita au-devant de Léo afin de retirer les couvertures de lit de l'enfant.

Léo se pencha et baisa le front de son jeune frère et Raphael se prit presque à souhaiter être à sa place.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au salon, il eut une brève minute de malaise :

-Il est 19h50. Tu dois partir, non?

Raphael ne répondit pas. A l'heure actuelle, il ne se rappelait même plus de l'alibi qu'il avait pourtant donné. Il remarqua que Léo semblait nerveux et la partie primitive en lui voulu profiter de cette faiblesse. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même comment sa queue le menait de haïr Léo à vouloir le caresser, mais il n'en n'avait cure pour le moment.

-Non. J'ai rompu.

Cela eu le mérite d'attirer l'attention de l'étudiant aux cheveux noirs.

-Pourquoi?

Raphael rougit en pensant aux raisons de sa rupture. Il était hors de question qui les formulent à voix haute. Pour dissimuler son malaise, il se mit en colère :

-J'ai pas à te donner de raison. C'était pas la bonne, c'est tout!

Soudain, Léo entra dans son espace vital. Sans le toucher directement, il s'approcha à un point que Raphael jugea aliénant.

-Pourquoi alors avoir prétendu avoir à la rencontrer?

Les mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et les lèvres obsédantes s'approchèrent dangereusement des siennes. Une sirène d'alarme retentit dans sa tête. Tout à 'heure, il avait le contrôle. Mais soudain, cette proximité l'effraya. Son désir atteignait un sommet inégalé et il se mit à avoir peur, alors que les lèvres frôlaient les siennes délicatement.

-Serait-ce que je te fais peur? As-tu peur de ce que tu ressens pour moi? As-tu laissé ta copine pour cela?

Le bassin de l'adolescent se pressa contre le sien et sa langue traina sur son cou. Raphael se sentit se liquéfier sur le sol au moment où une main caressa ses parties génitales à travers le jeans. Une minute de plus et il allait sangloter comme un bébé pour que l'autre mâle le prenne. Léo était trop proche de la vérité et son orgueil s'y refusait. Oui, tout à l'heure, il avait eu envie, que le diable l'emporte, mais en ce moment, cette perte de contrôle, ce « tabula rasa » de ses repères, l'effrayaient trop.

Il repoussa l'autre garçon brutalement. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être aussi brusque, mais l'effroi le conduisait à des mesures extrêmes.

-J'ai pas à répondre à tes interrogations, lâche-moi.

Léo le dévisagea, d'un air indéfinissable. Il avança vers la porte de l'entrée et l'ouvrit

-Prends la feuille et va-t'en.

La voix, sans être froide, était d'une neutralité qui lui transperça le cœur.

Raphael détestait tout de cette situation. Il aurait voulu pouvoir ne rien en avoir à branler et demeurer sous les draps de Léo, contre son corps, toute la nuit durant. Il haïssait sa fierté, son éducation, son groupe d'appartenance. Pourquoi était-ce si mal?

Les yeux verts fixèrent les bleus durant un temps indéterminé. Raphael savait que son désir et son regret devaient s'exprimer également dans son visage, dévoilant combien il partait contre son gré. Par contre, celui de Léo était lisse. Seuls les yeux témoignaient d'un tourment intérieur. Raphael avisa la bouche entrouverte, le souffle haletant et le corps tendu du jeune homme. Chacune de ces caractéristiques était comme un affront à sa virilité. Un appel à être marqué, utilisé, détruit et reconstruit auquel toutes les fibres de son corps voulaient répondre. Il tenta une dernière résistance.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, okay? Mais trouve-toi une autre victime à aguicher.

Le visage de Léo demeure stoïque, mais il recula de trois pas :

-Je le ferai.

Sous ces paroles sibyllines, qu'il ne prit pas le temps d'analyser, sans un regard vers l'arrière, ne sachant s'il pourrait y résister, il partit, croisant le cousin Donny dans les escaliers. Celui-ci ne le regarda même pas. Il s'en moquait. L'important n'étant que de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et sa tentation.


	12. Chapter 12

Nous étions quelques jours plus tard et Raphael devenait fou. Il avait évité toute confrontation avec Léo, le seul moment où il l'avait approché étant lorsqu'en avant, ils avaient dû présenter le sommaire de leur projet devant la classe. Le pire était que cette même journée, au cours de sport, il avait vu le cou de Léo marqué de traces de succion et même de morsures. Étais-ce les siennes propres de la veille? Il se rappelait trop bien la peau douce du corps du jeune homme. Était-ce plutôt celles d'Elena? Celles du cousin Donny? Ses ongles s'étaient enfoncé dans sa chair à cette idée, alors que Casey plaisantait Léo sur son hypothétique rencontre avec un vampire. Il n'était pas jaloux. Il se foutait de Léo. Mais, il n'avait pu que se représenter tout le cours de sport sous ce qu'il y avait sous les shorts bleus. Il lui avait semblé avoir encore dans les narines l'odeur boisé qui se dégageait du garçon. Il avait détourné le cours de ses pensées. Il n'aurait pas une érection en plein gymnase, putain! De même, il avait fixé les tuiles de la douche droit devant lui alors qu'il se lavait, ne se tournant même pas pour répondre à Casey, craignant de capter l'image du bel adolescent en périphérie et que sa queue commence à durcir au vu de tous. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie et démontrer que le garçon aux yeux bleus n'influençait en rien son comportement. Nier son existence était la solution la plus facile, croyait-il. Mais cela semblait malheureusement plus aisé à dire qu'à faire.

Léo ne semblait pas plus enclin à lui parler et sans l'éviter, l'ignorait simplement. Les iris bleues se posaient sur tout, sauf sur lui, généralement et lorsqu'il ne pouvait éviter de l'avoir dans son champ de vision, le regard glacé semblait le traverser sans le voir. Cette indifférence l'écorchait vif quoiqu'il fasse pour le nier à lui-même.

A la cafétéria, Léo avait changé de place habituelle, se mettant à un endroit opposé où Raph ne pouvait le voir sans se dévisser la tête, mais où lui, Léo, pouvait l'observer. Savoir s'il le regardait ou non faisait perdre la tête à Raphael. Quelques fois, il avait tenté subtilement de bouger sa tête, afin de vérifier si Léo l'observait ou de se trouver une excuse pour se retourner, mais il n'avait eu que la vision brève du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, sans pouvoir prendre le temps d'établir un contact visuel avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait franchement se retourner pour le regarder à la face de tous les autres étudiants.

Ce qui n'aidait pas était que, trop souvent à son gré, la conversation tombait sur Léo entre lui, Casey et ses autres potes de l'équipe de foot. Léo était un dieu sur des patins. Léo avait eu la bénédiction de l'école pour donner des cours de ninjustu le mardi et le jeudi de 15h45 à 16h30. Ce n'était plus l'envie qui lui faisait serrer les dents lorsqu'il entendait des louanges à son propos. Il voulait s'enlever ce nom de la tête. C'était déjà assez pénible de bloquer les souvenirs de la sensation de l'autre mâle contre lui, lorsqu'il prenait sa douche. Il n'arrivait plus à se masturber, malgré tous ses efforts pour substituer un autre visage et corps au partenaire de ses fantasmes.

Pour se changer les idées, il suivit scrupuleusement les consignes de son père. Il y avait assez à gérer pour noyer les pensées libidineuses de n'importe qui.

La seule bonne nouvelle était que Lisa, après avoir insisté quelque peu, semblait avoir compris. Elle l'avait menacé de répandre ses mensonges et il L'avait menacé de bien pire. Depuis, elle l'évitait scrupuleusement. Se retrouver une petite amie ne serait pas de la tarte, mais pour le moment, il avait beaucoup d'autres préoccupations.

A la pause, l'entraineur l'avait appelé à son bureau. Il avait remarqué que Raphael n'était pas lui-même et imputait ce changement au fait qu'il avait appris sa leçon.

-M. Senzi. J'ai reçu comme avis de la direction que vous sembliez plus attentif en classe, plus ponctuel et assidu. Votre travail avec M. Hamato est très prometteur, selon vos professeurs et vous n'avez eu aucune altercation depuis un certain temps. J'ai entendu entre les branches que vous aviez eu un conflit avec M. Hamato, mais il a nié le fait. De même, il est celui qui m'a prié de vous faire réintégrer l'équipe. Vous m'avez bien entendu, Tony Malone change d'établissement. Sa place dans notre équipe est vacante. Avec l'accord de la direction, nous vous offrons cette position. Ce n'est pas celle de quart-arrière, mais elle est à vous, si vous le désiriez.

Raphael était abasourdi. Son amour-propre avait toujours su qu'un jour son coach allait l'implorer à genou de reprendre sa place dans l'équipe, mais l'idée que Léo y avait mis de l'insistance, niant même leur conflit public, le remua intérieurement.

Il avait annoncé la nouvelle à ses de nouveau coéquipiers qui l'avait félicité chaleureusement. Casey avait soulevé que quelqu'un devrait peut-être faire un truc d'adieu pour le départ de Tony, auquel toute l'équipe pouvait participer. Raphael en un flash, vit une scène si rapidement qu'il ne put l'empêcher de se former : Léo, légèrement ivre, chez-lui, dans son propre lit, gémissant du plaisir qui lui donnait. Toute la nuit. Sans cousin, petit frère ou autre interférence. Il pourrait baiser, caresser et marquer la chair blanche tout son content. Il saliva malgré lui.

-Je vais le faire.

-Tu es sûr, Raph? Je veux dire…euh…tu as cassé le nez à Tony l'autre jour en le traitant de « petit con inutile et incapable ».

-Justement. Ça sera pour me faire pardonner. Cela sera grandiose!

Casey eut l'air interloqué de l'emploi de ce terme.

-Grandiose, Raph? C'est juste un gars, même pas de tes amis en passant, qui change d'école! Pas des noces siciliennes!

-Hé! Je dis que je veux faire de quoi de bien! Quel est ton problème avec ça, Jones?

-Ben, rien. Juste te dire que tant qu'il y a des nanas et de la bière, ça sera cool. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. Je peux amener des sacs de croustilles et Frank pourra fournir des ailes de poulet et…

-Oublie cette merde. J'appelle le resto. Je vais demander un buffet. Ape, donne-moi un stylo.

-Un buffet ! Raph, c'est juste Tony…

Raphael ne répondit pas, notant fébrilement sur une serviette de table en papier, avec le stylo que lui tendait April, tout ce qu'il allait avoir besoin.

Casey, lisant par-dessus son épaule, les yeux exorbités :

-Antipasti? **Pour 40 personnes?** Salon de melon? Carpaccio de bœuf au parmesan et roulés d'aubergine à la ricotta et au jambon, Raph? Verrines de Tiramisu? Merde, c'est un party de foot! Nous sommes seulement douze, en plus! Ensuite, tu vas nous demander de nous mettre en smoking?

Casey sembla réfléchir et son visage s'alluma :

-Ca y est je sais pourquoi tu fais tout ça! Tu veux impressionner une nouvelle fille que tu as dans ta mire, c'est ça?

Raphael nia farouchement :

-Non, putain. J'essaye d'impressionner personne, okay? Juste d'être sympa pour Tony!

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait frappé sur la table et agrippé Casey par le collet.

-Okay, c'est bon, Raphie. Tu peux me lâcher. Tu veux juste être sympa.

Raphael desserra sa prise, embarrassé d'avoir perdu autant le contrôle de ses nerfs. Bien évidemment, après une telle démonstration de dénégations rageuses, Casey SAVAIT qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il était son meilleur ami depuis près d'une décennie.

Casey fit un geste apaisant malgré tout.

-Okay, Raph, je plaisantais. Est-ce que nous pouvons t'aider, April, moi et les gars?

Raphael rougit : commander la nourriture, demander à Johnny Sert-à-tout d'acheter de l'alcool à sa place et à sa femme de ménage de passer, tout cela était aisé. Ce qui était d'une difficulté insurmontable étaient les invitations. C'est-à-dire inviter UNE personne en particulier. Il était dans l'équipe, la présence du quart arrière allait donc de soi. Mais Léo l'ignorait sciemment. De plus, leur rivalité était un secret de polichinelle. L'insistance de Raph pour qu'il soit présent attirerait des interrogations. Désigner Casey pour le faire passerait mieux. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à inviter DIRECTEMENT le beau joueur.

-Oui, je veux que tu passes le mot. Tu invites TOUTE l'équipe de Foot. Et toi, Ape, les Cheerleaders qui sont en couple avec un joueur. Et aussi, trois ou quatre de tes copines. Pas Lisa. Je vais inviter moi deux ou trois potes qui ne sont pas dans l'équipe. Mais je ne veux pas plus de 30 personnes. Je veux que cela demeure assez intime. J'ai pas envie que des gens s'incrustent et ne partent plus…

Il ne poursuivit pas, mais son imagination lui présenta à nouveau l'image de ses mains parcourant la peau douce de l'autre joueur dans sa chambre, dès le départ des derniers invités.

 _« Non, arrête cela, Raph. Cela n'a rien à voir avec lui cette fête. Tu ne veux pas l'impressionner. Et tu ne l'amèneras pas dans ta chambre. Tu as l'esprit vraiment dérangé d'y avoir songé n'y serait-ce qu'une microseconde. Peut-être qu'il ne viendra même pas. Mais tu en as rien à branler. Ce n'est pas pour lui. Tu as été un connard avec Tony durant des années. Tu veux juste montrer que tu peux être sympa parfois »_

-Bon, je vais commander cela. N'oublie pas Casey. Invite toute l'équipe.

-Même Lé..

-Pas le temps, j'appelle le traiteur.

Lâchement, Raph s'éloigna à grands pas de la table pour éviter d'entendre la question. Il avait été assez clair lorsqu'il avait mentionné « toute l'équipe », non? Il n'avait pas besoin de le formuler plus explicitement.

Il appela de même Johnny. Celui-ci était l'homme de main de son père pour tout ce qui n'était pas des « affaires » importantes. Johnny était un homme loyal et plein de ressources, mais son parkinson l'empêchait de tenir une arme. C'était un des rares hommes qui appréciait Raphael et son père l'avait presque mis à sa disposition dès sa naissance. Mineur, malgré que personne ne lui donnait ses 18 ans et qu'il eut un physique imposant, trouver une telle quantité d'alcool, de façon à accommoder trente personnes, pourrait être compliqué. Il chargea donc le vieux Sicilien de lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin.

Il commanda à l'homme, par texto, de lui acheter une dizaine de bouteilles de fort, essentiellement de la grappa, vingt-cinq bouteilles de Prosecco, et vingt-huit caisses de bières italiennes. Pour l'alcool, Raphael Senzi était réputé généreux, mais se souciant plus de ses propres goûts que de ceux de ses invités. Jamais il n'avait acheté de Heineken pour Casey, par exemple. Si son meilleur ami voulait quelque chose de spécifique, il n'avait qu'à l'amener lui-même.

Pourtant, il commanda à Johnny sert-à tout une caisse de douze Sapporo qui devait être mise prioritairement au frigo.


	13. Chapter 13

Plus tard, durant leur cours de gym, Raph demanda à haute voix à Casey, alors que Léo n'était qu'à quelques casiers d'eux, à discuter avec un autre joueur.

-Donc, Case, tu as invité TOUT le monde de l'équipe, n'est-ce pas? Tous les joueurs et Tony, c'est bien ça?

-Euh, ouais, Raph. Tony était super touché. Il était très surpris. Il croyait que tu le détestais.

-Tu vas voir, ça sera une soirée géniale. Et on crèvera pas de soif! Regarde ce que j'ai commandé.

Il tendit le cellulaire à Casey pour qu'il constate de visu où sa prodigalité le menait.

-Oui, mais ça va te coûter un max de pognon, non?

-Rien de trop beau pour mes amis.

La phrase péremptoire de Raph lui attira un visage incrédule.

-Ouais, Raph, je me demande ce que tu aurais fait si c'était moi qui serait parti, moi qui suis REELLEMENT ton ami. Mais ouais, April a invité quelques filles. Seulement celles qui sont les copines des joueurs. Mais elle voulait savoir s'il y avait une fille spécifique que tu voulais qu'elle invite, puisque tu n'es plus avec Lisa depuis déjà une semaine.

Raphael comprit toute la portée de la question. Il n'était jamais célibataire longtemps et, dès le lendemain d'une rupture, toujours à l'affut d'une nouvelle conquête. Casey et April, de toute évidence, croyaient toujours, malgré tout, que cette fête était donné dans un but de séduction. C'était vrai, dans un certain sens, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Devait-il demander la présence d'une fille par couverture? Il serait alors obligé de lui accorder des attentions.

-Nah. Je regrette presque d'avoir invité des nanas. Sinon, j'aurai pu demander quelques danseuses exotiques, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Euh, okay, mec, c'est ta fête.

Il jeta un regard à la dérobé à Léo qui justement, sans avoir paraitre entendu, allait enfiler ses shorts. Il eut le temps de remarquer le renflement imposant à l'avant des courts boxers bleu, avec le très fin aperçu de quelques poils noirs au bas-ventre. Le sang lui monta au visage en se remémorant que ses lèvres avaient parcouru ce corps abandonné la semaine précédente et avait même été sous ces boxers. Il lui semblait que c'était depuis une éternité.

L'indifférence de Léo, alors qu'il l'avait invité à sa fête, le tourmentait. Il voulait susciter une réaction.

-Euh, Léo, je voulais te dire…

La tête aux cheveux noirs se tourna brusquement, les yeux bleus le fixant avec une intensité qui lui fit oublier la quelconque platitude qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

Tony arriva à ce moment :

-Raph! Mec, j'arrive pas à y croire! Jones m'a raconté tout ce que tu avais prévu pour moi demain. On croyait que tu voulais en mettre plein la vue pour une fille, mais Case vient de me dire que non, du tout! Que t'avais aucune nana en vue et que tout était pour moi! Wow! Je suis touché. En plus, comment tu savais que j'aimais la Sapporo? On n'a jamais bu ensemble, non?

Raphael sentit tout le poids du regard bleu ironique malgré qu'il fit de son mieux pour oublier la présence de l'autre joueur.

-On se revoit au gym, Raph. Encore merci.

Raph ne rendit pas l'accolade, pétrifié de honte.

-Senzi? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

Les bras croisés, la moue moqueuse et une mèche de cheveux noirs devant les yeux, Léo, magnifique torse nu, attendait. Le fils de pute avait compris.

-Va te faire foutre!

Et il courut cacher sa honte au gymnase.

Il passa la partie à tenter de se convaincre que, peut-être, Léo avait été dupe et n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec lui-même. Mais il savait que c'étaient des conneries.

A la sortie des cours, il eut un choc. Ses yeux eurent à peine le temps d'envoyer le message au cerveau, que ses jambes le déplacèrent et son poing rageur vient frapper le casier à côté du couple en plein séance de french-kiss. Les doigts d'Elena s'entremêlaient dans les fins cheveux noirs, pressant la tête de Léo contre son visage, alors que les bras du garçon enlaçaient sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fous? beugla—il hors de lui à deux doigts du visage stoïque du jeune homme, ses yeux verts pétillants de fureur.

Leo soutient son regard sans ciller.

Elena s'en mêla :

-Raphael. Je ne sais quel est ton problème! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis des mois. Tu m'as laissé tomber pour courir dans les bras de Lisa, tu te rappelles? Tu ne peux la laisser et imaginer ensuite que je vais te reprendre. C'est terminé entre nous! Tu dois l'accepter!

Raph sentit une vague de la puissance d'un tsunami le ravager. Encore une fois, il devait le reconnaître. Il était jaloux. Mais pas d'Elena. Il se fichait comme d'une guigne de la jolie brunette aux yeux pervenches. Il était jaloux de Léo. Et le voir embrasser une autre l'avait blessé à un point qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. C'était comme si, à cette vue, son être entier s'était déchiré de bas en haut, le laissant exposé, à vif. La souffrance lui avait perdre la tête. Et là, en plein corridor de l'école, il venait de faire une crise de jalousie à Léo. En public. Par un heureux hasard, la présence d'Elena pouvait être un motif crédible de sa réaction, toute l'école connaissant leur relation passée.

L'étudiante haussa les épaule pour déposer un baiser sur le visage de son ami.

-Je vais à ma répétition. A plus tard, mon amour. Appelle-moi.

La bouche de Raphael se tordit en une grimace de rage en entendant le doux surnom. Il poursuivit, se rendant à peine compte qu'il serrait à le briser le poignet de Léo, depuis qu'il avait prestement arraché ce bras du corps de la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi tu joues à ça?

L'ironie reparu dans les yeux clairs :

-Tu dois vraiment faire quelque chose pour ce trouble bipolaire, Senzi. De quoi parles-tu exactement?

Raphael le secoua de nouveau, pressant le corps contre la surface métallique du casier.

-Fais pas l'innocent. Je sais que tu fais exprès. Tu t'amuses à me rendre fou depuis le début!

-Je fais ça, moi? Tu m'as dit de te laisser tranquille. Je l'ai fait, non?

-Non. Faire les yeux doux à Elena devant moi n'est pas exactement ma conception de me laisser tranquille.

Léo eut un geste conciliant de sa main libre.

-Je suis désolé. Elle m'a pourtant affirmé que tout était terminé entre vous. Mais si tu as des vues sur elle, je suis prêt à me retirer.

Raphael se rapprocha, l'expression sombre:

-Dis pas de conneries. Tu sais de quoi je parle. Je sais que tu le sais.

Les paupières de Léo se fermèrent à demi, adoptant une expression lascive.

-Veux-tu insinuer que ce n'est pas d'Elena que tu es jaloux, mais de moi? Que tu ne supportes pas que mes lèvres en touchent d'autres que les tiennes? Tu es déjà si possessif et il ne s'est encore rien passé entre nous! C'est adorable! Quelle est la prochaine étape, Senzi? Tu vas m'inviter à la danse de la St-Valentin dans deux semaines? Peut-on porter des habits coordonnés?

Un rire de cristal s'échappa des lèvres sensuelles.

Raphael, de sa main libre, frappa rageusement à trois reprises sur le casier à quelques centimètres du visage d'un Léo imperturbable.

-Ferme-là! Tu sais que non! Je peux pas faire ça! Mais c'est pas une raison pour…Oublie ça!

Avec dégout, mais plus pour lui-même que pour Léo, il s'éloigna de l'étudiant aux cheveux sombres, qui le regarda partir narquoisement.

Il se sentait piégé. Pris avec un désir qu'il ne pouvait satisfaire pleinement. Tout en sortant de l'école, afin de rejoindre le stationnement, il repensa aux paroles de Léo, avec rage. Soudain, il s'arrêta, réalisant quelque chose :

 _« Tu es déjà si possessif et il_ _ **ne s'est encore**_ _rien passé entre nous! »_

Cela ne pouvait avoir qu'un sens. Léo admettait qu'il y allait avoir _quelque chose_ qui allait se passer entre eux. Éventuellement. Il repensa à la fête du lendemain. Fête que Léo savait avoir été organisé en réalité pour lui. Touché sans doute des efforts de Raph, Léo se laisserait faire. Probablement que lui aussi avait envie de Raph comme lui-même désirait Léo. Il avait répondu à ses baisers, non? Il ne semblait pas le trouver tordu ou bizarre de désirer un homme. Demain soir, selon toute probabilité, il pourrait satisfaire sa curiosité. Car il s'agissait sans doute de cela. Une fois ce désir exaucé, il passerait à autre chose. C'était comme la marijuana. Il avait été obsédé d'essayer, pour ensuite se blaser très rapidement et en cesser la consommation un mois plus tard dégoûté de l'odeur et n'aimant pas l'effet. Sans doute, il baiserait Léo et s'en détournerait encore plus rapidement. Il ne ferait pas d'histoire comme Lisa ou les autres filles et ne s'accrocheraient pas à ses basques. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une virginité à sauvegarder jusqu'au mariage, pas vrai? Et ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait de l'amour entre eux.

Rasséréné, il démarra.


	14. Chapter 14

Nous étions enfin le vendredi, 15h30. Les cours venaient de se terminer et, l'entrainement étant annuler, il pouvait donc se rendre chez lui, afin de mettre une dernière main aux préparatifs. Il était d'excellente humeur. Le matin, il s'était enfin accordé de se caresser en pensant à l'autre étudiant, dans sa douche.

Il n'était pas gay. Étrangement, le matin même il avait avec lut avec intérêt un article stipulant que Deadpool était pansexuel. Curieux, il avait lu la définition de pansexuel.

 _«_ _Un individu pansexuel fait abstraction du genre et du sexe de ses partenaires et ne s'attache pas à ce qui est considéré comme une étiquette_ _»_

Il avait décidé que c'était la définition qui s'appliquait à Léo. Pas à lui. Il était à demi-français. Ces gens ne pensaient qu'à baiser et était à l'avant-garde de la mode, donc, c'était presque normal pour Léo. Cela devait être la nouvelle tendance. De plus, ses parents étaient morts, lui laissant la bride sur le cou. Il n'était pas entouré de traditions et de préjugés machistes. Lui, n'était que curieux, point. Léo n'étant pas gay lui-même, il n'y avait aucune honte à assouvir ce désir.

La journée avait été longue, Raph n'en pouvant plus d'avoir hâte à sa fête et plus précisément au moment où il aurait le séduisant corps nu de Léo sous lui, dans son lit. Il avait toujours eu une libido débridée, mais il ne se rappela pas avoir eu un jour autant envie de toucher et posséder un corps.

Arrivé chez lui enfin, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait été en érection tout le long du trajet de l'école à chez-lui et avec précipitation, il détacha sa ceinture, s'assit sur le fauteuil et sortit son sexe. Tout en le caressant doucement il prit le portable près de lui.

Il fit une rapide recherche sur un site de vidéos porno. Il n'avait jamais vu d'homme avec homme, mais il voulait savoir à quoi s'attendre et quoi faire pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin devant Léo.

Avec avidité, il visionna plusieurs vidéos, essayant de faire durer son plaisir. Lorsqu'il céda, incapable d'en supporter davantage, inondant sa main, il sut qu'il trouverait la soirée épouvantablement longue. Se retenir de ne pas agripper Léo et le pousser dans sa chambre au vu et au su de tous serait toute une épreuve.

La femme de ménage ayant déjà déplacé les meubles et installer les tables, selon ses instructions, Raphael n'avait plus qu'à se préparer lui-même. Il prit une longue douche, coiffa ses cheveux avec du gel en queue de cheval, ce qui pas fait depuis ce mariage où il avait été invité au printemps dernier. Il se rasa aussi plus soigneusement qu'à l'ordinaire et se parfuma. Il chercha longuement quoi porter. Puis, il se dit que merde, il n'était pas une fille pour faire le coquet et mis n'importe quoi. De toute façon, ce style avait fait ses preuves, considérant tous les cœurs qu'il avait brisé.

A 18h00, l'équipe du traiteur arriva pour installer toutes les nouvelles excentricités que Raphael avait commandé dans le but d'épater Léo et le conduire plus sûrement entre ses draps. Nappes rouges, bougies, argenteries dorées, arbres en pot arborant des fleurs écarlates partout. Cela s'accordait bien de toute façon au lourd mobilier italien du salon. De même, la cour était garnie de lanternes rouges vénitiennes jusqu'au jacuzzi qui pouvait contenir douze personnes. Raphael n'était pas l'étudiant qui venait de la famille la plus aisée du lycée. Après tout, officiellement, son père n'avait qu'un restaurant et une compagnie de traiteur. Mais il aimait le tape à l'œil et, de ses amis, il avait ce qu'il jugeait, en toute modestie, la plus belle demeure. Léo vivait dans un bel appartement, mais très minimaliste et froid. Tout ce rouge, cet or, cette passion riche et flamboyante le comblerait d'admiration sûrement. De plus, il avait lui-même secrètement arrangé dans la même veine sa chambre, afin de créer une ambiance très sensuelle. Bien entendu, il était hors de question que quiconque, hormis Léo et lui-même voit la chambre. Ses projets seraient alors trop évidents.

Bon, okay, tout était trop évident cela avait plus l'air d'une fête précoce de la St-Valentin que du party d'adieu d'un footballeur à qui il n'avait jamais dit un mot qui n'était pas une insulte. Bah, tout le monde savait qu'il aimait faire les choses en grand. Ce n'était pas parce qu'au dernier party qu'il avait organisé ils n'avaient mangé que des hot-dogs qu'il devait toujours faire de même.

A 18h45, Casey arriva avec April et trois de ses copines.

Casey ouvrit des grands yeux, prenant connaissance du décor outré.

-Okay, Raph. Tu n'es pas y aller de main morte. J'ignorais que Tony était si haut dans ton estime. Je me demande pourquoi que tu n'as pas fait faire une statue ne glace de lui en plein salon. Puis-je entrer ou tu as décrété un code vestimentaire? Merde, April, je crois que j'ai oublié mon discours de remerciements dans le taxi. D'ailleurs, Raph pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé des limousines nous prendre?

-Ferme la Case.

Il prit rudement les manteaux de ses invités.

April regarda la longue table croulant sous la nourriture artistiquement mise en valeur.

-Raph. Wow. C'est très beau. Tu es vraiment aimable d'avoir mis tant d'efforts.

Les vingt invités suivants firent les même remarques éblouis. Tony en eu la larme à l'œil. À tous, Raph fit un geste pour dire que cela importait peu. Il ne souhaitait l'admiration que d'une personne, pas encore arrivée et il attendait devant la porte, les tripes nouées d'excitation, à l'idée du beau visage de Léo ému et admiratif. Le prix indécent importait peu. Il pouvait s'offrir cette fantaisie.

A 19h25, l'excitation devint de l'angoisse, alors que devant la porte il fermait et ouvrait les poings nerveusement. Casey, qui devait depuis plus de vingt minutes le regarder de travers, s'approcha et mis sa main sur son épaule.

-Hé, Raph…je crois que tout le monde est arrivé mon vieux. Inutile de demeurer devant la porte.

Raphael ravala la boule dans sa gorge, la bouche sèche. Il ne savait s'il osait formuler à voix haute ce qu'il attendait. Mais Casey était son ami. Il ne le jugerait pas, N'est-ce pas ? Il tenta tout de même de prendre une voix détachée.

-Oui, sûrement…je n'ai pas vu Hamato…Tu l'as bien invité, non?

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu avais dit tout le monde, alors…mais il ne viendra pas.

-Quoi?

Raphael ne put assez prendre sur lui pour camoufler son immense déception et sa voix laissa percevoir tout son étonnement alors qu'il abreuva Casey de reproches sur le fait qui ne lui avait pas dit avant et de questions sur les raisons de l'absence de son invité d'honneur secret.

-Ben, Raph. Léo n'est qu'une personne. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais à 1$ près. Puis, tu t'entends plus ou moins avec lui. Je croyais que tu l'invitais uniquement par politesse. Elena ne veut pas venir chez toi et Léo ne voulait pas la forcer.

-Il n'avait qu'à venir seul!

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais…Raph? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire?

Casey s'apercevait que son ami avait les yeux brillants de larmes de colère.

Raphael tenta de se calmer, il était en train de perdre la tête à nouveau en public. Il regarda autour de lui la débauche de fleurs odorantes, désormais inopportunes. Seulement en fleurs, il y en avait pour 4000$. Tout cet argent parti en fumée. Non. Il y avait peut-être encore un espoir. Il n'était que 19h30.

-Écoute Case, tu vas texter Léo. Tu vas lui dire que c'est la boom du siècle. Prends des photos. Du décor, de la bouffe. De tout, okay? Fais-le venir ici par n'importe quel moyen.

Case regarda son ami sans dire un mot. L'air désemparé de son ami et ses supplications lui en disant sans doute un volume, mais Raph n'en avait rien à cirer. Si Léo ne venait pas, peu importe ce qu'il allait advenir de sa réputation, il allait mettre tout le monde à la porte.

Casey tendit son téléphone.

-Son numéro est dans mon annuaire. Dis-le-lui toi-même.

Raph, déchiré, prit le cellulaire des mains. L'idée de supplier Léo lui répugnait mais l'idée de ne pas le voir lui était insupportable.

 _Hamato, ici Senzi. Tu manques une belle soirée. Tu peux venir sans Elena. Y a d'autres personnes ici sur qui exercer ton charme._

Il retient son souffle, attendant la réponse, se demandant si le second sens du message lui apparaitrait.

- _Et alors? Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de charmer d'autres personnes._

 _-Merde! Tu es dans l'équipe oui ou non? Tu es obligé d'y être. Par esprit d'équipe._

 _-Hum. Je ne viens qu'à une seule condition._

 _-WTF? Va te faire foutre! Branle-toi tout seul chez-toi, alors! Je me mettrais pas à genoux pour tes fesses._

Raph se frappa le front. Il avait le chic pour se mettre lui-même dans des situations impossibles.

 _-Okay. C'est quoi ta foutue condition?_

 _-Admets que tu veux me voir. Que tu te sens seul, chez-toi, avec tes amis sans moi. Que je te manque._

 _-Va te faire enculer. Hors de question!_

Il grinça des dents, maudissant son impulsivité. Il savait qu'il allait céder et que Léo se foutait probablement de sa gueule en ce moment même. Peut-être allait-il ensuite montrer le texto de Raph à toute l'école pour se moquer de lui? Répondre à Léo était presque un suicide social et cet enfoiré le savait sûrement.

 _-Okay. C'est vrai. Tu es content? Ramène ton cul d'allumeuse pronto. Je le veux chez-moi dans dix minutes._

 _-Aucun problème, Je suis devant ta porte depuis ton premier texto._

Il laissa tomber son téléphone et ouvrit la porte, croyant presque à une blague.

Léo était devant lui, dans un manteau mi-long gris clair, un sourire qui se voulait ingénu aux lèvres.

Raphael se recula pour le laisser passer, alors que le regard bleu brillait de curiosité.

-Tu aimes beaucoup ce bon vieux Tony, on dirait? commenta-t-il nonchalamment en commençant à retirer son foulard et ses gants de cuir avant manteau, après avoir déjà enlevé ses bottes souillées de neige, afin que Raph les accroche dans la penderie.

-Non. Toi, tu peux déposer tes trucs dans ma chambre.

Léo cessa ses mouvements. Puis, il se redressa, impassible.

-Je te suis.

Le cœur battant devant cette permission implicite, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, excité à l'idée de lui montrer ce qu'il en avait fait, sachant que le bel étudiant le suivait de près.


	15. Chapter 15

Léo regarda la chambre digne d'un bordel oriental de luxe avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu attends quelqu'un?

-J'attendais.

-Oh. Tu sais que toutes ces chandelles sont un risque d'incendie? Tu devrais peut-être les éteindre, Léo répondit-il en lui tendant son manteau, ne semblant pas remarquer l'utilisation de l'imparfait de son hôte.

Raphael n'avait aucune idée d'à quel jeu jouait son invité, mais il devenait impatient. Il avait trop attendu Léo, trop refoulé son désir de lui et il avait eu si peur qu'il ne vienne pas. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait consommer pleinement son envie sur le champ, mais il allait devenir fou s'il n'avait pas un aperçu immédiatement. Léo fit un mouvement pour ouvrir la porte afin de sortir. D'une main, Raph la retient pour ne pas qu'elle s'ouvre et de l'autre il tourna son coéquipier vers lui.

-Tu t'es fait joliment désirer ce soir. Tu m'as mis dans tous mes états toute la semaine. Fais-toi pardonner. J'ai écrit ce que tu voulais. A ton tour de faire ce que je veux.

Léo haussa son sourcil, dans sa mimique moqueuse.

-Que veux-tu?

-Toi.

La réponse avait été jetée sans hésitation. Nier son désir, transparent, était inutile.

-Je ne crois pas que tu aies fais quoique ce soit pour mériter cet honneur.

La réponse avait été donné avec presque du dédain et Raph vit rouge.

-De quoi tu parles? Et ça? questionna furieusement le garçon aux cheveux châtains en désignant la chambre. Tout ce que j'ai préparé ce soir. POUR TOI.

-C'est pour moi, vraiment? Je n'avais pas remarqué.

La voix était neutre, à la limite désintéressée. Raph en demeura pris de court. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de résistance.

-Tu dis des conneries, répéta-il incrédule. Tu as compris depuis le début que c'était pour toi, cette fête.

-Tu en parles comme si tu étais un roi qui avait voulu honorer sa maitresse favorite. Je ne suis pas ta maitresse, Senzi.

-Pas encore. Mais tu veux, non? Pourquoi prendre tant de plaisir à m'aguicher depuis le parc?

-Je n'ai pas cherché à t'aguicher. Juste à te donner une leçon contre l'homophobie.

Raphael en demeura pantois. Était-ce vrai? Tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène pour lui donner une leçon?

Léo éclata de rire :

-Si tu voyais ta tête. Pire qu'un gosse à qui on vient de révéler la non existence du Père-noël. Je plaisante, voyons, Senzi.

L'autre homme en demeura étourdi :

-Quoi? C'était une plaisanterie? Merde as-tu fini de jouer avec mes sentiments?

-Tes sentiments, Raphael? Quels sentiments?

L'inflexion de son prénom, prononcé avec cet accent indéfinissable, mais ironique, lui fit perdre son apparence de contrôle. Ses mains foulèrent avec fébrilité le corps immobile devant lui.

-J'aime comment tu prononces mon nom. Mais je suis sûr que tu le cries encore mieux.

-C'est ce que nous verrons.

Léo se retourna à nouveau, prêt à sortir. Il l'arrêta de nouveau

-Merde, tu ne peux me laisser comme ça. Un baiser, au moins!

-Tu te souviens, Raphael, dans le parc, alors que je te disais comment c'était beaucoup plus excitant d'entendre son partenaire supplier? C'était quoi? Il n'y a même pas deux semaines?

-Tais-toi.

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes y mettant toute la passion dont il était capable pour faire taire la voix moqueuse. Son corps s'embrasa d'un désir incontrôlable et il se mit à caresser frénétiquement tout que ses mains pouvaient atteindre. Léo se laissa faire les premiers instants, puis se dégagea doucement, le regardant cette fois-ci avec un certain sérieux.

-Je ne suis pas une pute, Raphael. Ce n'est pas en remplissant ta carte de crédit pour un voyant mais silencieux hommage que tu pourras m'avoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors, hum?

Raphael n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment sur les paroles de Léo, y répondant par automatisme, trop emporté par le désir. Il voulait moins de blablas et plus d'action.

Léo lui jeta un regard mystérieux, mais lourd de promesses, du moins, selon sa perception.

-Tu dois le trouver.

-Je sais ce que tu veux…Cesse de jouer avec moi.

Son baiser fut encore plus profond et il se mit à tenter de déshabiller l'autre garçon, tout en le ployant vers l'arrière, vers le lit recouvert d'une couette rouge.

Léo se laissa allonger, mais ne répondit qu'avec peu d'empressements aux caresses et baisers, alors que Raphael commençait à jouer avec sa boucle de ceinture, avec l'appétit d'un prisonnier relâché dans un bordel.

-Et ta réputation, Senzi? Tes amis t'attendent. Tu es enfermé avec moi depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Que diras-tu si on nous surprend?

Pour ajouter foi à ses paroles, on frappa à sa porte de chambre.

-Raph? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On t'attend pour un toast à ton honneur, mon vieux !

Raph pesta silencieusement. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de contenir sa colère, afin que la contrariété ne paraisse pas trop dans sa voix.

Léo ne bougea pas, ne le fixant que de ses yeux impénétrables.

-J'arrive, Case, laisse-moi un instant.

Il regarda son futur amant. Ni soulagement, ni déception ne se lisait sur son visage lisse.

-Hé, ce n'est que partie remise. Ils s'en iront éventuellement. Bientôt. Je te le promets. Personne ne nous dérangera, cette nuit.

Ses paroles de « consolation » ne semblèrent trouver aucun écho chez le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Nous verrons. Je n'ai pas prévu passer la nuit ici.

-Tu ne le regretteras pas, tu verras.

Raphael savait que sa réponse était stupide, mais il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Léo lui semblait ombrageux et rétif et ce comportement inconnu le déstabilisait. Il cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'il serait bien, mais son vocabulaire sentimental avait toujours été assez limité.

-Tu en parles comme si tu étais le seul qui m'offrait du sexe. J'ai qui je veux, en claquant des doigts. Pourquoi me compromettrais je avec toi?

Et il sorti.

Raphael, indigné, voulu le rattraper, mais il se heurta à Casey, qui s'était reculé pour laisser passer Léo.

-Raph, tu dois me dire ce qui se passe…Tu as l'air furieux, pourquoi?

-Pas le moment, Casey.

Il repoussa son ami et retourna au salon.

Toutes ses tentatives pour prendre l'élusif Léo à part, se soldèrent par un échec, n'avançant pas d'un pas son projet de conquête. Au contraire, il dû assister à la cohue féminine des amies célibataires d'April autour de celui qu'il ciblait.

Léo mangea du bout des dents et accepta sans le regarder la bière japonaise qu'il lui offrit avec ostentation alors qu'il avait presque grogner à la face de Tony qui avait essayé d'en prendre une.

A la quatrième bière tendue, Léo refusa.

-Tu peux les donner à Tony. Je ne bois jamais plus que trois consommations et puis, cette fête est pour lui, n'est-ce pas?

Soudain, Raph, qui depuis plus de deux heures se repassait les paroles de Léo, essayant d'y trouver un sens caché, compris.

Léo voulait une admission publique.

Merde, il pouvait alors garder son petit cul pour lui car il n'avait aucune chance que lui, Raphael Senzi admettre désirer un autre mec devant qui que ce soit. C'était déjà assez pénible que Lisa et Casey s'en doutent. Aucune baise ne méritait qu'il se mette lui-même au ban de la société!

-Oui, t'as raison. C'est pour Tony, déclara-t-il froidement.

Léo dut comprendre, car il se retourna pour caresser du doigt le visage de la fille la plus près.

-Ta peau est douce comme une pêche. Je me demande si tes lèvres en ont le goût.

C'était un coup en bas de la ceinture. Raphael se demanda s'il pouvait répliquer pareillement. Il était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas les motivations derrière le comportement de Léo et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui demander des explications devant tout le monde. Il avait cru sincèrement que Léo était partant pour du sexe sans complication, obligation ou attache. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais il s'aperçut vite qu'un point était clair : Léo pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait.

Pourquoi se compromettrait-il avec Raphael? Il se rappela la question. Il regarda de nouveau la débauche de richesse et de fleurs. Il ne comprenait pas. Que voulait-il? Une déclaration? Mais pourquoi? Ils seraient ensuite rejetés de tous! Il devait se compter déjà heureux des efforts et des compromis qu'il avait fait!

Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas car, en semblant y prendre un plaisir sadique, il se rapprocha de la jeune fille à sa gauche, étant à un cheveux de l'embrasser.

Puis, Léo se recula.

-Désolé, je ne supporte pas l'odeur du tabac. Ni les personnes qui ont trop bu. Elles blâment ensuite l'alcool pour leur action.

Les paroles s'adressaient à la jeune fille mais ce fut Raph qui éteignit prestement sa cigarette qu'il mordillait nerveusement et déposa sa sixième bière. Tout en ayant l'air de rien, il alla à sa propre salle de bain, attenante à sa chambre, afin de se brosser les dents et se gargariser, en espérant que personne ne l'avait vu se soumettre au diktat de l'autre joueur

Lorsqu'il revient, ses yeux cherchèrent automatiquement Léo. Inquiet, il ne le vit pas. Il n'osa demander à Casey s'il l'avait vu. Son ami déjà le regardait comme s'il était devenu aliéné.

-Il est dans le jacuzzi.

La voix douce d'April le tira de ses réflexions.

-De quoi tu parles, rouquine? Je ne cherche personne.

April secoua sa chevelure de flamme.

-Tu peux tromper Casey, mais pas moi. C'est cool, Raph, tu peux aimer qui tu veux, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Les cheveux de Raph se dressèrent presque sur sa tête au verbe « aimer »

-Hé, rouquine, tu hallucines, okay? Je n'éprouve absolument rien pour Léo.

-Bah, j'ai tout de même deviné que c'est lui que tu le cherchais? Tu ne le quittes pas des yeux, Raph. Si tu veux absolument tromper les autres, essaye de te contrôler davantage. C'est criant.

Consterné, il continua à nier plus farouchement que Pierre après la crucifixion.

-Si tu le dis, Raph. Mais il est dans le jacuzzi, nu, avec quatre filles célibataires aussi nues que lui.

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il était à l'extérieur.

Tel qu'April l'avait dit, Léo était dans le jacuzzi magnifiquement entouré. Comme un coup dans l'estomac il vit que des boxers bleus étaient pliés sur le bord de la cuve d'eau chaude. Il se déshabilla sans hésiter et se glissa lui aussi dans l'eau bouillonnante. Après tout, il était chez lui et pouvait faire ce qui lui plaisait.

Une fille, Sonia il croyait, peu certain de son prénom, tenta de le séduire, mais il demeura complètement insensible, trop absorbé par l'idée que, sous les bulles, le corps de Léo était nu et offert.

Il n'était que 23h30, encore tôt, mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait plus une once de patience. Qu'il ait demeuré relativement en contrôle jusque-là tenait déjà du miracle. Il allait dire à tout le monde de partir quand Léo leva les yeux vers le ciel.

La neige qui avait tombé en fin flocons, devenait une poudreuse plus compact et le vent soufflait plus fortement, faisant tourbillonner les flocons qui venaient mourir, de plus en plus en grand nombre sur la surface bouillante de l'eau. Raph frissonna, mais la température, dans l'eau lui paraissait supportable.

Les yeux de Léo devinrent sombres et sa physionomie prit un aspect tragique.

-Je dois rentrer.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

Raphael n'avait rien en foutre si son opposition au départ de Léo semblait trop vive. Il en avait marre,

-Il va y avoir une tempête.

-Et alors? Tu viens du Canada, putain! Tu y as passé les dernières années! Tu as dû voir bien pire! Ce n'est pas quelques flocons qui doivent t'effrayer!

Insensible à son raisonnement, Léo sorti de l'eau, exhibant son corps à peine éclairé malheureusement par les lanternes vénitiennes.

Raph sorti aussitôt et invectiva Léo à voix basse le tenant par le coude, alors que celui-ci enfilait ses boxers.

-Merde, tu peux pas me faire ça. Tu habites à moins d'un quart d'heure d'ici, Si c'est conduire dans une tempête qui te dérange, je te promets de te reconduire moi-même, _après._

Les yeux d'un bleu abyssal le fixèrent froidement.

-Non.

La réponse avait claqué comme un coup de fouet. Une réponse que Raphael refusa d'accepter.

Ses yeux fous cherchèrent quelque chose à frapper, mais n'ayant que Léo lui-même à proximité qui continuait de s'habiller, il dut trouver une autre façon d'exprimer sa rage.

A grandes enjambes furieuse, il fut à l'intérieur.

-Tout le monde dehors, beugla -t-il. La fête est finie.

Casey ouvrit des grands yeux, ne reconnaissant pas son ami, dans ce visage convulsé d'une rage comme il n'en n'avait jamais vu. Raphael Senzi était un caractériel soupe au lait. C'était connu et tout le monde essayait de ne pas jouer avec son tempérament. Mais Casey ne se rappela pas l'avoir vu aussi hors de lui.

Aux demandes d'explications, il répondit le premier mensonge qu'il lui vint. Son père revenait de voyage. Tout le monde détala, Giancarlo Senzi étant encore plus redouté que son fils sous son extérieur pourtant plus policé.

Dès qu'il vit Léo se faufiler dans sa chambre, il le suivit, déterminé à avoir au moins une putain d'explication. Il entra dans la chambre et referma la porte, se plaçant devant cette unique issu, se refusant à laisser sortir Léo sans avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Léo, assis sur le lit de Raphael, consultait son cellulaire.

-Quel est ton putain de problème? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

Léo ne le regarda pas, textant rapidement.

-Tu n'as rien fait. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est la neige.

La voix de Léo exprimait une profonde angoisse et Raph se calma. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'avait rien fait. Il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir. Plus doucement, il s'enquit de ce que cela signifiait. Léo soupira.

-Lorsque j'ai appris la mort de mon père, en voyage d'affaires, ici à New York, j'étais à Tokyo. C'était un soir de tempête de neige. On ne voyait ni ciel ni terre. Inconsciemment, j'ai associé ce malheur à la neige. Ma mère est morte, en décembre, durant une tempête de neige également. Je suis persuadé de perdre Mikey un soir de tempête aussi.

Il eut un long silence. Au bout d'un moment, Raph se rendit compte qu'il étant en train d'étouffer car il retenait sa respiration. Léo poursuivit :

-Sortir pour moi est difficile. Je n'aime pas laisser Mikey seul. Toute la journée, je le laisse avec Donny, son infirmière ou son professeur qui lui donne des cours maison. Je trouve cela très difficile. Mikey est ma responsabilité et j'ai peur que, s'il échappe à ma surveillance, je manque son dernier souffle. Ce soir, Donny est avec lui. Mais je me suis disputé avec lui pour venir ici. Il m'a dit des choses horribles pour me faire sentir coupable, auxquelles j'ai pensé toute la soirée.

Raphael voulait pointer du doigt que Donny n'était qu'un sale fils de pute jaloux, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il se tut.

-J'ai une application sur mon cellulaire pour la météo. Il ne devait pas y avoir de tempête. Sinon, je ne serai pas sorti. Tous ceux que j'aime meurent un soir de tempête.

-Hé, bébé. C'est une superstition que ton esprit en peine s'est créée. Il n'arrivera rien ce soir à Mikey, je te le promets. Je ne le permettrais pas. Et regarde, il me semble que ça c'est déjà calmé dehors, non? Mais si cela peut te rassurer, je peux te raccompagner et…

Léo sourit, ses yeux brillants de soulagement :

-Inutile. Mikey m'a répondu. Regarde,

Léo tendit son cellulaire pour montrer à Raphael la photo envoyée par son jeune frère.

Dans son pyjama, la mine ensommeillée, le gamin souriait et avait tapé le message suivant.

 _Aie du plaisir pour moi._

-Faudrait pas le décevoir, n'est-ce pas Léo? Et je ne crois pas qu'il ait de meilleure façon de te faire considérer la neige sous un meilleur jour.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Bien, si on lieu de perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes un soir comme celui-ci, tu gagnais une personne qui t'aime, cela n'équilibrait pas la balance?

Les yeux océan lancèrent un éclat amusé

-Tu as trop bu, Senzi. Tu deviens romantique.

-Prends le putain de compliment et embrasse-moi au lieu de de passer tes commentaires à la con.

Léo combla aussitôt l'espace entre eux et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sans trop y croire, Raphael le renversa sur le lit. Mais il n'eut pas un geste de la part de Léo pour le stopper. Il le déshabilla, pouvant dévorer des yeux le corps parfait qu'il n'avait pas encore vu dans son intégralité.

Il avait Léo à lui pour la nuit. Il ne savait du tout de quoi demain serait fait. Il était un homme qui vivait dans le présent. Et présentement, il avait le plus délicieux des festins devant lui. Et il se trouvait affamé.


	16. Chapter 16

Raphael Senzi était reconnu aimer la chose. Il avait une vigueur sexuelle qui comblait ses petites amies. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion par contre, d'en avoir une chez lui la nuit durant. Il blâma ce fait pour son désir sans cesse renouvelé du corps de Léo, dont il usa plusieurs fois avant de trouver le sommeil. Il ne se lassait pas de caresser le corps ferme et était insatiable des nouvelles sensations qu'il découvrait. C'était bien meilleur qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Il ne savait quelle position il préférait entre prendre Léo de face ou de dos. Le visage de Léo, transfiguré par le plaisir était un spectacle qui enflammait ses sens au point de le mener lui-seul à la jouissance. Mais il aimait aussi en levrette quand, le dragon incrusté dans la chair sur le dos de Léo ondulait à la lumière des chandelles et semblait doué de vivre propre. Quelque chose dans ce tatouage le fascinait.

Et Léo, tel qu'il l'avait imaginé, criait son nom divinement bien.

Vers 6h30, il s'aperçu qu'il n'enlaçait plus de corps contre le sien et que l'oreiller à côté de lui était vide. Ses sens en alerte, il entendit un bruit métallique de clés et des pas. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre te courut précipitamment, juste à temps pour voir Léo, habillé de pied en cap, ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Prestement, il le tira à l'intérieur :

-Ou vas-tu? Tu m'appartiens encore. Je n'en n'ai pas fini avec toi.

Léo tenta de protester, alors Raph qui ne voulait absolument pas le départ de son amant immédiatement, offrit la seule chose qui peut-être intéresserait assez le beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs pour rester. Il s'offrit lui-même. Être soumis n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait cru un jour faire. Mais il avait vu la nuit durant Léo prendre son pied et quelque part en lui, cela avait éveillé quelque chose.

Cela eut l'effet escompté et Léo accepta de se laisser déshabiller dans le salon par Raph qui ne voulait le lâcher un instant, l'embrassant comme s'il était sa bonbonne d'oxygène, et puis, allumé, traina un Raphael plus que consentant dans la chambre.

La sensation d'être ouvert en deux, le sentiment d'être rempli au point qui se sentait à un point de rupture, le beau visage aux cheveux noirs trempés au-dessus du sien, dont l'expression concentré le bouleversait par sa beauté mâle, le laissèrent pantois.

Ne plus vivre des émois semblables serait difficile. Léo se révélait beaucoup plus addictif qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'interdit de paniquer et débrancha sa conscience pour laisser son corps ressentir le plaisir.

Son orgasme fut le plus puissant de sa vie et sans même nettoyer son abdomen poisseux, il s'endormit, son amant écroulé sous lui.

Il dormait bien, se sentant aussi bienheureux que lorsqu'enfant, il se glissait près de sa mère. Il ouvrit un œil et jeta un regard à l'heure : 12h15. Il n'en fut pas inquiet. Il ne voulait être nulle part plus qu'à cet endroit moins. Par contre, il avait faim. Il caressa délicatement le dos de son amant, afin de l'éveiller en douceur.

-Léo? Tu as faim?

La tête noire se releva, ensommeillé.

-Encore Raphie?

A son grand étonnement, puis délice, Léo s'était mépris sur ses intentions et avec tendresse léchait son sexe pour le ramener à la vie. La nourriture pouvait attendre, pensa Raphael en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, profitant de la bouche experte qui le prenait. Il songea que, vraiment, il ne pouvait vivre sans cela. Il devait trouver une solution pour que Léo accepte de recommencer à l'occasion à avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui, en secret.

Soudain, tout son corps se figea :

-M. Senzi? Vous êtes éveillé? C'est votre père!

Raphael repoussa en un coup de pied son amant.

-Maria? Je..dormais. Mon père est arrivé? N'entrez pas!

-Non. M. Senzi. Il est au téléphone. Il ne cesse de vous appeler depuis ce matin. Il veut vous parler de tout urgence.

-Laissez-moi un instant. Je m'habille. Mais que faites-vous là, Maria?

Sans un regard pour Léo, avec une panique aveugle, Raph se mit à fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour trouver de quoi se couvrir.

-M. Senzi. Vous nous avez demandé d'être là ce matin pour faire le ménage suite à votre fête. A midi.

Raph se frappa la tête. C'était vrai. Cela voulait dire que Johnny était là aussi. Passer Maria serait ardu, mais pour que Léo passe Johnny…cela allait être vachement compliqué.

-Léo. Habille-toi et sors par la fenêtre, lui jeta-il sans le regarder.

Léo se tut un moment. Raphael entrouvrit sa porte de chambre de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse voir à l'intérieur et arracha le téléphone des mains de la femme de ménage.

Il parla rapidement à son père en italien. Puis, voyant la raison de l'appel, il se mit à prendre ses deux revolvers dans le tiroir. Il ne remarque pas Léo qui l'observait.

IL sursauta quand, après avoir mis fin à l'appel, le jeune homme lui dit :

-Les armes à feu sont déshonorables.

-Non. Elles ne le sont pas quand les autres en ont aussi. C'est pas comme tes fichus point de pression. Qu'est que tu fais encore là, nu?

-Mes vêtements sont dans le salon.

-Merde! Prends -en des miens alors et passe par la fenêtre.

-Tu n'as pas de manteau et c'est l'hiver. Et mes clés sont dans le salon aussi.

-Putain! Je vais aller les chercher.

-Donc, c'est ainsi que cela fonctionne, Senzi?

La voix était glaciale.

-Merde, tu ne comprends pas! Eux, ils travaillent pour mon père, et…pis c'est pas tes oignons!

-Je vois.

-Hé! Fais pas ta victime! J'ai donné autant que toi sur ce coup-là. Merde, où sont mes balles?

Alors que Raph cherchait dans son tiroir, Léo se leva et ouvrit grand la porte de la chambre, ayant uniquement ses boxers sur le dos, avant qu'il puisse l'en empêcher.

Devant Johnny qui ramassait des bouteilles vides, Léo enfila stoïquement ses jeans, alors qu'effaré, Raph déboulait dans le salon.

-Euh, c'est mon ami. Il avait trop bu. Fallait pas qu'il prenne le volant…

L'air hautain de Léo criait ce qu'il pensait de la justification de Raph, alors qu'il mettait son manteau, mais il ne dit rien.

Avant qu'il parte, honteux, Raph lui souffla :

-Rappelle-moi plus tard.

Léo se dégagea fermement sans le regarder et, anéanti Raph se retourna vers l'ami de son père pour poursuivre son histoire cousue de fils blancs.

-Ce garçon ne peut plus venir, ici, M. Raphael.

-Johnny, je t'ai expliqué, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

Le visage froid du Sicilien croisa enfin le sien.

-Je ne parle pas de cela. Tu as vu son tatouage? C'est un chef Yakusa. Notre clan ennemi, en plus. Ton père en avait pourtant tué le dernier chef il y a 10 ans. Un tatouage identique. Mais ils reviennent et ton père est justement en train d'en discuter à Naples. Pour les anéantir définitivement.


	17. Chapter 17

-Non, c'est des conneries, Johnny. Tu te trompes. Je connais ce garçon, pas toi. Ce tatouage n'est que l'effet du hasard. Les dragons sont cools. Il a choisi un dragon, fin de l'histoire. Le crime organisé, c'est pas le genre de Léo et de plus, il n'est qu'à 25% Japonais. Les yakusas ne prendraient jamais un chef pas entièrement Japonais. Impossible. Et Léo ne sort pratiquement jamais. Il s'occupe de son petit frère malade. Ou il s'entraine. Avec des armes totalement désuètes, en plus! Il semble mépriser la violence et…

-Voilà où tu te trompes, Raphael. Tu n'es que le bras de ton père pour les règlements de compte. Tu ne connais rien de nos ennemis véritablement. Tu tires aveuglement sur ce que l'on te dit de tirer et tu te crois irremplaçable.

Le visage du vieux Sicilien démontrait un mépris que Raphael ne pensait pas qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Mais, de toute évidence, il n'était pas doué à lire les gens. L'homme continua, puisque Raphael, impassible, ne l'interrompait plus. Raph savait qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il allait suivre, mais il voulait être convaincu que l'ami de son père avait tort.

-Nos ennemis désormais ne se fient plus nécessairement au sang pour déterminer leur chef, et nous devrions peut-être faire comme eux. Il y a cinq grandes familles et le meilleur d'entre eux est le chef jusqu'à sa mort. Lorsque tous les héritiers de ces familles ont au moins 18 ans, un tournoi est organisé. D'autres critères sont pris en considération, comme la moralité, l'intelligence, etc. Le gagnant est tatoué, pour signifier son rang et déclaré futur chef. Il existe par contre parfois, une période de probation, quand il n'y a pas urgence. Impossible que celui qui sort d'ici, l'ignore. Il sait qu'il y est. Tu as vu comment il marche la tête haute? Impossible aussi que ce tatouage soit l'œuvre du hasard. Celui que ton père a tué, le petit Michelito en garde la peau du dos dans son musée aux horreurs personnel. C'est exactement le même dragon. Ce fils de pute doit être le fils de ce chef. Je paris que son père est mort, non?

Le mafieux laissa un moment passer, afin que l'argument pénètre dans l'esprit du jeune homme et attendant si celui-ci allait le réfuter ou s'objecter. Encouragé, il poursuivit, plein de fiel :

-Sûrement qu'il sait ton identité et cherche à capter ta confiance et te séduire pour soit te décapiter simplement, soit t'humilier et faire mourir ton père de honte et discréditer toute notre famille. Car tu sais que lorsque ton père saura que tu as organisé une fête décadente en l'honneur de cette petite pute de yakusa, pour la glisser dans ton lit, fils unique ou pas, il te fera la peau. Inutile de te rappeler ce qui est arrivé à ta mère. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on descendra ce Japs suceur de bites avant que…

La détonation claqua comme un fouet, les deux balles des deux revolvers croisés atteignant simultanément leurs deux victimes, Raphael n'ayant pas eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la femme de ménage était là à écouter.

Étrangement, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Johnny, qui l'avait fait sauter sur ces genoux enfant, en le traitant de graine de canaille, était mort, son sang se rependant rapidement autour de lui sur le marbre froid, comme du vin rouge sur une nappe de baptiste blanche, il ne ressentit aucune panique. De même, il n'éprouva aucun remord d'avoir tué une femme, qui selon les apparences, semblait innocente. Mais il l'avait toujours soupçonné d'avoir dénoncé sa mère. En admettant que celle-ci eut bien quelque chose à se reprocher, ce dont il avait toujours douté.

Il commença méthodiquement à enrouler les corps dans le tapis cramoisi de la salle à diner. Il avait tué trop de gens, maquillé trop de meurtres, pour n'être qu'un instant pris au dépourvu. Cela faisait déjà près de 4 ans que son père l'utilisait pour le sale boulot. Étonnamment, son habileté à tuer sans réelle émotion et aucune hésitation, remplissait de fierté son père. C'était la raison pour laquelle le « nettoyage » lui était toujours confié. Raison aussi de son brusque rehaussement de grade. Il était silencieux, rapide et le meilleur tireur. Il ne posait pas de questions. Il n'éprouvait aucun regret. Il agissait, suivait les ordres, parfois son instinct, mais ne réfléchissait pas. Mais ce midi, en épongeant le sang, il songea brièvement à ce qui l'avait davantage poussé à presser la gâchette.

Les insultes de « suceur de bites » qui pouvaient s'appliquer à son propre cas?

La mémoire souillée de sa mère?

La menace envers Léo?

Il s'aperçut que c'était effectivement la dernière option qui l'avait le plus mené à liquider deux membres de son propre clan. Mais également ce doute, que Johnny « Ne-servira-plus-à-rien », avait instillé en lui.

Léo jouait-il un double jeu avec lui depuis le début? Non, c'était impossible. Il l'aurait alors simplement égorgé dans le parc.

Il se rendit compte combien cette accusation de Johnny contre son amant lui faisait mal, beaucoup plus mal que l'idée de nettoyer les éclats d'os et de cervelle de deux personnes qui connaissaient de toute éternité. La trahison hypothétique de Léo, ce quasi inconnu, emplissait sa poitrine d'un genre de poison âcre. Il ne voulait pas trop attarder sa pensée sur cette possibilité, voulant garder la tête froide pour finir de nettoyer la scène de meurtre convenablement.

Il tenta d'orienter son esprit sur des choses plus positives et constructives. Comment la peau de Léo était douce, ses lèvres souples et fraiches, son haleine parfumée. Il se remémora la nuit passionnée qu'il avait passée ensemble. Combien il aurait voulu passer, si cela n'avait été de la malencontreuse interruption, le reste de la fin de semaine, cloitré avec son amant sous les couvertures, à fouiller son corps pour en tirer tous ses sons érotiques qu'il produisait et qui l'avait brûlé jusqu'à la moelle. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter pleinement de toutes les possibilités et de toutes les joies d'avoir le corps d'une personne profondément aimée contre le sien.

Léo était l'ennemi. Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour s'interdire ce premier vrai et profond amour qu'il ressentait. Car, il pouvait l'admettre. Pour ainsi foutre en l'air sa vie, il ne faisait pas que désirer Léo. Ce garçon avait réussi à remuer en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait avoir été enterrés avec sa mère.

Le désir d'accomplir des merveilles par amour. Il grimaça brièvement de dégout en se changeant. Il devenait vraiment aussi pathétique que sentimental. Mais il avait avoir besoin de beaucoup plus que de grandes déclarations romantiques pour réussir à se sortir de ce merdier.

Tout d'abord, il devait se débarrasser des corps.

Ensuite, aller au rendez-vous pour les « affaires » de son père. Il devra ensuite probablement se changer encore. Dire que les gens pensaient qu'il ne portait que du noir et du rouge par goût personnel. Quels naïfs!

Puis, ensuite, penser à un moyen de protéger Léo en lui faisant conserver l'anonymat pour ne pas que son propre clan parte à sa recherche. Pour le moment, personne ne semblait au courant de sa présence en ville, mais il ne pourra en être que certain ce soir. De même, Léo devait éviter de connaitre trop de détail de sa filiation. Car, d'après ce qui avait compris, aussi tordu que c'était, son père avait tué celui de Léo. Et Léo semblait chérir la mémoire du disparu, autant que lui honorait encore sa mère dans son cœur. Et s'il voulait conquérir son amant d'un soir, ce n'était pas une bonne façon d'accumuler des points en sa faveur. Il avait toute la journée pour penser à ce plan. Si tout se déroulait ce soir comme il l'espérait, protéger Léo autant de la vérité que physiquement, serait facilité. Mais il aurait un très dur week-end…En fait, de très éprouvants mois.

Il soupira. Non, ce qui serait le plus ardu dans toute cette histoire serait que Léo lui pardonne de l'avoir mis aussi cavalièrement à la porte ce matin. Se retrouver auprès de tous ses nouveaux capitaines ce soir, sachant qu'il allait les trahir, serait bien plus aisé que d'affronter le regard bleu polaire du garçon qu'il aimait.

* * *

J **e n'aime plus le titre de cette fic. Au début c'était _"De la braise sous la neige",_ Raph étant la braise et Léo la neige, puis j'ai simplifié, la neige prenant initialement une place significative dans la trame. Mais, étant encore dans le doute, je pense changer le titre pour quelque chose de moins commun, plus percutant. Des suggestions?**


	18. Chapter 18

Buter des gens à 15h un samedi ensoleillé de janvier n'était pas dans les habitudes de Raphael, mais son père l'avait ordonné et il était déjà suffisamment dans la merde pour s'y opposer.

Habituellement, l'étiquette requérait qu'il prononce quelques mots. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces conneries. Il liquida tout le monde en dix minutes.

Son père avait exigé un appel suite à l'accomplissement de sa mission. D'après ce qu'il avait vaguement compris, son père ne s'attendait pas tant que cela à ce que Raph réussisse, et donc son nouveau grade de se trouvait confirmé. Son géniteur l'avait envoyé en mission suicide afin de déterminer s'il méritait la place qu'il lui préparait. Le peu de cas que son père faisait de sa vie laissa Raphael froid. Ses considérations n'avaient plus d'importance pour lui. Il devait demeurer en vie, libre et fort pour Léo, et le reste n'était que bagatelle.

Il avait hérité de la place de son père et son père, celle de l'oncle Marcello. Enfin, il avait tous les pouvoirs. Il gouvernait le monde interlope de New-York, avec l'aide de Johnny. Inutile de spécifier à son paternel que Johnny, la bouche emplie de terre, ne pouvait plus articuler très bien articuler ses conseils. Il y avait de cela 20 jours, cette relative toute-puissance lui aurait assez peu importée, mais désormais, il savait que chaque jour au sommet de la pyramide prolongeait la vie et la tranquillité de Léo et cela suffisait à le motiver d'y demeurer.

Il rencontra ses nouveaux capitaines qui, après une initiation à la va-vite, le mirent au parfum.

Les Yakusa revenaient. Le chef de Tokyo envoyait son héritier à New York incessamment, afin que ses serviteurs lui prêtent allégeance. Le clan Senzi devait s'y opposer. On parla du tatouage qui devait le dénoncer. Michelito sortit sa relique. Raphael la considéra silencieusement, son cœur se contractant devant l'évidence, puis la photographie. À l'étonnement de tous, il expliqua que cette photo devait servir de point de repère à tout le monde et qu'il allait en envoyer une copie à chaque membre. Ses capitaines se turent dans un silence approbateur.

Raphael s'était prêté de bonne grâce à la cérémonie du sang et tout ce qui s'ensuit, mais à l'audition des plans de son clan contre celui de Léo, il opposa son droit de veto.

-Je ne crois pas que s'attaquer aux Yakusa immédiatement est judicieux, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Pour les affaiblir, nous devons frapper leur base. Les Dragons pourpres travaillent pour eux depuis toujours ; ils sont du menu fretin, mais les mettre hors d'état de nuire fragiliserait les Yakusa, sans trop nous exposer immédiatement.

Face à lui, les capitaines le considéraient avec attention, et Raphael sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Sûr de lui, il termina :

-Une confrontation directe immédiate sans bien connaître l'ennemi me semble inopportune.

Les capitaines hochèrent la tête. De toute évidence, ils ne s'attendaient pas à autant de sagesse et de prudence chez une tête brûlée de 18 ans. Ils semblèrent satisfaits, malgré leurs inquisitions sur l'absence du vieux Sicilien qui accompagnait toujours Giancarlo Senzi en réunion. Raphael avait haussé les épaules à cette remarque. Il avait eu bien assez à faire dans cette journée et sa loyauté ne pouvant être mise en doute, tout le monde s'était tu à ce propos.

Boire n'était pas spécialement une coutume, mais les capitaines voulurent lever leur verre à leur nouveau chef. Avec bonhomie, il but coup sec son énième shooter de sambuca flambé. Il était reconnaissant de ne pas connaître la pitié, car, l'un après l'autre, il allait les éliminer.

C'était le plan. Tuer un à un, à chaque soir, un membre de son clan et un Yakusa.

De l'extérieur, ça passait pour de simples règlements de compte. En réalité, chaque Sicilien éliminé était un ennemi de moins pour Léo et chaque Yakusa assassiné protégeait sa couverture. De même, il ne voulait pas d'armée du crime au service de son amant. Il voulait son Léo aux mains pures. Car, il était presque certain de l'ignorance de son bien-aimé de toutes ces manigances. La mort de ces Yakusa sûrement diminuerait les risques que Léo ait connaissance de cette réalité et ne s'engage dans cette voie.

De même, tuer des criminels était pour lui une sorte de rédemption, c'était comme se laver de tous ses crimes antérieurs, se présenter presque innocent devant son amant. Mais la route serait longue... Il ne savait combien de personnes se tenaient devant son chemin, ni même où il allait exactement s'arrêter.

 _« Quand Léo sera sauf. »_

Et ces seuls mots signifiaient toute une hécatombe d'un côté comme de l'autre.

De toute façon, il fallait qu'il tue un Japonais, et vite. Il avait besoin d'un cadavre au moins semi-asiatique dans les prochains jours. Il connaissait un tatoueur peu regardant ; lui apporter une dépouille sur qui incruster un dragon serait un jeu d'enfant. C'était l'unique raison de la photo : avoir un modèle. Ainsi, il pourrait prétendre la mort du chef et calmer son clan.

Raphael n'avait jamais affronté de membres de gang asiatiques auparavant et il devinait que, en cas de désarmement, il devait avoir d'autres atouts dans sa manche. Des cours accélérés en arts martiaux étaient pertinents. Et il avait justement un maître en vue. Si seulement celui-ci lui répondait...

Raph contempla son téléphone avec tristesse et agacement. Il avait envoyé plus de dix messages, tous plus désespérés les uns que les autres à Léo, lui expliquant comme il était désolé et combien il souhaitait une nouvelle occasion de se prouver. Il proposa à son amant d'un soir un rendez-vous le lendemain matin pour un petit déjeuner, dans un resto face au parc, suggérant une promenade ensuite.

Jamais il n'avait offert à une de ses petites amies un rendez-vous aussi innocent et et proche de l'épithète de romantique !

Mais dans le fond, il s'en moquait, ce qui comptait étant la réponse de celui qu'il aimait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il observait l'écran de son téléphone, désespéré. Il voulait juste une réponse, juste une réponse...

Mais celle-ci n'arriva jamais.

Dimanche matin, 7 heure.

Raphael Senzi, la personne la moins matinale du monde, était pourtant bel et bien debout devant un croissant et un café noir, au lieu du rendez-vous. Il aurait pu le remettre un peu plus tardivement, mais le besoin de voir son amant rapidement était trop puissant.

Dimanche matin, 7 heure 5, et Léo n'avait répondu à aucun texto...

Raph avait couru, après une nuit et une matinée horrible, sans prendre le temps de se changer. Il avait couru à ce rendez-vous, craignant de le manquer et que Léo, ulcéré, ne retourne chez lui. Il se rappela cette fois dans le parc où pour de toutes autres raisons, il s'était empressé de se rendre à rendez-vous avec le magnifique mâle aux cheveux d'ébène. Comment ses motivations avaient pu changer aussi drastiquement en si peu de temps, il n'en avait aucune idée.

7h10, toujours aucune réponse.

Raphael se mordilla les lèvres en triturant sa petite cuillère du bout des doigts. Léo allait venir, pas vrai ? Léo allait... Merde, Léo, il n'avait que ce prénom là à la bouche ! Ce mec était arrivé comme une épidémie de peste bubonique sur sa vie, faisant crever chacun de ses repères l'un après l'autre. Raph n'en pouvait plus. Sa tête le faisait souffrir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dormir, pas même de faire le silence autour de lui un quart d'heure, pour reposer son esprit tourmenté.

7h40, Raphael relit pour la énième fois les messages qu'il a envoyé à Léo depuis la veille.

Les taches de sang devaient encore se voir sur son t-shirt, autant que ses yeux yeux rougis et sa barbe naissante... Il aurait dû prendre le temps de s'arranger un peu... Ses cheveux mi-longs, ramené dans un chignon éparse et négligé ne ressemblaient à rien. Raph regardait machinalement son reflet dans la vitrine du lieu de rendez-vous et se trouvait une mine fatiguée, affreuse... Mais il était quand même là, parce qu'il avait un besoin viscéral de toucher son amant. Ne serait-ce que du bout du doigt.

8h17, le silence radio de Léo devient insoutenable.

Raph était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit et la viennoiserie dans son assiette était toujours intacte, son estomac étant noué par l'anxiété. Le jeu qu'il avait commencé était trop dangereux pour qu'il ne reçoive pas au moins un souffle d'espoir ou d'encouragement de la part de Léo, afin d'avoir la force de le poursuivre. Pour leur survie à tous les deux.

Leur avenir.

Raphael regarda machinalement l'heure. Encore. Pour la sixième fois, la serveuse était venue le voir pour qu'il s'acquitte de sa maigre facture de 5,80$.

Il était 9h45.

Léo ne viendrait pas. Les trois derniers texto qu'il lui avait envoyé depuis qu'il était assis sur la banquette de cuir étaient demeurés aussi sans réponse. Il avait même, que le diable l'emporte, tenté de contacter directement Léo en l'appelant. Il avait raccroché dès l'enclenchement de la boîte vocale.

L'esprit fébrile de Raphael chercha des réponses, des excuses, voulant faire taire la partie orgueilleuse de son être qui se révoltait devant cette morne indifférence. Jamais il n'avait autant mis de persuasion et d'efforts. Et surtout, jamais il n'avait risqué sa vie pour une de ses précédentes poulettes. Chacune lui avait mangé dans la main et c'était une putain d'ironie que le seul dont il se préoccupait l'ignorait sciemment !

Il ne pouvait attendre à lundi. De toute façon, son père et lui étant d'accord sur un point pour une fois, l'école n'était plus une priorité pour lui. Un assassin de son calibre n'avait rien à faire de leçon d'algèbre. Conduire le clan était beaucoup plus prioritaire et que Raph connaisse le 19 éme président des États-Unis était inutile, pourtant... Il voulait revoir Léo. Il _devait_ revoir Léo.

Et il savait justement où le beau jeune homme passait ses dimanches après-midi...


	19. Chapter 19

À chaque coup de langue de Léo entre les lèvres d'Elena, il semblait à Raphael qu'il recevait un coup de poignard.

Mort de fatigue, d'anxiété, il était tout de même accouru à l'aréna, après une prise de réconfort artificiel. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il ne pouvait affronter ce stress à jeun. Il garderait ses lunettes de soleil. De toute façon, ses yeux cernés ne le mettaient pas en valeur. Il avait pris le temps de se changer par contre et pour une fois, avait opté pour un pull de laine d'un gris très pâle de la marque Raph Lauren que Lisa lui avait offert à Noël sous prétexte que cela ferait ressortir son teint hâlé naturel. Bien entendu, il ne l'avait jamais porté, même pour faire plaisir à sa petite amie. Mais il avait cette fois-ci une source de motivation : Léo était toujours vêtu de façon impeccable mais d'un style beaucoup plus classique que le sien. Il voulait lui plaire. De toute façon, ce pull le garderait au chaud à l'aréna et n'ayant pas l'intention de descendre personne dans les douze prochaines heures, il pouvait se permettre de porter du pâle.

Dans le stationnement, la vision de la Lexus grise l'affola d'angoisse et d'excitation à la fois. Léo était à sa portée. Demeurerait le fait qu'il l'avait délibérément ignoré, ne répondant à aucun de ses messages.

Mais Raphael avait décidé de demeurer positif, sinon il allait perdre la tête. Il ne savait comment il allait être reçu et ne souhaitait pas un esclandre public. Donc, il n'entra que lorsqu'il sut que la partie avait dû commencer déjà depuis plus de quinze minutes, pouvant s'assurer de garder encore un peu l'anonymat, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Il n'était jamais venu voir Casey jouer au hockey et donc, il espérait que sa venue ne susciterait pas trop de questions de la part de son ami. Il demeura un instant à la porte de la patinoire, jetant un regard à la dérobé et discrètement, il se glissa dans les estrades du centre. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air fanatique en étant en avant avec les membres de famille des autres joueurs ou d'espionner Léo en se cachant à l'arrière. La septième rangée était un moyen terme prudent.

Il s'aperçut que la partie venait justement d'amorcer sa seconde période et que l'équipe de Casey menait déjà de trois points.

Puisque personne ne verrait à cette distance ses yeux injectés de sang aux pupilles encore dilatées, il retira ses lunettes brièvement, malgré la luminosité agressante au-dessus de la patinoire. Il reconnut son amant très rapidement, n'ayant même pas besoin pour cela de lire son nom de famille à l'arrière de son chandail pour ce faire.

Malgré l'équipement, les jambes athlétiques et la silhouette élancée de Léo était aisément reconnaissables ainsi que son port de tête majestueux. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, mais précis et rapide et avec le cœur emplit de fierté, il écouta la foule clamer le nom de son bien-aimé à son premier but de cette période, qui d'après ce qu'il entendit des commentaires autour de lui, était son troisième but du jour.

Avec intérêt, il suivi le reste de cette seconde période et se leva avec enthousiasme au second but de son amant juste avant le son indiquant que la seconde période était terminée. Léo s'approcha de la bande et retira son casque exhibant sa chevelure noire mouillée de sueur. Une main lui tendit une serviette et une bouteille d'eau qu'il accepta avec reconnaissance.

Tout en admiration devant la beauté de son amant, aux joues rougies par le froid et l'effort, il l'observa tendre son cou gracile vers l'arrière afin de boire. Raph crut même voir une marque violacée sur la chair tendre, à l'endroit où il s'était plus à poser ses lèvres pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Une douce chaleur l'envahit et il remercia le ciel d'être assis seul dans sa rangée où personne ne pouvait être témoin des signes physiques de son émoi à ce souvenir.

Soudain, il sorti de sa transe, lorsque Léo rapidement posa ses lèvres sur celles de la personne lui ayant tendu la bouteille, désormais vide. Elena accompagnait Léo. La jalousie le submergea : Peut-être même était-elle ce matin dans son lit alors que lui, comme le dernier des cons, l'attendait au resto.

Il faillit se lever et partir, ne voulant pas assister aux démonstrations d'affection entre son ex petite-amie et sa nouvelle passion. Alors que la troisième manche débutait, des pensées ombrageuses empoisonnèrent ses résolutions de bonne humeur. Le visage crispé dans un rictus de haine, les yeux pétillants de rage, les poings serrés, il songea qu'alors qu'il tuait le petit Michelito, le collectionneur, d'une balle dans la tête et brûlait la relique ornée du dragon, **pour lui** , Léo prenait peut-être son pied avec Elena, la laissant baiser et caresser ce corps dont lui s'était languit toute la nuit.

Il eut la rapide pensée de faire subir à celle-ci la même chose qu'à Michelito. Une mort rapide et sans douleur qui pourrait facilement dissimulée sous une tentative de viol ayant tourné mal. Rien de plus aisé et ainsi, il n'aurait plus de concurrence à craindre. La pensée qu'il l'avait presque aimé ne vint même pas l'effleurer. Ce qui le convainquit de ne pas tomber dans cette tentation fut la pensée que, s'il était un jour découvert, il serait honni de celui qui l'aimait. Il pouvait toujours buter des truands pour protéger son amour. Éliminer ainsi une rivale par contre n'était pas aussi… Honorable.

Il devait trouver une solution moins drastique pour se débarrasser de la belle Italienne. Ses yeux instinctivement se portèrent à nouveau sur la patinoire où Léo faisait encore des merveilles. Il semblait ne faire qu'un avec la glace et marqua encore deux autres buts, mais cette fois-ci, Raph ne se leva pas, préoccupé et morose. Il comprenait que Léo avait été ulcéré de se faire évincer de chez-lui, la veille. De nouveau, il chercha des excuses à son amant. Il lui avait parlé d'amour vendredi soir, avait couché avec lui et l'avait mis à la porte le lendemain, niant presque le connaitre. Oui, Léo pouvait légitimement lui en vouloir et se croire libre de tout attaches. Il n'avait qu'à lui expliquer qu'il avait paniqué. Dire les vraies raisons derrière cette « panique » était par contre, hors de question. Léo ne pouvait savoir que le père de Raph était un parrain du crime organisé homophobe. Remonter ensuite la filière jusqu'au meurtre d'Hamato Père par Giancarlo Senzi serait enfantin.

Il avait pensé à un petit laïus contrit et alors, certainement que son amant comprendrait et des retrouvailles brûlantes se produiraient sous la couette. Raphael n'avait pas vraiment songé à la suite des choses au-delà. S'exhiber en public avec Léo, d'une manière autre qu'amicale, était impossible. Les rumeurs se propageraient alors jusqu'à son père qui ferait illico sa petite enquête. L'instant d'après, ils seraient coulés dans du ciment et jetés dans la rivière. La seule avenue était donc une passion secrète qu'ils pourraient consommer une ou deux fois semaine en cachette. Pour la forme, sûrement que Raph serait obligé d'avoir une petite amie et se marier, mais il demeurerait loyal de cœur à Léo et, excepté pour sa couverture, fidèle de corps. Il ne pouvait par contre envisager sereinement l'inverse et l'idée d'un Léo dansant langoureusement à la St-Valentin avec une fille, même uniquement comme parade, le verdissait de jalousie.

L'avertissement sonore marquant la fin de la partie le tira de ses pensées sinistres et il regarda les joueurs se congratuler, faisant cercle autour de son amant, le félicitant pour ses prouesses sportives sûrement, avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Il hésita sur le fait de faire connaître sa présence ou non, quand une exclamation le mit devant le fait accompli :

-Mais c'est Raph! S'exclama la voix nasillarde de Casey. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, mon vieux? Tu t'es enfin, après presque une décennie, décidé à venir me voir jouer? Descend de là, je veux savoir comment tu as trouvé le match! Wow! Tu t'es mis beau gosse, en plus! Tu viens de l'église ou de chez ta grand-mère, Raphie?

Les yeux de saphir jetèrent un éclat en coulisse, mais Léo refusa de tourner franchement la tête dans sa direction et continua son chemin vers la sortie. Embarrassé d'avoir été découvert de cette façon et devoir expliquer à Casey cette brusque envie d'assister à un match ainsi que celle de s'être endimanché, il descendit des estrades. Casey le prit nonchalamment par les épaules afin de le conduire avec lui aux vestiaires, tout en lui demandant son opinion sur la partie. Raphael répondit brièvement, tout en rougissant, alors que les joueurs, presque tous connus de Raph, et donc peu embarrassés de sa présence, se déshabillaient.

Comme si son supplice n'était pas suffisant, son amant se changeait à un pas de Casey. Celui-ci en profita pour le désigner.

-Tu as vu Léo, pas vrai? Avoue que c'est un Dieu sur des patins!

Raph marmonna un peu crédible : « mouais, il me semble que je me rappelle qu'il n'était pas mal », n'écoutant pas Casey qui se récriait, trop hypnotisé par l'animal tatoué dont la queue outremer venait souligner la chute de reins. Il se rappela l'avoir suivi de sa langue avant de l'enfouir au plus profond de Léo. Il lui semblait avoir encore le goût addictif de cette chair dans la bouche...

-Merde, Raph, enlève ces lunettes noires, on dirait presque que tu les portes pour mater Léo ou moi en douce.

-Ne... N'importe quoi, j'ai juste une conjonctivite, bafouilla Raph.

Casey le toisa d'un air septique en croisant les bras. Il n'avait peut-être pas l'air d'un génie, il n'empêche qu'il comprît ce qu'il se cachait sous ce mot de code.

-Putain, Raph, je croyais que tu allais mieux, soupira-t-il. Tu as une mine de déterré, c'est ton paternel encore qui te fous les nerfs en pelote? Il est revenu de Naples crinqué?

Au nom de Naples, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'immobilisa un bref instant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se doucher. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il parut à Raph.

-Non, il n'est pas rentré. Bientôt sûrement. Toute bonne chose à une fin.

-Mais tu as dit vendredi que…

-Case, coupa Raphael.

Il resta silencieux un moment tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Léo qui s'éloignait, avant de reprendre :

-Écoute Casey, j'ai pas à me justifier. J'étais fatigué, okay? Vous n'avez pas à geindre. Ça été une belle fête, non?

-Ouais, mais Raph, tu sais que je suis ton ami… Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon vieux? Je te sens pas très bien ces semaines-ci. Tu devrais peut-être arrêter…

Raphael secoua la tête avec vigueur, ses lunettes de soleils menaçant de glisser sur son nez. Il se passa le pouce et l'index sur le coin des yeux en soupirant.

-Non, fatigué, stressé, rien de plus. Tout est sous contrôle, affirma-t-il.

Casey fut silencieux un moment, puis il sembla accepter cette explication.

-Ben, merci d'être passé me voir, mec, lâcha-t-il simplement. Reviens quand tu veux. On n'a jamais trop de supporters.

Raph hésita. Il n'avait pas envie de partir. Pas sans avoir parlé à Léo. Il avait besoin d'avouer au moins une partie de ses sentiments pour connaître ceux de son amant en retour. Qu'avait signifié pour Léo cette nuit? Lui s'en souvenait avec délectation, se repassant ces moments sans cesse, des mots passionnés du jeune homme, entrecoupés de soupirs ravis d'appréciation et de gémissements torrides.

Raph avait eu son lot de sexe dans sa vie, ayant connu de nombreuses partenaires. Les gestes tendres de Léo, ses yeux brûlants, les paroles d'adoration échappées ne pouvaient être le résultat d'un amant conduit seulement par un but de gratification physique. Léo _devait_ éprouver quelque chose. Et lui devait le savoir maintenant, avant de devenir fou.

En moins de 24 heures, il avait fait sauter la cervelle de trois personnes de son propre clan, pour sa sauvegarde. Il fallait qu'il sache que tout ce stress, ce danger n'étaient pas en vain. Mais demeurer là aurait envoyé à Casey le signal qu'il n'était pas là que pour lui. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'autres questions.

Casey, nu, se dirigeait vers les douches, quand Raphael eut un éclair de génie :

-Hé Case, besoin que je te dépose chez-toi? Je peux attendre! On peut prendre une bouchée aussi si tu veux. Je n'ai pas mangé.

-Ah! Génial! S'exclama le jeune homme. Léo m'a amené mais maintenant que sa petite amie est là, il voudra probablement être seul avec elle. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Un fluide plus corrosif que l'acide se répandit dans les veines de Raphael, mais il trouva la force d'esquisser un semblant de sourire en direction de son ami qui disparut vers les douches à son tour. Il tenta de prendre une pose décontractée malgré l'anxiété qui le rongeait, en attendant le retour de celui qui l'obsédait.

Léo et Casey revinrent en même temps, une serviette nouée autour de leurs reins, empêchant aussi Raphael de s'entretenir en privée avec son beau ténébreux. Alors que Casey bavardait, ne semblant pas remarquer que Raphael lui répondait par monosyllabe. Léo semblait peu pressé de se rhabiller, copiant son rythme à celui de le hockeyeur brun. Raph comprit : Léo, se doutant que Raph ne le confronterait pas devant son meilleur ami, voulait sortir en même temps que Casey afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se retrouvent seuls.

Raph était si près de Léo, voyant les gouttes d'eau couler de sa nuque aile-de-corbeau, perlant sur sa peau claire... Les gouttes coulaient ensuite sur les écailles sinueuses aux couleurs si contrastées du dragon et semblaient y être absorbées. Il aurait voulu saisir le beau mâle par derrière et lécher l'eau qui rigolait dans ce cou et sur ses épaules. L'odeur végétale de Léo parvenait, exotique et toxique à la fois, l'envoûtant au point de presque vouloir humer les cheveux noirs à l'instant même.

De près, il pouvait voir encore les légères marques de leurs ébats amoureux. En un flash, notant les ecchymoses sur le biceps, il se douta de leur origine : il les avait faites lorsque Léo l'avait pénétré, le serrant convulsivement. Il rougit, ému à ce souvenir si délicieux. Aucune fille ne pouvait avoir assez de force dans les mains pour marquer autant la peau de son amant. Il lui semblait voir distinctement ses doigts. De même de subtiles traces de morsures parsemaient la clavicule du beau joueur de hockey. Il sourit : ces meurtrissures lui plaisaient. Elles portaient sa signature et lui rappelaient leur nuit d'amour.

-Raph, par pitié, enlève tes lunettes. On se fout que tu sois défoncé ou pas. T'as une tronche de voyeur avec.

Raph, exaspéré, arracha ses lunettes de soleil. De toute façon, sa prise remontant à près de deux heures, ses yeux ne souffraient plus autant de la lumière.

-Content? Grogna-t-il.

-Ouais, si on veut. Les gars et moi on va chez Léo dans deux heures regarder la finale de foot. Une soirée entre gars uniquement. Tu veux venir?

Raphael pâlit. Certes, l'idée de côtoyer toute une soirée son amant, _sans Elena_ , lui souriait, mais il craignait le refus de Léo à l'invitation de Casey. Être rejeté lui ferait trop de mal. Inquiet, il attendit afin de voir si Léo soulèverait une objection. Lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci, sans le regarder, enfilait son polo bleu royal Lacoste, couvrant le tatouage obsédant, et comprenant qu'il ne pouvait vraiment souhaiter une réaction positive plus explicite, il sourit sincèrement :

-Ouais, ça serait génial.

-Cool. Alors, je te suis. Léo, Raph et moi on casse la croûte et on se rejoint chez-toi, d'ac?

Les yeux bleus fixèrent Casey uniquement, semblant occulter l'existence de Raph juste à côté.

-Oui.

Ce fut tout, mais ce « oui » sonna comme la plus exquise des mélodies aux oreilles de Raph, qui, marchant de concert avec les deux autres garçons, sortit des vestiaires comme sur un nuage. Inutile de dire qu'il lui sembla tomber de haut quand, à l'extérieur, Elena, dont il avait oublié l'existence se jeta dans les bras de Léo, l'embrassant fougueusement.

-À demain, mon chéri. Dès que je trouve la bonne robe, j'envoie une photo, d'accord? Tu me diras ce que tu en penses!

Léo répondit par un baiser profond, faisant taire la jeune fille pendue à son cou.

Raph eut à peine conscience que Casey le tirait par la manche et lui parlait. Il ne faisait que dévisager le couple qui se disait au revoir.

Et à chaque coup de langue de Léo entre les lèvres d'Elena, il semblait à Raphael qu'il recevait un coup de poignard en plein cœur.


	20. Chapter 20

-Okay, Raph, faut vraiment que tu arrêtes. Tu te rends ridicule avec ça!

Raphael se retourna vers Casey. Il s'aperçut au même moment qu'il serrait convulsivement le volant gainé de cuir de sa voiture, fixant encore l'endroit où se tenait le couple quelques instants plus tôt.

Il reporta ensuite son regard vert glacé en direction de son ami et tourna les clefs dans le contact.

-De quoi tu parles, Casey?

-Je parle de Léo et Elena, duh! Ta jalousie est évidente, mon gars.

Raph eut un sursaut consterné. Casey savait et n'était pas plus choqué que cela? Le garçon brun continua :

-Faut que tu l'acceptes, Raph. C'est plus ta copine. Tu l'as laissé. Fallait pas que tu t'attendes à ce qu'elle demeure chaste toute sa vie.

Raphael soupira de soulagement en réalisant que Casey se méprenait sur l'objet de sa jalousie. Il ne savait pas s'il devait réfuter ce que son ami venait de dire ou non. Au final il choisit de ne rien dire et resta silencieux.

Ils arrêtèrent dans une quelconque gargote où Raph, chaviré, trouva quand même la force de prendre deux bouchés de hamburger et quelques frites, pour donner le change, mais cela ne suffit pas à complètement tromper Casey.

-Écoute mon vieux, je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. On est des potes. Je sais qu'on est surtout là l'un pour l'autre pour se saouler et rigoler, mais je suis prêt à t'appuyer dans peu importe ce que tu traverses.

Raph le coupa d'un geste signifiant « je te remercie, mais je vais bien » ce qui fit soupirer son ami. Casey l'appela « têtu » avec une mine blasée. Le jeune homme musclé ramassa ses cheveux châtains en un chignon négligé avec l'élastique qu'il avait toujours au poignet, énervé de les avoir devant les yeux et devant occuper ses mains qui avait terminé de déchiqueter la serviette de table en papier.

-À quelle heure on va chez Léo? Demanda-t-il négligemment.

-Ben, à 16h, répondit Casey avec dédain. Il est 15h, tu veux aller jouer une partie de billard en attendant?

-Non, rétorqua Raph, allons-y maintenant. Avec la circulation, nous avons pour plus d'un quart d'heure et puis, nous pouvons arrêter pour prendre quelque chose. De la bière ou peu importe. Peut-être de quoi grignoter. On ne peut arriver les mains vides.

Casey plissa les yeux, soupçonneux. Il n'était pas dans l'habitude de Raphael de se présenter à l'avance à un rendez-vous ni de se soucier d'avoir les mains vides ou non. Certes, se présenter avec une caisse de bière n'était pas inhabituel mais le « quelque chose à grignoter » alors que Raph ne semblait tellement pas dans son assiette qu'il avait à peine touché au plat qui refroidissait devant lui depuis près d'une heure lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

Casey, cependant, ne dit rien immédiatement. Ce fut lorsque Raph, grand fumeur depuis ses onze ans, refusa une cigarette, lui rappelant que Léo n'aimait pas l'odeur du tabac et qu'il était impoli d'arriver chez lui empestant la fumée, que Casey éclata :

-As-tu un complexe d'infériorité avec Hamato ou je ne sais quoi? Il me semble que tu es toujours préoccupé par lui. Ce ne n'est pas ton genre de te soucier autant de ce que les autres pensent et puis c'est pas ainsi que tu règles tes problèmes avec un autre type, habituellement.

-Ferme-là, Case, j'ai aucun problème avec Hamato, okay?

-Si tu le dis, Raph.

Casey avait un air dubitatif mais également légèrement ennuyé. Ce mystère commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Mais, pour son meilleur ami, il essaya de contrôler son impatience.

-On peut passer chez-toi, non pour chercher de l'alcool? Il doit t'en rester? À moins que ton Johnny y aille.

Raph demeura stoïque en entendant ce prénom. Non, ce vieux Johnny n'achèterait plus son alcool pour lui. Bah, il avait toujours sa fausse carte d'identité. Arrivé chez lui, il ne fut même pas anxieux de la présence de son ami sur le lieu d'un meurtre aussi récent, il était un professionnel après tout. Il ne restait rien du buffet, Raph ayant tout jeté sauf une salade de pâtes non entamées, suffisante pour au moins quinze personnes. Casey proposa à son ami de l'apporter en accompagnement à la pizza qu'ils allaient sûrement commander de chez leur hôte.

Il connaissait une pâtisserie européenne tout près de chez Léo, mais hésita longuement. Son amant lui avait refait une allusion pour son amour du sucré durant leurs ébats, mais apporter un dessert aussi raffiné à une soirée de foot entre copains aurait l'air bizarre et sonnerait sûrement un signal d'alarme dans la tête de son ami. Enfin, même s'il était déjà assez proche de la vérité. S'il n'était pas plus prudent, Casey ferait assez rapidement l'équation dans sa tête.

Déçu, Raph n'acheta rien, malgré son désir de surprendre agréablement son partenaire d'une nuit en lui apportant des douceurs. Il pourrait se reprendre un autre jour ou bien s'enduire de miel pour que son amant le lèche. Il frissonna de plaisir anticipatif. Sa nuit avec Léo, malgré le fait qu'elle ait durée douze heures, avait été trop courte, le laissant avec une envie insatiable de cette chair. Probablement que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, échaudé, ne tomberait pas dans ses bras ce soir, mais Raphael se promit de ne pas quitter l'immeuble de son appartement sans au moins un contact physique.

Justement, au moment où il se faisait mentalement ce serment, ils étaient arrivés devant chez le garçon en question. Des papillons dans l'estomac, Raph sonna lui-même.

Ce fut la voix juvénile de Mikey qui répondit :

-Allo!

-Euh, salut Mikey. Ici Raphael, tu sais le type qui …

-C'est ouvert!

Le cœur battant, Raph monta avec Casey. Il ne se rappela pas avoir été aussi nerveux, même le vendredi précédent quand il attendait la venue du jeune homme à sa fête.

Le petit blondinet ouvrit, tout sourire, et à sa grande surprise, lui fit l'accolade du siècle.

-Je suis content de te voir. Léo me fait mourir avec sa nourriture! Il a essayé de me faire un gâteau au chocolat ce matin, pour mon anniversaire, c'était terrible.

Gêné, Raph leva les yeux vers le grand frère de Mikey. Le regard azur était froid. Raphael s'efforça de demeurer cool. L'attitude de Léo était à prévoir, et puis, il avait aussi une explication logique au refus de Léo de venir à son rendez-vous.

Embarrassé par la dichotomie entre les accueils des deux frères, il bredouilla du ton le plus détaché qu'il put :

-Ouais, je sais. Ça doit être terrible. Voilà, j'ai apporté de la salade de pâtes, je l'ai pas fait, mais c'est tout comme. Il y a pleins de légumes frais dedans, du jambon de Parme et du fromage. Ça te fera du bien. Je ne savais pas que c'était ta fête. Dommage, j'ai passé à un cheveu d'acheter des pâtisseries pour ton frère et…

Il rougit, mais personne ne remarqua ce qui lui avait échappé. Le gamin blond le tira par la manche.

-Viens! Tu dois voir le gâteau de Léo! Tu vas rire. Le pire est qui l'a recommencé deux fois! Le premier était encore plus raté.

Raphael fut donc amené, presque à son corps défendant, devant le chef d'œuvre culinaire de son bien-aimé. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi peu appétissant. Même le lettrage épelant le prénom du fêté était maladroitement apposé. Franchement, il avait envie d'en rire mais il devina que Léo devait être suffisamment blessé et humilié, surtout avec Casey qui rigolait en poussant le pauvre cuistot du coude. Il choisit donc de réprimer le petit garçon.

-Mikey, Léo a mis beaucoup d'efforts et d'amour dans son gâteau, j'en suis persuadé. S'il l'avait fait pour moi, je serai ravi de le manger.

-Si tu le dis, Raphie, répondit Mike en haussant les épaules, j'espère que Léo trouvera quelqu'un qui saura cuisiner pour lui, plus tard.

Raphael jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobé vers son amant, espérant exprimer par cet œillade tout le plaisir qu'il aurait à mijoter des petits plats pour lui si l'occasion lui en était donné.

Avec mauvaise humeur, Léo prit le gâteau et le jeta aux ordures, sans un mot. Le cœur de Raph se serra. L'amour et la dévotion de l'aîné pour son jeune frère étaient évident. Le voir payé par des moqueries, certes innocentes, mais malgré tout blessantes, le navra. Il était sincère lorsqu'il avait suggéré que s'il avait été pour lui, il l'aurait mangé.

Casey changea prudemment de sujet.

-Les autres ne sont pas arrivés.

-Mark, Luke et Shawn ne viennent pas finalement, répondit froidement Léo, ils vont écouter le match dans un pub avec d'autres copains. Brandon est obligé d'aller à un dîner d'anniversaire de mariage dans la famille de sa copine. Je ne me rappelle plus de l'excuse que les deux autres ont donné. Ne reste que vous et moi. Je crains que l'ambiance ne soit pas très exaltante ici. Peut-être seriez-vous mieux vous aussi dans un endroit plus festif pour écouter ce match.

Les yeux bleus étaient emplis de colère triste. L'étiquette aurait exigé que Raph et Casey se retirent et laissent Léo gérer dans la solitude et la dignité ce qui de toute évidence le tourmentait, mais dans son emportement de méridional, Raph posa sa main sur l'épaule de Léo et protesta qu'il ne le laissera pas tout seul et que tant mieux si les autres n'y étaient pas car ça leur ferait plus de bouffe et d'alcool pour eux.

L'éclair outragé qui partit des yeux de Léo lui fit prestement retirer sa main, comme s'il venait d'être mis en contact avec de l'hydrogène liquide.

Casey temporisa :

-Bah, Léo. Ça serait moche de te laisser seul, non? Puis Raph s'est fait une telle joie de venir, faudrait pas le décevoir! Il s'est même abstenu de fumer tout l'après-midi.

La tape dans son dos donnée par son ami, soutira un rictus forcé à Raphael. Son amant, de toute évidence, ne voulait pas le voir. Il s'y était attendu, mais nier qu'il espérait malgré tout trouver moins de résistance serait mentir. Mikey, voyant son frère morose, tenta de le faire sourire et de se faire pardonner en lui faisant mille câlineries.

-Pardon, Léo, de t'être moqué de ton gâteau. Tu le réussiras mieux la prochaine fois. Demande à ton ami de te montrer comment.

Le sourire pâle de Léo frappa Raphael et il comprit avec horreur ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amoureux.

C'était peut-être le dernier anniversaire du gamin.

-Bonne idée, dit Raph en s'adressant au plus jeune. Écoute Mikey, ton frère et moi allons faire ton gâteau sur le champ, d'accord? Il n'y a pas meilleure occasion que le présent, n'est-ce pas, Léo? Casey, sois un pote et va au salon avec le petit écouter la télévision.

Raph n'écouta pas la réponse et ne donna le choix à personne. Il se lava les mains, sentant le poids d'un regard arctique dans son dos. Il résista à la tentation de se retourner et de prendre le garçon qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Mine de rien, il essuya ses mains, puis ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir les œufs.

Sans regarder Léo, il ordonna :

-Donne-moi de la farine, du sucre, de l'huile et de la vanille pour commencer.

-C'est inutile, Senzi.

Raph se retourna, l'air blasé :

-Merde, je suis avec toi, tu pourras pas rater ce coup-là!

-Je ne parlais pas du gâteau.

Raphael regarda Léo droit dans les yeux en essayant de rester neutre. Montrer comment ses intestins étaient noués par l'anxiété ferait plus de mal que de bien. D'une voix rauque à cause du fait qu'il tentait d'en contrôler les possibles tremblements, il répondit simplement :

-Continue...

-Gagner l'affection de mon frère ne t'ouvrira pas mon lit.

Raphael fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas à son petit frère qu'il souhaitait plaire, mais au jeune homme lui-même. De plus, il ne briguait pas le lit de Léo immédiatement. Il se fichait de ne pas avoir de sexe d'ici au printemps, si cela signifiait que Léo lui pardonnait. Un mot tendre et un baiser par ci par là ne serait pas de refus. Il tenta d'éclaircir ce fait.

-Léo, je veux seulement être sympa. Je sais que j'ai été horrible, mais ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là…

-N'était que du sexe consensuel, termina son interlocuteur, né d'une curiosité malsaine de part et d'autre. Fin de l'histoire. Il n'y aura pas d'autres chapitres.

Raph en laissant tomber sa cuillère.

-Merde, non! Ce n'était pas que de la curiosité ou du sexe. Du moins, pas pour moi. J'y pense sans arrêt et…

-Vraiment? Le coupa Léo. Peu importe, car pour moi, ce n'est que du regret. Et j'ai quelqu'un.

La réponse froide fit entrer un canif dans le cœur de Raph. Il détacha nerveusement ses cheveux, afin de dissimuler mieux ses yeux qui menaçaient de s'emplir de larmes et l'expression peinée de ses traits. Il ne sut comment, il réussit à finir de faire son mélange qu'il coula dans le moule qui traînait encore là, une boule de la taille d'un melon dans la gorge.

-Le four est prêt? Ouvre-le s'il te plaît.

Surpris, Léo ouvrit la porte du four tout en continuant à toiser l'autre jeune homme.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi, demanda Raph sous un extérieur bourru.

-Est-ce que… Tu as vraiment fait un gâteau? Je veux dire, un que Mikey pourra manger?

Étonné de la question, mais n'ayant pas le cœur à rigoler, Raphael nettoya sa surface de travail, refusant de regarder davantage le garçon devant lui.

-Évidemment. Et tu as vu? J'ai pas craché dedans.

-Je veux dire… Wow, je ne croyais pas que tu le ferais jusqu'au bout. Pas après ce que je t'ai dit. Que tu acceptes de…

-C'est pas vraiment pour toi. Plus pour le gamin. En ce moment, je trouve presque ton cousin M. Rayon de Soleil, plus sympa que toi.

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Raph n'avait pas eu l'intention de répondre aussi sèchement. Il reprit, plus doucement :

-Je sais à quoi tu as pensé tout à l'heure, je me disais que tu voulais pas rater cet anniversaire.

Les yeux de Léo s'embuèrent aussitôt de larmes.

-Effectivement, répondit-il simplement.

Un silence s'éternisa de nouveau, alors que Raphael ajusta la minuterie du four. Soudain, une vibration retentit et Léo regarda aussitôt son cellulaire et il s'empressa de répondre au quelconque texto reçu. Raph pensa avec amertume à ses messages que Léo avait négligés et que c'était sûrement Elena qui lui envoyait une photo de sa robe tel que convenu. Puis, voyant les doigts pianoter furieusement le clavier, il eut un doute. Il laissa passer une période de près de dix minutes, voyant les traits sublimes se contorsionner de plus en plus sous un flot d'émotions négatives.

Léo était très pâle et son visage exprimait une si grande contrariété et une telle angoisse, qui ne put résister :

-Léo, ça va?

-Non. Du tout. La personne qui s'occupe habituellement de Mikey le lundi ne peut plus venir. Jamais. Le problème est que, demain, en plus de mes cours, j'ai un rendez-vous à l'hôpital, pour… Un compte-rendu de l'état de Mikey et des options qu'il me reste. Je ne peux laisser mon frère seule toute la journée. Nous avons un test demain en anglais et j'en ai un aussi en après-midi. Mais, je peux sûrement me débrouiller pour les repasser plus tard. Je dois trouver une autre personne rapidement et…

C'est alors que Raph, prit d'une idée soudaine, le coupa pour dire :

-Nah. Va aux cours, je vais rester avec ton frère.

-Mais Raph, non! Tu as toi aussi cet examen demain matin!

Raphael, appuyé contre le plan de travail, croisa les bras et secoua la tête avec dédain, ses cheveux caressant au passage ses joues.

-J'aurais raté cet examen de toute façon, et puis c'est pas si important que ça parce que je pense pas retourner en classe. J'ai plus le temps pour ces conneries. Le seul point négatif c'est que je voulais aller m'inscrire à tes cours de karaté...

Léo fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de demander :

-Mes cours de ninjustu? Pourquoi?

-Bah, disons que j'ai envie de savoir me battre honorablement.

Raphael n'hésita pas à lancer cette petite pointe, ne sentant plus Léo aussi rétif. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir à toute allure, il se mordilla les lèvres, et lança :

-Écoute Raphael... J'ai un marché à te proposer, si tu veux. Va à ton examen demain matin et rejoins-moi au déjeuner. Pendant la matinée j'aurais trouvé une remplaçante pour garder Mikey, et j'irai à mon examen l'après-midi.

Raph écoutais attentivement ce que Léo lui disait, les yeux plongés dans les siens, le cœur battant, attendant impatiemment la suite...

-Si tu veux, d'ici à ce que je trouve la bonne personne ou que Donny revienne de voyage, on peut faire des demi-journées en alternance, mais je ne veux pas que tu lâches les cours. En échange, j'accepte d'être ton ami et ton Sensei. Je t'offrirai des leçons privées ici, au Dojo du sous-sol. Seul avec moi, tu apprendras beaucoup plus vite. Avons-nous un accord?

Alors que Raphael allait s'exclamer que oui, bien entendu, Léo se crut obligé de préciser :

-J'ai bien dit « ami » seulement. Au moindre geste, mot ou regard suggestif, c'est terminé.

Malgré le fait que son cœur se comprima à cette condition, Raph se dit que c'était déjà un pas vers la bonne direction et serra la main tendue. Il serait ce que Léo avait besoin qu'il soit.

Alors, que Léo tout sourire, visiblement rasséréné, le remerciait, disant que Mikey serait au septième ciel d'avoir de la compagnie nouvelle et qui plus est, pouvant satisfaire son péché de gourmandise, Raph s'arrêta soudainement sur un autre détail :

-Où est ton cousin Donny?

-À Tokyo, répondit simplement Léo. Affaire de famille. De grands bouleversements sont sur le point d'arrivés. Je vais voir Mikey et Case, afin de savoir s'ils ont faim. Merci encore, ami.

Et sous un clin d'œil, laissant Raph sidéré de la nouvelle, il quitta la cuisine.


	21. Chapter 21

La soirée s'était donc terminée au-delà de ce que Raph espérait en entrant dans l'immeuble. Il était assis entre Casey et Léo et la cuisse de ce dernier n'était qu'à deux ou trois centimètres de la sienne, au point qu'il lui semblait presque ressentir la chaleur provenant de l'autre mâle. Ils avaient plus tard mangé du mais soufflé dans le même bol et Raph ne croyait pas pouvoir être plus heureux.

Si quelqu'un, un mois plus tôt, lui avait dit qu'avant la fin janvier il serait comblé de cette façon, pour si peu qu'une main frôlée dans un bol, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Et encore moins que l'objet de ses affections serait un garçon. Mais la chaleur à l'intérieur de lui, à chacun des sourires amicaux de son ami, ne pouvait tromper. Il était plus qu'épris. Il était amoureux.

Léo pouvait ne pas lui rendre ce sentiment pour le moment, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Raphael se laissait porter par le doux sentiment de réellement aimer un partenaire pour la première fois de sa vie.

Le seul point sombre de la soirée avait été un appel de son père, qui, l'ayant d'abord appelé pour savoir s'il avait vu Johnny, lui reprocha vertement de perdre son temps à regarder un match de foot chez des amis, lorsque des choses plus importantes requéraient sûrement son attention.

Effectivement.

Un coup d'œil jeté à Léo qui caressait tendrement la tête de Mikey, benoîtement endormi sur les genoux de son grand frère, le réaffirma dans sa volonté de faire en sorte de protéger son amant. De toute façon, il était hors de question qu'il laisse une personne aussi précieuse que Léo devenir un baron du crime organisé. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que Léo était fragile, pur ou innocent. Il avait partagé son lit et il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu un partenaire aussi doué et empli d'initiatives. Mais malgré tout, il demeurait une personne trop estimable pour ce genre de bassesse.

Le fait que le cousin de son amant fut à Tokyo l'emplissait d'appréhension. Sans doute que ce Donny savait ce qu'était Léo, si ce dernier l'ignorait et allait lui dévoiler. Comment pouvait-il l'en empêcher? Donny était comme Elena : intouchable. Léo l'appréciait.

Il pensa au lendemain. Il serait plusieurs heures seuls avec le gamin. Lui faire cracher le morceau de ce qu'était le cousin de Léo, ses motivations et ses faiblesses serait facile.

Lorsque Raph et Casey s'en allèrent, il fit une accolade au jeune homme aux cheveux noirs l'assurant qu'il sera là à midi, le lendemain. Il déposa Casey chez-lui et après s'être brièvement arrêté à sa demeure pour prendre ses armes, retirer son pull clair et enfiler un t-shirt noir et sa veste de cuir, il alla vaquer à son devoir nocturne.

Le lendemain matin, alors que l'examen était distribué et que Raph, avec ses quelques heures de sommeil dans le corps pour tout le week-end, était couché la tête sur son bureau, la salive coulant aux commissures de ses lèvres. Il balança a savoir s'il avait la force de regarder le texto qui, d'après la vibration ressentit, il venait de recevoir. Comateux, il saisit son téléphone pour aussitôt se redresser.

 _Bonne chance pour l'examen. Tu viens toujours ce midi?_

Il savait qu'il avait l'air d'un fan fini, mais il était sérieusement à deux doigts d'embrasser son téléphone. Léo avait pensé à lui et lui avait envoyé un message amical! Finalement, passer la nuit à arracher des dents pour rendre un cadavre méconnaissable payait!

Raph devait par contre cesser, durant un moment, de purger son propre clan et passer à celui des Japonais. Il aurait voulu attendre les cours d'arts martiaux de Léo, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si, au bout de quelques cours, il allait être ceinture noire. Pour le moment, il allait semer la confusion dans son clan qui, sûrement, accuserait les yakusa ou d'autre ennemis. Il blâmerait les autres mais recueillerait tout ce qui serait possible de connaître sur la mafia japonaise.

Il devait protéger Léo de leur contact. De toute façon, il était désormais trop engagé pour reculer. En espérant que son père demeure à Naples, un bon bout de temps encore. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait au retour de ce dernier.

L'examen arriva devant lui et pour une fois, il tenta d'y mettre de l'effort, malgré son immense fatigue. Les études semblaient importantes pour Léo et bien qu'il sût que, de ce côté, il ne pourrait jamais l'impressionner, il ne souhaitait pas le décevoir trop rudement.

Raphael sortit avec empressement dès que la cloche retentit pour monter dans sa voiture et se diriger vers chez Léo. Seul, cette fois-ci, il n'hésita pas à faire un arrêt afin d'acheter des douceurs pour son amoureux ainsi que de quoi nourrir lui-même et le gamin le soir venu. Se doutant que, son petit frère présent, Léo ne pourrait peut-être profiter de toute sa boite, il acheta aussi des sucreries à Mikey, dans une autre boîte.

Il fut récompensé au centuple de son initiative par les cris enthousiastes du petit garçon et le regard touché de l'aîné.

Léo le remercia chaleureusement tout en croquant les chocolats fins que Raphael lui avait achetés.

-Hum, c'est délicieux, Raph. Tu n'aurais pas dû. À quelle saveur est-celui-ci? Son goût est particulier.

Fier de lui et de l'attention qu'on lui portait, Raphael sourit et répondit :

-Un mélange de chocolat et de piments. Tu es trop spécial, Léo, pour te contenter d'un quelconque chocolat commercial qui goûte la cire. Celui-là est à l'anis étoilé, pour te rappeler les baisers d'Elena, ajouta-il pince sans rire.

Le jeune homme rougit, mais changea le sujet :

-Je vais être de retour vers 20h, environ, peu après le coucher de Mikey. Tu dois lui donner ses pilules dans trois heures heure et ensuite, à son coucher. Il va geindre pour ne pas les prendre. Ne l'écoute pas. Il est important qu'il les prenne.

Avec douceur, Léo embrassa Mikey sur le front et lui fit promettre d'être sage et après une tape sur l'épaule, en signe de camaraderie, il prit congé de Raph. Celui-ci se leva pour guetter du salon, la voiture gris foncé qui disparaissait.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps, cependant, avant que Mikey ne le rappelle à l'ordre et à son rôle de baby-sitter.

-À quoi on joue?

Raphael avait peu fréquenté d'enfants dans sa vie et surtout, pas aussi longtemps. Au bout de deux heures, épuisé, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour divertir le gamin, qui était demandant en diable.

-Écoute Mikey, parlons un peu à la place, mais pas de jeux vidéo. Parlons de ton grand frère, Léo, lança Raph sans y aller par quatre chemins.

Mikey, assis en tailleurs sur le canapé, haussa les épaules tout en triturant une manette d'une console quelconque qu'il tenait encore.

-Bah, y a rien à dire. Tu le connais. Il est gentil, mais il est trop sérieux et ne sait pas comment cuisinier.

Raph laissa échapper un petit rire à cette dernière remarque qui, il fallait l'admettre, était on ne peut plus vraie. Cependant, il avait des questions bien précises en tête et décida de ne pas faire dans la subtilité.

-Oui, mais il y a des choses dont je suis curieux, comme son tatouage par exemple. Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie?

-Il est revenu du Japon avec, répondit Mikey avec naturel, il y a passé trois semaines en décembre. Il m'a dit que c'était horriblement douloureux, qu'il a failli s'évanouir. Ils lui ont fait à l'ancienne, pas avec une aiguille électrique. Il ne veut pas que j'en ai un, c'est pour cela. Y a pas de danger, moi, mon père en avait pas. C'était juste un type normal. Mais le père de Léo en avait un. Parait qu'il faut faire un tatouage qui est l'inverse de sa propre personnalité. C'est pour ça, le Dragon. Léo est un dude cool. Pas du tout agressif.

La thèse se précisait, devenait pratiquement indéniable, mais Raph avait surtout besoin de savoir si Léo connaissait la signification derrière ce tatouage. Il encaissa les informations nouvelles et se laissa tomber un peu plus dans le canapé en demandant avec le plus de naturel possible;

-Ah, il est allé au Japon pour quoi? Il est revenu avec un autre truc de changé?

Mikey secoua la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Testament. Un truc comme ça. Non, il est revenu pareil, comme un type dont la mère venait de mourir et avec un frère malade. Il m'a dit qu'on allait chez Donny. Je me suis dit que New-York serait cool, mais je peux pas sortir tant que cela. Léo m'a promis des promenades au printemps, dans le parc.

Le petit avait le ton moins enjoué que d'habitude, ce qui était normal vu les sujets abordés. Raphael demanda d'une voix le plus douce possible :

-Et le cousin Donny, il fait quoi dans la vie? Ses affaires ont l'air de rouler...

-C'est un docteur à temps partiel et un scientifique. Et un autre nom vachement compliqué qui fait qu'il donne des tas de pognons aux gens pauvres ou malades. Il achète de L'équipement sportif pour les écoles, organise des levés de fonds dans des cocktails chics, des trucs comme ça.

Raphael écoutait attentivement Mikey qui s'emballait un peu dans ses explications, continuant avec des mouvements de bras :

-Le père de Donny est giga, mega riche, mais ils se sont disputés, je crois. Alors, Donny vit en exil, ici, et tout ça c'est son argent à lui. Mais il travaille beaucoup. Quand il ne travaille pas, il s'occupe de moi en l'absence de Léo. Ou parfois, il s'entraîne avec Léo, même si il est pas si doué que ça. Mais c'est un truc de famille, faut qu'il fasse du ninjustu ou il est un pauvre raté aux yeux de sa famille, même s'il est multimillionnaire à 21 ans.

Raph hocha la tête tout en réfléchissant. Son côté jaloux n'aimait pas trop le fait qu'en plus d'être riche (honorablement, lui), Donny était un philanthrope respecté. Il se sentit encore plus indigne de son amant.

Il se retint de se mordiller les lèvres en se disant qu'il ne devait pas non plus trop inonder Mikey de questions en une fois. Après tout, il allait avoir d'autres occasions, et puis il ne voulait que Mikey révèle ensuite à son grand frère qu'ils n'avaient fait que bavarder de secrets de famille tout l'après-midi. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'apprêta alors à poser une question qui le tourmentait depuis la première fois où il avait posé les pieds chez Léo :

-Ton cousin Donny et Léo, ils s'entendent bien?

-C'est pas mon cousin, répondit Mikey. Juste celui de Léo, et oui, ils s'entendent bien. Parait que jeunes, ils étaient inséparables. Puis, il est arrivé quelque chose et Donny est parti vivre ici à New-York avec ses parents. Je sais pas c'est quoi. Mais…

Le gamin chuchota et regarda à droite à gauche avec une mine de conspirateur, il souffla :

-Je crois que c'était sexuel.

Raph tenta de demeurer calme, alors qu'il se tortillait pour ne pas secouer le blondinet par les épaules afin d'en savoir plus, plus vite.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Ben... Les premiers jours, Léo ne voulait pas que Donny reste avec moi, seul. Il était sur les dents. Donny l'a confronté et il a dit un truc comme : « Je n'y toucherais pas. Je ne ressens pas la même chose et ce n'est qu'un enfant! Je t'aimais, toi. En fait, nous nous aimions et nous avions le même âge».

Raphael fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant oser couper Mikey dans son explication, celui-ci étant à nouveau emporté dans ce qu'il disait.

-Là, Léo a pété un giga câble et à dit qu'il avait huit ans et demi et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, alors que Donny, à douze, devait plus s'en douter. Je suis pas con, j'ai compris.

Là, Raph dut sérieusement se retenir de mettre sa main devant sa bouche avec un air choqué. Quand Mikey avait dit le mot « sexuel », ce n'est pas exactement à ça qu'il avait pensé, c'était beaucoup plus sombre que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Malgré tout, Mikey avait toujours l'air assez décontracté, il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, mais ses mains étaient tranquillement posée sur ses genoux, sans signe particulier de gêne ou quoi que ce soit.

-Donny a craqué et a dit qu'il avait assez payé pour ça, en quittant son pays et en perdant Léo du même coup. Il a aussi dit qu'il l'aimait encore trop pour empirer sa relation avec lui et que je n'étais qu'un petit frère pour lui et d'au moins lui redonner un peu de sa confiance.

Mikey eut un mouvement détaché des épaules et finit par rediriger ses yeux bleus vert Raph avec un air un peu plus joyeux.

-Mais bref, pour Léo, me laisser sous la surveillance de quelqu'un est difficile. Il doit vraiment t'aimer.

Cette dernière phrase emplit le cœur de Raph d'une chaleur agréable. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Donny, mais ça faisait au moins une bonne nouvelle si Léo lui faisait plus confiance qu'à son propre cousin. Il adressa un sourire bienveillant à Mikey qui saisit cette occasion pour lui demander :

-On peut regarder Batman?

À 19h15, après avoir tendu ses cachets au gamin, Raph fut heureux qu'il se couche enfin. Il était adorable, mais drainant comme pas possible. En revenant de la chambre de Mikey, il passa devant celle de Léo, entrouverte. Il lui semblait sentir l'odeur du beau mâle s'en dégager. Il poussa la porte, afin de mieux apprécier le parfum. Par réflexe, il alluma la lumière du plafonnier...

...Pour le regretter aussitôt.

La tentation l'agrippa à la gorge. Il était dans la chambre de son bien-aimé durant l'absence de celui-ci. Toucher les possessions de Léo, s'étendre dans son lit, caresser ses vêtements, découvrir peut-être des secrets importants à son sujet était trop tentant. Il entra et s'étendit dans le lit bien fait pour respirer l'oreiller. L'odeur caractéristiques des cheveux de Léo était encore imprégnée dans le fin tissu de la taie. Il n'avait que l'envie de défaire ce lit, se déshabiller et se blottir nu dans ses draps qui étaient en contact quotidiens avec la peau douce de son ami de cœur. Il enleva son t-shirt, frémissant de la friction des draps du garçon aux yeux bleus contre sa peau nue.

Ses yeux à sa gauche tombèrent sur la photo sur la table de nuit de Léo et de son petit frère Mikey. Il la prit et s'allongea pour la détailler longuement. Le sourire de Léo y était beaucoup plus franc qu'à l'habitude. Les mains de Raph, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, descendirent vers son pantalon. Léo allait bientôt arriver, mais une petite branlette ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes. Il aurait amplement le temps de se nettoyer et de retourner au salon ensuite.

Le stimuli visuel et olfactif combiné fit son effet rapidement. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Raphael reposa la photo contre son cœur et replaça son membre maintenant flasque dans son boxer, après l'avoir à peine nettoyé.

Il ne ferma les yeux qu'un instant.

Il fut réveillé d'un bond quand une voix le tira du sommeil de plomb dans lequel il était tombé.

-Je croyais que tu avais filé. Désolé du retard.

Raphael, stupéfait, regarda l'heure. Il était 23h15. Il dormait depuis quatre heures. Pas étonnant, avec son manque de sommeil des derniers jours. Il prit alors conscience du spectacle qu'il offrait : ses jeans largement ouvert sur des boxers rouges et son abdomen souillé encore. Pour s'être laissé ainsi aller, il devait véritablement être mort de fatigue, hier. Il rougit devant le regard lourd de Léo et bredouilla, tout en se rattachant ses jeans et agrippant son t-shirt :

-Je... J'ai détaché mes jeans pour dormir plus confortablement. Le reste s'est produit tout seul.

-Moui. Ma photo est tombée toute seule aussi.

Raph s'aperçut alors que la voix de Léo était traînante, son accent ressortant plus profondément qu'à l'habitude.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Soupçonneux, il s'approcha et renifla le jeune homme qui resta de marbre.

-T'as bu, déclara sombrement Raphael, et pas qu'un peu. Ce n'est pas sérieux, Léo, l'alcool ne-...

La mine sombre, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène le coupa :

-Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire, répondit Léo, tu n'es pas mon père. Ce n'était que du saké. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-C'est parce que je… Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Léo. C'est pas ainsi que tu vas régler tes problèmes.

La voix de Léo devient persifleuse :

-Parce que toi, tu les gères mieux, peut-être? Tu n'étais pas comme complètement défoncé hier? Je ne conçois même pas comment j'ai été assez irresponsable pour laisser un cocaïnomane fini s'occuper de mon petit frère.

Raphael aurait pu s'énerver, mais l'accent brisé avec lequel Léo avait prononcé les derniers mots fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur sa colère. Son ami avait sûrement appris de dures nouvelles sur l'état de santé de son frère. Il n'avait pas besoin que Raph se fâche en plus. De toute façon, une bonne partie des reproches étaient mérités.

-Léo, désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire la morale. Je vais te laisser, okay? On se revoit demain, au déjeuner, si tu veux bien. As-tu besoin de quelque chose?

Le temps que Raph cligne des yeux, Léo était contre lui :

-Embrasse-moi.

Sans y réfléchir, par instinct, Raph s'exécuta et captura les lèvres douces qui le faisaient fantasmer depuis des jours, pour y déposer un baiser très possessif.

La température de son corps augmenta rapidement, mais l'haleine de Léo lui rappela, que celui-ci, ivre, n'avait pas toute sa tête et lui reprocherait le lendemain, ce qu'il allait suivre peut-être.

-Léo, non arrête.

Il contempla le corps complètement abandonné, le visage transfiguré par le désir, les prunelles bleus lançant un regard lubrique sous les paupières voilées, les lèvres entrouvertes, offertes comme un fruit mûr suppliant qu'on y goûte et les mains crispées contre ses biceps, dans la crainte qu'il ne parte. Ce corps entier criait : « Oui, prends-moi ».

Raph devrait prendre l'offre alors qu'elle était sur la table. Peut-être que Léo ne s'en souviendrait même plus le lendemain. Cependant... Si c'était un test, il était déterminé à le réussir.

-Léo, je ne ferai rien que tu regretteras... Peut-être demain, okay? Tu vas gentiment te coucher. Viens-là.

N'écoutant aucunes des protestations entêtées de son amant, Raph le déshabilla pour le coucher, en se mordant les lèvres de frustration en voyant le membre dur bien galbé dans les sous vêtement blancs de son amant. Celui-ci tenta de l'aguicher encore quelques instants, puis, boudeur, il se tourna sur le ventre, exhibant ses fesses parfaites. Une minute plus tard, il dormait doucement.

Raphael, éteignit la lumière trop vive du plafonnier, pour allumer celle, plus tamisée, d'une lampe de travail sur le bureau au fond de la pièce, puis il alla chercher de l'eau et des comprimés pour le mal de tête qu'il mit sur la table de chevet. Il demeura encore un quart d'heure, silencieux, à observer la cage thoracique de Léo qui se mouvait au rythme de sa respiration. Le dragon bougeait, le narguant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce tatouage éveillant en lui autant d'émotions. Mais peu importe. Son amant devait se débarrasser de ce tatouage trop révélateur. Il se demanda si, malgré la méthode ancestrale employée, c'était possible.

Il s'approcha précautionneusement et déposa un baiser sur le front bordé de cheveux noirs.

-Bonne nuit, mon ange.

Il ne pouvait s'attarder. Il venait de se rappeler qu'il lui fallait rapidement un cadavre asiatique pour donner le change et simuler la mort de son amant, en l'énucléant et en lui faisant dessiner le même tatouage sur le dos. Pour la forme, il reprit des photos du corps nu de son amant de dos, sous prétexte d'avoir un modèle plus réel du tatouage à imiter, mais Raph savait très bien que, dès qu'il serait dans sa voiture, il se masturberait dessus. D'un doigt nostalgique, il caressa brièvement l'arrondi de la fesse avant de recouvrir Léo sous la couette.

Il devait le protéger coûte que coûte. De toute façon, c'était aussi se protéger lui-même, puisqu'il était trop dans la merde pour s'en sortir vivant s'il s'arrêtait à mi-chemin.

Il aurait tant voulu dormir là. Mais le devoir l'appelait. Il envoya un dernier baiser à son amant qui dormait du sommeil des Justes et disparu.


	22. Chapter 22

Raphael n'alla pas en cours. La nuit dernière avait été catastrophique : il était parti de chez Léo trop tard (sans compter les dix minutes à se branler devant les photos de son amant) et il avait été, pour la première fois de sa vie, en cette matière, insouciant.

Voulant coincer deux Dragons Pourpres, il était aussi tombé sur trois membres de son propre gang. Il avait bien évidemment été reconnu. Il avait donc, échappant aux balles de justesse, buté cinq personnes, dont il avait dû disposer des corps. Il les avait un peu fait traîner, pressé. À sa grande frustration, les deux Dragons portaient déjà des tatouages dorsaux, tous les deux.

Comment aurait-il pu le deviner? Ils avaient combattu habillés! Bref, c'était à recommencer, mais cette fois-ci, Raph devait faire dans la discrétion et la prudence. La balle avait sifflé si près qu'elle avait emporté un bout d'oreille. Il devait impérativement s'équiper pour être à la fois anonyme, discret et mieux protégé.

Après au moins un six heures de sommeil, il contacta un de ses amis, grand amateur de GN, de Comicon et autres trucs de geek. Par hobby et aussi comme gagne-pain, il créait des armes et des armures.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Raph. C'est pas fini encore, mais laisse-moi quelques jours et ça le sera.

Pour se déplacer, sa moto italienne rouge était beaucoup trop voyante. Raph avait besoin d'un truc furtif. Il connaissait un autre ami, cousin de Casey, qui retapait des bagnoles et des motos et qui bavait sans cesse devant la Maserati de Raph. Il pourrait lui échanger en toute discrétion par un moyen de transport plus passe-partout.

Raphael fit des courses rapides afin de préparer de bons repas et arriva très tôt chez Léo, s'inquiétant de savoir si son ami subissait encore les contre coup de son ivresse de la veille. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui demander ce que les médecins lui avaient dit concernant Mikey.

Raph se demandait aussi si Léo se rappellerait de ses tentatives de séduction de la veille et en serait embarrassé. Il se dit qu'il ne passerait aucun commentaire, attendant que son ami aborde le sujet ou non. De toute façon, il ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait même repensé avec délice au baiser échangé de la veille toute la matinée, ainsi qu'au corps au galbe sans défaut de son amant d'une nuit. Une maxime latine mentionne que la vérité est dans le vin.

 _ **In vino veritas.**_

Léo éprouvait-il envers lui une plus grande attraction qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était bien mystérieux. Prévoir ce qu'il allait faire était complexe et de plus, il ne pouvait cesser de se demander à lui-même :

 _« Et si tout cela n'était qu'un piège? Une machination? Une vengeance? »_

Le poison distillé par Johnny faisait son chemin. Après tout, Léo avait tout fait pour créer un antagonisme entre eux et susciter du désir en lui.

 _« Non, Rappelle-toi, c'est toi qui l'a agressé verbalement dès le premier jour alors qu'il déjeunait tranquillement avec Elena. C'est toi qui lui a donné un rendez-vous dans un parc pour lui donner une leçon qui s'est retourné contre toi. »_

Raphael secoua la tête, chassant les pensées inopportunes et sonna à la porte.

Léo l'accueillit à bras ouvert, mais légèrement perplexe :

-Si tôt, Raph? Je ne t'attendais pas avant trente minute. As-tu séché les cours?

Raphael éluda assez peu subtilement la question :

-J'ai pensé que tu préférerais manger un truc comestible avant d'aller au lycée.

Il déballa ses achats et commença à préparer le repas sous l'œil réprobateur de Léo ainsi que celui enthousiaste du petit frère. Pour détourner l'attention sur ses propres « crimes », Raph décida de confronter en douceur Léo sur l'événement de la veille.

-Et puis, toi ça va? Pas trop mal à la tête?

-Pas trop mal, répondit-il en souriant, merci pour le verre d'eau et les cachets.

Le sourire de son ami était sincère, mais teinté d'une certaine gêne. Il devait se souvenir. Raph décida de ne pas pousser. Léo, reconnaissant de la discrétion de l'autre garçon, continua :

-Ce soir, si tu veux, tu pourrais recevoir ta première leçon de Ninjustu. Qu'en dis-tu? Celle que je donne à l'école est annulée. Je serai ici vers 16h.

-Parfait, j'attendais cela avec impatience.

Ils mangèrent et Léo partit.

Raphael soupira : il était raide dingue de Léo et son petit frère était craquant, mais l'idée de passer un autre après-midi avec lui l'épuisait. Ce gosse pouvait être une vraie pile électrique quand il le voulait, et ce n'était pas facile de le tempérer quand il commençait à s'agiter.

-Alors, Mikey, quoi de neuf? Demanda Raph en essayant d'avoir une attitude la plus apaisante possible. Léo était de bonne humeur ce matin?

Poser des questions trop précises était impossible.

Le gamin se retourna vers lui pour répondre quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément :

-Regarde, un geai bleu!

Raphael fronça les sourcils avant de se rendre compte que Mikey fixait un point derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit par la fenêtre qu'un oiseau était posé sur la branche d'un arbre, bien visible depuis le salon de l'appartement.

-C'est l'oiseau préféré de Léo, s'exclama l'enfant. Donne-moi vite ton téléphone! Je veux le prendre en photo avant qu'il ne s'envole.

Raph, sans y penser, tendit l'appareil au petit garçon. L'oiseau blanc et bleu resta tranquille pendant que Mikey s'agitait devant la fenêtre en prenant plusieurs photos. Raphael le regarda faire avec un sourire en coin. Ce n'était pas étonnant que ce soit cet oiseau-ci le préféré de Léo, quelque chose chez le petit animal rappelait l'adolescent aux cheveux d'ébène. C'était peut-être le noir de son bec, ou le mélange de bleu et de blanc de ses plumes... Raph n'aurait pas trop su comment l'expliquer en détail.

Après quelques instants, l'oiseau s'envola et Mikey resta debout devant la fenêtre, observant les photos qu'il venait de faire. Son doigt glissé sur l'écran, faisant défiler les clichés, jusqu'à ce que...

-Woah dude! T'as une photo de mon frère nu?

Le sourire béat de la bouche de Raphael s'effaça en moins d'un quart de seconde. Il sursauta et sentit son souffle se couper. Comment avait-il pu oublier l'existence de ces photos?!

Hautement mortifié, les joues rouges et le souffle court, il tenta maladroitement de récupérer son téléphone.

-Rends moi ça tout de suite, c'est privé!

Seulement Mikey était fort à ce jeu-là et se faufila entre ses mains comme une anguille, tenant le téléphone hors de sa portée. Le regard plein de malice, il semblait très amusé par la situation.

-Es-tu amoureux de mon frère, Raphie? Est-ce qu'il le sait?

Ce satané gosse rigolait et Raph, mort de honte, le pria de se taire, disant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Il tâcha une fois de plus de récupérer son téléphone, mais Mikey cessa de rire et lui rappela qu'il n'était pas aussi naïf que ce qu'il croyait.

-Écoute, ne me prends pas pour un con. Ce dude est Léo. C'est son tatouage, son lit et ses cheveux.

Au pied du mur, Raphael fut obligé d'admettre au moins une partie de la vérité. C'était trop tard, il était pris la main dans le sac de toute façon...

-Okay, c'est bien ton frère Léo, mais j'ai pas fait ça pour les raisons auxquelles tu penses! Je… J'ai un ami qui cherchait une idée de tatouage, voilà!

Les joues si rouges qu'elles le brûlaient, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, Raph espérait que son excuse passerait, mais les bleus de Mikey affichèrent une expression blasée.

-Franchement, Raph, tu crois que je vais gober ça? De toute façon, pourquoi ça te gène? Léo est très beau gosse! Et sexy! Quiconque a des yeux peut voir que tu ne cesses de le regarder à la dérobée. Donny l'a vu, lui. Ça l'a rendu furax de jalousie. J'étais pas certain du fait, mais là…

Mikey semblait franchement amusé par la situation. Il se mit à sautiller partout comme une grenouille en chantonnant « Admets-le ». Agacé, Raphael aurait bien voulu lui dire de se la fermer, mais il n'était pas vraiment en position de force. Il tâchait de suivre la petite silhouette des yeux tout en répliquant :

-Tu as pensé que nous étions deux hommes? Cela n'a pas d'importance pour toi?

Mikey arrêta sa cavalerie, debout sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé, et il haussa vivement les épaules.

-Bah-non! Gars ou fille, ça pas d'importance. Donny aime Léo et ça ne fait pas de lui une mauvaise personne! Admets-le!

Il pointa son doigt avec emphase vers Raphael qui se sentit cette fois-ci obligé de capituler complètement. Merde, quel fléau ce gosse!

-Okay! Okay! Mais que je te vois pas lui en dire un mot! Ça compliquerait inutilement les choses entre nous. Ton frère a quelqu'un d'autre. Une fille. Tu en as sûrement entendu parler, non? Elena?

Mikey secoua ses boucles blondes et se laissa tomber assis sur le canapé, le téléphone de Raphael toujours dans les mains.

-Non, nada. Léo raconte pas sa vie amoureuse. À personne. Peut-être à son journal intime.

-Mais t'as dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de petites amies, non? As-tu vu une fois un petit ami?

-Quelques-unes sont venues à la maison. Ma mère l'y encourageait beaucoup. Je crois qu'elle voulait qu'il se fasse des racines là et qu'il ne retourne jamais au Japon. Mais, jamais je n'ai vu Léo amoureux-amoureux. Et j'ai jamais vu de garçon, non plus, avec Léo.

Raph pensa aigrement que Mikey ne l'avait pas vu comme lui-même enfoncer sa langue jusqu'aux amygdales d'Elena.

-Écoute, petit, je veux juste pas que tu en parles à ton frère, okay? Tu peux faire ça pour moi?

Les yeux pleins d'espoir, Raph tenta d'envoyer un petit sourire en direction du gamin. Celui-ci plissa les yeux et lui tendit son téléphone avant de dévoiler un sourire machiavélique.

-Je veux bien me taire. Mais je veux un gâteau au chocolat et que tu joues à tous les jeux que je veux ce soir!

Après un après-midi en tant qu'esclave de Mikey, Raph vit l'aîné arriver avec un immense soulagement, mêlé d'un peu d'inquiétude, à savoir si le gamin respecterait sa promesse ou non.

Léo semblait joyeux de les voir, lui et Mikey, jouer aux jeux vidéo.

-Raph! J'espère que cela a bien été. Je t'ai couvert pour ton absence de ce matin. J'ai expliqué que, si tu le souhaites toujours, tu seras absent tous les après-midis de cette semaine. Le directeur a été très compréhensif, mais je sais que Mikey peut parfois être beaucoup de travail. Ne te gêne pas si tu veux aller en cours, à la place.

Raph secoua la tête et se récria combien le petit garçon était adorable.

-Mikey, tu sais que j'aime prendre une tasse de thé devant les actualités. Peux-tu enlever ton jeu, s'il te plaît? Raph et moi allons-nous entraîner ensuite au sous-sol. Tu pourras nous accompagner pour nous regarder ou rester ici à jouer à tes jeux vidéo.

Mikey supplia de lui laisser le temps de terminer sa mission virtuelle. Puis ajouta, avec un sourire très peu subtil :

-Nah, Dude, je pense que je vais vous laisser seuls.

Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà mis assez d'emphase sur le mot « seuls », il envoya quelques clins d'œil très peu discrets en direction de Raph qui se prit la tête entre les mains pour éviter de fusiller le gamin du regard. Fort heureusement, son ami était trop occupé à mettre son thé à infuser.

Une fois son breuvage chaud prêt, Léo se glissa aux côtés de Raphael sur le divan, au grand contentement de celui-ci. Rien ne pouvait lui apporter plus de satisfaction que le corps du bel adolescent à une si petite distance de lui, ses yeux bleus brillant de reconnaissance. Sa main lui démangeait de se poser sur la cuisse de son voisin. Mais Léo avait spécifié qu'il ne voulait pas de contacts au-delà de l'amitié. Était-ce au-delà des liens amicaux? Sûrement, il n'aurait pas touché ainsi Casey. Mais hier, Léo avait voulu qui l'embrasse... N'était-ce que le saké qui avait parlé?

Raph fut tiré de ses pensées par le présentateur de nouvelles et son sang se glaça dans ses veines :

 _« Près d'une dizaine de corps, atrocement mutilés, ont été découverts dans les égouts de la ville. Leur identité n'est pas encore connue, l'assassin ayant fait en sorte de les rendre méconnaissable. Le service de profileur du FBI travaille en ce moment pour faire un portrait du dangereux psychopathe qu'est ce nouveau tueur en série »_

Léo murmura :

-C'est terrible ce genre de crime. Parfois, je regrette d'être venu avec Mikey dans une cité si violente.

Raph ouvrit la bouche, pour dire que ses victimes méritaient probablement leur sort et que tout cela n'était sûrement qu'un moyen de protéger quelqu'un d'aimé, mais alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, afin que son intervention et opinion ne suscite aucune suspicion, Mikey le coupa :

-Oui, Léo. C'est dommage, il y a toujours des Super-Vilains, mais pas de Super-Héros. J'aurais aimé voir un vrai Super-Héros, qui arrête les criminels, avant de mourir. Un vrai justicier, dans un costume cool, qui protégerait les innocents!

Choqué par le petit qui parlait encore de sa mort, Raphael se retourna prestement pour réconforter son ami, qui devait être dévasté par ces paroles. À sa grande stupéfaction, il ne vit aucune trace de détresse sur les beaux traits du garçon, mais une ferme résolution.


	23. Chapter 23

Après que Léo eut revêtu une tenue de sport, lui et Raph descendirent au sous-sol et Léo le fit pénétrer dans une vaste pièce au sol couvert de minces matelas. Des armes étaient proprement rangées contre le mur et un large miroir couvrait le mur du fond. Léo indiqua également deux portes :

-Là, nous avons la pièce de musculation. Je lève assez rarement des poids, je m'exerce déjà suffisamment. Je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin d'entretenir davantage ma musculature.

Malgré lui, Raphael ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil appréciatif sur la bonne forme physique évidente de son ami. Non, Léo n'avait rien à faire de plus. Ne prêtant aucune attention au regard séducteur lancé vers lui, Léo poursuivit :

-Là, ce sont les douches. Je te montrerais leur fonctionnement plus tard. Donny les a dotés d'une technologie si poussée que je n'en comprends pas encore toutes les possibilités.

Raph n'avait pas écouté plus loin que _« Je te montrerais leur fonctionnement plus tard »_ , son imagination lui représentant tout ce que Léo pouvait lui _montrer_ dans les douches. Il fut tiré de ses pensées libidineuses par le bel adolescent.

-Donny a aménagé ce Dojo récemment, pour nos entraînements, mais je crois que c'est essentiellement pour moi. Si je suis absent ou empêché, il ne met pas un pied ici. Il a même installé un intercom. Mikey peut communiquer avec moi, à tout moment, ou simplement appuyer sur un bouton d'urgence en haut, dans l'appartement. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas si inquiet.

Leo enleva son T-shirt blanc, révélant ses pectoraux sublimes. Cela prit quelques secondes à Raphael pour faire de même, gardant son pantalon de sport noir uniquement, puis il demeura, gauche et incertain, à attendre les instructions de son Sensei. Il ne connaissait rien des arts martiaux ni de l'étiquette les régissant. Léo sentit son malaise sûrement, car il décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Voyons ce que tu vaux pour commencer. Je vais d'abords te faire une présentation du premier kata… Tu me regardes une fois et ensuite, tu essayes de m'imiter.

Sans mot dire, Raphael observa Léo faire sa démonstration. Malgré tout son désir de se conformer à n'importe quelle exigence de son amant, il fronça les sourcils devant cette apparente inutile chorégraphie.

-Tu as vu? Maintenant, c'est à ton tour, fais comme moi…

-Heu, que dirais-tu qu'on passe à la leçon suivante et que tu me montres un truc efficace à utiliser en combat réel?

Ce fut au tour de Léo d'avoir l'air brièvement perplexe.

-Tous les débutants commencent par des katas. C'est une façon de perfectionner sa posture ainsi que ses blocages.

-Écoute, tant que je peux bloquer le coup, on se moque que cela soit gracieux ou non, non? Montre-moi de ces jolis coups de pied qui en jettent un max! À moins que tu ne saches pas en faire…

L'insinuation railleuse fit rétrécir les yeux en amande de l'autre adolescent.

-Je sais faire ces coups de pied. Tu n'as aucune idée de mon niveau de maîtrise de cet art. Que dirais-tu de la boucler et d'apprendre, puisque j'ai la générosité de te prodiguer un peu de ce savoir?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Raphael de se sentir agacé, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait aucune compétence non plus... Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, son orgueil prit le dessus.

-Toi non plus tu n'as aucune idée de mon niveau, okay? Je sais bloquer et frapper. Je suis champion de l'équipe de lutte! Je suis un combattant né! Alors arrête de me traiter comme un gosse de sept ans!

-Oh! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ton impressionnante prouesse dans le parc, l'autre soir.

La réponse dégoulinante d'ironie montrait combien Léo avait été justement impressionné. Raph rougit à la fois de honte et de colère. Léo lui avait fait un bottage de fesses en règle ce soir-là, sans à peine essayer.

Pour davantage marquer son point, Léo se pencha pour prendre un objet dans une boite exhibant ses fesses parfaitement moulées dans son short bleu royal Adidas, un peu plus longtemps que cela devait être nécessaire, selon le point de vue de Raph qui ne put empêcher ses yeux de fixer le spectacle tentant devant lui.

Léo se redressa et se retourna pour lui lancer deux objets, l'un après l'autre. Instinctivement, il les attrapa.

-Tiens, puisque de toute évidence, tu veux monter si vite en grade et passer aux choses sérieuses.

Raphael regarda avec un air perplexe les deux armes qu'on venait de lui lancer.

-Qu'est-ce que ces fourchettes ridicules? Maugréa-t-il en les tenant du bout des doigts.

-Ton unique chance de survie contre moi.

Sans prévenir, le jeune homme chargea vers lui, katanas levés.

Par réflexe, Raph leva les armes inconnus données par son adversaire et réussit à bloquer les premiers coups armés contre lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Léo lança un mot en langue étrangère qui le stoppa. Avec un sourire, l'autre combattant abaissa ses épées de même.

-Pas mal, approuva-t-il. Tu as réussi à te défendre. Je dois dire immédiatement, pour que tu ne t'enfles pas trop la tête, que j'y suis allé doucement avec toi. Contre un opposant pas trop expérimenté, tu t'en serais sorti. Tu as effectivement en toi un instinct guerrier. C'est…

Léo marqua une petite pause durant laquelle ses yeux prirent une allure presque féline, et quelques mèches de ses cheveux noires caressèrent son front.

-... Intéressant, termina-t-il avec un sourire animal. Nous allons pouvoir nous amuser beaucoup plus rapidement que je le croyais. Tu as beaucoup de potentiel. Mais pour avancer, tu dois quand même connaître les bases. Tu apprendras vite, si tu t'entraînes régulièrement avec moi. Deux heures trente par jour, au minimum.

Le cœur de Raphael s'enfla de bien-être. D'abord, il avait reçu assez peu de félicitations dans sa vie. Son père était avare de compliments. En entendre de la bouche de celui qu'il adorait y ajoutait encore plus de prix. De plus, la perspective de passer plus de deux heures par jour avec Léo à proximité, seul, le remplissait d'aise. Si apprendre des chorégraphies pouvait rendre Léo fier de lui, il les apprendrait.

La leçon se poursuivit. Coup pied avant, arrière, côté, en rond et crochet et les trois premiers katas. Raph apprit le tout avec une facilité déconcertante, s'il pouvait se fier à la mine étonnée et ravie de son ami.

-Tu as réussi à maîtriser en 90 minutes ce que d'autres prennent six mois à apprendre. Encore une autre leçon comme celle-ci et je pourrais même dire que tu es passé au niveau intermédiaire, fit Léo avec une certaine fierté.

Raphael rougit, essoufflé et dégoulinant de sueur, puis il offrit un sourire satisfait mais aussi un peu embarrassé à son ami. Il pourrait s'y habituer, à ce sentiment d'avoir bien fait, de valoir quelque chose.

Il avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Face à lui, Léo se tenait bien droit, les bras croisés sur son torse découvert sur lequel perlaient de fines gouttes de sueur. Il était essoufflé aussi, mais beaucoup moins que Raphael, sans doute parce qu'il avait plus l'habitude, et un meilleur contrôle de sa respiration. Avec un air satisfait, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs prononça les mots suivant :

-Passons au maniement d'armes.

Excité, le sourire de Raph redoubla. Léo lui présenta rapidement l'éventail d'armes possibles, lui expliquant que ce qu'il tenait se nommaient des sais et étaient l'arme de défense privilégié contre des katanas.

-Il me semble qu'on devrait aiguiser le bout, non? Fit Raph en regardant ses « fourchettes ». On pourrait ainsi s'en servir comme poignard également. Serait doublement utiles : offensif et défensif.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Léo qui fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as la façon de penser d'un psychopathe, tu sais? Tu dénatures cet art avec tous tes commentaires pragmatiques. Tu es pire que Donny!

Raph haussa les épaules. Il ne voyait pas le mal d'instaurer un peu de sang neuf dans un style de combat datant de près d'un millénaire. Il n'avait pas à se battre contre des Ak47 en l'an mille. Que quelqu'un ayant la classe de Léo se conforme à des traditions poussiéreuses, il voulait bien l'admettre. Mais lui, ayant à affronter quotidiennement des ennemis armés jusqu'aux dents, n'avait pas à se soumettre aux diktats de cet art ancestral.

Léo lui présenta donc les kamas, que Raph jugea risibles, et le bo que Raph n'aima pas car Léo avait souligné que c'était l'arme choisie de Donny. Pour cacher les véritables raisons de son dégoût du bo, il prétendit qu'attaquer à une telle distance, repoussant les ennemis d'un bâton de 1m80 était couard, alors que le saï, qui demandait d'être plus près de son ennemi était davantage l'arme d'un brave.

-Bien sûr, persifla Léo. Tirer quelqu'un dans le dos à des dizaines de mètres plus loin, est davantage valeureux.

Devant l'air soudain farouche de son ami, Raph jugea préférable de se taire et manipula avec précaution les nunchakus. Sa maladresse avec cette arme fit sourire Léo, au grand soulagement de l'autre adolescent.

-Tu devrais demander à Mikey de te montrer quand tu es seul avec lui. Il y est meilleur que moi.

Raph, tout en maniant un tonfa, jugea que la plupart de ses armes étaient assez peu pratiques. Trop voyantes ou pas assez létales. Pourtant, malgré son opinion personnelle, il écouta scrupuleusement les directives de son Sensei, se pliant à tous les exercices. Suivant toutes les nouvelles techniques apprises, Léo proposa un rematch pour voir si, en quelques heures, Raphael avait fait assez de progrès pour intégrer les nouveaux mouvements en combat.

Se battre contre Léo était exaltant. C'était comme chercher le contact et le fuir en même temps, car Raph n'avait envie que d'une chose ; se débarrasser de la lame vivace du katana pour coller son corps contre celui de Léo, pour caresser sa gorge du bout des sais, non, du bout des doigts! N'importe quel contact l'enivrait, Raph avait l'impression que leurs corps dansaient l'un contre l'autre, s'évitant et se cherchant à la fois.

Léo était doué, Raphael s'en était douté, mais le voir en action était vraiment édifiant. On pouvait sentir toutes les années d'expériences derrières les mouvements sûrs, précis de l'adolescent. Chacun de ses coups était destiné à faire mal et fendait l'air avec assurance, et Raph ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la vigueur et le talent indéniable qui émanait de son Sensei.

Après environ près d'une demie heure, il était sur le dos, Léo assis sur lui, la lame de son katana juste en dessous de sa gorge. Il n'esquissa pas un geste de reddition sur le champ, profitant du moment où l'autre adolescent le dominait. Il demeura pris dans le moment plusieurs minutes, écoutant la respiration haletante et fixant les yeux saphir brillant de la joie d'être vainqueur de son amant dont les cheveux d'ébène étaient humides de sueur. La carnation pâle était rosie par l'effort et l'expression du visage de Léo irradiait de fierté mâle. Jamais Raph ne s'était senti aussi indifférent d'être soumis à plus fort que lui. Sentir le corps chaud de Léo par-dessus le sien était beaucoup plus exaltant qu'un ego flatté.

Il admit rapidement sa défaite lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son corps commençait à réagir au contact de celui de son partenaire. Léo sembla hésiter un instant puis se releva, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à faire de même.

-C'était très bien, le félicita Léo. Tu as bien su intégrer ces nouvelles techniques apprises. Ton progrès est étonnant, tu es très doué, naturellement. Je ne sais si tu atteindras un plateau comme Donny. Malgré mes leçons, il n'évolue pas. Chaque mouvement appris est le résultat d'heures intenses d'entraînement, et il n'est pas très discipliné à passer autant de temps à s'exercer, ayant toujours mieux à faire. Il est bon, ne te méprends pas. Mais pas assez pour…

Léo laissa sa phrase en suspens, ce qui attira négativement l'attention de Raphael. Son ami lui cachait des choses et semblait moins ignorant que Raph aurait souhaité qu'il soit. L'ado aux cheveux noirs, mal à l'aise, changea de sujet.

-Je te propose donc un entraînement de 16h30 à 19h, tous les jours, qu'en dis-tu? À ce rythme, avec tes dispositions, tu seras un redoutable adversaires en quelques semaines. Tu peux garder les sais. Pratique-toi à les manipuler. Puisque je me bats toujours avec des katanas, en tant que mon partenaire, il serait judicieux d'en faire ton arme de prédilection.

Raph acquiesça, buvant une grande rasade d'eau. Il était déjà 19h15. Il mourrait de faim. Peut-être Léo lui permettrait-il de dîner avec eux.

-Viens, je vais t'expliquer le tableau de commande de la douche.

Avec intérêt, Raphael le suivit, malgré le fait que cet empressement fût plus en lien avec la possibilité de voir l'autre jeune homme nu que de découvrir de quelconques gadgets high-techs.

La douche était immense, pouvant facilement abriter six personnes et ayant de multiples jets. Léo lui montra l'écran tactile où il pouvait régler le débit et la température de son eau.

-En fait, ce n'est pas un débit, mais plus une bruine, plus ou moins dense. C'est écologique. Donny est un environnementaliste très convaincu. Tu vois, tu peux enregistrer tes préférences sous ton nom. Tu peux soit appuyer du doigt ou dire ton nom. Ce truc est équipé de la reconnaissance vocale également. Si tu n'as pas d'opinion, tu peux choisir le mode « démo ». C'est ce que je fais quand je prends ma douche en compagnie de Donny. Il aime l'eau froide.

Raphael hocha la tête, refusant d'avoir l'air impressionné par les inventions du cousin de Léo qu'il continuait malgré tout à percevoir en rival, aussi insensé cela était-il. Après lui avoir montré tout cela, Léo se passa une main dans les cheveux et annonça ;

-Bon, je te laisse. Je vais voir Mikey. Je te dis à demain, au cas où je suis encore sous la douche quand tu vas remonter. Ne manque pas tes cours demain. C'est important.

Raphael ne put empêcher son visage d'afficher une expression déçue. Il n'osa insister pour partager sa douche avec le bel adolescent, de crainte de l'indisposer.

Il regarda son ami partir, puis se déshabilla. Il appuya sur le nom de Léo afin de découvrir ce que son amant avait comme habitude, essayant par le fait même de partager un peu de lui. Il songea avec amertume que le cousin Donny, lui, se douchait avec Léo. Il décida de ne pas appesantir son esprit sur ces pensées négatives et songea plutôt à ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée.

Il était hors de question qu'il risque sa peau ce soir. Pas avant que son armure et sa nouvelle moto soient prêtes. Changer ses armes aussi allait de soi. Ses revolvers, reçus à sa Confirmation, à douze ans, étaient uniques et le dénonceraient au premier coup d'œil d'un Sicilien. En même temps, s'il pouvait faire quelques progrès en ninjustu, cela ne lui fera pas de tort pour affronter des Dragons pourpres ou des Yakusa. De toute façon, les disparations des membres de son clan devaient avoir susciter panique et confusion, enlevant Léo de leur esprit, en admettant qu'il y soit.

Pour le moment, personne n'avait fait d'allusion à ce propos de façon claire. On avait parlé d'un successeur, mais hormis un tatouage dissimulé sous des vêtements, personne n'avait la moindre idée de l'apparence du dit héritier. Un adolescent aux yeux clairs n'était sûrement pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

Oui, ce soir, il pourrait peut-être se relaxer et faire quelque chose de normal, outre fantasmer sur Léo. Un truc de gars sympa, comme il faisait avant : jouer au poker ou au billard, boire dans un bar avec ses potes ou écouter une quelconque émission sportive avec eux.

Déterminé donc à passer une soirée calme, Raph prit, après être sorti de la douche et s'être habillé, son cellulaire en main, pour téléphoner à Casey. La lecture des messages textes reçus, durant son entraînement avec Léo, lui fit ensuite pousser un chapelet de jurons autant en anglais qu'en italien. On venait de lui donner ordre de se présenter au resto paternel pour une réunion urgente.

Il n'aura pas de soirée calme aujourd'hui. Avec un soupir, il ramassa les sais offerts par son ami.


	24. Chapter 24

La réunion avait été chiante au possible. Raphael n'était pas un comédien doué. Avoir l'air préoccupé pour ses hommes disparus, alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout, n'ayant en tête que des moyens de protéger Léo, était assez ardu. Alors qu'on accusait les Yakusa, on lui demanda son opinion. Raphael était assez peu habitué à la verbaliser. La mort de l'oncle Marcello avait été un miracle. Grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il pouvait conserver son amant dans l'ombre plus longtemps, en faisant porter le chapeau à un autre gang.

-Je dis que ce sont les Russes. Partout dans le monde, leur mafia tente de gagner du terrain. J'ai cru entendre les journalistes parler de victimes asiatiques. Il me semble que cela les écarte des coupables potentiels, non?

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Raph jugea judicieux d'avoir l'air concerné tout de même et d'octroyer à ses lieutenants des conseils de prudence.

-Circuler toujours à deux pour toutes transactions. Soyez armés en toute circonstances.

Mentalement, il savait que ses conseils étaient futiles. Même à deux et armés, il leur serait supérieur, ayant pour lui l'effet de surprise sachant où EUX seraient.

Mais pour le moment, il se tiendrait à carreaux. Son armure de kevlar n'était pas prête. Son ami lui avant demandé quelques jours supplémentaires pour les plaques de titane et le casque. Raph avait spécifié quelque chose qui résistait aussi bien aux balles, qu'aux coups de couteau, l'énergie cinétique de ces deux types d'agression n'étant pas la même, cela ne devait pas être de la tarte et devait demander un alliage particulier dans le tissage.

Il savait bien qu'il ne serait pas complètement invulnérable, mais il avait surtout besoin d'un costume respectant son anonymat, tout en ne l'alourdissant pas. Il avait aussi réussi à obtenir d'un contact une nouvelle arme, plus efficace et moins voyante. Il serra les poings dans un geste d'impatience. Il ne pouvait attendre de s'y mettre. Durant ces jours de trêve forcée, il réfléchirait à un plan à long terme. Jusqu'où ira-t-il? Quand Léo sera sauf, mais ensuite? Il secoua la tête pour chasser les questions obsédantes. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être perdu dans ses pensées en pleine réunion. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de voir s'il avait convaincu ses interlocuteurs.

La piste russe sembla satisfaire tout le monde, en tant que possibilité.

Puis, il avait eu son père en vidéo-conférence qui lui avait aboyé dessus devant tout le monde, réclamant de savoir où il était et où il passait ses journées. Il put, sans mentir, dire qu'il avait décidé de suivre des cours d'arts martiaux afin d'améliorer ses performances de combat corps à corps, contre d'autres bandes criminelles asiatiques. Il fut félicité de son initiative par son père, surpris. Raph se dit que cela ne devait sûrement pas être ce que son paternel avait imaginé, habitué à ce qu'il fasse la rumba.

Le contentement de Raphael prit une fin abrupte quand son géniteur annonça qu'il ne fallait pas pour autant écarter la piste des Yakusa et qu'il avait une taupe chez eux qu'il devait rencontrer incessamment, afin d'avoir du nouveau sur les projets de leurs ennemis et que dépendant des informations qu'il allait en recevoir, il effectuerait peut-être un retour à New-York.

Raphael pâlit sous son hâle. Le retour de son père viendrait compliquer la situation à un point intenable. Il devait à toute force l'éviter.

Avant de conclure la vidéo-conférence son père lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Raphael? Tu sembles nerveux. Tu as mis une autre pauvre fille enceinte? Et tu attends que papa vienne nettoyer tes dégâts?

La voix de Giancarlo Senzi suintait de mépris et l'expression de son visage corroborait ce sentiment.

Les lieutenants se cachèrent à peine pour dissimuler un sourire. La haine que Raph éprouvait pour son père revient avec force. Il s'était toujours senti un peu coupable de l'éprouver. Il devait respect autant à son géniteur qu'à son chef, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il éprouvait une détestation viscérale pour cet homme, depuis longtemps. Depuis un certain jour, avant qu'il soit envoyé en maison de redressement. Il ne se rappelait plus la cause. Seulement que c'était juste après la mort de sa mère.

La seule chose qu'il lui permit de conserver une attitude cool fut la pensée moqueuse de : « Si tu savais qui en réalité que je baise ». Son sourire s'effaça quand il pensa que la phrase correcte aurait dû être formulée au passé. Léo n'avait même pas voulu se doucher avec lui. Le jour où il se glisserait de nouveau entre les draps du bel adolescent n'était pas pour bientôt, malheureusement.

Il fit un geste exaspéré, que tout le monde interpréta suscité par le commentaire paternel.

La conversation se coupa et Raphael jeta quelques ordres brefs. Un de ses lieutenants avait insisté un peu plus lourdement sur la recherche de l'héritier et la nécessité d'investiguer davantage à ce sujet. Raph décida qu'il serait le prochain à mourir.

Les jours suivants de la semaine se passèrent tous de la même façon. Il alla en cours, pour faire plaisir à Léo, quoiqu'il ne se sentît de plus en plus pas à sa place parmi la population estudiantine. Ensuite, il mangeait en compagnie de son ami et de son petit frère. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs quittait et Raph demeurait avec Mikey.

En plus de devoir le divertir sans cesse, Raph devait continuellement subir les moqueries et les indiscrétions du blondinet sur ses sentiments envers le grand frère de ce dernier. Par exemple, « Qu'est-ce que tu trouves le plus sexy chez Léo? » ou pire « L'avez-vous fait? Léo est un bon coup? ».

Le gamin était de plus acharné à obtenir une réponse, ne lâchant jamais le morceau tant que Raph ne lui avait pas donné satisfaction. Bien entendu, il refusa farouchement de donner le moindre détail intime. Il accueillait Léo comme s'il était Moise à son arrivée vers 16h. Il buvait son thé et ensuite, il y avait l'entraînement.

Raphael ne vivait que pour ce moment, haïssant devoir quitter pour des réunions, immédiatement après. Il aurait souhaité que le temps se suspende dans cette salle et que cette unique forme de tête à tête qu'il pouvait obtenir avec son aimé, le duel armé, ne prenne jamais fin. Le corps nu, luisant de sueur de l'autre garçon l'attirait comme une flamme, le papillon.

Léo ne pouvait éviter son contact physique dans le Dojo et Raph était déterminé tout autant à éviter la lame froide du katana que de ployer le corps athlétique de son ami sous le sien, par son poids nettement supérieur. Il n'avait envie que d'écarter l'épée et écraser ce corps si désirable sur le tatami et le couvrir de caresses brûlantes, jusqu'à la reddition de l'autre mâle, soumis par le plaisir. Il était incroyable qu'étant aussi distrait par le physique attrayant de son ami, il fut capable de suivre ses leçons.

Léo, le cinquième soir, après l'avoir félicité plus chaudement que d'habitude encore pour sa parfaite maîtrise d'un coup de pied difficile, l'avertit qu'il avait presque atteint le niveau de Donny et que c'était incroyable.

-Tu progresses à un rythme extraordinaire. Je trouve que tu as particulièrement bien retenu la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Dommage, nous n'avons pas le temps pour un petit match, ce soir.

Raph fronça les sourcils. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée et s'en voir privé ainsi, à la dernière minute, le choqua. De plus, il avait prévu, après s'être armé de courage, de demander à Léo s'il voulait regarder un film avec lui, ce soir. Il s'était débrouillé pour expédier ses responsabilités le matin afin d'avoir sa soirée libre, au moins jusqu'à 22h. Ensuite, il devait rejoindre son ami armurier. Ce qu'il souhaitait était prêt et il hâte de pouvoir enfiler son armure, enfourcher sa nouvelle moto et essayer ces nouveaux joujoux.

Mais il avait surtout prévu voir un film avec Léo et c'est ce qui l'avait empli d'espérance toute la journée. Mikey l'avait encore nargué sur le fait qu'il aimait Léo et n'osait rien faire en ce sens. Il avait prévu, dans le noir du salon de Léo, alors que Mikey serait assis de l'autre côté de son grand frère, de presser la main du bel adolescent, de la sienne, un moment. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un geste suggestif et il ne pouvait imaginer Léo se révolter de cette misérable petite démonstration d'affection. Apprendre que tout ça n'aurait pas lieu, après avoir passé la journée à jouer le scénario dans sa tête, fut comme une claque pour lui.

-Pourquoi? Nous n'avons pas pris plus de temps que d'habitude! Protesta l'adolescent châtains.

-J'ai un rendez-vous, répondit Léo nonchalamment.

Sans réfléchir, Raphael gronda :

-Avec qui?

Les yeux bleus le fixèrent avec étonnement.

-En quoi mes allers et venues te concernent? Tu as quitté tous les soirs, sans que je te pose de questions.

-Je me suis débrouillé pour être libre ce soir! Rugit Raph. Il n'allait pas se faire mettre en boîte pour ses rendez-vous à lui. Il quittait pour les « affaires » pas pour la romance.

-Oh! Et je devrais plier mon emploi du temps sur le tien? Nous nous voyons près de 4 heures par jour. Ce soir, je sors. Je n'ai aucune justification à te donner. Je suis ton Sensei. Pas ton petit ami.

Les yeux verts lancèrent des flammes de feu grégeois. Raph serra les dents à nouveau, refusant de quitter le Dojo sans savoir où allait Léo.

-Avec qui?

La voix froide tomba comme un couperet.

-Je sors avec Elena. Nous devons faire les boutiques, afin de voir ce que je vais porter à la danse de St-Valentin la semaine prochaine. Ensuite, nous irons peut-être au cinéma.

-Et Mikey? Tu vas t'amuser et le laisser seul? Tu comptais sur moi pour s'en occuper? Cracha-t-il rageusement

-Du tout, Raph. J'ai Miss White, de l'appartement en-dessous. Elle a accepté de veiller sur Mikey quelques heures.

-Tu vas laisser ton frère à une étrangère?

Raph se savait ridicule. Lui-même n'était-il pas un semi-étranger et pas des plus recommandables de surcroît? Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, utilisant tous les arguments possibles, même les plus mesquins, pour faire demeurer Léo avec lui. La déception était si forte chez lui qui ne voyait rien d'autre que cet objectif, noyant sa logique sous ce besoin désespéré de passer encore quelques heures avec le bel adolescent. Il n'écouta même pas la réponse sarcastique de Léo. Une idée venait de prendre forme, dans son imagination enfiévrée. Il coupa Léo en l'agrippant par le poignet alors qu'il remettait son t-shirt bleu nuit où le mot « Fearless » était inscrit en blanc.

-Hé! Si tu es sans peur, tu ne reculeras pas devant un petit défi, non?

Léo eut un soupir agacé :

-Tout pour abréger cette scène ridicule!

-Si je gagne le match, tu passes la soirée avec moi.

Léo cligna des yeux, incertain d'avoir compris, puis les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un sourire moqueur.

-Tu penses pouvoir me battre?

-Pourquoi pas! Répondit sèchement Raphael, insulté. Tu as dit que j'étais bon, non?

Prudemment, avec un geste apaisant, Léo temporisa.

-Tu es excellent, Raphael, je te le concède, pour un élève, de plus débutant. Mais je suis un Maître. Quand je t'enseigne, je retiens chacune de mes attaques. Sous aucune circonstance, tu ne peux me battre. Peut-être dans quelques années, si tu persévère dans cet art et que tu t'y applique avec rigueur. Alors là, sans me vaincre, tu pourrais m'opposer au moins de la compétition. Mais ce soir, impossible. Je suis et je serai toujours, meilleur que toi.

Raphael se mit en position combat, ses sais levés.

-Viens me le redire ici, jolicoeur. Tu mérites une leçon d'humilité.

Avec un soupir las et une expression blasée du style « je ne peux croire que j'embarque dans tes jeux stupides de gamin présomptueux » Léo dégaina ses katanas.

-Tu ne cesses de vouloir me donner des leçons d'humilité! C'est une obsession pour toi, ma parole! Mais tu l'auras voulu. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et tu sembles déterminé à te faire botter les fesses plutôt que de me laisser aller.

Raph resserra son emprise sur ses sais. Il commençait à se sentir en confiance avec cette arme. Il avait demandé à son ami de lui en procurer, mais avec le bout aiguisé. Il tenait à son idée d'armes à double-usage.

Le match fut bref. Après un enchaînement de mouvements, Il se retrouva, étourdit et désarmés, sur le dos, avec Léo à califourchon sur son bas-ventre, son satané sourire moqueur aux lèvres, lui maintenant les bras épinglés au sol.

-Je ne me sens pas plus humble qu'auparavant. Tu devrais réviser tes méthodes d'enseignement, Raphie.

Raphael se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas abreuver d'injures Léo et se rendre encore plus pathétique en étant mauvais perdant. Soudain, Léo fit un mouvement avec son bassin, frottant son bas-ventre contre le sien et descendit son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, s'appuyant sur ses bras qui clouaient toujours les siens. Raphael senti l'haleine mentholée de l'adolescent et se figea comme une souris devant un boa.

-Je sais pourquoi tu fais cela, Raphael.

L'inflexion mise sur la dernière syllabe lui fit passer un frisson de plaisir à travers tout le corps. Pour augmenter sa fascination, comme s'il en avait besoin, Léo rapprocha encore son visage du sien.

-Je dois dire que c'est adorable. Mais triste à la fois. Tristadorable. Mais si cela peut te servir de source de motivation, voici ce que je te propose : bats-moi une fois et je te donnerais ce que tu souhaites.

Les yeux céruléens fixaient les siens audacieusement alors que les lèvres si tentantes n'étaient qu'à un cheveux des siennes. Un simple mouvement imperceptible et il aurait pu embrasser le jeune homme au-dessus de lui.

D'une voix sourde, Raphael demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes souhaits?

-Ne veux-tu pas cela?

Pour mettre plus d'emphase sur le « cela » en question, Léo répéta son mouvement suggestif du bassin.

-Non.

Sa voix n'était qu'un gargouillis, sa gorge étant serrée par le désir qu'il tentait d'endiguer.

Léo fronça ses sourcils ébènes, ses yeux bleus semblant sincèrement étonnés. Il se releva, un peu embarrassé, libérant les bras de l'adolescent au sol.

-Je croyais… commença-t-il

Raphael saisit son bras et clarifia :

-C'est pas que ça. Je veux une seconde chance.

La rougeur couvrit les joues pâles de Léo. Il se releva avec précipitation et se retourna afin de dissimuler son expression à son ami, prétextant mettre son t-shirt et s'essuyer le visage. De toute évidence, la réponse de Raph l'avait pris par surprise. C'était un phénomène assez rare et Raph décida d'utiliser immédiatement son avantage en poussant l'autre adolescent.

-Et alors? Tu as peur?

Il avait visé juste. Léo était tout aussi orgueilleux que lui-même.

-Non. Mais commence par t'entraîner avant d'avoir de telles ambitions! À demain!

En grandes enjambés, Léo sortit du Dojo sans jeter un regard à un Raphael, qui ne savait plus quoi penser.


	25. Chapter 25

Raph prit une douche très longue, autant pour se soulager manuellement suite à son contact rapproché avec Léo que pour essayer de le coincer hors de la douche en remontant chercher ses affaires. Il voulait lui dire… Un truc. Il ne voulait pas former les mots dans sa tête. C'était inutile de les ressasser, ce n'était pas un truc auquel il devait penser. Juste le dire comme il le sentait, à l'instinct, comme tout ce qu'il faisait. Il monta les escaliers à toute vitesse. Même si Léo était encore sous la douche, il l'attendrait. Il devait le voir, lui dire, le retenir…

Quand il frappa, une vielle dame à l'air revêche lui répondit, bloquant l'entrée de la porte. Il marmonna une brève présentation et essaya de voir si derrière elle, il pouvait apercevoir son Sensei. Ce fut la bouille aux taches de rousseurs de son de Mikey qu'il vit.

-Hey, Mike! S'exclama Raphael, un peu plus joyeusement que nécessaire. Tu peux dire à Cerbère de me laisser passer. Y a quelque chose que je veux dire à ton frère!

Mikey la bouche pleine de croustilles lui répondit quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Anxieusement, il lui demanda de répéter :

-Léo est parti, dude. Il a pris un sac de vêtements de rechange et il a filé. Il a dit qu'il se doucherait chez qui il allait. Il avait l'air vachement pressé. Il m'a dit qu'il ne rentrait peut-être pas de la nuit.

Raphael sentit une pierre pointue descendre dans sa gorge et tout déchirer jusqu'à son cœur. Il tourna les talons et descendit si vite qu'il fut en bas avant de le réaliser, recevant une bourrasque glacée au visage en sortant. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait laissé ses clés en haut, mais sous aucun prétexte, il ne voulait remonter là. Affronter la mine pincée de la vieille, les yeux surpris du gamin inconscient et… La dure réalité.

Léo avait filé, pressé d'aller baiser Elena dans sa douche, pour ensuite faire les boutiques avec elle pour se mettre beau pour cette fichue danse. Il y passerait la nuit… Jamais une pensée ne lui avait occasionné autant de douleur. Penser à sa mère lui faisait mal, mais un mal triste, nostalgique. Penser à son père l'emplissait souvent de frustration et de rage impuissante. Mais cette douleur n'avait aucune commune mesure avec les autres éprouvées. Tout son être le brûlait lentement, comme si un acide corrosif avait été injecté dans ses veines.

Raphael marcha jusque chez-lui, sans manteau, étant trop consumé par la jalousie pour ressentir le froid mordant et trop tourmenté pour s'en préoccuper. Les images obsédantes de Léo enlacé par Elena, leurs lèvres se joignant en des baisers profonds, ne cessaient de danser devant lui, aiguillonnant sa fureur, comme un drapeau rouge devant un taureau.

Enfin chez lui, il défonça sa porte arrière d'un coup de pied. Léo aurait été fier, pensa-t-il avec une ironie furieuse : C'était un parfait coup de pied. Mais à quoi cela servait-il? De s'intéresser à la passion de son amant et de tenter d'y performer autant pour partager du temps avec lui, susciter sa fierté et s'améliorer en vue de le protéger? Raph s'était mis dans la merde jusqu'au cou, descendant ses propres hommes, s'équipant comme un putain de tueur à gage digne de Marvel et baignant dans le sang toutes les nuit afin de LE protéger! Léo n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait pour lui et il s'en balançait car ce qui l'intéressait vraiment se trouvait entre les cuisses neigeuses d'Elena.

Il devrait la descendre. Subtilement. Puis merde tout ça, il devrait descendre Léo et déposer la chair sanglante de son dos aux pieds de son père. Fini son obsession. Il pourrait reprendre une vie normale. Et son père serait fier de lui. Il ne pourrait dénier à Raph qu'il méritait la place de représentant de New-York. Plus de sourire méprisant ou de sous-entendu sur son passage sur le fait qu'il n'était qu'une arme sans cervelle.

Après avoir frappé tout ce qu'il pouvait frapper chez lui, détruisant tout comme un Fléau de Dieu, Raphael s'écroula en larmes. Il savait qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment tuer Léo. Ni même sa petite garce d'ex. Mais il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se changer les idées. La cocaïne était hors de question. Il ne voulait pas perdre la tête. La mission de ce soir serait difficile. Il mit son visage dans sa main, respirant par petits coups. Il devait apprendre à gérer ses émotions par lui-même.

Il pensa à d'autres options qui pouvait le faire sentir mieux. Il rejeta l'idée d'appeler Casey. Son ami n'avait beau pas être un génie, il était loin d'être con. Ce n'était plus tant parce que Léo était un garçon que Raph voulait dissimuler ses sentiments, mais plus car il aimait désespérément quelqu'un qui ne le payait pas en retour, de toute évidence.

Texter la racine du mal elle-même était hors de question. Si Léo ignorait encore une fois un de ses messages, il allait imploser. En soupirant, il choisit de texter « Armur Man ». Il n'était que 20h, mais il s'en balançait. Il avait besoin de sentir des armes dans ses mains et une moto entre ses cuisses. Celle-ci justement avait été livrée le matin-même, les clés en étant sur la table. Ensuite, un bain de sang lui ferait sûrement un bon exutoire à ce sentiment de rage impuissante qui le drainait.

Après avoir pris une autre veste, il sentit son cellulaire vibrer et le prit, croyant à une réponse de l'armurier, pas encore prêt. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément quand il prit connaissance du message.

 _« Hé Senzi. Je suis désolé d'avoir quitté si vite. J'avais aussi un autre truc à faire. Si tu veux, on peut faire l'entraînement plus tôt demain, non? De 13h30 à 17h pour reprendre le temps perdu aujourd'hui? »_

Impulsivement, Raphael répondit, ses doigts allant plus vite que sa pensée :

 _« Je serai là à midi. Envoie-moi une photo sexy de toi avec ta nouvelle chemise. »_

Raph regarda son propre message, sans trop y croire. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une demande aussi insolite?

 _« Je veux qu'une minute au moins dans sa soirée, il fasse quelque chose pour moi. Qu'il pense à moi, même s'il est avec une autre. Et j'ai besoin de voir son visage. »_

Léo répondit par un émoticon interrogatif :

 _« Ma nouvelle chemise? »_

Raph roula les yeux, comprenant que Léo le trouvait pathétique, et ce, avec raison. Mais le cellulaire revibra très vite :

 _« Tu parles de cette nouvelle chemise pour la St-Valentin? Bien sûr, laisse-moi disons… 30 minutes. »_

Raphael, toujours monté sur sa moto, son casque noir d'une main et son cellulaire de l'autre plissa les yeux. À l'heure qu'il était Léo devait déjà être dans une boutique, non? Comment avait-il pu oublier de quelle chemise pouvait bien parler Raphael? N'était-il pas sorti pour ça?

Il calma sa suspicion. Léo avait tiré un coup, prit sa douche et sûrement arrêté dans un resto. Obnubilé par Elena, il avait perdu le fil.

Pourtant, il l'avait texté. Et accepté de lui envoyer une photo. Et accepté qu'il soit là demain à midi. Raph comptait bien éterniser sa soirée chez son bel ami beaucoup plus tard que 17h. Avec un nouvel optimisme, il mit son casque et démarra.

Sur le toit, allongé, il attendait patiemment sa cible, Vincenzo. Son casque avait un viseur intégré avec vision nocturne, en plus d'être totalement fermé, masquant tout son visage. Son tir serait aussi parfait qu'incognito. Il ajusta son fusil de précision, sachant que sa victime sortirait de ce garage où se déroulait des parties de poker clandestines, d'un moment à l'autre. Ensuite, il laisserait le corps là. Rien à foutre de perdre du temps pour faire dans la discrétion. Tout finissait par se savoir. Seulement, les assassinats du clan adverse devaient être aussi publicisé, afin de détourner l'attention de sa bande de Léo. Restait à savoir si le clan de Léo allait réagir.

Il repensa un très bref instant à la photo de celui-ci. Il lui avait envoyé 30 minutes après leur conversation, une photo de lui, dans un environnement inconnu, portant une chemise noire moulante, au point que Léo ne l'avait pas attaché complètement, laissant le haut déboutonné. Les cheveux du beau jeune homme étaient échevelés et ses joues légèrement rosies comme s'il avait couru… Ou fait l'amour passionnément à une nymphomane de 17 ans. Son sourire était à la fois moqueur et séduisant. Ses doigts s'étaient resserrés autour de la crosse du glock qu'il essayait à cette dernière pensée. Il l'avait glissé à sa ceinture pour texter sa réponse plus commodément.

 _« Merci de me rappeler pourquoi que je me bats. Mais tu devrais essayer la taille au-dessus. Y a tout de même un peu de viande sur ce squelette que tu trimballes. »_

 _« C'était censé être sexy, idiot. Mon squelette va tout de même t'envoyer au tapis demain, à plus. »_

Il sourit au souvenir. Léo était diablement sexy sur cette photo. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il avait pris le temps de lui envoyer une photo **à lui** _. « Merci de me rappeler pourquoi que je me bats »_ Léo avait cru au Dojo. Mais le réel sens se trouvait à quelques 500 mètres.

Son doigt était sur la gâchette, il respirait doucement. Il était rarement nerveux dans ces occasions… Plus que quelques instants…

Aussitôt un éclair argenté fit dévier le fusil, l'arrachant des mains de Raph. Celui-ci, par réflexe, saisit une autre de ses armes à sa ceinture, mais lorsqu'il la pointa en direction de l'apparition fantomatique, il n'appuya pas sur la détente.

Un homme de sa taille, tout de noir vêtu se tenait devant lui. La tenue recouvrait presque tout son corps, les tons de noirs se superposant selon les couches de fin tissus qu'il portait. Un mince foulard dissimulait le haut et le bas de son visage, mais pas les yeux, souligné d'un trait noir, dans un but sans doute de travestissement plus réussi. Mais c'était inutile.

Effondré, Raph reconnut sans peine que la personne qui venait de faire rater son opération n'était nul autre… Que Léo. Un putain de con de Léo revêtu qu'un d'un costume léger, sans aucune foutue armure, protections, ni armes à feu! Rien, hormis ses katanas, jouant les justiciers au milieu d'une rue contrôlée par la mafia qui voulait sa peau. Et un Léo qui, de toute évidence, voyant sa position de combat et ses yeux bleus résolus, il devait affronter. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête. Léo était un entêté fils de pute. S'il avait décidé de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Raph, nul doute qu'il le ferait. Mais était-ce bien Léo? N'était-il pas avec sa petite amie?

Comme pour chasser le doute auquel il s'accrochait désespérément, Léo parla, sa voix reconnaissable entre mille, malgré le foulard :

-Alors, c'est toi?

Raph les mains le long du corps, absolument méconnaissable car on ne voyait pas ses yeux ni un centimètre de sa peau, hésita. Oui, avec le casque, sa voix sortirait plus comme celle de Dark Vador que la sienne propre, mais si Léo la reconnaissait tout de même?

-Tu ne m'attaques pas? Pourquoi? s'étonna le ninja.

Raph devait dire quelque chose et vite. Sinon, Leo deviendrait soupçonneux. Il devrait trouver une bonne raison de le convaincre de ne pas chercher à engager le combat avec lui, de rentrer à la maison où il serait plus au chaud et boire une tisane pour refréner ses ambitions de super-héros.

Puis, il comprit. Mikey. Le désir du gamin de connaître un justicier masqué avant de mourir. C'était très noble comme action, mais la place de Léo n'était pas dans la rue. Il le préférait même dans le lit avec Elena. Il devait parler, en essayant de changer sa voix le plus possible.

-Non. Je n'ai aucune raison de me battre avec toi. Tu es un innocent. Je ne tue que les bandits.

-Oh! Tu es un assassin vertueux? Qui te dit que ce mafioso italien n'est pas sur le point de changer de vie? Tu vas ainsi lui enlever toute chance de rédemption!

Raphael, interloqué, fixa Léo. Il était négativement impressionné que Léo sache qui était dans ce garage, mais ce qu'il savait, lui, c'était que Vincenzo n'était pas sur le point de changer de vie. DU TOUT. Il devait le faire comprendre à cet imbécile déguisé.

-Écoute, Ninja-Man, ou peu importe le nom que tu te donnes. Tu connais rien des intentions des gars en-dessous, okay? Ce sont de dangereux criminels, tueurs, voleurs, receleurs, trafiquants de drogue et proxénètes.

-J'ignorais que la mafia sicilienne parrainait aussi la prostitution. Peu importe, ce que étaient ses hommes, avant. Ils peuvent changer.

Raphael roula les yeux devant tant d'innocence. Comment un être aussi pur que Léo avait pu être choisi par un clan Yakusa pour les diriger?

-Hé porteur de katana, Tes intentions sont mignonnes, okay? Mais je crois pas que les gars en bas vont te laisser prêcher la bonne nouvelle. Tu vas ouvrir la bouche et ils vont transformer ton joli petit corps en gruyère avec leurs balles! À quoi tu penses de sortir affronter moi, eux et peu importe qui peut arriver, habillé de quelques draps noirs!

Raphael fit une pause pour toiser à nouveau son adversaire dont, décidément, il trouvait la tenue beaucoup trop légère. Celui-ci plissa des yeux mais le laissa continuer.

-Je nie pas que t'es sûrement bon avec tes épées, mais on parle d'ennemis armés, qui peuvent t'attaquer à une bien plus longue distance que tes katanas. Tu penses quoi, leur proposer un combat singulier que, s'ils perdent, ils vont devenir d'honnêtes hommes? C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, ninja.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour eux, pas ce soir, mais pour toi.

La voix était douce, caressante, un vrai velours. Raphael se demanda presque si Léo n'avait pas eu l'intention de venir séduire son adversaire plutôt que de l'affronter à l'épée.

-Pourquoi tu ne tires pas sur moi avec tout ton attribut létal? Tu vois? Tu n'as pas tiré sur moi. Peut-être eux non plus ne le feraient pas.

Raphael perdit presque patience et faillit secouer l'autre adolescent naïf et lui dire : « Parce que je t'ai reconnu, idiot et que je t'aime ».

-Je te l'ai dit. J'ai rien contre, toi, Ninja. Déguerpis et laisse-moi faire mon boulot.

-Ton boulot, répéta lentement le garçon en noir, donc c'est pour cela que tu fais ça, pour l'argent? Tu as été engagé par les Russes pour faire disparaître la compétition? Combien te donnent-ils?

-Pourquoi tu veux me donner plus pour que j'épargne les Yakusa? Grogna Raph.

Il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur. À part les épées et le costume, Léo n'avait à proprement parler, rien d'asiatique. Ses yeux étaient légèrement en amande, mais leurs iris étaient d'un bleu indéniablement nordique. Le khôl en faisait davantage ressortir la couleur. Raph aurait aimé que Léo enlève ce foulard pour voir de quoi il avait l'air ainsi maquillé. Sûrement sexy à mort. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aie quelque chose à faire avec les Yakusa, questionna-t-il. Je me moque de la nationalité des victimes. Je suis ici pour stopper la violence dans tous les camps. Je t'offre l'argent en mon nom propre.

Raphael réfléchit, non pas parce qu'il voulait l'argent, mais plutôt à combien Léo était déterminé à arrêter sa vendetta. Léo, de lui-même, n'était pas riche. Il vivait de la charité de son cousin. Est-ce que Donny était de mèche dans son petit schème? Il mit ses intentions claires :

-Nah. J'veux pas de ton pognon. Je fais pas ça pour l'argent.

-Oh. Alors, quelles sont tes motivations? Répondit Léo du tac au tac.

Il opta pour dire la vérité.

-Ils ont fait quelque chose à une personne que j'aime. Et ils en menacent une autre. Je ne veux pas perdre cette personne, aussi.

Léo se tut un instant, puis sa voix cristalline retentit ;

-Mon propre père est mort sous les balles d'un gangster sicilien. Mais il demeure que la personne que j'aime est d'origine italienne.

Raph pesa les paroles. Sans nul doute, Léo parlait d'Elena. Mais quelque chose en lui espérait malgré tout qu'il parle de lui. Sa voix fut plus douce lorsqu'il répondit :

-Je reconnais que ton truc de pardon est très beau et noble. Tu es une bonne personne. C'est pour cela que je t'ai pas tué. Je l'ai senti. Rentre chez-toi. Va donner ton argent à un hôpital d'enfants malades ou à un centre de toxicomanes, okay? Y a d'autres moyens de répandre tes idéaux de rédemptions, de pardon et de charité que te balader dans la rue à risquer ta peau.

Voulant démontrer qu'il était toujours aussi déterminé, Raph fit un mouvement pour rependre son fusil. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard et que sa cible n'avait pas filé. Il fut bloqué par la lame du katana.

-Je ne vais nulle part tant que tu ne partageras pas mon point de vue. S'il le faut, les armes à la main.

La voix de Léo était froide, calme et lisse comme le couperet d'une guillotine et Raphael se sentit justement l'entrain d'un condamné à l'idée de se battre, alors qu'habituellement c'était son activité favorite.

-Si je te bats, tu vas me laisser tranquille? Tu vas rentrer chez-toi, enlever ton déguisement centenaire et aller te coucher?

-C'est une promesse. Mais en échange, tu dois aussi rentrer chez-toi sans faire de victimes.

D'après le plissement des yeux, Raph devinait que Léo devait lui faire son sourire à la fois moqueur et condescendant qu'il haïssait. Il eut un instant d'hésitation. Plusieurs options se présentaient à lui.

Il pouvait tirer Léo dans le genou. Juste de quoi le faire lâcher prise. Mais il refusait de le blesser, même non mortellement. La seule arme blanche qu'il possédait étaient les sais aiguisés. Mais Léo le reconnaîtrait-il avec ces armes? Avec réluctance, il les tira de sa ceinture.

Léo fut un bref moment dérouté

-Des sais? Pourquoi?

-Je veux pas de tuer, idiot! C'est plus honorable arme blanche à arme blanche, non?

-Tu aurais pu utiliser le glock, ça n'a aucune importance.

Cela prit Raphael à son tour par surprise.

-Hé, le ninja, je me doute que tu es rapide. Mais tu peux pas éviter autant de balles. Enlève toi ça de la tête enlève qu'il t'arrive malheur. T'es pas immortel.

-Je le sais. Je peux éviter les balles si j'en ai envie et si une me touche, c'est que je l'aurai souhaité ainsi.

Dans sa stupeur à l'audition de cette réplique, Raph perdit presque toute prudence élémentaire

-Hey! Tu peux pas dire ça, tu m'entends! T'as chez toi un petit frère… Ou une petite sœur ajouta-il rapidement, qui a besoin de toi. Sûrement au moins un autre membre de ta famille qui t'aime et aussi un amoureux ou une amoureuse qui t'adore à la folie. Dis pas des conneries pareilles. Et tente d'éviter les balles dans ton salon, okay? Pas de la rue. Meilleure chance de réussite.

Léo ne dit rien et engagea le combat. Raphael n'avait jamais vu Léo aussi rapide, il semblait partout à la fois. Merde, il crut même le voir voler. Léo avait raison plus tôt quand il disait y aller doucement avec lui au Dojo. Il ne put parer tous les coups et il se trouva sur le dos, une pointe de Katana sous la gorge, Léo le toisant d'un regard neutre.

-Tu as perdu, rentre chez-toi.

Raphael leva ses mains dans un mouvement de soumission. Ce soir, il n'arriverait à rien. Mais demain soir, certainement, maintenant qu'il était prévenu, il saurait éviter ce connard inconscient de Léo. Mais s'il réussissait à l'éviter, comment allait-il le protéger? Cet imbécile heureux avec ses idéaux se trouverait en moins de deux percé de balles dans le fond d'une ruelle, tout impressionnant qu'il fût.

-Okay, je me rends. Tu as gagné pour ce soir, Ninja-man

-Je ne suis pas « Ninja-Man »… Je suis… Le Fantôme.

Raph roula des yeux devant ce surnom qu'il jugea puéril.

-Okay, Fantôme. N'empêche que tu devrais porter un peu plus d'équipement. Puis un truc en laine sous tes oripeaux noirs. Il fait sous zéro, ce soir. Mais tu devrais cesser tout court. T'as sauvé une vie. Va boire un thé à la santé du mec et contente de cette petite victoire. T'auras pas tous les jours de la chance.

Ce fut au tour de Léo de rouler des yeux.

-À plus tard, quoi? Robocop?

Raph jeta un regard sur lui-même, son costume était entièrement noir, sans rien de robotique. Il n'avait pas pensé à un nom. Personne n'était supposé le voir, merde! Et là, il devait se trouver une identité de Super-Vilain. Il pensa à son rôle. Toutes les nuits, il devrait descendre en douce des gangsters, tout en surveillant Léo à la fois pour qu'il ne l'empêche pas et pour le protéger. Et il n'était pas un méchant non plus. Il voulait se trouver un nom pas trop menaçant, pour que Léo comprenne que Raph, dans le noir, veillait sur lui.

-NigthWatcher.

Léo croisa les bras.

-Alors, à demain soir?

-À demain, Fantôme. Quoique que je dis que tu serais mieux de rester chez-toi.

Leo disparut comme s'il était réellement un esprit avant que Raph s'en aperçoive.

Il attendit un instant, s'assurant qu'il était bien seul. Il jeta un œil en bas. Sur le trottoir Vincenzo était là, fumant une cigarette avec des comparses. Il ajusta le fusil et tira.


	26. Chapter 26

Raphael se réveilla avec un mal de crâne. Comme si elle en avait besoin, la situation s'était encore complexifiée. Il avait tiré Vincenzo ainsi que les trois hommes à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait demeurer et descendre tous les témoins potentiels alertés, malgré l'utilisation du silencieux.

Ensuite, Raph avait couru par l'escalier de secours opposé et enfourché sa moto. Afin d'éviter d'être suivi, il avait pris nombre de détours dans la ville. Il était arrivé chez-lui tard, et vanné. Son combat plus mental que physique avec Léo l'avait anéanti. Après avoir dissimulé son costume et ses armes dans le garage, il s'était endormit comme une pierre.

S'il avait eu des cours aujourd'hui, il n'y serait sûrement pas allé, mais puisque nous étions samedi, il pouvait paresser un brin. La première chose qu'il fit au lieu de prendre des Advils, fut de regarder la photo de Léo dans sa chemise noire. Dire que ce con inconscient courait les rues en figurant du film « the last samurai »! Il devait faire quelque chose pour arrêter cette folie. Autant pour Léo que pour lui. Son désir d'exaucer les dernières volontés de son petit frère au risque de sa propre intégrité était poignant de noblesse, okay, Léo était un putain de chevalier du Moyen Age, héroïque et pur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser faire.

Il repensa à la sa promesse, ou plutôt celle du Night Watcher au Fantôme. Léo, sans nul doute, serait ulcéré de son parjure, mais il gérerait. Après tout, tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour lui et un jour Léo l'apprendrait et serait ému de tout ce qu'il avait accompli par amour pour lui, n'est-ce pas?

Raph ne voulait pas penser au futur. Pour le moment, il était 9h45 et dans à peine plus de deux heures, il serait chez son ami. La façon dont il se languissait tout le temps et si fortement de l'autre mâle l'étonnait encore. Il était certain que Léo le voulait aussi. Le problème était que Raph ne voulait pas de Léo que physiquement. Il le désirait entièrement à lui. Il ne voulait pas que Léo touche ou soit touché par une tierce personne, que ce soit Elena ou peu importe qui d'autre. De même, il souhaitait tout connaître de son amant. Il ne voulait pas que Léo garde des secrets ou mettre de la distance entre eux. Il voulait qu'il admette que, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas le publiciser, ils étaient « ensemble ». Il mourrait d'envie de partager son intimité avec l'autre garçon, avoir la liberté de l'appeler, lui parler, lui toucher et l'embrasser dès qu'il en avait envie, sans craindre une mauvaise réaction. Jamais il n'avait souhaité quelque chose d'aussi simple que de caresser une main ou une cuisse, collé contre son partenaire devant la télévision.

Raphael devait exprimer clairement son désir d'un lien plus profond. La subtilité, la retenue, les demi-mesures, ce n'était pas pour lui. Il comprenait que Léo avait été blessé par sa conduite cavalière par le passé, mais il devait passer par-dessus ça. S'il demandait à Raph de se mettre à genoux pour mériter un pardon, il le ferait. Il devait prouver à Léo qu'il était sérieux et prêt à des attaches. S'il démontrait assez de passion, son aimé ne ressentirait peut-être plus le besoin de se grimer pour jouer les justiciers nocturnes. Le mâle aux cheveux de jais était raisonnable. Ils seraient potes à l'école et en couple le soir chez eux. Il était prêt à passer tous ses temps libres avec son petit ami et ne plus faire la fiesta tous les soirs. Ils pourraient même faire des sorties, d'apparence entre copains, dans des restos ou tout simplement pour se promener. Rien ne les empêcherait de se tenir la main dans une salle obscure de cinéma.

Il devait convaincre Léo de la pertinence d'un lien sentimental entre eux. Il avait un plan. Il allait se mettre sur son 31. Oui, il allait remettre son fichu pull Raph Lauren. Il achèterait tout ce qu'il fallait pour concocter des repas délicieux qui raviraient les papilles de Léo et de son frère durant tout le week-end. Durant l'entraînement, il avait prévu faire mijoter doucement une sauce bolognaise dans le but d'en faire une lasagne. Léo n'oserait pas le mettre dehors avant qu'il ait mangé ce délicieux repas en leur compagnie, non?

Puis, cela serait rude ensuite de le faire quitter immédiatement après le dîner. Ensuite, après un repas dans une atmosphère qu'il tenterait de rendre romantique sans tomber dans le cliché, Raph tenait à son plan de films en serrant la main de son aimé dans le noir. Pas un film de super héros ni d'action. Une comédie romantique légère plutôt.

Ensuite, quand Mikey serait couché, il cracherait le morceau, un genou à terre s'il le fallait. Aussi taré que ce fût, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans l'autre jeune homme. En l'espace de seulement quelques jours, il en était venu à occuper toutes ses pensées et à devenir essentiel à son équilibre. Il n'avait pas touché à de la poudre depuis près d'une semaine, trop accro à sa nouvelle drogue, beaucoup plus addictive car beaucoup plus difficile à se procurer. Il lui dirait tout cela, mais en plus…poétique. Ouais, poétique, aussi pathétique que cela sonnait. Attendri par toutes ces petites attentions, sûrement que Léo fonderait comme du beurre, non? Il le prendrait alors dans ses bras, lui ferait l'amour tendrement et…

Le vrombissement de son cellulaire le coupa de ses pensées et il fit une grimace de déplaisir immédiatement. Ce message n'augurait rien de bon. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour le lire.

 _« Puisque tu n'es pas à la hauteur, je rentre le 15, après avoir réglé quelques petites choses. »_

Une nausée d'anxiété le prit aussitôt. Il aurait beau dire quoique ce soit, assurer qu'il contrôlait tout, son père ne changerait pas d'avis. Cette réaction paternelle de son géniteur était à prévoir. Son père appréciait Vincenzo. Il essaya de se calmer. Il devait absolument faire un carnage de Dragon Pourpres ce soir, pour détourner l'attention. Son père n'était pas homme à courir derrière une chimère ; comme un prétendu héritier très dangereux, lorsqu'une menace réelle, comme la décimation de son propre clan par un inconnu ne différenciant aucune mafia, était en cours. Personne n'accuserait un chef Yakusa de tuer ses propres soldats, non? Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas ce que lui était en train de faire : éliminer ses propres hommes par amour pour l'ennemi? Merde, il y avait là du matériel pour un foutu film hollywoodien.

Il décida d'écarter de ses pensées cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Aujourd'hui, il allait passer la journée avec Léo. Il devait à toute force l'épuiser au point qu'il soit trop fatigué pour enfiler son costume de super-ninja cette nuit. Il ne devait sortir sous aucun prétexte, car s'il avait voulu protéger les hommes de Raphael, nul doute qu'il sera encore plus déterminé à défendre les siens propres. Un bon vin rouge italien mettrait peut-être son bel ami K.O. Mouais, vaudrait mieux acheter deux bouteilles.

Il regarda à nouveau l'heure. Toutes ces minutes à rêvasser le retardait. Raph se doucha longuement et se prépara avec une coquetterie rare. Il fit un sac de ses vêtements sport et parti rapidement, après avoir pris quelques ingrédients chez-lui et noté ce qu'il manquait. Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'état de la maison. Il devait absolument trouver une équipe d'entretien ménager avant le retour de son père. Il était déjà assez mal disposé à son égard, sans ajouter des munitions à son déplaisir.

Au marché, il eut un choc : sa carte de crédit fut refusée, pour une somme aussi insignifiante que 160$. Jamais Raph n'avait vécu une telle humiliation. En panique, cherchant de quoi régler, il comprit : son père connaissait tous ses numéros et codes, il avait dû demander son solde et tout le relevé de ses transactions, se faisant passer pour lui. Et il était certainement tout sauf enchanté du montant de ses dépenses faramineuses du dernier mois. Raph avait toujours été dilapidateur, mais il avait atteint un sommet depuis qu'il connaissait Léo. Il avait bien quelques billets cachés chez-lui, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y rendre. Il fit semblant d'appeler la compagnie de crédit et texta Casey.

Au fil des années, Casey lui avait souvent emprunté de l'argent. Des misères, des 20$ ici et là. Reste qu'au bout du compte, dans les deux dernières années seulement, Raph avait dû prêter plus de 4000$ à Case, ce dernier lui demandant de l'argent à peu près deux fois par semaines. Raph ne s'était jamais soucié de réclamer un remboursement jusqu'à ce jour-là. Il ne demanderait pas la somme entière, Casey ne pourrait pas ne pas lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Il lui demanda donc seulement 200$, afin de pouvoir payer au moins ses achats du jour.

Casey s'étonna de la demande et avertit Raph qu'il n'avait pas toute la somme immédiatement, mais que s'il voulait attendre une heure ou deux, il s'arrangerait pour le tirer d'affaire.

Les nerfs à vif, autant par l'humiliation subie, par sa colère contre son père et son anxiété de ne pas pouvoir peut-être acheter tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour gâter son amant, ou arriver en retard en perdre de précieuses minutes avec son adoré, comme d'habitude, Raph perdit tout prudence.

 _« Pas le foutu temps de patienter une heure, Léo m'attend »._

Au moment où, les yeux grands ouverts, il prit connaissance de sa bêtise, il était trop tard. Casey répondit :

 _« Hamato? Un samedi avant-midi? »_

Immensément en colère contre lui-même, Raphael tourna cette mauvaise humeur vers autrui, comme de coutume. Furieux, il appela directement Casey.

-Hé Raph, je…

-Ferme-là, Jones. Tu m'as toujours demandé de te prêter du pognon et je t'ai jamais posé de questions. J'ai besoin de 200$ dans 5 minutes. J'ai pas le temps de laisser mon épicerie là, rentrer chez-moi, revenir ici et payer. Ça va me faire perdre près de 40 minutes. Et il est déjà 11h15.

-Okay, Raph, répondit Casey. Tu auras ton blé dans 5 minutes mais à une condition.

-Va te faire foutre, Jones, je ne t'ai jamais posé aucune condition! J'vais te rembourser lundi, c'est quoi ton problème? Je pensais qu'on était des potes!

La voix de Casey fut froide :

-Justement. Je veux pas que tu me rembourses lundi. Je veux que tu me dises la vérité. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi, Raph, mais y a quelque chose de pas net. Je veux le savoir lundi midi.

N'étant interrompu par aucune dénégation farouche, Casey Jones prit une voix plus amicale par la suite :

-Tu m'inquiètes, vieux. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude.

Raph soupira, exaspéré. Il pouvait bien le dire à son meilleur ami. Lundi. Quand ça sera plus officiel. Case était pas du genre à potiner. Il la bouclerait.

-Okay, Casey. Je te jure. Fais-moi le versement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la somme de 280$ était dans son compte. Il ne savait pas comment son ami hockeyeur, toujours paumé, si était pris, mais ce qui comptait était qu'il pouvait payer ses achats et également deux bouteilles de vin.

En revenant du magasin de liqueur, où il avait acheté deux merlots de Sicile édition St-Valentin, il passa devant un fleuriste qui avait justement arrangé sa vitrine dans le but de faire honneur à cette fête.

Les bras chargés de paquet, Raphael demeura de longues minutes dans l'indécision. Quoiqu'il ait envie d'acheter quelque chose pour démontrer à Léo combien il était cher à ses yeux, il doutait que des fleurs soient bienvenues. Si cela avait été pour une fille, il n'aurait pas hésité, dût-il l'aimer la moitié qu'il aimait Léo... Mais il ne savait comment courtiser un garçon, ni quoi offrir en pareil cas.

Pour lui, l'amour était surtout démontré par des présents. Son père, malgré le fait qu'il ne le prenne pas comme modèle, avait couvert sa mère en cadeaux somptueux. Raph avait souvent entendu, dans sa petite enfance, les autres épouses de gangsters de plus petit acabit envier sa mère. Pourtant, lui savait sa mère pas spécialement heureuse. Il demeurait qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'exemple de démonstrations d'amour. Il était gauche et peu doué en discours. Il parlerait avec son cœur, mais, incertain que cela soit assez, il préférait arriver les mains pleines et ainsi être mieux accueilli.

Il entra dans la boutique, embarrassé à l'extrême. La dernière fois qu'il avait touché une fleur, c'était à l'enterrement de sa mère. Jamais il n'en n'avait offert à aucune petite amie. Il en avait certes commandé une tonne pour la fête chez-lui, mais elles n'avaient pas été directement offertes à Léo. Choisir un bouquet spécifiquement pour lui était autrement délicat. Raph ne connaissait que peu de choses des goûts de l'autre mâle.

Par contre, il croyait avoir remarqué que son ami n'avait guère été impressionné de la débauche de fleurs de la dernière fois. Il se remémora la chambre du beau garçon. Le style en était très épuré, dans des couleurs froides, mais atténuées. Il n'y avait aucune fioriture comme le voulait la mode au Japon, il présumait. Seul le lit était spectaculaire, de par sa largeur uniquement. Dans son lit, 6 Léo aurait pu tenir sans peine, celui-ci devait se sentir bien seul là-dedans! Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Raphael ne vienne l'y réchauffer.

Il sursauta quand une employée vient lui demander si elle pouvait l'aider.

-Vous chercher un bouquet pour votre petite amie? Nos bouquets de roses sont en spéciaux, présuma-t-elle.

Au supplice, Raph secoua la tête et il dit plus rudement que nécessaire qu'il ne cherchait pas de roses. La vendeuse, prudemment, s'éloigna. Tourmenté, il chercha partout à la fois, perdu dans tout ce rouge agressant, une note de fraîcheur qui pourrait plaire à son amant.

Puis, il trouva, à l'écart, une section plus sobre. Parmi celle-ci, un assortiment de plantes dans des tons de vert tendre et de crème, résolument asiatique attira son attention. Raph ne s'y connaissait pas trop en botanique, mais il était presque sûr que les longues tiges étaient du bambou, et de longues feuilles hautes recouvrait une sorte de plante ressemblant à de la mousse, encrée entre plusieurs galets. Un panda aura pu en faire son petit dej.

Il trouva le tout raffiné et, plus important, unisexe. Également, le prix de 60$ était dans son budget. De toute façon, même en admettant qu'il eut 2000$ dans ses poches, Raph n'en n'aurait pas pris un plus cher. Une offrande trop somptueuse aurait pu offusquer Léo. Il se souvenait des remarques de celui-ci sur le fait qu'il n'était pas une « pute ». Il prit l'arrangement floral entre ses mains et se dirigea vers le comptoir, où l'employée plissa les yeux devant son choix.

Raphael sentant le jugement de la dame, qui devait considérer que ce n'était pas un bouquet pour une jeune fille, se crut obligé de se justifier aussi agressivement que maladroitement.

-C'est pour un de mes copains qui a eu un accident de ski, okay? Ça se fait les bouquets de « Bons rétablissements », non? cracha-t-il avec colère et nervosité.

La vendeuse hocha la tête, apeurée.

Sur le comptoir, il remarqua une promotion qui offrait une bougie parfumée au thé blanc à moitié prix à l'achat de plus de 50$ de fleurs. Il se souvint que Léo avait des bougies utilisées dans sa chambre et il aimait le thé. Il sourit. Léo pourrait l'allumer et penser à lui. Ou mieux encore, ils pourraient faire l'amour à la lueur de cette bougie! Il rosit de plaisir à cette pensée et se retient d'en acheter une douzaine pour la bonne raison qu'il n'avait plus assez d'argent pour se faire. Il paya et courut à sa voiture; il était midi moins cinq et comme naguère être en retard allait presque de soi, il ne voulait pas faire attendre Léo une seule seconde.

Arrivé chez Léo, il regarda tous ses achats avec une pointe de consternation. Ses attentions en disaient un volume sur ses intentions.

Il se sentit soudain très nerveux. En avait-il trop fait? Léo se sentirait-il agressé d'une sollicitation aussi voyante? Après tout, le but officiel de sa présence chez l'autre adolescent était de prendre une leçon de ninjustu. Il s'était de lui-même invité plus tôt, sous le fallacieux prétexte de cuisiner pour eux. Encore heureux pour lui que Léo était du genre à ne pas savoir faire bouillir de l'eau sans tout cramer et que son petit frère soit un fin gourmet.

Il sonna, chaviré d'anxiété et d'émotions, après avoir déposé au moins un paquet sur le sol.

-Allooooooo?

La voix de Mikey était bizarre.

-Heu... Mikey, c'est Raphael.

Étrangement, le bip sonore signifiant le déverrouillage de la porte ne se fit pas entendre. Pourtant, le gamin blond était toujours empressé de le faire. Une montée d'angoisse saisit Raphael devant ce comportement inhabituel. Il décida de persévérer et de paraître calme.

-Je ne sais si Léo te l'a dit mais il a avancé notre leçon d'aujourd'hui.

Il n'eut toujours aucune réponse. L'hystérie alors s'empara totalement de Raph :

-À quoi tu joues? Tu sais qui je suis, ouvre-moi!

-Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Raph. Léo ne va pas bien.

Encore plus paniqué, Raphael exigea des explications. Il se dit que Léo, sur le chemin du retour lors de son escapade nocturne, avait dû tomber sur un gang qui l'avait battu et blessé. Il se maudit d'avoir agi aussi inconsciemment et ne pas avoir suivi Léo, afin de veiller sur lui. Ou alors, vêtu de ce fin tissu, il avait chopé une pneumonie. C'est ce qu'on gagnait à jouer les héros!

-Il est blessé? Il est malade? Ouvre-moi cette putain de porte illico ou je te jure, je jette ta PS4 par la baie vitrée!

La menace fit son effet, car la sonnerie retentit. Trop encombré de paquets, il avait pensé prendre l'ascenseur, mais il n'avait pas une minute à perdre et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Il arracha presque la porte en déboulant dans l'appartement.

Il largua ses courses sur le sol et secoua Mikey sur qui il était immédiatement tombé.

-Où est-il?

-Dans sa chambre… Mais n'entre pas. Il médite depuis plus de trois heures. Quand Léo fait cela, c'est qu'il est très, très en colère. Je crois que c'est mieux pour toi d'oublier cette session d'entraînement. Faut pas mettre une arme dans les mains de mon frère quand il est dans cet état. Déjà que tantôt, il a voulu se couper un doigt!

Raph faillit en tomber à la renverse et porta la main sur son cœur.

-Mikey, tu divagues ou quoi! Pourquoi Léo se couperait un doigt. Ça ne fait aucun sens!

-J'sais pas trop, une coutume, répondit l'enfant en secouant la tête. Quand les hommes de la famille de Léo subissent un échec, ils doivent se couper un doigt, pour se le rappeler ou un truc con comme ça. Léo est un dude super accro à l'honneur, aux traditions et tout ça. J'sais pas ce qui est arrivé hier, mais il a écouté les nouvelles et depuis, il est comme ça.

Le regard de Raph s'assombrit et sa main se resserra sur son T-Shirt. Merde, Léo prenait tout ça aussi à cœur? Mikey triturait nerveusement le bas de son chandail entre ses doigts, l'air lui aussi embêté, et poursuivit :

-J'le savais pour le doigt, je l'ai vu prendre le couteau et aller dans sa chambre! J'ai dit que peu importe ce qu'il ferait, je me le ferais aussi. Ça l'a refroidi. Je comprends pas ce qu'il a. Mon frère est presqu'un Dieu dans tout ce qu'il fait pourvu que cela ne soit pas dans une cuisine. Pourquoi soudainement il se sent si dévalorisé? Ça me peine. Léo a la chance d'être en santé. Je vois pas pourquoi il s'arrête sur des conneries pareilles.

Une nausée de culpabilité envahit Raphael. Il savait maintenant ce qui se passait. Léo avait vu que l'homme, dont on lui avait promis la vie, avait été assassiné malgré tout ainsi que trois autres. Il devait se reprocher sa confiance en un inconnu. Il se sentit étourdi et s'assit un instant, se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

Il ne croyait pas que Léo prendrait aussi sérieusement ce petit accro. Mais cela compliquait tout : si le Fantôme croisait encore le Night Watcher, le sang coulerait pour sûr. Pas celui de Léo, mais le sien.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il craignait la douleur, mais le fait que le Fantôme trouvait sans doute suspect que son adversaire ne fasse que se défendre, sans réelle riposte. Il en viendrait à vouloir le démasquer et s'il savait que son ami et le Night Watcher ne faisait qu'un, adieu toute possibilité de romance et même juste de camaraderie entre eux! Léo ne ressentirait que haine et mépris envers lui et il ne pourrait le supporter! Pourtant, il devait continuer son travail nocturne, pour le bien de Léo. Éviter à tout prix le Fantôme, en plus des soupçons de son père qui allait rentrer...

-Tu vas aller le voir, lui demanda anxieusement Mikey, je m'inquiète.

Raphael ne répondit pas. Il se leva, sortit une bouteille de merlot du sac et la déposa sur l'îlot. Il fouilla pour trouver un tire-bouchon puis se remplit une coupe. Il prit une gorgée. Remonter le moral de Léo, alors qu'il était le principal responsable de ce sentiment d'échec serait difficile.

Déjà qu'il lui avait fallu toute la journée pour élaborer des tournures de phrases pour se déclarer. Parler d'amour à Léo, même avec ce dernier d'humeur joyeuse, lui donnait des papillons dans l'estomac et là, les circonstances ne pouvaient être plus défavorables. Il se demandait quand il allait pouvoir glisser un mot tendre et offrir ses fleurs : « Hé, Léo, Tous les hommes sont des salauds et tu ne peux rien y faire. Ne te fie à personne! Oh, et au fait, voici un bouquet »?

Cela passerait mal. Ils étaient vraiment né sous des étoiles contraires. Raph leva le coude à nouveau. Il avait besoin de courage.


	27. Chapter 27

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci en général était lumineuse, mais Léo avait tiré tous les rideaux. Il était assis par terre, torse nu, quelques bougies faisant cercles autour de lui. Un peu, et Raph se serait cru interrompant une cérémonie occulte. La faible intensité des bougies se reflétait sur le visage pâle aux yeux clos, mettant en valeur la finesse mâle des traits, sculptant d'ombre et de lumières l'ossature de la mâchoire, la courbe sensuelle des lèvres et l'arête droite du nez. Il était si immobile, aussi marmoréen que possible, ne semblant même pas respirer.

Les paupières ne se relevèrent pas à l'entrée de Raph et en s'approchant, il vit que la cage thoracique n'avait qu'un mouvement presque imperceptible, prouvant que le jeune homme respirait bel et bien. Cette fixité le mit profondément mal à l'aise. Il ne connaissait rien à la méditation, mais il trouvait celle-ci trop profonde pour être saine. Les longs cils noirs qui projetaient leurs ombres sur le haut des pommettes, n'avaient même pas frémis.

Il s'agenouilla doucement afin d'être à la hauteur de son ami. Il ignorait tout de l'étiquette à suivre en pareil cas. Réveiller quelqu'un méditant entrainait-il les mêmes conséquences qu'en éveillant un somnambule? Il décida d'agir avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

Il fit connaitre sa présence en faisant de légers bruits en s'asseyant, dépliants ses jambes, puis il approcha son visage afin que Léo entende et ressente sa respiration. Voyant que celui-ci ne sortait pas de sa transe, il décida d'opter pour le contact. Il mit chacune de ses mains contre les joues de Léo, mettant en coupe son visage, tout en caressant la joue droite de son pouce. Et en murmurant le plus tendrement et bas qu'il put le prénom de son amant.

-Hé, Léo…

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent aussitôt, le regard aussi aiguisé que froid. Par contre, il ne dit rien, élevant juste ses mains lentement pour détacher celles de Raphael de son visage. Celui-ci en profita pour saisir les deux mains de l'autre mâle dans les siennes, les pressant presque convulsivement pour lui communiquer tout son désir de le faire se sentir mieux.

-Arrête de faire ça. Tu te fais du mal , ordonna-t-il le plus doucement qu'il put.

Sans tenter de dégager, Léo répondit d'une voix égale :

-Je ne me fais aucun mal. Je médite. C'est une saine habitude de vie. Une façon civilisée de gérer le stress de la vie moderne. Tu devrais essayer. Cela ne te ferait pas de tort.

Raphael, ne voyant pas de résistance à proprement parler contre le contact physique, s'enhardit, et baisa une des mains qu'il tenait.

-J'essayerai, si tu veux me montrer comment, concéda -t-il, mais pour le moment, je crois que tu es assez demeuré seul dans le noir comme cela. Ton petit frère s'inquiète et s'ennuie et tu devrais manger quelque chose. J'ai fait les courses et acheter des essentiels avec lesquels je peux faire presque n'importe quoi. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose. Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce qu'il te plaira.

-Raphael. Tu es venu pour un entrainement. Pas pour jouer au cuistot. C'est un entrainement que tu auras. Tu as raison, me dépenser me fera du bien.

La réponse avait fusé assez sèchement, mais l'expression du beau jeune homme était plus tourmentée qu'irritée.

Avec une légère grimace d'inconfort, Léo fit pivoter son cou et retira ses mains de celles de Raphael pour masser sa nuque qui semblait douloureuse.

-Je suis un peu ankylosé. Si tu peux faire un sandwich à Mikey, pendant que je prends une douche pour dénouer mes muscles, ça serait très apprécié. Ensuite, nous pourrons passer à ta leçon de ninjustu…

Raphael l'interrompit doucement, élevant ses mains dans sa direction. Il brûlait d'envie de retoucher son amant et sauta donc sur l'occasion.

-Attends, laisse-moi faire…

Sans attendre la permission, Raph se glissa derrière Léo et se mit à pétrir le cou du jeune homme. Il eut peur un bref instant que celui-ci se révolte contre la familiarité démontrée, mais étonnamment, Léo courba sa tête vers l'avant avec un petit soupir de bien-être.

Tout en enfonçant tendrement ses pouces en mouvement circulaire autour de la nuque raide, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Léo pour lui parler, l'atmosphère ne se prêtant toujours pas à élever la voix.

-Léo, laisse-moi t'aider. T'as pas à rester dans le noir seul, à cause de je ne sais quoi. Le petit a besoin de toi…

Il n'hésita qu'un bref moment. Il était venu pour déclarer ses sentiments après tout! Il poursuivit alors dans un souffle, se rapprochant encore du lobe d'oreille, afin d'être certain que ses mots fussent bien entendus :

-Et moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Le corps de Léo se tendit, mais il ne dit rien. Encouragé, Raphael posa ses lèvres sur les cheveux noirs, près de la tempe, tout en faisant glisser ses mains vers les épaules du jeune homme, pour y poursuivre son massage. Le manque de réaction négative poussa encore Raphael à aller de l'avant. Même dans ses scénarios les plus optimistes, il ne s'était pas figuré que cela irait aussi bien, aussi rapidement.

Ses mains se mirent à malaxer les épaules avec plus de force et il poursuivit ses baisers légers sur la tête du jeune homme. Imperceptiblement, l'aire des baisers se prolongea jusqu'au cou. Entre deux baisers et mordillements de la clavicule, il se demanda avec inquiétude s'il n'allait pas trop vite. Merde ces questions, il crevait d'envie depuis une semaine de goûter à nouveau cette chair et il aurait bien été fou de ne pas profiter de l'occasion alors que Léo s'offrait sans résistance. Il entendit une respiration saccadée, mais il n'était pas certain si c'était la sienne ou celle de son amant. La saveur de la peau de Léo était addictive, mêlée aux arômes boisés des bougies. Étrangement, ce fut son érection douloureuse qui le rappela à la réalité. Il était en train de perdre la tête s'aperçut-il. Il n'était pas venu pour du sexe, du moins pas avant d'avoir déballé ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il tourna le jeune homme afin qu'ils soient face à face. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, autant pour juger des sentiments de Léo que pour l'assurer du sérieux des siens. Les yeux bleus étaient sombres de par le manque de clarté et la dilatation de la pupille. Leurs expressions étaient insondables. Raph eut l'impression que, malgré que les yeux fussent fixés vers lui, ils ne le voyaient pas. C'était comme s'il avait la consistance d'un fantôme et que Léo voyait à travers lui.

C'était comme si l'autre garçon ne voulait pas le regarder, tout en faisant semblant de le faire. L'esprit de son amant était loin et il ne devina ne tenir qu'un enveloppe vide pour le moment. Cette constatation lui fit mal. Léo s'évadait par l'esprit, démontrant son désir de demeurer fermé à ses tentatives d'ouverture.

Il enfonça ses doigts plus profondément dans la chair du biceps du jeune homme, serrant assez fort pour procurer une légère douleur. Cela eut le mérite de faire focuser les yeux de Léo sur lui un bref moment. Il vit par l'éclair de l'iris de son amant qu'il avait toute son attention.

Tout en demeurant le regard vrillé dans les yeux marins, à la fois pour s'assurer du consentement du jeune homme que pour tenter de lire en lui, il prit doucement Léo par le menton et approcha son visage du sien, pour capturer les lèvres douces. A son immense soulagement, la bouche du garçon s'ouvrit comme une fleur. Il savoura lentement cette langue contre la sienne et se dégagea une seconde fois, avant d'être tenté de le dévorer entièrement.

D'une voix grave, il se lança :

-Léo. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Il fut coupé par l'étincelle de panique qui s'embrasa dans les prunelles bleues de son vis-à-vis, si vivace que Raphael demeura la bouche en agape, surpris, avant que Léo, profitant de sa confusion, ne se lève précipitamment, s'éloignant de Raph à grandes enjambés, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

-Plus tard, Raphael, je dois aller voir ce que fait Mikey et c'est l'heure de ses médicaments, jeta-il sans le regarder.

Raphael était trop ébahi pour répondre quoique ce soit. Cette fuite n'était pas une issue qu'il avait envisagée. Il demeura assis sur le sol, alors que Léo avait déjà quitté la pièce, essayant de procédé ce qui s'était passé. Tout avait commencé si bien. Son amant avait répondu au baiser avec passion, pourquoi s'était-il ainsi sauvé, alors que, loin d'être menaçant, il avait tenté de le traiter avec romantisme et considération?

De tout évidence, le jeune homme se doutait de ce qui allait suivre et autant les baisers et les caresses lascives ne l'avaient pas choqué, autant la déclaration imminente l'avait apeuré. Il essaya de comprendre pourquoi. Il lui semblait qu'une fois qu'on avait admis qu'une personne du même sexe que nous pouvait nous attirer, le pire du choc était passé, non? Léo semblait à l'aise dans sa sexualité. Leurs corps répondaient parfaitement à celui de l'autre, pourquoi pas leurs cœurs? Pourquoi l'idée d'un sentiment né de leur relation physique l'indisposait?

C'était lui qui avait commencé tout cela avec ses petits jeux psychologiques, prenant de plus en plus de place dans le subconscient de Raph, s'appropriant peu à peu son cœur et son esprit! Il devait s'y attendre! Son objectif depuis le départ semblait de le rendre fou! Pourquoi cette fuite éperdue? Léo avait semblé offusqué lorsqu'il l'avait mis à la porte, après leur nuit chaude. Il avait déduit que l'autre mâle s'était senti utilisé et maintenant qu'il allait lui avouer qu'il n'y avait rien de plus faux, Léo prenait la poudre d'escampette! S'était-il mépris sur les sentiments du joli garçon? Avait-il été trop brusque? Pourtant, de sa vie, il n'avait été aussi tendre, sincère et patient. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait si peur à son ami?

Avec un soupir de découragement, il se releva. Au moins, Léo ne semblait plus aussi en colère contre lui-même, ses idées désormais très loin du Night Watcher. C'était toujours cela de réussi. Mais il était désormais moins optimiste concernant le déroulement de la soirée. Il regrettait d'avoir acheté l'arrangement floral, présumant qu'il serait encore moins bien reçu qu'il ne l'avait craint de prime abord. Il marchait sur une glace très fine, plus encore qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il devait reculer un peu, sinon, Léo se sentant coincé, le fuirait définitivement. Et il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Justement, Mikey se récriait de l'autre extrémité de l'appartement :

« Oh, Léo, c'est sûrement pour toi! Comme Raph est gentil d'avoir ainsi pensé à te faire plaisir. C'est vraiment ton style"

Rouge comme une tomate, Raph déboula dans le salon, le mensonge sur la langue, prêt à nier que Léo fût le destinataire des jolies plantes. Celui-ci était suffisant perturbé de l'expression de ses sentiments, sans l'affoler davantage.

-Non, en fait, c'est…

Léo se retourna à son arrivée, le pot de fleurs dans les mains, le teint rosi par l'émotion. Les yeux bleus semblaient voilés d'attendrissement, faisant mourir la dénégation de Raph sur sa langue.

-C'est pour vous deux, compléta-il, jugeant cette réponse prudente.

Léo se détourna vivement, se récriant sur que c'était charmant et puisque c'était aussi pour Mikey, il allait le mettre dans le salon, afin que tous deux en profite. Raphael suivit des yeux son amant qui , nerveusement, essaya divers endroits où poser l'arrangement, afin que celui-ci puisse recevoir la dose adéquate de luminosité, tout en papotant pour dissimuler son embarras. Le regard brûlant de passion de Raph, suivit Léo jusqu'à l'ilot où celui-ci cherchait, parmi les tiroirs, des ciseaux pour couper le revêtement de cellophane. Il sortit de sa transe quand il capta le regard peu impressionné du jeune frère de son amant. La voix de Mikey montra tout son dédain pour la mascarade de Raph.

-Pour nous deux? Franchement, dude, j'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi lâche.

Raph rougit, et malgré que Mikey avait chuchoté, il appuya sa main sur la bouche du garçon, l'enjoignant de se taire.

-Ferme-là., ordonna-t-il, tout bas. Il est pas prêt, bon. J'ai essayé de lui dire et il a détalé!

Il n'eut pas le choix d'enlever sa main, malgré l'étincelle de malice persistante dans les yeux bleus plus clairs du benjamin, l'aîné revenant, avec un air où se mêlait à la fois le bonheur et la suspicion.

-Tu vas bien, Mikey? questionna Léo avec sollicitude.

Aussitôt, au lieu de répondre et se moquant comme d'une guigne de mortifier Raph davantage, victorieusement, il tendit la bougie au thé blanc.

-Regarde ce qu'il y a aussi? Ça, Léo, c'est certainement pour toi, _seul._

L'emphase mise sur le mot « seul » et le regard aiguisé de Mikey, défiaient Raph de prétendre le contraire.

-Heu, C'était la gratuité. Je l'ai prise. Juste comme ça. Au cas où, heu, que quelqu'un aimait ce genre de truc, bafouilla-t-il en gesticulant inutilement pour camoufler sa gêne.

Léo demeura impassible un bref instant et devant la rougeur de son ami, sa bouche se fendit en un sourire gracieux.

-Il se trouve que j'en utilise beaucoup. Merci. J'adore son odeur.

Raphael se sentit se liquéfier de ravissement après avoir entendu le remerciement tendre de son amant, alors que Mikey roulait ses yeux.

\- J'espère ne jamais être amoureux pour ne pas sembler aussi ridicule, marmonna-t-il assez fort pour que les deux garçons plus âgés entendent distinctement.

Léo bredouilla quelque chose et quitta précipitamment la pièce, la bougie en main, semblant de toute évidence, la mettre dans sa chambre.

De mauvaise humeur d'avoir constaté à nouveau le malaise de son amant autour de tout ce qui semblait toucher les sentiments, il grogna au petit garçon :

-T'as de la chance, gamin, d'être malade ET le petit frère de Léo, car je crois que je te casserai la figure, sinon.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur la figure juvénile :

-Tu peux faire ça et ne jamais connaitre la raison de pourquoi Léo semble aussi effrayé quand on lui parle d'amour.

Cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de la tête chaude. Il ne passa pas par quatre chemins :

-Crache.

-Oh! Pas maintenant, c'est trop amusant à regarder, se moqua Mikey

Malade ou pas, Raph allait secouer le jeune garçon, jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue, quand Léo revint, calme, mais les yeux baissés, s'adressant à son petit frère :

-Mikey, je vais nous faire des sandwichs. Ensuite, nous allons descendre pour la leçon de Raphael. Tu apporteras ta tablette car tu viens avec nous.

Le garçonnet protesta que c'était ennuyeux, mais son frère fut inflexible. Raphael sentit son cœur couler devant cette révélation. Léo ne voulait pas être seul avec lui.

La mort dans l'âme, mais tenant tout de même à ne pas souffrir d'indigestion, il retient son ami.

-Laisse. Je m'en occupe. Je tiens pas à m'entrainer avec une pierre dans l'estomac ou une intoxication alimentaire.

Toujours rougissant, Léo courba sa tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-Merci, Raphael. Tu es un bon ami.

En réponse, il marmonna un truc inintelligible et lui fit des signes véhéments de s'éloigner de la cuisine.

Sortant une planche à découper et saisissant un couteau, il se mit à trancher des tomates, la tête penchée. Trouvant que ce n'était pas suffisant pour camoufler les larmes de frustration qui perlaient à ses paupières, il détacha avec exaspération ses cheveux, afin qu'ils lui fassent un écran.

« Ami. Un bon ami », se répéta-t-il mentalement en mordillant ses lèvres rageusement. Il n'en n'avait rien à foutre d'être un bon ami. Il voulait beaucoup plus. Il exigeait tout de Léo, pas seulement son amitié, mais détenir le beau mâle entièrement et en recevoir tout ce que l'autre âme pouvait donner. Il désirait que son amant ne puisse plus vivre sans lui, comme lui-même se sentait perdu et incomplet loin de Léo. Il semblait très loin de ce but.

Avec des gestes de moins en moins maitrisés, il poursuivit son hécatombe de tomates. Il devait cesser de se rendre ridicule. Il devait passer à autre chose. Oublier Léo et choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait jamais connu de rejet amoureux, mais il avait suffisamment assisté aux multiples tentatives de séductions de plusieurs de ses amis, qui s'étaient vu pourtant reboutés. Par exemple, Casey avait courtisé April pendant plus de huit mois avant d'en recevoir un baiser. Et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait toujours pas goûté au fruit défendu avec elle. De ce côté, il avait eu de la chance, si on pouvait dire. Léo avait opposé très peu de résistance avant de céder aux plaisirs charnels. Mais, soudain, ce qu'il avait toujours trouvé le plus désirable dans une relation amoureuse lui sembla insignifiant. Avoir eu Léo dans son lit ne lui donnait aucun droit ni levier sur lui. Il demeurait essentiellement hors de portée. Et cela le désespérait.

Il en était là de ses tristes réflexions, ayant mis la dernière main aux préparatifs du repas sans avoir eu conscience du temps passé, quand la voix aigüe du petit garçon lui parvient, frisant la panique.

-Arrête Léo! Tu sais que cela me fait peur! Tu te fais du mal!

Il passa, inquiet la tête dans le salon, portant un plateau avec les croque-monsieur et une salade d'accompagnement, pour voir son amant, de dos, qui semblait fixer l'écran de télévision. Mikey le regardait lui, ses yeux bleus de bébé débordant de larmes.

A la télévision, un reportage sur la vague de crimes violents récente, ciblant d'autres criminels semblait captiver l'attention du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Anxieusement, Raphael, déposa le plateau-repas sur la table de café et fit le tour du divan pour jeter un œil sur l'expression du visage de son ami qui semblait autant effrayer son petit frère.

Il n'eut pas le temps que, à son immense panique, Léo se leva pour s'effondrer par terre, les yeux révulsés. Il senti tout son être se pulvériser en cellules d'anxiété pure.

-Merde! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il fait de l'épilepsie? aboya-t-il au plus jeune, en se précipitant à genoux, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Mikey secoua la tête frénétiquement, les yeux emplis de frayeur. Il finit par couiner :

-Appelle cousin Donny. Son numéro au Japon est sur le frigo. C'est notre médecin. Il saura…

-Je n'appellerai pas un putain de pervers bizarre à l'autre bout du monde, statua-t-il fermement, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas sombrer dans une totale hystérie. J'appelle le 911.

Ce disant, il prit son cellulaire, s'apprêtant à composer le numéro d'urgence quand les yeux bleus papillonnant, Léo reprit conscience, très pâle. Tout en se prenant le front, il demanda ce qui s'était passé, la voix réduite à l'état de murmure.

Raphael avait été trop effrayé par la scène précédente pour se refréner. Comment il pouvait percer de balles des corps quotidiennement, pour ensuite parfois les mutiler, sans éprouver le moindre frisson et perdre la tête pour un évanouissement, il ne le savait pas, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre une frayeur pareille. Et il ne voulait plus que Léo se sente concerné par _**ses**_ crimes. Le Fantôme devait disparaitre, rendre sa cape et rengainer ses katanas. Son amant, comme il l'avait pressenti, était trop pur pour se mêler au monde de la rue et de la criminalité. Cet être hypersensible et naturellement porté par des idéaux d'un autre siècle, devait demeurer loin de son quotidien à lui. Il ne voulait pas que cette innocence soit corrompue. Il devait le lui faire comprendre.

Il pointa la télévision avec détermination, chaque mot aussi incisif que la lame d'un scalpel sous la jugulaire.

-Ça, c'est terminé, articula-t-il nettement. Tu n'écoutes plus ces fichues actualités. T'as trop foi en l'humanité et voir les saletés des autres te bouleverse inutilement. L'homme est un loup pour l'homme. T'as pas encore compris ça?

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, autant pour prendre sa respiration que pour laisser sa phrase trouver de l'écho dans l'esprit de Léo. Ayant toute l'attention du jeune homme, il continua, essayant de demeurer calme :

-Faut que tu acceptes qu'y a des salopards dans cette ville qui méritent de mourir et d'autres salopards qui en font leur boulot. Tu vas arrêter de te torturer à regarder ces conneries inutiles. T'as passé toute la matinée à te tourner les sangs pour un truc que tu ne pouvais empêcher, okay? Y a le destin, la fatalité…tu peux pas te battre contre ça! Ces gars-là, c'étaient leur tour, rien de plus. C'est pas tes oignons de te préoccuper de cette racaille là. C'est pas ton monde, répéta-t-il avec conviction, martelant chacune des syllabes. Prends le fric de ton cousin et fais du bien avec, si ça peut te faire sentir mieux. Mais mêle toi pas d'empêcher le mal de faire son œuvre. C'est perdu d'avance. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir pour ça. Tu vaux mieux qu'eux.

Essoufflé, il s'arrêta pour juger de l'effet de ses paroles sur son amant. Il n'avait jamais parlé autant et il s'avoua qu'il avait été presque éloquent pour une fois.

Les yeux pervenches le regardèrent, profondément tristes.

-Tu as tort, Raphael. Nous sommes tous égaux et…

Il le fit taire de son index sur ses lèvres, refrénant son envie d'y apposer plutôt un baiser pour étouffer toute protestations.

-Que dirais-tu que nous en discutions après que tu aies mangé? J'ai fait ça pour toi, expliqua-t-il avec tendresse.

Il pointa le plateau, se fichant éperdument de l'interprétation du terme « pour toi » que Léo pouvait se faire. Il poursuivit :

-Toi et Mikey, allez manger. Ensuite, tu vas aller t'étendre. Je vais m'occuper de ton petit frère durant ce temps. On a pas à s'entrainer ou quoique ce soit. Tu te reposes, pas en faisant de la foutue méditation, mais en piquant un somme. Je veille à tout, okay?

Léo secoua ses cheveux noirs, farouchement :

-Je vais bien. Inutile de m'infantiliser. J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse, ça peut arriver à tout le monde! Martela-il avec conviction.

Mikey se rapprocha de son grand frère, le prenant dans ses bras avec un naturel que Raph lui envia.

-Léo. Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu devrais appeler Donny, supplia le petit garçon., l'implorant aussi de ses grands yeux.

Raphael en fut agacé. Il ne savait trop pourquoi précisément, mais il haïssait le cousin japonais. A son immense frustration, Léo se leva et répondit que c'était une excellente idée. Il pianota sur son cellulaire et le cousin Donny dû sauter sur son téléphone pour prendre l'appel car Léo commença à parler immédiatement, constata-il avec jalousie, dans une langue saccadée que Raph déduit être du japonais.

Après un moment, Léo alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour poursuivre sa discussion, au grand déplaisir de son ami.

-Pourquoi il s'en va? C'est pas comme si je comprenais quelque chose à ce qui baragouine, protesta-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Entre deux bouchés de son sandwich, Mikey expliqua :

-Toi, non, mais je connais assez de japonais pour savoir à peu près tout ce que Léo a dit. Il m'a appris. Il est parti pour que je ne comprenne pas le reste.

Raph fut à côté de lui en un instant.

-Vas-y.

Les yeux bleus moqueurs le regardèrent en coulisse, accompagné du sourire malicieux que Raphael avait appris à redouter.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai si…

Raph le coupa aussitôt, péremptoire. Il en avait marre du chantage du gamin.

-Si tu me le dis pas, un de ces quatre, je cracherais dans ce que je te prépare à manger sans te le dire. Et la menace de la PS4 par la fenêtre tient toujours.

Avec un frisson de crainte et de dégoût, le jeune garçon préféra avouer.

-En bref, Léo a parlé des crimes de New York. Là je sais pas ce que Don a dit, mais mon frère a répondu à cousin Donny qu'il ne voulait pas vivre sur son île. C'est que Donny a offert à Léo d'acheter une île isolée pour eux. Ils ont souvent des discussions du style que Don dit que l'héritage de Léo est trop lourd, tout comme le sien, et qu'ils devraient s'enfuir ensemble. Donc, je suppose qu'il l'a ramené à ce sujet. Ça fait au moins cent fois qui lui en parle, même si Léo refuse toujours. D. est un mec très persévérant.

Toutes ses muscles contractés, Raphael demanda la suite. Si Donny pensait amener Léo, ça serait sur son cadavre.

-Ben, Léo a protesté qu'il ferait le boulot seul, qu'il en était capable et que sa mission était en bonne voie de réussite. Il a dit à Donny qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son armée. Là Donny a dû sortir tout un argument car Léo a accepté son point de vue. Pourtant mon frère est très difficile à convaincre. Il a une sacrée tête de pioche, tu peux pas savoir.

-Et? Raphael était au supplice, suspendu aux lèvres du petit garçon. Une armée? Et de quelle mission en voie de réussite Léo parlait-il? Le contrôle de la ville ou…celui du cœur de Raphael Senzi, le numéro deux de la famille criminelle la plus influente de New York? Les accusations du vieux Sicilien revinrent en masse à sa mémoire. Si le fait que le chef Yakusa le menait à la baguette était rendu public, cela ne serait pas juste lui-même qui serait déconsidéré, mais son père également et tout son clan. De plus, avec la récente décimation de leur famille, il serait facile de faire 2+2. Raphael serait reconnu comme la vipère nourrit en leur sein qui les mordait par amour pour l'ennemi. Sa vie serait finie. Si Léo jouait double jeu…

Mais il ne pouvait y croire. Léo semblait repousser ses avances. S'il l'avait séduit dans l'objectif de briser son clan, il aurait accepté, non? Il aurait accepté sa déclaration d'amour. A moins que…tout ceci était une sale manœuvre de psychologie inversée ou une merde du genre!

Mikey le tira de ses pensées, réclamant son dessert. Puis, prenant une voix de conspirateur, chuchota.

-Tu veux savoir pour Léo? Pourquoi il a peur?

Raphael avait vraiment besoin d'une explication logique. Il devenait fou avec toutes ses suppositions. Tout ce que Mikey pouvait lui apporter pour éclaircir son esprit troublé serait le bienvenu. De plus, si quelqu'un pouvait être honnête, c'était le petit. Il lui fit signe de continuer.

-Ça a rapport avec le père de Léo. Il avait rencontré une belle femme ici. Il venait de plus en plus souvent à New-York pour la voir. Il en était follement amoureux, mais elle était mariée et avec un enfant en plus. Il voulait qu'elle divorce et le suive au Japon. Après le départ de Donny, son meilleur ami, Léo avait besoin d'un frère du même âge. Et il ne me voyait jamais. Puis, le père de mon frère ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle. Elle était très jolie. Cheveux noirs, yeux verts. Léo m'a montré sa photo. Elle avait vraiment tout pour faire perdre la tête à un homme, même un mec sérieux et réfléchi comme le père de Léo. Elle lui avait promis de divorcer. Elle était malheureuse avec son mari. Il était violent ou un truc du genre.

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, Raphael se sentit envahit d'une vague d'appréhensions. Il avait envie que le gamin se taise. Il voulait qu'il continue. Il avait mal au cœur. Voyant que Raph l'écoutait avec un sérieux presque mortel, et heureux d'être le centre d'attention, il continua :

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. On sait pas si c'était un piège ou non. Le père de Léo l'a appelé pour lui annoncer qu'il allait revenir le lendemain avec sa nouvelle belle-mère et un petit frère. Mon frère était content. Il se sentait si seul depuis le départ de Donny. Reste que le mari a surpris Yoshi, le père de Léo, au lit avec sa femme. Alors, il l'a jamais vu. Son petit frère par alliance, je veux dire.

Mikey marqua un temps d'arrêt et bougea ses sourcils de manière suggestive, absolument inconscient de la pâleur de son interlocuteur. Voyant que Raph semblait suspendu à ses lèvres comme jamais personne ne l'avait été, gonflé de sa soudaine importance, il continua :

-Le mari de la maitresse du père de Léo, c'était un grand mafioso italien. Ça tombait mal, car déjà à la base, il y avait de la bisbille entre leurs deux familles, je sais pas trop pourquoi. Il a descendu Yoshi. Mais on a pas de détails. C'est le père de Donny qui a recollé les morceaux avec ce qu'il savait. Il a cherché l'amante de son ami, mais elle avait disparu. Le petit garçon aussi. On ne sait pas si l'épouse du gangster a fait exprès de se faire pincer et qu'elle ait attiré le père de Léo en lui promettant de partir avec lui, mais depuis, Léo se méfie des amours clandestins. Si quelqu'un ne l'aime pas assez pour accepter de se montrer en plein jour avec lui, il ne considérera pas cette relation sérieuse et ne s'investira pas, conclu Mikey fermement.

La main sur le cœur, Raphael hyper ventilait. Des souvenirs arrivaient en lui par rafales. Des souvenirs qu'il avait enterrés. Que la maison de redressement avait éradiqué de sa mémoire. Trop pris dans ses tourments intérieurs, il ne vit pas les yeux bleus consternés.

-Waoh, dude! On n'a pas besoin d'une autre syncope. Tu veux que j'appelle Léo ? T'es tout blanc!

-Nonn…je pense que je vais…rentrer chez-moi.

Devant ses yeux, il voyait le dragon, rouler, avançant et reculant. Il comprenait maintenant sa fascination pour celui dans le dos de Léo. C'était le même que celui de l'homme. L'ami de sa mère. Elle lui avait dit qu'ils partiraient bientôt avec cet homme. Raphael l'aimait beaucoup. Il avait un sourire bienveillant et des yeux sereins. On lui avait parlé de là-bas, à l'autre bout du monde, d'un grand frère qui l'attendait. L'homme lui avait dit que son fils se sentait seul et qu'il était gentil. Et il ne se tenait plus de joie.

Léo était le frère promis.

Il se souvenait de tout clairement maintenant. Il aimait les espionner à travers l'embrasure de la porte, sa mère semblant enfin heureuse, de par sa voix, mais lui ne voyant que le Dragon. Il se rappelait la chaleur qui l'envahissait alors qu'il les contemplait.

Puis, une main qui le tire vers l'arrière.

Deux détonations.

Une gifle pour qu'il cesse de crier.

Du rouge.

Ne supportant plus la violence de ses réminiscences, il écarta Mikey, inquiet, et vomit dans l'évier.


	28. Chapter 28

-Woah! Raph! Ça va? Tu peux pas accuser mon frère de t'avoir empoisonné. Il a pas touché à la bouffe! essaya de plaisanter Mikey.

Raph, tout en tenant ses cheveux d'une main, continuait à rendre tripes et boyaux, ne se souciant pas de rassurer le gamin sur son état. Que pouvait-il lui dire de toute façon :

« Ce petit frère promis était moi et je viens de me rappeler que mon père, en plus de tirer sur le père de Léo, a tué ma mère et qu'après, il a pointé l'arme sur mon front me jurant de me descendre si je n'oubliais pas tout ce que j'avais vu »? Quelque chose lui disait que ça foutrait davantage la trouille au gamin. De toute façon, il était incapable de formuler adéquatement ce qu'il ressentait. S'il ouvrait la bouche maintenant, ça serait pour hurler.

Son père avait tué sa mère. Il l'avait toujours su, mais sa mémoire avait toujours refusé de rejouer la scène, laissant le tout baigner dans les présomptions. Il avait entendu des insinuations. Johnny, avant de mourir, en avait encore reparlé. Il ne savait comment, Syndrome de stress post-traumatique, les électrochocs de la maison de redressement ou juste le temps, mais il avait jusqu'alors réussi à occulter ce souvenir, trop douloureux, afin de demeurer le plus sain qu'il pouvait l'être, mentalement.

Trop d'émotions et de souvenirs l'oppressaient, surgissant du néant de l'oubli. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, ses organes écrasés sous le poids de la réalisation. Il essaya de se raccrocher à un doute, n'importe lequel. Car si son père avait tué sa mère, en plus de menacer la vie de Léo… Il savait finalement jusqu'au sa route irait.

Il eut un frisson. Tout tueur insensible qu'il était et tout autant que la victime méritait son sort, le parricide n'est jamais un crime que l'on envisage d'un œil froid.

Il prit le verre d'eau que lui tendit le blondinet avec reconnaissance, pour se rincer la bouche, puis en tâtant, revint au vin rouge qui était toujours ouvert depuis que, dans ce qu'il semblait une autre vie, il en avait tiré le bouchon. Il vida une coupe devant les yeux concernés de Mikey.

-La… La femme, commença Raphael avec difficulté, elle devait être bien belle. Ton histoire semble sortir de Shakespeare. J'aurai aimé voir quel genre de créature peut susciter une telle passion.

La gamin, soulagé que le l'ami de son frère parle enfin, haussa les épaules :

-Ben, demande à Léo. Il garde la photo dans son tiroir. Il aime la regarder pour se rappeler des truc sombres du genre « Ne fais confiance à personne. Méfie-toi de l'amour ».

Mikey avait pris une voix spectrale pour faire sourire Raphael. Voyant son échec, il poursuivit plus tristement :

-Mon frère est un peu masochiste, tu as vu? Il aime se torturer émotionnellement. Je comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça. Y a eu assez de drames dans sa vie. D'abord le truc pas net avec Donny, puis l'assassinat de son père, probablement floué par une femme à la beauté traîtresse, et ma maladie, et…

-Dis pas ça!

La réplique avait été si violente que le jeune garçon sursauta.

-Quoi? Que je suis malade? Bégaya-t-il, surpris.

-Non! Tu sais rien de cette femme, okay? Elle était peut-être honnête, argumenta Raphael avec véhémence. Elle était peut-être sincèrement éprise du père de Léo. Elle voulait peut-être vraiment quitter son mari violent pour lui. T'en a aucune idée. Faut pas calomnier les morts. Encore moins les dames.

Les yeux ronds, Mikey hocha la tête, ne s'étant pas attendu à trouver autant de respect pour les convenances chez une brute comme semblait être Raphael.

-Euh, pardon, Raph. Je voulais froisser personne, dit-il d'un air contrit.

Celui-ci ferma le yeux un instant, pour tenter de contrôler son trop-plein d'émotion. Il devait se calmer. Le gamin n'y était pour rien, répétant ce qu'il avait entendu et interprétant le reste avec sa vaste imagination.

-Pas grave, y a pas de mal. C'est pas ta faute.

Jamais articuler lui avait semblé aussi ardu, sa langue lourde comme du ciment. Il se prit la tête, étourdi de tout ce qui s'y passait. Le silence dura quelques instants, mais sembla mettre le gamin au supplice, puisqu'il le rompit.

-Ben, voilà, tu comprends un peu Léo, là, non? Si t'es même pas capable d'admettre devant son petit frère que le bouquet que t'as acheté est pour lui, t'as aucune chance avec mon frangin.

Raphael était à un point où, pour le moment, sa passion avec Léo n'était qu'au second plan de ses préoccupations. Il se versa une seconde coupe.

Pour dissimuler son état extrême d'agitation, il se promena dans le salon où trônait la photo du père de Léo. Il la regarda attentivement. La ressemblance, sans être frappante, les traits de Léo étant plus délicats, était indéniable. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier, cet _ami_ de sa mère? Il ne savait pas combien de fois il l'avait vu. Pas plus de cinq fois certainement, étant à l'école le reste de la journée, mais il se souvenait du magnétisme qui s'en dégageait. Le même que celui qui irradiait de Léo.

Raph, tout comme sa mère, avait été attiré par cet aura de plénitude, comme un papillon à la lumière. Celle-ci lui avait annoncé qu'ils partaient avec ce quasi inconnu et il avait été soulagé. Content. Préférant le Japonais à son propre père, instinctivement.

Jamais Giancarlo Senzi n'aurait pu se relever de l'affront que son épouse, qu'il avait outrageusement gâtée, de surcroît, publiquement, le quitte pour un chef de clan ennemi. Personne, naturellement, dans leur milieu machiste, n'aurait pris le parti de la femme, qui cachait sous ses robes de couturiers et ses fourrures, ses ecchymoses et son cœur brisé.

Il s'aperçut qu'il serrait trop fortement sa coupe quand elle se brisa entre ses mains.

-Raphael?

La voix empreinte d'inquiétude de Léo le fit se retourner. Au visage consterné de son amant, qui venait de sortir de sa chambre, il devina que ses joues humides devaient l'être à cause de ses larmes. Léo, ignorant la précieuse moquette grise clair de Donnie tachée de vin rouge, ordonna à son frère de lui apporter la trousse de premiers soins, observant la plaie à la main de Raph causé par le verre de la coupe.

Celui-ci se laissa faire, obnubilé par le visage concentré de l'autre jeune homme, si près de lui. Comme s'il en avait besoin, il sentit que son amour pour Léo et son désir de le protéger n'avait que grandi suite à cette révélation. Léo, comme lui, songea-t-il, était un orphelin, ayant perdu son père dans le même drame amoureux qui lui avait fait perdre sa mère. Tout cela était de la faute de son père à lui, Raphael. Il devait réparer ce crime. Et vite.

Son père, certainement, connaissant l'existence de Léo, fils de l'amant de sa femme et amant de son fils par-dessus le marché, ne le laisserait pas vivre une seconde de plus et ce, même s'il n'était pas le chef yakusa promis. Tout New-York serait à ses trousses. Que Léo soit en plus l'héritier annoncé faisait d'une vendetta personnelle une chasse à l'homme. Son père mettrait un prix élevé sur sa tête. Il devait l'en empêcher, définitivement.

De même, son géniteur disparu, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de s'exhiber avec Léo, si c'était ce que le beau jeune homme réclamait. Il n'avait rien à branler de l'opinion des autres, à bien y penser. Mais d'ici là, il avait les mains liées. Les fils et filles de nombreux « amis » de son père fréquentaient le même établissement scolaire que lui. Ils seraient sans doute ravis de raconter à leurs parents que le petit Senzi jouait dans l'autre camp. Des recherches sur l'identité de son petit ami seraient aussitôt entreprises et avant de cligner des yeux, Léo serait allongé dans un bain de sang et lui aussi, par-dessus le marché.

Non, pour le moment, il ne pouvait donner à son adoré ce qu'il réclamait : une reconnaissance publique. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de jours. Il regarda le jeune homme le panser avec passion. Il comprenait sa mère d'avoir été prête à tout quitter pour suivre le père de ce garçon à l'autre bout du monde.

Une fois la coupure nettoyée et la main bandée, Léo secoua la tête, profitant de l'absence de son jeune frère, effrayé par le sang, qui s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

-Raph, je ne sais à quoi tu penses, mais oublie ça…

Il laissa passer un moment, puis soupira devant l'expression inchangée de son ami :

-Crois-tu pouvoir tenir tes sais malgré la douleur, s'enquit-il.

-Moui, j'ai la pêche, marmonna-t-il, légèrement embarrassé d'avoir été surpris à se pâmer.

-Tu devrais cesser de boire. Tu ne peux t'enivrer et demeurer… Après l'entraînement, euh…Elena vient ici.

Raph releva vivement ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Léo. Ceux-ci étant impénétrables, il ne put discerner si cet alibi était un mensonge ou non. Léo, certainement, voulait se débarrasser de Raph pour courir jouer au justicier, cette nuit encore. Coûte que coûte, il devait l'en empêcher.

-Ah ouais? Et si je te bats, remettras-tu ton rendez-vous? Demanda avec sarcasme.

Léo eut son regard condescendant.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à demeurer ici. Si c'est pour le sexe, tu…

Raphael cloua le reste de la phrase de ses lèvres, puis en se reculant, mais en prenant les mains de l'autre jeune homme dans les siennes, il déclara rapidement.

-Je t'aime…

-Raph, commença Léo, une pointe de menace dans la voix, tentant fermement de se dégager. Il resserra sa prise et insista :

-Laisse-moi une semaine, Léo…

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil :

-Une semaine, pour quoi? Pour me battre? Impossible dans un délai aussi ridiculement court déclara-t-il sèchement.

-Non. La danse de la St-Valentin est bien le 17, n'est-ce pas?

Le garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau changea de couleur et tira vers l'arrière pour dégager ses mains, mais ne répondit pas. Raphael tira fermement sur les mains pour maintenir son ami près de lui, le pressant contre son corps. La voix grave, ses lèvres collés à l'oreille de Léo, il demanda :

-Si je te demande de m'accompagner à cette danse, au lieu d'être le cavalier d'Elena, le feras-tu?

-Tu veux dire… Euh toi et... Moi?

La voix était chevrotante. Il eut un bref instant de remords d'avoir songé un moment que Léo le menait en bateau. Le jeune homme tremblait comme une feuille entre ses bras.

Il embrassa la tempe de Léo légèrement et se recula pour plonger son regard vert dans les yeux bleus, afin de jauger l'effet de ses paroles.

-Oui. Toi et moi. Ensemble. Comme un couple.

D'une voix étouffée, Léo bredouilla :

-Je vais y réfléchir. Je ne sais pas.

Voir Léo aussi insécure, les joues roses de timidité et les yeux brillants d'émotion était rafraîchissant. Ce bâtard était trop souvent sûr de lui. Il fut tout fier d'être la cause de cet émoi. Il l'embrassa doucement à nouveau pour calmer cette agitation.

-Je vais attendre ta décision, promit-il simplement. Il n'eut pas eu le temps d'en dire davantage que le blondinet déboula dans le salon.

-Léo! Ma tablette n'a plus de batterie, suis-je vraiment obligé d'assister à votre entraînement ringard?

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, Léo secoua la tête.

-Non, Mikey. Tu peux demeurer ici. Je préfère que tu n'assistes pas à cela.

Raphael eut un sourire goguenard. Léo, sans doute, voulait lui montrer toute son « appréciation » à la suite de sa déclaration. Un long et brûlant après-midi de sexe de réconciliation intense et passionné sur les tatamis était à l'ordre du jour. Il perdit rapidement le sourire quand, Léo lisant probablement dans ses pensées, clarifia.

-C'est entraînement à l'arme à feu aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que Mikey voit cela.

Le garçon fit abstraction du couinement de terreur de son jeune frère et de la pâleur cadavérique de son ami.

-Tu as bien tes deux revolvers, Raph? Tu es un bon tireur? Demanda Léo nonchalamment

La bouche pleine de coton, il mentit. Il ne pouvait avouer avoir des capacités de tireur d'élite sans attirer de légitimes questions :

-Pas trop mal. Tu veux que je t'apprenne?

S'il apprenait au Fantôme à tirer qu'allait-il faire? Celui-ci allait, avec raison, vouloir pulvériser le Night Watcher. Il ne pouvait riposter au risque de le blesser. Mais son manque de combativité exciterait la curiosité de son opposant. Raph ne devait en aucun cas être démasqué. Ses plans avaient changé mais l'essentiel était qu'il devait s'assurer une place nette pour le retour de son père. Que ferait-il après? Aucune idée. Il devait juste éloigner l'attention des membres de son clan de la recherche du chef ennemi. Il fut tiré de ses pensées, par Léo qui secoua doucement ses cheveux noirs.

-Non. Je n'aime pas les armes à feu et je refuse d'en tenir une, répondit-il fermement.

Les yeux bleus plongèrent dans les siens, le fouillant jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Raphael lui rendit son regard, teinté d'interrogations. Ou Léo voulait-il en venir? Il comprenait trop bien son dégoût des armes désormais, mais alors pourquoi s'enquérir s'il avait ses deux revolvers?

Son amant fit son sourire supérieur en coin.

-Tu vas me tirer dessus. Je n'ai jamais pratiqué avec plus d'une arme à la fois. C'est l'occasion parfaite de pousser mon entraînement plus loin.


	29. Chapter 29

-Tu es cinglé? Aboya Raph, ses autres préoccupations presque oubliées, je ne te tirerais jamais dessus.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne me toucheras pas, répondit Léo avec nonchalance, s'éloignant.

Raphael l'agrippa par le poignet et le retourna pour que le garçon trop confiant le regarde. Un mal de tête fulgurant commençait à se faire ressentir. Le stress accumulé, le déferlement d'émotions commençaient à avoir raison de lui. Ce n'était pas le moment propice pour le contrarier.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr? Tu l'as dit toi-même. T'as jamais essayé avec deux revolvers. Puis, à moins que je te manque volontairement, y a aucune chance que tu évites mes doubles balles. T'as aucune idée dans quoi tu t'embarques et ça serait peut-être temps que tu reprennes contact avec la réalité, mon vieux. T'es pas une entité surnaturelle, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter? Je tire, tu tombes. Fin de l'histoire. Et je ne ferai pas ça.

Léo pencha sa tête de côté, son regard bleu nuit interrogateur.

-Que veux-tu dire par « combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter »? Nous n'avons jamais eu cette discussion auparavant, non?

Raph se mordit les lèvres, en colère contre lui-même. Son impulsivité lui faisait toujours dire des conneries.

-J'sais pas. Avec tes grands airs, j'ai dû te le dire mentalement, expliqua-t-il pitoyablement. Voyant le soupçon toujours présent dans les prunelles bleus, il changea de tactique et de sa main, caressa le bras du de son ami.

-Écoute Léo. On peut seulement avoir un après-midi relax, non? J'avais pensé faire une sauce bolognaise. On peut regarder un film avec ton frère ou jouer à un jeu. On pourrait tiens, juste regarder des albums de famille, non? J'aimerais te connaitre davantage.

Cette offre, quoique sincère, était surtout motivé par l'espoir de voir des photos du père de Léo ainsi que peut-être celle de sa mère, afin de recevoir une ultime confirmation que le drame qui s'était joué n'était pas uniquement dans son imagination.

Léo demeura imperturbable et secoua la tête.

-C'est impossible. Ma soirée est prévue avec Elena. Je suis désolé, Raphael. Tu peux soit t'entrainer avec moi, selon la leçon que j'ai choisie, ou partir.

Ulcéré, le plus musclé des deux, beugla` :

-Parce que c'est ça le choix que tu m'offres, Léo? Soit que tu me fous à la porte pour roucouler avec ta pseudo-copine ou je dois te trouer de balles? Je croyais que c'était mes leçons! Pas un entrainement qui te servirait à faire un petit Houdini de toi et à défier la mort!

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de s'emporter.

-Un, Elena n'est pas une pseudo-copine. Je croyais que la relation que j'avais avec elle semblait assez explicite! Deuxièmement, tu ne me troueras pas de balles. Et pour finir, en échange, je voulais t'enseigner le lancer du shuriken. Tu as monté les échelons si rapidement que je voulais t'enseigner cet art réservé aux ninjas d'élite. Le shuriken est une alternative humaine aux projectiles des armes à feu. Il surprend et peut blesser légèrement afin de faire lâcher prise un agresseur. C'est un bon outil à posséder dans son arsenal.

Raphael se prit la tête entre les mains. Sa migraine promettait de devenir exponentielle.

Il imaginait son Léo, acculé au fond d'une ruelle, encerclé de AK-47, n'ayant en mains que ses étoiles-ninja. Il devait lui faire entendre raison avant que cela ne vire mal pour lui. Il devait être ferme pour faire comprendre à Léo toute l'importance qu'il revêtait à ses yeux afin qu'il comprenne sa peur et son désir de le protéger. Refusant de se laisser emporter par la panique et repoussant ses visions de dragon couvert de sang, il n'y réussi qu'à moitié et serra le poignet de son amant très fort pour lui communiquer son angoisse et de sa voix la plus sérieuse, le prévint, le fixant avec une férocité à la hauteur de sa crainte de perdre cet être aimé :

-J'ai pas besoin de savoir lancer le shuriken. Une balle entre les deux yeux va les faire lâcher prise bien plus rapidement et efficacement. J'ai rien à foutre d'alternatives humaines. J'ai pas à être humain car les autres dehors le sont pas non plus. Ils le seront pas pour moi, ni pour toi. Y en auront rien à foutre de ta jolie gueule et de tes idéaux. Ils te feront la peau.

Malgré l'air choqué de son amant, il poursuivit, trop envahi d'émotions négatives. Il devait impérativement le convaincre du bien-fondé de ce qu'il disait.

-Tu vis dans un autre monde, Léo. J'sais pas lequel, mais un monde très loin de la réalité new-yorkaise. J'veux que tu t'enlèves de ta tête tous tes projets d'ultime ninja. Concentre-toi sur nous. Au lieu d'aller risquer ta peau au sous-sol, inutilement avec moi, pourquoi ne resterons pas au pieu toute la fin de semaine à faire des projets d'avenir où l'on resterait les deux vivants? Pourquoi tu te la ramènes à me faire souffrir inutilement avec Elena? On sait tout deux que t'as rien à faire de la pauvre fille! Tu ne l'aimes même pas! Ce n'est qu'une couverture!

Sans s'en rendre compte, le ton de sa voix, de plus en plus menaçant était devenu franchement hostile à la fin. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne façon d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait : sa peur qu'il arrive un malheur à Léo, son désir de demeurer près de lui, sa douleur à la mention de la jeune fille qu'il jalousait malgré tout, mais il était incapable d'agir autrement. Tous les derniers évènements l'avaient laissé trop à vif pour être prudent.

En un mouvement sec, il se retrouva, renversé sur le dos, Léo le regardant de haut.

-Si tu ne peux partager ma philosophie et mes valeurs, ni avoir confiance en moi et que tu ne veux plus suivre mes enseignements, je ne peux rien de plus pour toi, Raphael. La porte est là.

Sonné encore du renversement de situation, cela lui prit quelques instants pour que les mots lancés avec mépris trouvent un sens. Léo ne voulait plus le voir.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Il aurait voulu expliquer que ses paroles rageuses n'étaient que le résultat de la peur de le perdre et de la jalousie, ainsi que du foutu choc qu'il avait reçu quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne voulait que le protéger, merde! Mais par où commencer pour se justifier? Il essaya tout de même et fit un geste apaisant vers son amant, tout en utilisant sa voix la plus tendre :

-Trésor…

D'un geste froid de la main, Léo balaya toute tentative et répondit avec dédain :

-J'ai eu tort de croire que je pouvais te changer. Oublions tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. De toute façon, Donny doit déjà avoir sauté dans un avion à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. Adieu, Raphael.

Le petit garçon, qui avait assisté muet à la scène, effrayé de la soudaine dispute, essaya de les réconcilier.

-Léo. Raphie ne voulait juste pas te blesser. Moi aussi, je sais ce que tu vaux et pourtant, je ne l'aurai pas fait. Ce n'est qu'un malentendu. Comprends-le. Tu t'es senti mal et cela l'a remué, il a vomi ses tripes dans l'évier et…

Raphael, impuissant, regarda le gamin blond le défendre. Comment la situation avait pu déraper ainsi, il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Un instant, Léo, tremblant d'émotion, accepte de réfléchir à son invitation et celui d'après, ils étaient comme chien et chat. Peu importe toute la sincérité de la plaidoirie du gamin, Léo leur tourna le dos.

-Je vais prendre une douche, puis méditer à nouveau. J'espère bien que tu seras parti quand je sortirai de la salle de bain. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, jeta-t-il, sans un regard.

Bouleversé, sachant qu'il avait besoin de frapper quelque chose et que pour son propre bien, il était mieux de s'éloigner que de laisser Léo et Mikey assister à toute la laideur de ses crises de rage. Il prit sa veste et sorti avant d'exploser.

Il rentra chez-lui. Avala cul sec trois somnifères et se coucha au milieu de sa chambre pulvérisée. Mais auparavant, il régla son réveil pour 22h. Que Léo le veuille ou non, il veillerait sur lui.

Habillé de pied en cap, il revenait du quartier chinois. Il pouvait presque se considérer comme un bon gars d'avoir stopper une coûteuse transaction d'amphétamines. Il avait pris le paquet et l'avait caché. S'il croisait le Fantôme, cela serait une offrande de paix afin de démontrer qu'il n'était pas un si mauvais bougre. Mais pour le moment, nul trace d'un Léo grimé. Avec une pointe de jalousie il se demanda si, finalement, Elena n'était qu'un alibi. Peut-être alors qu'il se les gelait dehors, Léo était au chaud sous ses couettes avec elle.

Il se morigéna. Pour se consoler, il s'était convaincu que cette temporaire rupture était excellente. Il avait ainsi les mains libres la nuit et, de même, personne ne pouvait les voir ensemble et donc, être suspicieux. Éloigner officiellement Léo de lui, protégeait le jeune homme. Et puis, quand son amant était avec lui, son cerveau avait la consistance de la confiture. Il n'arrivait qu'à penser avec sa libido ou pire, son cœur. Et là, il avait besoin de tout, sauf d'un excès de sentiments.

Il s'était approché subtilement du quartier de son propre gang. Faire une victime sicilienne de plus n'était pas prudent, mais il voulait faire le vide dans la garde rapprochée de son père, afin de le fragiliser. Il savait exactement qui descendre, ce soir. Quand tout sera fait, son adoré alors hors de danger, il ferait tout pour reconquérir Léo.

Il en était là de ses pensées, quand sorti de nulle part, une lame fut sous sa gorge, si près qu'il en senti la morsure à travers le kevlar.

-Je t'attendais. Je savais qu'un meurtrier sans foi ni loi pouvais résister à l'appel du sang, jeta froidement la voix du Fantôme.

-Figlio di puttana!

L'injure franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il pût la retenir, révélant ainsi sa nationalité.

En levant ses mains pour montrer qu'il était désarmé, il roula des yeux. Comment il avait pu se laisser surprendre comme un bleu, à nouveau, l'ulcérait.

Léo, surpris, recula sa lame d'un millimètre.

-Tu es d'origine italienne?

-C'est pas l'appel du sang, imbécile, grogna-t-il, se disant que il pouvait laisser un peu de sa frustration s'exprimer sous le couvert de l'anonymat, tout en évitant de répondre à la question. C'est le devoir.

-Peu importe. Ton devoir se termine maintenant. La voix de Léo était polaire, comme celle qu'il avait usée tantôt pour s'adresser à Raphael. Il se dit qu'il devait gagner le Fantôme. Savoir qu'au moins, sous une forme, Léo ne le haïssait pas, lui ferait du bien.

Il se retourna pour se perdre dans le regard nautique. Leo le regardait avec froideur, mais avec une certaine douleur sous-jacente. Cela lui prit tout son empire sur lui-même pour ne pas caresser le beau visage et retirer ce foulard qui le cachait.

-Écoute, Fantôme. Je sais que je t'ai déçu l'autre jour…

-Tu as tué des hommes, répéta l'autre pour démontrer qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien plus grave qu'une déception.

-Tu m'as ouvert les yeux et j'ai décidé de me racheter. Il y a une heure, j'ai stoppé une transaction de drogue. Pour te montrer que je ne suis pas si mauvais, j'ai gardé le paquet pour que tu le rendes à la police. Ensuite, et bien, quand j'aurai fini, ma mission, d'ici quelques jours, nous pourrons être partenaires. Pour protéger la veuve et l'orphelin. Laisse-moi tranquille 5 jours et ensuite nous unirons nos forces. Je suis un bon tireur. Je peux couvrir tes arrières.

Léo secoua la tête.

-Je ne te fais plus confiance. Tu dis cela uniquement car tu es à ma merci.

Avec dérision, Raphael renifla :

-Alors quoi? Toi, l'apôtre de la non-violence, tu vas me tuer? Et je ne suis pas à ta merci, ninja.

-Vraiment? Léo appuya sa lame sous sa jugulaire, à nouveau. Je crois qu'oui. De toute façon, non, je ne te tuerais pas. Je veux seulement que tu me remettes tes armes, en signe de reddition.

Raph fit un petit rire sardonique.

-Jamais de la vie…

En un mouvement appris par Léo, il se défit de l'emprise et fut derrière le Fantôme, pointant son glock dans le bas du dos.

-Tu vois? Je n'étais pas à ta merci! Un mouvement et tu serais paraplégique pour toujours. T'inquiètes, je ne tirerai pas. Je vais même pas t'enlever tes épées. Je veux te laisser un truc pour te défendre, au cas où je serai pas là à temps pour sauver ton petit cul de ninja. Écoute-moi bien…

-Tire.

Raphael en avalant presque son chewing-gum à la menthe.

-Quoi? Le canon est contre toi et mon bras autour de ta gorge! T'as beau être rapide, tu peux pas l'éviter.

-Je ne veux peut-être pas l'éviter…conclut sombrement le fantôme.

Chamboulé par ce nouvel aveu du peu de cas que Léo faisait de l'existence, Raph resserra la prise et jeta avec hargne, pour cacher sa détresse :

-Je t'avais averti…parle pas comme ça. Merde! Y a des numéros de téléphone pour ça. T'as pas à courir les rues pour trouver la mort. Y a des gens pour t'aider à t'en sortir.

-Pourquoi dois-je tant insister aujourd'hui, pour que les gens me tirent dessus, commenta Léo avec ironie.

Il prit une grande respiration pour essayer de se calmer. Étais-ce pour cela que Léo voulait s'entrainer? Espérait-il qu'il le tue? Ne savait-il pas comment il comptait pour lui? Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait faire connaitre une partie de la vérité. Il le pressa encore plus fort contre lui.

-Écoute, chuchota-t-il, je vais te raconter une histoire. Ma mère était très belle, mais mon père la traitait mal. Elle s'est trouvé un amant…

Léo poussa un soupir de mépris, mais Raph ne se démonta pas

-C'était un ninja comme toi, poursuivit-il doucement, avec un magnifique dragon bleu et rouge dans le dos. Ma mère l'aimait beaucoup. Elle avait fait ses valises pour quitter avec l'homme. Il avait un fils. Ma mère m'avait promis un grand frère, car je me sentais seul. Mais mon père, un de ceux-là, spécifia-t-il en pointant vers la rue, l'a su. Il les a tués devant moi et m'a menacé du même sort. J'ai passé ma jeunesse dans un centre de détention pour jeunes délinquants et j'y ai été torturé durant 4 ans, jusqu'à ce qu'on me prétende assez docile.

Par la posture de l'autre garçon qui avait presque cesser de respirer, Raph savait qu'il avait toute son attention.

-Je veux venger ma mère, tu vois? Mais pas seulement cela. J'ai rencontré un garçon très mignon. Je l'adore comme un fou. Mon père le menace, disons que ma famille est plutôt homophobe. Alors, je tue tous ces hommes pour lui, pour qu'il vive. Mais il ne le sait pas, car il a un cœur pur, comme toi.

Léo secoua la tête et il se remit à trembler comme lorsqu'il l'avait invité à la danse quelques heures plus tôt.

-Tu as sûrement toi aussi, quelqu'un qui t'aime autant que j'aime celui dont je te parle. Cette personne qui t'aime veut te protéger comme je protège mon amant. Je te le demande à sa place : Rentre chez-toi. Ta vie est trop précieuse et tu as beaucoup de belles années devant toi.

En un sanglot étouffé, Léo répondit :

-J'ai un frère. Il va bientôt mourir. Il essaye de le cacher, mais il s'affaiblit. Il n'ira pas jusqu'au printemps. J'ai eu la confirmation. Je dois faire semblant de rien. Si son moral est bon, il vivra plus longtemps. J'ai vécu assez de deuil. Je ne pourrais me remettre du sien.

Raphael ravala presque ses larmes. Il connaissait Mikey depuis peu, mais il y était déjà attaché. Il étreignit Léo plus qu'il le maintien. Il se reprocha de n'avoir jamais demandé de nouvelles plus détaillés de l'état de santé du jeune garçon.

Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Léo.

-Rentre chez-toi. Profite de ton frère. Accroche-toi à l'amour des autres. Je suis certain qu'une autre personne de ton entourage t'aime d'un point de vue romantique. Célèbre le bonheur d'être vivant avec cette personne. Laisse-moi finir ma vendetta. Ensuite, je te promets de t'aider ou de disparaitre.

Léo secoua la tête :

-Non, je ne crois pas à la vengeance. Je ne peux te laisser faire.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, devant l'entêtement de son amant, Raph leva son arme et frappa un point précis à la tête.

Le ninja masqué tomba entre ses bras. Oubliant tout prudence, Raphael enleva son casque qui le masquait et fit de même avec le foulard du jeune homme.

Il embrassa passionnément les lèvres froides du bel adolescent inanimé, sachant qu'il ne reprendrait pas conscience avant plusieurs minutes. Il ne pouvait le laisser là, au froid, songea-t-il, passant ses mains dans les mèches de cheveux noirs et les humant.

Un motel, pas trop miteux, n'était pas loin. Il y allait y laisser Léo. Il n'était pas trop tard pour terminer sa mission.


	30. Chapter 30

Il se réveilla à presque onze heure, endolori. On l'avait vu, ciblé et, grâce au kevlar, il n'avait que quelques ecchymoses sur son torse, ses bras et sûrement son dos, ce matin. Sans son armure, il serait mort, sans nul doute. Quiconque le verrait nu durant les prochains jours se poserait des questions,considérant toutes ces marques de balles. Il se mordit les lèvres. A part en gym, il n'y avait aucune chance que Léo le voit nu. A en n'a pas douter, son bel ami, devait être toujours furieux contre lui et sa petite rencontre de la veille avec le Night Watcher, qui s'était à nouveau soldé par un échec pour lui, avait dû encore aigrir son humeur.

Il repensa à la nuit dernière. Masqué, il était entré au motel, avait donné 300$ (son dernier argent) à l'homme à l'accueil et réclamé une chambre pour son ami, en recommandant bien de lui donner tout ce que celui-ci voulait. Il avait étendu Léo sur le lit, posé un baiser chaste encore sur ses lèvres pâles et était parti par la fenêtre.

Sa temporaire visibilité avait été une imprudence, il avait été assez rapidement repéré, mais il avait préféré essuyé quelques balles que Léo ait attrapé froid. De toute façon, son adresse au tir, son armure et sa moto aussi discrète que véloce, lui garantissaient toujours le dernier mot.

Il prit son cellulaire. Comme il l'avait redouté, il n'avait reçu aucun message de son amant. Il soupira : Mikey lui avait bien dit que son frère était une tête de mule!

Nonchalamment, il appuya sur l'application publiant les dernières actualités. Et là, il faillit mourir.

 _« Des hommes armés ont fait feu sur tous le personnel et les occupants d'un motel à Brooklyn. 23 personnes sont décédées »_

Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier davantage. Il SAVAIT que c'était le motel où il avait laissé Léo. On l'avait vu entrer et son costume avait attiré l'attention. Une récompense alléchante avait dû être offerte à qui dénoncerait le mystérieux assassin de la dernière semaine. Voulant sauver Léo du froid, il l'avait mis en danger, l'offrant en pâture à ses déjà nombreux ennemis, alors qu'il n'avait pourtant rien, hormis sa naissance, à se reprocher. Un téléphone et la mafia était débarqué, ne faisant aucune distinction dans son carnage. Lui-même avait dû croiser un des groupes envoyés en renforts. Léo, inconscient, de par sa faute, n'avait pu opposer aucune résistance aux balles. Merde, même conscient, comment aurait=il put s'en sortir?

Il ne prit pas le temps de procéder plus loin.

Il appela Léo, encore et encore et laissa quantité de messages, tout en s'habillant à la hâte. Ou Léo le boudait ou bien…

 _« Léo, tu peux me traiter d'enculé si tu veux, je m'en fous. Je veux être sûr que tu vas bien »_

Il continua ses appels sans réponse tout le long du trajet en voiture jusque chez Léo, essayant de suivre en même temps l'actualité à la radio. Une fois arrivé à destination une horrible vision lui apparut :

Devant l'immeuble de son ami était stationné un camion de pompiers. En panique, il courut pour entrer dans l'immeuble, alors que les pompiers en sortaient.

Le pire des scénarios se jouait dans son esprit. Le petit garçon se réveillant sans son frère dans l'appartement, avait appelé les services d'urgence. Il espérait encore malgré tout, un miracle, bien qu'il sût que les miracles n'étaient pas pour les gars de son espèce, des tueurs de sang-froid. Au bord de l'apoplexie, ne contrôlant plus son corps habité uniquement par l'affolement, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule.

La première seconde où ses yeux fous se posèrent sur l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, debout, bien vivant, en boxer turquoise, qui le regardait interloqué, il crut que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Mais lorsque le beau visage se tordit d'indignation, il sut que c'était réel. Il senti son cœur se dilater de joie dans sa poitrine, à la limite de la désintégration.

L'instant d'après, agrippé à l'autre mâle comme à une bouée, car il avait peur qu'il s'évapore et également car ses genoux ne pouvaient le soutenir, il lui coupait toute possibilité de s'exprimer, faisant fi des tentatives presque désespérées de Léo pour se dégager. Raphael avait conscience d'avoir l'air de vouloir aspirer son âme par sa bouche, mais il s'en moquait. Léo était vivant et, à premier vu, bien portant. Il ne pouvait y croire.

Finalement, fermement, le jeune homme réussit à se défaire de son emprise. Ses yeux exprimaient l'exaspération.

-Raphael, tu ne peux entrer ici brutalement sans y avoir été invité.

Raphael était au-delà des mots et de la colère de Léo. Il était vivant et le reste n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Son immense soulagement dut être apparent car, son ami lui jeta un regard interrogateur, malgré que l'indignation brulât toujours autant dans les beaux yeux pervenches dont il avait eu si peur qu'il soit clos à jamais.

Maintenant que son cœur s'était remis à battre à un rythme presque normal, Raphael comprit qu'il était l'heure des explications.

-Pourquoi t'as pas répondu? T'as pas vu combien j'étais inquiet? Pourquoi il y avait les pompiers chez-toi?

Les questions déboulaient de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir, enfiévré

Léo fit un geste des mains l'exhortant au calme.

-J'ai dormi cette nuit avec Mikey. Je suis revenu tard, hier de ma sortie. Je viens de me lever depuis moins de trente minutes et ne suis donc pas entré dans ma chambre depuis hier soir. Mon cellulaire y est. Et toi? Pourquoi étais-tu si inquiet? Que craignais-tu donc qu'il m'arrive, demanda Léo, crânement.

Raph rougit, embarrassé. Il n'avait pas de raisons légitimes d'être inquiet puisque, officiellement, il ignorait tout des activités de la veille du beau jeune homme. Seul le Night Watcher savait que Léo avait été déposé dans ce motel où, moins de 45 minutes plus tard, une fusillade faisait rage.

Il tenta de dévier le sujet :

-Et les pompiers?

Ce fut au tour de Léo de rougir. Son jeune frère qui venait de surgir comme un farfadet de derrière lui, sourit de toutes ses dents et répondit à la place de l'ainé, embarrassé.

-Tu ne devines pas, Raphie? Léo a voulu cuisiner le petit déjeuner. En fait, il a voulu mettre des rôties à griller et…tadam!

Comme pour un prix de jeu de télévisé avec emphase, Mikey indiqua un grille-pain noirci.

Les yeux verts de Raphael s'agrandirent, stupéfait. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il croyait? Son amant, il ne savait encore comment, s'était miraculeusement sorti idem d'un massacre et là, avait été mis KO par deux tranches de pains et un petit appareil électro-ménager. S'il n'avait eu peur de courroucer davantage Léo contre lui, il aurait ri de bon cœur. Mais il savait le garçon aux cheveux noir chatouilleux sur ce sujet.

Justement, son ami, l'observait, soupçonneux, les bras croisés :

-J'attends. Dis-moi ce qui t'angoissais au point de t'introduire de force chez-moi.

En frottant sa nuque, troublé, il marmonna que leur dispute l'avait secoué. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus ne dit rien et quitta la pièce. Raph demeura seul quelques instants avec Mikey. Le gamin était très souriant.

-Je suis content que tu sois là. Léo est parfois impulsif et orgueilleux. Il ne serait pas revenu sur ses paroles, même s'il les regrettait.

-Ton frère te l'a dit? Il regrettait? Il a parlé de moi? questionna Raphael avec précipitation.

Mikey n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Léo revient, son cellulaire en mains, une expression énigmatique sur ses traits parfaits.

-Tu étais vraiment très inquiet..commença-t-il, puis ses yeux se portèrent sur quelque chose au niveau de sous le menton de Raph.

-Ton T-shirt est à l'envers, Raph. L'intérieur est à l'extérieur et le dos en avant. Tu as dû vraiment t'habiller rapidement, compléta Léo, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

D'un doigt un peu hésitant, il toucha l'étiquette qui effectivement sortait du collet de Raphael. Mortifié, celui-ci enleva sa veste de cuir et retira également son T-shirt noir, en marmonnant qu'il n'avait pas de leçon à recevoir d'un mec qui foutait le feu en touchant le grille-pain.

Torse nu, il allait remettre son T-shirt dans le bon sens, quand le doigt de Léo parcourut en une caresse rêveuse sa peau.

-Quels sont ses marques? On dirait des impacts de balles de quelqu'un portant du kevlar pour se protéger, demanda, curieux, son ami.

Raph sentit l'angoisse lui serrer la gorge, n'arrivant pas à penser à autre chose que : « Trouve un mensonge, imbécile »

-Le…paintball. Tu vois, J'y suis allé hier avec des amis.

Soudain, une bouffée de chaleur monta à sa tête : ce mensonge improvisé était LA solution.

-Ca règlerait notre problème, non? continua-t-il, débordant d'enthousiasme et de reconnaissance envers lui-même, tu pourrais t'entrainer, mais avec des balles de peinture. Ça revient au même, non? Ainsi, je sais qu'il ne pourra pas y avoir « d'accident ». Le petit pourrait même venir, non? Il ne sort jamais. Ensuite, on reviendra et tu me montreras ton lancer d'étoile-ninja, si tu es toujours d'accord, termina-t-il avec modestie.

Et là, il sut qu'il avait joué de main de maitre, quand il vit le petit garçon blond sautiller autour de son frère en le suppliant.

Il vit que Léo n'achetait pas entièrement son mensonge, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Mikey ne le laisserait pas en repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepté. D'une voix grave il demanda à Raphael s'il n'était pas inquiet de se promener en public avec lui.

Raph sourit :

-Pas du tout, Trésor. De toute façon, toi et moi, ça sera officiel dans quelques jours, non?

En réalité, bien que Raph croyait ce qu'il disait, il se jurait mentalement de faire bien attention pour ne pas croiser personne de sa connaissance. Certes, le propriétaire du paint-ball intérieur était un ami, mais pas de ceux qu'il craignait. Aucune chance que le vieux Jim blablate à la mafia que Raph avait passé la journée avec un bel inconnu et son petit frère.

L'incertitude quitta progressivement les yeux d'un bleu océan et Léo esquissa un timide sourire. Pour cacher son émotion naissante, il se tourna vers son petit frère.

-D'accord, Mikey, mais tu dois me promette de ne pas trop courir.

Débordant de bonheur, le gamin, après un câlin à son grand frère en fit un à Raphael aussi, qui en fut étrangement ému. Il n'était pas habitué aux démonstrations d'affections n'ayant pas un but sexuel. Il rendit maladroitement son embrassade au petit garçon, qui ensuite, courut s'habiller, laissant les deux adolescents plus âgés entre eux.

Intimidé, ou du moins, à ce qu'il parut à Raphael, Léo bredouilla qu'il allait se préparer lui aussi. Cette démonstration de confusion emplit aussitôt le garçon châtain de mâle assurance. Goguenard, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Va couvrir ton joli corps avant que je ne puisse plus y résister! Tu dois te faire beau, après tout, c'est notre premier vrai rendez-vous. T'inquiète, je prépare un vrai petit dej pendant ce temps.

Plus rose qu'une pivoine, se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, Léo murmura que c'était une bonne idée.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient devant le centre d'amusement intérieur. Raph en pestant s'aperçut un peu tard, qu'il était toujours paumé. Mal à l'aise, il prétendit avoir oublié son portefeuille. Léo, avec le naturel d'un grand seigneur, balaya ses excuses du revers de la main, en protestant qu'avec toutes les provisions payées par Raphael, il était naturel de lui rendre la pareille.

Ils allaient entrer quand une voix fit sursauter Raphael.

-Raph?

Paniqué, il se retourna bien qu'il avait déjà reconnu le propriétaire de la voix. Embarrassé, il le salua :

-Hey! Case…Salut Ape.

C'est à ce moment que Casey Jones, qui n'avait vu Raphael que de dos, s'aperçut de qui l'accompagnait.

-Tu es avec Hamato? Au paint ball? Sans moi, mais avec son petit frère? Je croyais que le paintball, c'était notre truc? Puis hier, quand tu m'as appelé pour m'emprunter de l'argent, tu allais encore le rejoindre…

Mortifié, Raph le coupa prestement. Il ne voulait pas que Léo apprenne ses soucis d'argent.

-Hey Case! Ta petite amie, c'est elle, okay? Déclara-t-il le plus fermement qu'il pouvait malgré son embarras. Toi et moi, on n'a pas de « truc » ensemble. Le paintball, c'est pour tout le monde. T'as pas à être jaloux! Mikey n'a pas beaucoup de divertissement et Léo ne connait pas la ville. J'ai pensé que ça serait sympa. J'ai pas à me justifier, décréta-ti-il avec colère pour faire bonne mesure.

Étourdi de cette violence, Casey fit un signe apaisant.

-Okay, mon vieux, calme-toi. C'est cool. Je suis un peu surpris. T'as pas l'habitude de passer tes week-ends après-midi avec tes potes. Puis Léo m'a pas dit que vous alliez faire de quoi ensemble quand j'ai annulé le match de hockey.

Léo mis en lumières, haussa les épaules :

-Décision de dernière minute.

Raph contre-attaqua. Il n'allait pas laisser Casey bombarder son petit ami de questions.

-Hé. On fait ce qu'on veut, Léo et moi, coupa -t-il, espérant mettre un point final à l'interrogation. Il s'aperçut que le « Léo et moi » chicota Casey Jones encore davantage, mais heureusement, April intervint.

-Si on allait tous jouer. Ça serait sympa, non? Nous allions au cinéma juste à côté, mais le paintball fera changement. Et puisque que c'est ton « truc » Casey, ajouta-t-elle en minaudant.

Raph pesta intérieurement. Il avait envie d'être seul avec Léo, autant que l'on pouvait être seul avec Mikey et les autres joueurs du centre. Il regarda son amant. Les yeux bleus le fixaient avec intensité. Il comprit. Dire non à Casey serait comme admettre qu'il avait honte de sa nouvelle relation. Il accepta.

Le centre comportait de multiples salles et à l'immense satisfaction de Raph, Jim qui d'abord avait commencé à le saluer par « Il y en a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu » mais qui s'était tu après le regard vert meurtrier, lui annonça qu'une salle était totalement libre. Ils pouvaient la réserver pour trois parties privées. Habituellement pour ce faire, il devait être six, mais il pouvait bien faire cela, pour Raphael, le champion du centre depuis les cinq dernières années. Devant l'œil intéressé de Léo, il décrivit les talents de tireur d'élite de Raphael, malgré les signes véhéments du « champion » pour le faire taire.

Il commanda les équipements requérant un plastron protecteur pour Mikey, qui ne se tenait plus de joie. Avec prévenance et souriant, Raphael, faisant fi du regard interloqué de Casey aida le gamin à se vêtir et lui demanda si le casque ne l'indisposait pas.

Puis, les problèmes commencèrent, comme Raph s'y était attendu. Il fallait faire les équipes. Pour Raphael, cela allait de soi : Mikey, Léo et lui, contre Casey et April.

-Mais, Raph, on est toujours dans la même équipe.

-Bah. Pas aujourd'hui, répondit le châtain en ajustant son équipement.

-Merde, Raph, je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça a un pote, mais je te le demande : Qu'est-ce qu'Hamato a plus que moi? Tu ne jures que par lui, ces temps-ci, après l'avoir détesté comme personne. Je te suis pas.

Embarrassé, Raph renifla avec mépris :

-T'es pathétique, Jones. Léo n'a jamais tenu un fusil et encore moins son frère. Ce n'est que pour équilibrer les équipes.

Avant qu'il puisse officialiser sa décision, Léo s'interposa, ses yeux lançant ces éclairs qui avait appris à redouter.

-Hé, Senzi, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges. Que dirais-tu d'April, moi et Mikey contre toi et Casey.

Les bras croisés, tout le monde attendait sa décision. Il aurait voulu être avec Léo, mais il était assez malin pour savoir que, contrarier son amant était une mauvaise idée. Il aurait souhaité vivre des moments de complicité avec son amoureux et peut-être lui voler un baiser, à la faveur de l'obscurité, mais il céda :

-Okay, concéda-t-il. On fait comme Léo veut.

Trop soulagé d'être dans ce qu'il croyait l'équipe gagnante, Casey ne se formalisa pas de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Léo avait obtenu de Raphael ce qu'il voulait, alors que lui-même s'y était cassé les dents.

Une fois ceci réglé, Léo recommanda à son frère de se ménager, s'il voulait faire les trois parties. Raph en profita pour prendre Casey à part :

-N'oublie pas, Jones, on ne tire pas sur le gamin. Ou du moins, tire dessus pour lui donner des sensations fortes, mais ne le touche pas.

-Mais Raph, il n'y aura aucun vainqueur, ronchonna le garçon brun. Tu es intouchable et si tu ne veux pas qu'on tire un membre de l'équipe adverse...

-On s'en fout, coupa Raph durement. Cette partie dure 45 minutes. Il aura peut-être pas l'énergie de faire les deux autres. Je veux qu'il s'amuse. Quel âge as-tu, Jones? 5 ans?

Casey haussa les épaules. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ami.

La salle était moyenne, mais très encombrée de divers objets de tailles variées et, très peu éclairée. Le scénario choisi par Raph en premier, était le plus simple. Il s'agissait de prendre le drapeau, dissimulé quelque part, sans se faire tirer dessus.

Raph, malgré qu'il eût toujours des coéquipiers jouait « solo » en tout temps. Il avait peu l'esprit d'équipe. S'il avait été jumelé à Léo, sûrement que cela aurait été différent. Il serait demeuré près du jeune homme, lui faisant à lui et à Mikey un bouclier de son corps. Mais, non, Léo était dans l'équipe adverse et malgré qu'il ne sût pas si c'était une tactique judicieuse ou non, il souhaitait donner une leçon à son amant, afin que cet idiot comprenne qu'il n'était pas invulnérable face à une personne armée et déterminée.

Embusqué, un juron lui apprit que son équipier s'était fait descendre. Il perçut un mouvement, trop haut pour être le petit garçon qu'il s'était résolu à épargner. Il tira froidement, ce qu'il jugeait être à la tête. Un gloussement nerveux lui apprit qu'il avait atteint April.

Bon, il ne lui restait que Léo à éliminer. Il savait que le batard se déplaçait silencieusement et était donc doublement sur ses gardes.

Il tomba donc de haut quand il entendit une voix derrière lui :

-Hasta La Vista, baby, se moqua Léo, le tirant en plein tête, le drapeau en main.

Les lumières se rallumèrent après un signal sonore, devant un Raphael passablement perturbé. Il n'avait JAMAIS été atteint au PaintBall. Ce fils de pute était derrière lui depuis combien de temps? Il regarda les yeux bleus pétillants de malice, acclamé de son frère et d'April et se dit que…

Cela n'avait aucune importance. Son amant était beau et rayonnant de bonheur et s'il avait réussi à se glisser derrière lui, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, c'est qu'il avait un foutu talent. Il lança à son ami un sourire irradiant de fierté et lui tendit la main.

-Bien joué, Léo!

Léo, sincèrement et heureusement surpris des félicitations de Raphael, allait lui serrer la main à son tour quand Casey cria;

-Woah, minute toute le monde. Il se passe ici quelque chose! Raph est un putain de mauvais perdant reconnu! Il m'a refilé un coquart la dernière fois qu'on a joué au poker! A moi, son meilleur ami! Et là, Monsieur à l'esprit sportif? Cracha avec rancœur Casey

-J'ai muri Casey! Et tu avais triché!

-Va te faire foutre, Raph, c'était il n'y a pas six semaines et j'ai pas triché.

Les deux amis était presque nez-à nez, en fait plutôt de nez à menton car Raph dépassant son ami de plus de huit centimètres.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Raph? Pourquoi toute cette nouvelle attitude? Raconte-moi pas des bobards avec ton vieux. Il est en Italie depuis, quoi, dix jours! Je t'ai vu avoir des mauvaises passes, mais tous ces mystères des dernières semaines… Le célibat te va pas, mec. Va te trouver une gonzesse avant de perdre plus la carte!

Sous l'accent de colère, on devinait par contre une inquiétude désespérée pour son meilleur ami. Mais Raphael n'en n'avait cure. Il ne voulait pas des fichus questions de Casey. Il avait promis de lui en parler le lendemain, mais il ne s'était pas encore préparé et il n'était même pas certain des vrais sentiments de Léo à son égard. Là, il allait répondre avec ses poings d'un instant à l'autre, au diable l'amitié si Jones ne se la fermait pas dans quelques secondes.

Soudain, une main se posa fermement sur ses pectoraux, l'écartant de son ami.

Les yeux saphir le regardèrent et Raph, avec appréhension, malgré ses tentatives de faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas la signification de ce regard, sut qu'il allait devoir cracher le morceau pour garder Léo. La peur de le perdre fit crouler ses dernières barrières.

-J'ai pas besoin de gonzesse, Casey. J'suis avec quelqu'un, déclara le plus tranquillement qu'il put, les yeux baissés.

Casey, calmé, le regarda.

-J'comprends pas. Le peu que je t'ai vu au lycée, t'étais avec personne.

Raphael continua obstinément à fixer le plancher, attendant qu'ou Léo le dise à sa place ou que Casey se le figure tout seul.

-Elle ne vient peut-être pas de notre école, offrit April

Raph lui lança un regard mauvais. Cette mijaurée savait que OUI la personne fréquentait leur établissement, mais il ne dit rien encore, faisant un mouvement sec des mains.

-J'comprends toujours pas Raph. T'as mis la moitié des filles de l'école dans ton lit et t'as jamais agis comme ça. C'est quoi, là tu es vraiment amoureux? C'est la bonne? Questionna Casey, plus doucement, calmé d'avoir enfin un début d'explication.

-Oui, je l'aime et..euh…c'est la bonne personne, répondit Raphael prudemment.

-Allez, montre-moi la veinarde. T'as sûrement une ou deux photos coquines d'elle dans ton cellulaire, proposa Casey avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh oui! Il en a, gloussa Mikey derrière ses mains.

De plus en plus mystifié, Casey se retourna comme si on l'avait piqué :

-Quoi vieux? Le gamin a vu AVANT moi la photo de ta nouvelle nana à poils!

Raphael roula des yeux, mais il ressentit tout l'impatience et la fureur mal contenue de Léo devant sa valse-hésitation. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il affrontait des balles pour Léo. Il pensait commettre un foutu parricide presque uniquement pour Léo, il pouvait bien lui dire. Casey n'en soufflerait mot à quiconque de dangereux.

-C'est pas une nana, crétin, céda-t-il. C'est Léo.

Casey plissa ses yeux, ne comprenant pas.

-Quel est le rapport d'Hamato là-dedans?

Les nerfs eurent raison de Raphael.

-Tu veux voir ma copine? Elle est là ma copine, s'écria-t-il plaçant Léo entre eux.

Casey eu un geste las.

-Arrête avec Hamato. J'ai compris, c'est ton nouvel ami et tu le trouves sympa. Je ne suis pas jaloux. Parle-moi de ta copine…Elle est comment?

Avant que Raph s'arrache les cheveux ou foute une baffe à Casey, pour son stupide aveuglement, Léo prit sa tête et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, les ouvrant avec une force possessive, clouant enfin le bec de Casey Jones.


	31. Chapter 31

Sous le coup, Raph fut brièvement trop choqué pour répondre immédiatement au baiser, puis, il s'aperçu que c'était Léo qui, pour la première fois, avait initié le baiser et il se laissa fondre entre les bras du beau jeune homme, Casey, April et tout le reste de la Terre, oubliés.

Au bout d'un moment, un raclement de gorge sembla rappeler Léo à la réalité car il mit fin au baiser. Une fois déconnecté des lèvres addictives, Raph reprit pied et n'osa regarder son ami d'enfance dans les yeux.

Finalement, sentant tous les regards fixés sur lui, il décida de cesser d'être un couard et, résolument fixa Casey. Le visage de ce dernier était un maelstrom d'émotions, qui passait si vite, sur son visage habituellement peu expressif, que Raph ne put les analyser jusqu'à ce qu'un dernier sentiment s'affiche résolument sur les traits du garçon brun.

La frustration.

-Merde, Raph, tu me coûtes cher ce week-end.

Avec réluctance, il tira son portefeuille de sa poche et remit 50$ à April, qui l'empocha avec un sourire en coin. Cela eut l'effet d'une gifle pour Raphael.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… bredouilla-t-il, secoué.

April expliqua, puisque son ami boudait de toute évidence :

-J'ai parié avec lui que tu étais amoureux de Léo, ce que Casey a refusé obstinément de croire.

-Ouais, vieux, j'aurai jamais cru que tu me cachais ÇA!, jeta avec colère Casey. J'aurai dû me douter quand tu te rongeais les ongles d'anxiété à ta fête à cause de l'absence d'Hamato. Et n'oublions pas l'aréna! Tu n'étais pas venu me voir en pote! Tu étais venu voir ton petit ami…

-Écouta Case, commença Raph, avec impatience. Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer là-dessus. Il n'était pas gay. Il aimait Léo, qui par hasard, était un garçon. Il ne voulait pas que désormais ses potes se cachent de lui, dans la douche, de peur qu'il les mate. Ce n'était que Léo qui l'intéressait. Juste l'idée de toucher un autre corps que le sien le remplissait de dégoût.

Casey le coupa :

-Je veux dire, je suis ton putain d'ami combien d'années? Il me semble, tu aurais pu me le dire que…

-J'ai eu assez de peine à figurer le tout moi-même, aboya Raph violemment. Ça été assez difficile comme acceptation, pour moi-même, okay? J'allais pas publiciser un truc avant d'être en paix avec moi-même et sûr de mes sentiments. Et j'ai un tas d'autres merdes à régler aussi. Et puis, et puis…je ne sais même pas ce que Léo éprouve pour moi, pour commencer!

Il voulait entendre Léo s'exprimer à ce sujet. Il l'avait mis au pied du mur pour qu'il craque et avoue? C'était son tour. Léo n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'April s'interposa de nouveau, apaisante :

-Raph, je crois que ce que Casey essaye de te dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas choqué que tu aimes Léo. Il respecte ton choix. Il est déçu que tu ne lui as pas assez fait confiance pour lui en parler.

Raph, maugréa un truc inintelligible, en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches et en fixant le sol.

-Ouais, Raph, c'est ça. Je voyais qu'un truc te bouleversait. T'aurai pu te confier, mec, les amis sont faits ça, finit Casey avec une tape dans le dos. Je suis content de voir qu'il ne s'agit que de cela.

Sous des charbons ardents, se sentant depuis toujours mal à l'aise lors de situations dites « touchantes », Raph marmonna un « Ouais, okay », en regardant Léo à la dérobée.

Celui-ci ne s'était encore « trempé » aucunement, n'ayant rien réfuté ou affirmé. Il regardait la scène avec intérêt, mais sans sembler éprouver une émotion particulière. En tout cas, pas assez pour son sang latin, facile à enflammer. Un mauvais pressentiment saisit Raphael :

 _« Sûrement qu'il sait ton identité et cherche à capter ta confiance et te séduire, pour simplement te décapiter ou t'humilier et faire mourir ton père de honte »_

Il avait beau les mettre au plus profond de son esprit, les dernières paroles du vieux Sicilien remontaient toujours à la surface, faisant leur œuvre, rongeant son assurance, gangrenant son amour pour l'autre mâle.

Ses yeux incertains se posèrent sur Mikey. Celui-ci était-il vraiment malade seulement ou tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène afin de l'attendrir? Il était chétif et pâle, mais beaucoup d'autres gamins l'étaient. Pouvait-on porter la comédie jusqu'à ce point-là? Tout ceci n'était-il qu'une machination depuis le début? Soudain, une montée de rage comme il en avait parfois commença à le consumer lentement. Le stress et toutes ses émotions successives, difficile à gérer pour une personne aussi instable que lui eut raison de sa patience. Léo était trop ambivalent, ambigu pour être honnête. Il avait besoin de réponses et il les exigeait maintenant.

Son changement d'humeur dut être perceptible, car Léo lui prit la main, la pressant dans la sienne, en un geste de réconfort. Son sourire semblait sincère.

-Tu veux jouer une autre partie où tu veux rentrer à la maison? Tu as parlé d'une sauce hier, non? Et puis, tu as encore ta leçon de shuriken à recevoir. Ensuite, nous pourrons manger ton délicieux repas en famille et boire le vin que tu as acheté, pour fêter l'occasion.

Le sourire lumineux, l'intonation douce et les yeux bleus, si tendres, firent se désintégrer ses doutes vis-à-vis de son amant. Mais il demeurait une envie irrépressible de chasser les zones d'ombres. Pour ce faire, il voulait être seul avec lui, Mikey ne comptant pas comme une présence réellement opportune. Léo l'invitait à passer le reste de l'après-midi avec lui, ainsi que la soirée. Et qu'il soit pendu s'il ne passait pas la nuit, là. Enserré dans ses bras puissants, Léo ne pourrait revêtir ses oripeaux de Fantôme et courir les rues sombres. Le Night Watcher méritait bien une pause aussi. Il voulait consacrer sa nuit à l'amour, sous sa forme positive. Il avait beau être insensible, les bains de sang commençaient à l'insupporter et il avait eu envie folle de chaleur humaine. De toute façon, il avait déjà éliminé beaucoup de personnes. Étrangement, il ne comprenait pas que personne encore ne l'avait contacté suite aux évènements de la veille. Probablement que l'arrivée imminente de son père il était pour quelque chose. Il allait réintégrer l'ombre une fois son paternel en sol new-yorkais.

Il serra les dents. Il n'avait pas encore pensé à un plan à ce propos. Il avait besoin d'une dernière preuve afin de s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait des tours.

Il devait trouver la photo de femme dans le tiroir de la table de chevet de son petit ami. Si c'était bien sa mère, alors, il savait quoi faire. Dans ces situations, autant ne pas penser trop longtemps et agir instinctivement.

-Je préfère rentrer, Léo. Il est près de 15h et cette sauce doit mijoter plus de deux heures.

L'incrédulité parut sur les traits de Casey Jones, puis il éclata de rire.

-Hahahaha, c'est impayable, la brute du lycée, pressée d'aller jouer la femme au foyer. Bien joué, Léo! J'aurai jamais cru que la fille du couple serait Ra..

Il fut empoigné par le collet avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

-Ferme-la, Jones ou je te jure, plus personne ne pourra identifier ton cadavre avec tes dents, grogna-t-il.

L'ado ne fit que rire, malgré l'air mortellement sérieux de son ami, habitué sans nul doute aux éclats de colère du jeune italiano-américain.

Le reste se passa comme dans un brouillard rouge. Il entendit Léo expliquer calmement qu'il n'y avait pas de « fille » dans leur couple. Il n'écouta pas plus les explications de son petit ami par rapport à Elena. Sa pression artérielle n'avait toujours pas baissé quand, devant April, extatique, Léo leur raconta qu'il l'avait invité à la danse de St-Valentin du vendredi.

La rouquine apporta un bémol :

-C'est génial, Léo. Par contre, Raph devrait se dépêcher d'aller faire les boutiques car la danse a été devancée à mardi. Il y avait un conflit d'horaire avec le gymnase. L'entraineur s'est plaint de ne…

Le cœur ayant cessé de battre, Raph senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, alors que Léo protestait que mardi ou vendredi n'avait aucune importance et ce que Raphael porterait, non plus. Raph savait qu'il ne pouvait accompagner Léo, mardi. S'il le faisait, son père le saurait dès sa descente d'avion et même, peut-être avant. Alors, fini l'effet de surprise à l'avantage de Raph. Il se mordit les lèvres en écoutant ses amis leur dire au revoir, les yeux de Léo brillant de contentement. Son amant allait être furieux de sa dérobade.


	32. Chapter 32

Raphael n'avait toujours pas trouvé une solution à son problème. Alors que Léo conduisait jusqu'à chez lui, une main sur le volant et l'autre dans la sienne, il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction suffisamment des papillons dans son estomac, procurés par ce contact, pour réfléchir à une solution.

La seule idée qui lui vint fut de convaincre Léo de passer la soirée à la maison avec lui. Il pouvait toujours prétendre être malade ou avoir envie d'un St-Valentin plus romantique. Il pourrait toujours l'amener se balader quelque part, dans le parc ou l'inviter dîner. Cela serait un moyen terme : en public mais loin de possible délateurs.

La main de Léo pressa la sienne légèrement pour attirer son attention. Raphael leva les yeux pour découvrir le sourire empreint de sollicitude de son aimé.

-Raph? Tu vas bien? Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées.

L'interpellé trouva prudent de changer de sujet :

-Euh, oui. Tu étais vraiment fort tout à l'heure au paint ball. Où as-tu appris à te déplacer aussi discrètement. C'est ton père qui t'a montré?

La question de Raphael était sincère. Il avait envie de connaitre davantage son amant et son affiliation. De même aussi peut être que, de fil en aiguille, il apprendrait aussi des éléments sur sa mère. Il mourrait d'envie de raviver son souvenir, mais autant son père, que tous ses acolytes, naturellement, n'en parlaient jamais. Casey ne l'avait pas connue. Mais peut-être que le père de Léo lui en avait glissé un mot.

Une expression neutre sur son visage, Léo se concentra à nouveau sur la route.

-Oui et non. Il est mort quand j'étais jeune et je passai une semaine par mois avec ma mère, hors Japon, de son vivant, alors j'ai eu un autre Sensei pour ma formation.

Raph sauta sur l'occasion de la légère allusion que son ami avait fait concernant la séparation de ses parents.

-Pourquoi ils ont divorcé? Tenta-t-il de demander nonchalamment.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler vraiment, coupa sombrement Léo. Pour faire court, ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes valeurs. Ma mère travaillait dans la diplomatie. Elle rêvait d'un monde plus juste et pacifique. D'une société égalitaire. Mon père n'était pas prêt à changer à l'époque. Alors…alors ma mère a rencontré quelqu'un comme elle, qui travaillait dans une ambassade, le père de Michael.

Léo s'arrêta un instant, cherchant ses mots ou tentant de contrôler des émotions que ces souvenirs éveillaient en lui. Il poursuivit après un moment, voyant que son ami semblait suspendu à ses lèvres :

-Elle a avoué à mon père qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, avant de commettre l'adultère, même si elle se doutait qu'il le prendrait très mal. Ma mère avait horreur du mensonge et elle était brave. Mon père a accepté le divorce, sous certaines conditions, dont celle de m'avoir trois semaines sur quatre et qu'un homme de son choix me suive partout. Il l'aimait assez pour la laisser partir, même si dans son monde, les femmes ne quittaient pas les époux. Quand il est mort, je suis retourné vivre avec elle, mais le Sensei a suivi. Il est demeuré avec moi jusqu'à tout récemment. Voilà.

Ces paroles trouvèrent un écho en Raphael. Il savait ce que Léo voulait dire par « même si dans son monde, les femmes ne quittaient pas les époux ». La mère de Léo et Mikey avait eu beaucoup de chance. Si sa mère à lui aurait eu le courage de parler à son père et de demander le divorce, elle aurait eu la bouche pleine de terre pareillement. Sa seule avenue était la fuite. Le père de Léo, puisque sa propre épouse avait eu le courage de tout lui avouer, ne devait pas comprendre les réserves et les craintes de sa propre mère.

Les quelques minutes restantes avant l'arrivée se passèrent en silence à l'avant de la voiture alors que Mikey chantait des refrains populaires à l'arrière.

La bonne humeur de Léo, à son grand regret, s'était ternie. Son beau visage reflétait une grande mélancolie et Raphael s'en voulu à mort pour sa curiosité.

-Hé! Pardon. Je voulais pas me mêler de ce qui me regardait pas.

Léo fit un geste pour signifier que cela n'avait aucune importance. Mais Raph, malgré ses excuses, se sentait encore plus dévoré par le désir de tout connaitre. Il devait être subtil et patient pour soutirer des confessions de la bouche de son amant. Deux qualités qu'il n'avait jamais possédées.

Rendus à l'appartement de Léo, il tenta d'étourdir celui-ci de propos futiles sur plusieurs sujets neutres, pour finalement tomber sur celui de la cuisine et osa glisser une allusion sur lui-même, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, pour ainsi démontrer à Léo qu'entre eux, les barrières n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Quoique certaines, oui…

-Ma mère commença-il et cela lui fit tout drôle de dire ce mot à haute voix, n'avait pas d'amies proches. Elle n'avait pas de passe-temps ni d'emploi. Mon père est un homme traditionnel. Ma mère devait être comme la sienne, être belle, d'une vertu irréprochable et savoir cuisiner. Quand les associés de mon père venaient discuter à la maison, il était fier de montrer les talents culinaires et la beauté de sa femme. Mais, elle aimait vraiment cuisiner, alors cela ne la dérangeait pas trop. Je la regardais faire. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris.

Alors qu'il parlait, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, alors qu'il mettait le point final à la sauce, diminuant la température afin que le mélange bout doucement. Léo s'approcha de lui et posa une main apaisante sur son dos.

-Hé. Je pense que notre paint-ball a compté pour un entrainement. Que dirais-tu que nous nous reposions dans ma chambre? murmura le bel adolescent à son oreille. La main descendit de son dos en une caresse suggestive. Raph frissonna des pieds à la tête, toute nostalgie effacée. L'idée de caresser à nouveau le corps de son amant, qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis plus d'une semaine relégua à l'arrière toute trace de tristesse.

-Ouais, articula—il avec difficulté, complètement possédé par l'excitation. En ce moment, même l'idée qu'il allait peut-être être décapité par un katana s'il pénétrait dans cette chambre lui était indifférente. L'attrait qu'il avait pour la chair de son ami était plus forte que n'importe lequel raisonnement. Il n'avait jamais été si longtemps sans sexe dans les dernières années et il n'avait jamais autant fantasmer sur quelqu'un.

-Va m'attendre, je m'occupe de Mikey, glissa Léo discrètement. Raphael, avec la docilité d'un agneau se dirigea vers la chambre de jeune homme. Aussitôt la porte refermée, il lorgna le tiroir de la table de chevet. Selon le gamin, la photo de sa mère s'y trouvait. Il brûlait d'envie d'y jeter un œil, mais Léo pouvait entrer à n'importe lequel moment et il n'avait pas envie de risquer la colère de son amant, surtout juste avant du sexe de réconciliation qui promettait d'être à couper le souffle. Il se souvenait de leur dernière nuit ensemble et son sexe aussi apparemment car il était déjà dur. Inconfortable dans ses jeans serrés, il balança un moment s'il devait se déshabiller. Il décida finalement d'attendre son partenaire. Se faire déshabiller par Léo serait infiniment plus sexy.

Il mordit ses lèvres. Excité comme il était, l'attente le faisait souffrir comme des milliers d'épingle chauffées à blanc. Enfin, Léo apparut et, se retourna pour verrouiller la porte. Ce banal geste fut presque suffisant pour mener Raphael à l'orgasme.

Les yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat presque sauvage alors qu'il s'avançait vers le lit avec une lenteur délibéré, comme si l'excitation de Raph avait besoin d'être davantage stimulée. Alors que le jeune homme châtain attendait, allongé, Léo au pied du lit commença à retirer son t-shirt, révélant ses pectoraux parfaits, puis poursuivit son strip-tease sous le regard brûlant de convoitise de son amant.

Lorsqu'il ne demeura que son boxer bleu marin, il s'allongea par-dessus Raph qui prit avec empressement l'autre ado dans ses bras, leurs lèvres se joignant dans un baiser langoureux et possessif. Alors que chacune des lèvres luttaient pour la dominance, Raph s'aperçut qu'il n'aurait pas les nerfs de prolonger trop les préliminaires s'il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser par une réaction physiologique prématurée. D'un coup de rein, il renversa l'autre mâle, qui se laissa faire en riant.

-Pressé? Questionna-t-il narquoisement.

-Ferme-la, grogna l'autre, j'attends depuis des jours. Tu m'as rendu fou avec tous ce…ce…peu importe.

Raphael n'avait aucune envie de parler pour le moment. Il voulait dévorer le corps sous lui. Ils auront tout le temps, dans la béatitude post-orgasmique, de discuter.

Léo se dégagea doucement avec un baiser.

-Laisse-moi au moins prendre le nécessaire dit-il en désignant sa table de chevet. S'étirant avec la grâce d'une panthère, il en ouvrit le tiroir pour extirper une bouteille de lubrifiant et trois préservatifs.

Raph, qui ne pouvait quitter des yeux Léo un seul instant, nota que celui-ci avait laissé le tiroir entrouvert. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y attarder sa pensée que son amant lui-mit la bouteille de lubrifiant dans les mains, avec autorité.

-Cela sert aussi d'huile à massage. Masse-moi, j'ai très mal dormi la nuit dernière, ordonna sensuellement Léo.

Pendant un instant, Raphael visualisa ce qu'avait dû être la nuit de Léo, cerné de coups de feu et de flammes. L'histoire du combat devait être épique, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait questionner l'autre jeune homme à ce sujet.

Il jeta un œil sur celui-ci qui sans pudeur, retira son sous-vêtement et s'allongea sur le ventre, exhibant fièrement le dragon bleu et rouge sur son dos. Raph soupira de la cruauté de son amant qui le faisait ainsi patienter, mais il décida d'obéir et de faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur.

Avant d'étendre l'huile sur le dos de son partenaire, il ne put s'empêcher de baiser et de caresser de sa langue le tatouage., similaire à celui de l'amant de sa mère. Un psy aurait eu sûrement beaucoup à dire sur ce genre de complexe d'Œdipe projeté sur Léo, mais il n'en n'avait rien à branler. Il ne put s'empêcher de mordiller légèrement les fesses fermes et rondes de son amant, récompensé de ses soins par quelques petits gémissements de contentement échappés des lèvres de son amant.

Avec amour, il fit pénétrer avec douceur l'huile dans la chair de Léo, massant tendrement les omoplates du jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais fait cela pour quiconque, mais il mit tous ses efforts à satisfaire son ami.

Il sentait son partenaire s'échauffer sous lui et d'un instant à l'autre, il savait que son amant allait lui demander de mettre fin au massage sensuel pour le prendre, enfin. Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

-Léo? couina Mikey de l'autre côté de la porte.

Avec exaspération, Léo se retourna et cria :

-Mikey! Je t'ai dit que je méditais!

-Ouais, mais euh…tu n'as pas répondu à cousin Donny…il t'a appelé sur ton cellulaire. Euh..il vient de quitter l'aéroport. Il est en route pour ici.

Léo se leva aussi précipitamment que si l'apocalypse était à ses portes, enfilant ses boxers, sous l'air ébahi de Raph qui commença à ressentir le picotement d'une rage qu'il montait. Il n'aimait pas ce cousin Donny et sa façon de toujours venir foutre le bordel dans sa relation avec Léo.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers lui :

-Raph, je reviens, d'accord ? Laisse-moi quelques minutes.

La quai panique dans les yeux de son amant ne lui dit rien qui vaille, mais que pouvait-il faire? Avec mauvaise humeur, il fit un geste exprimant sa frustration, mais permettant à Léo de faire ce que bon lui semblerait.

Alors que Léo n'était plus dans la pièce, les yeux de l'abandonné firent le tour de la chambre et se posèrent sur le tiroir entrouvert. Il n'hésita qu'un moment. La curiosité fut la plus forte et mis sa prudence au tapis.

Il l'ouvrit et dès que ses yeux virent le contenu du tiroir, il fut stupéfié. Incrédule, il fouilla, retournant le contenu en tous sens. Il tomba sous la photo, enfoui sous les autres objets.

C'était sa mère, sans aucun doute, et il eut un brève émotion en revoyant sur le papier glacé, le visage tant chéri. Cela enlevait tous ses doutes. Le meurtre était bel et bien arrivé et Raphael n'avait pas une imagination trop vive qui faussait ses souvenirs. Il caressa du doigt le contour du beau visage et y posa respectueusement les lèvres.

Son cœur se serra et les larmes aux yeux, ne pouvait soutenir le regard vert de la photo, si pareil au sien, il détourna les yeux. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour enlever toute émotions chagrines, sa mélancolie remplacée par un sentiment beaucoup plus fort, qu'il avait expérimenté trop fréquemment à son gré, dans le dernier mois.

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent en dévisageant les nombreux jouets sexuels qui remplissaient à ras bord le tiroir de Léo. Impossible que cela fut pour Elena. Jamais la jeune Italienne plutôt chaste de son souvenir aurait accepté d'être fouettée, attachée et tutti frutti. Ces objets devaient être utilisés avec quelqu'un d'autre et Raph ne pouvait croire que Léo ait rempli une valise complète d'objets sadomasochiste pour son arrivé à New York. Ces objets avaient été achetés récemment et les emballages aux libellés uniquement anglophones le suggéraient aussi.

Léo avait un ou des partenaires sexuels à New-York, donc depuis le même laps de temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Ses soupçons se posèrent aussitôt sur le « cousin » tant haï, qui selon l'aveu même du petit frère de Léo, brulait de passion pour SON amant. Léo était à lui, se répéta-il avec hargne. C'était son petit ami pour qui y avait fait plus que n'importe qui! Et l'idée que ce dernier lui mentait et le trompait le rendait fou. C'était ainsi qui le remerciait? Il risquait sa peau pour Léo et celui-ci lui le poignardait dans le dos en riant et en batifolant avec d'autres? Raphael se savait une nature possessive, mais cette fois-ci c'était au-delà de cela. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait écartelé tellement que tout son être déchiré, saignait de douleur et de colère.

Il essaya d'être raisonnable et de se dire que sa relation avec Léo n'était officielle que depuis très peu de temps et que celui-ci n'avait menti que par omission et qu'il ignorait tout des risques que Raph prenait pour lui, mais cette voix de la raison fut étouffée par celle, beaucoup plus puissante de la jalousie. Une jalousie comme il n'avait jamais éprouvée, à la hauteur de son amour pour le beau jeune homme.

Il n'arriva même plus à pense tellement que ce sentiment le consumait. Il était si plongé dans ce déferlement de rage impuissante, qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement son ami aux cheveux noirs qui l'observait, les bras croisés, dans l'embrasure de la porte.


	33. Chapter 33

La voix de Léo ne fut pas suffisante pour le tirer de ses secousses de rage, lorsque celui-ci eut terminé de l'étudier.

-Tu n'as nulle raison d'être jaloux.

Se retournant vivement, Raphael laissa tomber un petit rire sarcastique :

-Ah ouais?

Le scepticisme était évident autant sur son visage que dans sa voix.

Léo soupira, un peu exaspéré :

-Ce n'est pas ma maitresse, si tu te poses la question.

Raph demeura ahuri un instant, puis ses yeux retombèrent sur la photo. Léo croyait qu'il était jaloux de la photographie alors que c'était à peu près la seule chose qui l'avait retenu de foutre le feu partout.

Voyant que son petit ami ne semblait pas plus satisfait, Léo continua :

-C'était la maitresse de mon père. Je garde cette photographie pour me rappeler que l'amour ne nous mets pas à l'abri et que la beauté est traitresse. Elle lui a tendu un guet-apens et…

Raph sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire son geste, alors que son poing rencontra la mâchoire de son amant, mais malgré que sa conscience tirât sur les rênes, il ne put se résoudre à retenir son mouvement. L'insulte à la mémoire de sa mère, juxtaposée à sa jalousie cuisante, firent le reste.

Il frappa Léo en pleine mâchoire, ayant vu en un flash les yeux saphir s'agrandirent de stupeur.

Il prit sa veste de cuir qui trainait au pied du lit et prit la décision de s'en aller, malgré toute la déchirure qu'il éprouvait. Il aimait Léo et il savait que, s'il passait la porte, cela serait terminé entre eux, en admettant le cas très hypothétique que le coup de poing n'est pas déjà mis en terre leur relation.

Léo le retient par un bras, un sourire sur ses lèvres ensanglantées.

-Waoh Senzi, c'est la première fois depuis au moins sept ans que l'on me prend par surprise.

Raph ne savait pas à quel petit jeu Léo jouait, mais il était à un point de quasi non-retour.

-Ouais, t'es pas le seul plein de surprises, répondit-il en se dégageant d'un coup d'épaule.

-Raph…

Léo le retient à nouveau, enserrant ses doigts d'une main et en caressant les cheveux et la joue de Raphael de l'autre. Les yeux bleus brillaient de tendresse et d'inquiétude.

-Raph, répéta-t-il d'une voix douce, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

L'ado a la veste de cuir fut un peu sonné du changement de direction. Alors que, à feu et à sang, il avait frappé Léo, celui-ci répondait par des câlineries. Raphael n'était pas habitué à la douceur, elle le prenait par surprise et il ne savait comment se défendre contre elle. De même, parler pour exprimer ses sentiments n'étaient pas coutumiers à lui non plus. On lui avait toujours prôné la discussion comme façon plus constructive d'exprimer ses émotions, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé. Il regarda de nouveau le tendre regard pervenche scrutant le sien. Il soupira, vaincu. Léo valait la peine de faire un effort, décida-t-il. C'était déjà un miracle en soi que, Léo, après un tel direct, ne l'ai pas mis à la porte.

-Je me questionne, dit-il de la voix la plus calme dont il était capable, sur ton utilisation de tous ces objets.

Léo eut un air estomaqué, ne suivant pas de toute évidence le raisonnement de son amant.

-Je crois que cela est évident, non? Cela sert à…

Raphael le coupa brusquement :

-Je cause pas de ça. Je veux savoir AVEC QUI tu te sers de ces trucs?

Passé le premier étonnement, le visage de l'autre mâle se fendit en un sourire à la fois moqueur et attendri.

-Tu es jaloux? C'est adorable.

Raphael n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner que non, cela ne l'était pas du tout, que ses lèvres fussent closes par un baiser.

-Je ne me suis servi de rien de tout cela…pas encore, chuchota sensuellement le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, après avoir libéré les lèvres de l'autre, alors que ses mains commençaient à descendre des épaules aux reins de son amant.

L'Italiano-américain refusa de se laisser circonvenir. On n'achetait pas la moitié d'une boutique érotique sans le but arrêté de l'utiliser dans un avenir rapproché. Léo et lui ayant une relation plutôt orageuse, jusqu'au matin même, rien ne laissait temps présager qu'ils seraient assez intimes pour du sexe hardcore aussi rapidement. Cela n'avait pas été acheté pour lui, il pouvait en mettre sa main au feu.

-Coupe les conneries, dit-il rageusement en enlevant les mains baladeuses de sur lui et en reculant de plusieurs pas afin de se placer hors d'atteinte. T'as pas acheté ça pour moi.

Léo secoua sa tête aux cheveux de jais.

-C'est vrai, je ne les ai pas achetés pour toi…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend alors que le visage mâle de l'autre adolescent se tordait en une grimace de colère.

-Je le savais, crachait-il en faisant un geste pour écarter Léo de devant la porte de sortie.

Il fut de nouveau intercepté.

-Raph, expliqua Léo, je n'ai rien acheté tout court parmi ces objets. Ils étaient dans ce tiroir quand j'ai aménagé ici.

Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent aux dessus des yeux verts. Il n'était pas certain de croire Léo, malgré son envie. Voyant que son ami demeurait sceptique, Léo expliqua.

-Donny a aménagé cette chambre afin que je sois « confortable » et que j'ai tout ce que je puisse désirer. M'offrir autant de joujoux de cet acabit est comme une façon de me dire qu'il respecte ma vie privée et sexuelle. Il n'y mettra pas d'obstacles et ne sera pas jaloux, comme j'aurai effectivement pu le craindre.

Raphael procéda l'information, un pli de réflexion creusant son front. C'était difficile à avaler. Mais il voulait croire son amant. S'il ne pouvait avoir confiance en Léo, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, sa vie n'avait aucun sens.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, commença-t-il avec prudence, il est évident qu'il a acheté ceci dans le but de les utiliser avec toi. C'est pas le genre de cadeau de bienvenue qui s'offre, dans mon pays, conclut-il avec une suspicion marquée.

Léo soupira :

-Très bien, Raphael. Tu préfères ne pas me croire. Libre à toi. La porte est là. Encore une fois. J'ai eu tort de placer mes espoirs en toi, termina le jeune homme avec fatalisme.

Ce brusque abandon de la part de son bien-aimé emplit Raphael d'incertitudes. Si Léo disait la vérité? Alors, il le perdait en quittant. Malgré sa colère et ses doutes, il ne pourrait le supporter. Il tenta de museler sa rage.

-Comprends-moi, tenta-t-il de se justifier. Ton cousin te mène par le bout du nez, on dirait. Normal que je sois jaloux. J'comprends pas le pouvoir qu'il a sur toi. Et puis, tu ne me dis rien, termina Raph en se renfrognant.

-Donny ne me mène pas par le bout du nez et tu as tort d'en être jaloux. Et je peux te le prouver, répondit l'autre mâle avec assurance, tout en croisant les bras dans sa posture la plus arrogante que Raph haïssait tant.

-Ah ouais? Et comment tu vas faire, huh? Défia-t-il en miroitant son maintien hautain.

-Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre Donny et moi de sexuel, c'est ça? questionna Léo par pur rhétorique. Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement, il serait furieux si nous utilisions quelque uns de ces « présents », toi et moi ensemble, alors qu'il est dans la pièce à côté, n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune homme châtain hocha la tête de façon à peine perceptible, ne voyant pas où son amant voulait en venir, mais brusquement calmé de voir qu'il avait su exprimer ses sentiments de façon acceptable et que Léo poursuivait le dialogue.

-Donny sera ici dans moins d'une heure. Je l'ai déjà avisé de ta présence, par respect. Cela demeure chez lui et il n'aime pas les impromptus. Il n'a nullement réagi et je sais qu'il saura distraire Mikey durant le moment où toi et moi, poursuivront cette « leçon de méditation » Je suis tout à toi durant ce temps.

Il trouva le moyen de rapprocher de façon imperceptible tout le long de son explication. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il était contre Raph, sans que celui-ci ait pu l'en empêcher.

De toute façon, l'offre de son amant l'avait convaincu. Il avait beau demeuré des zones d'ombres chez Léo, sa jalousie fulgurante avait été apaisée et c'était le principal puisqu'il n'avait plus l'impression de souffler du feu des narines.

Sentant le changement chez son partenaire, Léo, audacieusement vint poser sa tête sur son épaule :

-C'est toi que je veux…murmura-t-il.

Ce n'était pas un « je t'aime », mais cet aveu suffit à procurer une vague de chaleur chez Raphael. C'était la première fois que Léo était aussi explicite au sujet de ses sentiments et il pouvait s'en contenter…pour commencer. Il saurait lui faire crier sa passion, plus tard.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, en une caresse affectueuse qui devint brutalement possessive, il ploya la tête du plus mince vers l'arrière afin de capturer ses lèvres et ensuite de bleuir son cou de marques de baisers.

Il ne se souciait pas de laisser de traces et que Léo, ainsi marqué, allait perdre sa couverture de « méditation » dès qu'il franchirait sa porte de chambre. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le petit Mikey connaissant le secret, malgré que son grand frère voulait lui en préserver les détails et il ne se souciait pas de le cacher au cousin Donny non plus. Au contraire, il voulait que celui-ci n'ait aucun doute sur à qui appartenait en réalité le jeune homme aux yeux bleus et que Raph ne laisserait pas aller Léo sans un combat mémorable.

De toute façon, la victime entre ses bras semblait plus que consentante et ne se souciant d'aucune des morsures et des traces de succions qui ornaient désormais son col et ses épaules.

Ayant allongé son amant sur le lit et déshabillé entièrement à nouveau, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas nécessairement dans une humeur tendre. Prouver sa passion par d'interminables préliminaires, caresses anodines et massages, lui sembla totalement anachronique. Il avait envie de tirer des confessions de Léo et il se figura le plaisir comme une bonne voie d'atteindre son objectif. Ses yeux, presque par inadvertance, se posèrent sur le tiroir encore ouvert.

Il avait toujours été un amant plus brutal et plutôt impatient, mais selon ce qu'il avait pu en juger, assez satisfaisant pour que ses précédentes conquêtes féminines en redemandent. Chacune d'elle avait été une pucelle élevée en un vase clos. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de partenaire expérimenté au-delà de lui-même, ce que, à son grand agacement et jalousie, il devait admettre que Léo était. Il était complètement étranger à toutes les façons de pimenter une vie sexuelle, son expérience la plus coquine ayant été un trio avec Lisa et une amie à elle. Jamais il ne s'était servi du moindre instrument et il eut soudain peur, très peur de décevoir Léo par son ignorance. Il venait admettre le désirer et il n'avait pas envie de risquer cet aspect positif, en étant maladroit ou en paraissant idiot.

Léo, de toute évidence, avait réussi tellement à connecter avec lui, le vampirisant maintenant de toute pensée indépendante, que, lisant dans son esprit, il se releva doucement pour repousser Raphael sur le dos d'un baiser.

-Relaxe koibito…Tu peux me laisser faire. Tu me fais confiance ? questionna -t-il d'une voix caressante, sa main nonchalamment agrippant une boite contenant des lanières qui dépassait du tiroir.

La question lui fit l'effet d'une lame froide sur la jugulaire. Il voulait faire confiance à Léo. Mais s'il acceptait de se laisser attacher,et si le cousin Donny arrivait pour aider Léo à réaliser un schème diabolique dont il était la victime désignée, comment se défendre?

Sa paranoïa ne faisait que produire et tourner des questions dans son esprit, alors que Léo, à califourchon sur lui, l'étudiait, son air de plus en plus sombre.

-Il ne peut avoir d'amour sans confiance, koibito, déclara-t-il fermement.

Alors, Raph abandonna tout résistance et hocha la tête, se laissant plonger totalement dans ce trou noir qui absorbait déjà tout l'essence de son être, depuis leur rencontre fatidique. Il devait prendre ce risque. Il le payerait peut-être cher, mais il valait mieux cela, qu'une vie de regret.

Léo lui dédia un sourire qui eut rendu jaloux un requin et lui murmura avec ardeur quelques mots étrangers que Raph supposa être de nouveau du japonais et coquin, s'il pouvait en juger par l'expression lascive de son partenaire au-dessus de lui. Il se promit que, s'il sortait vivant de la chambre de Léo, il prendrait des leçons de cette langue, afin de comprendre ce que son amant lui disait.

Avec assurance, Léo fit descendre son boxer rouge, puis calmement, il attacha chacun des poignets de Raph aux montants de la tête de lit, puis repoussa la boite, ce dont Raphael fut soulagé. Léo lui laissait au moins les jambes libres. Si c'était un traquenard mortel, nul doute qu'il l'aurait davantage ligoté.

L'expression du visage de son petit ami montrait clairement que celui-ci savourait chaque instant, alors qu'il caressait, à peine du bout des doigts son corps.

-Tu es toujours si impatient. Si vif. Le sexe n'est pas une question de quantité, mais de qualité. Dans certaines civilisations, on le hissait comme un art. Tu n'auras qu'un orgasme, mais je te promets qu'il sera…à perdre la tête.

L'image fit frissonner Raphael qui inconsciemment porta ses yeux sur les katanas sur le mur. Les paroles de Johnny sonnèrent à nouveau à ces oreilles :

« Te décapiter, simplement».

Léo ne fit que souffler sur son sexe et il tressaillit si fort que les lanières entrèrent dans ses chairs.

Son amant lui jeta un regard perplexe :

-Si cela te rend trop nerveux, je peux te détacher! Nous pouvons changer de position!

Raphael réfléchit un instant à la proposition. Oui, il détestait le dire, mais avoir les mains liées l'indisposaient à un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Ses poings s'ouvraient et se fermaient convulsivement, dans le besoin viscéral de sentir sous eux la crosse de ses revolvers. Depuis de longues années, ses armes étaient devenus son réconfort, comme une veilleuse dans une chambre noire pouvait l'être pour certaines personnes. Il essaya de se convaincre que si Léo lui offrait de le détacher, c'était une nouvelle preuve qu'il ne comptait pas attenter à la vie de Raph. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un bigot craintif devant son amoureux et le décevoir. Son amant, de toute évidence, avait des goûts moins orthodoxes que ses copines précédentes et se dérober à sa première requête enterrerait leur relation pour de bon. Beaucoup de gens étaient dans le « bondage » et personne n'en mourait. Il devait faire un homme de lui ou Léo, sans doute, irait voir ailleurs. Il n'avait qu'un corridor à traverser pour trouver un partenaire qui semblait avoir les mêmes penchants que lui. Ils venaient tous deux du Japon et c'était connu que les Japonais étaient de sales pervers fantasmant sur des non-sens comme des tentacules. Il n'allait pas perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs pour des entraves.

-Non, réfuta-t-il le plus fermement qu'il put, même si cela sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles. Continue.

Le sourire de prédateur de son partenaire, s'étira :

-On se sent brave, aujourd'hui? Ne t'inquiète pas Koibito, je n'utiliserai rien d'autre comme jouet et je ne ferai rien de plus que la dernière fois.

Raphael se força à contrôler sa respiration. Malgré les promesses de Léo, la panique montait en lui à un rythme exponentiel.

Il ne connaissait pas ce garçon. La constatation le frappa en plein visage. Et pourtant, il était nu et lié chez l'ennemi de sa famille, qui allait recevoir des renforts de son « cousin » en plus, en admettant qu'il en ait eu besoin.

Voyant sans doute qu'il avait besoin de distraction maintenant pour ne pas avoir une crise aigüe de panique, son amant se mit à l'embrasser avec une passion qu'il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu démontrer. Puis les lèvres tièdes, descendirent dans son cou, lapant, mordillant et suçant la chair autour de sa clavicule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Raphael Senzi n'était plus qu'une créature suppliante entre les bras du jeune homme tatoué.

Satisfait de son œuvre, il lui jeta un regard goguenard :

-Je te préfère comme ça…

Un dernier sursaut d'orgueil fit siffler entre ses dents sa victime :

-Ferme-là. Et continue.

D'un air narquois, Léo fit descendre sa langue vers entre les jambes du garçon musclé, tout en ne le quittant pas du regard et cette vision seule suffit presque à mener Raphael à l'extase. Arrivé devant le sexe gonflé, Léo donna un bref coup de langue sur la tête du membre, comme pour tester sa réaction, procurant un frisson électrique dans le corps de Raph.

Les yeux bleus le fixèrent avec amusement, tout en demeurant si près de sa verge sensible qu'il sentait la respiration de l'autre mâle. Si près…si près…

-Supplie-moi…

-Va te faire foutre! Je te supplie que dalle! Personne dira que j'ai mendié pour me faire baiser!

-Oh, dommage…je voulais expérimenter ma position préférée…nous n'avons pu l'essayer la dernière fois, car tu m'as jeté dehors, rappela Léo avec un éclat mauvais dans les yeux. Il continua après une brève pause, le temps de voir la culpabilité s'allumer dans le regard émeraude.

-Je voulais m'empaler directement sur ton énorme sexe, expliqua-il après y avoir déposé un léger baiser, et ensuite te chevaucher jusqu'à mon plaisir gicle sur…

L'image mentale fut trop pour Raphael. La chaleur lui ayant monté à la tête, sa voix ne fut qu'un gargouillis :

-Fais-le.

Puis, après une pause, voyant que son amant ne bougeait toujours pas, il ajouta : Stp

Il se détesta de sa faiblesse un bref moment en voyant l'air victorieux qu'arborait l'autre mâle. Est-ce que tout entre eux tournerait toujours en une lutte de pouvoir? Puis, lorsque son membre fut encastré d'une bouche chaude et soyeuse, tous ses regrets volèrent par la fenêtre.

Léo continua à lui donner de la tête pendant quelques instants. Le plaisir montait en lui à une vitesse fulgurante et son amant, le voyant proche de l'orgasme, cessa. La sensation de vide fit ouvrir les yeux de Raphael et il grogna sa désapprobation.

-Pardon, Koibito, s'excusa Léo, mais Raph vit très bien que l'autre mâle était plus amusé que contrit. Mais j'ai besoin que tu demeures dur pour continuer.

Léo prit la bouteille de lubrifiant du tiroir et versa une bonne quantité de liquide dans sa main, pour ensuite étendre le produit visqueux -et froid- remarqua Raph avec un hissement, sur son sexe palpitant d'anticipation. Il ferma les yeux brièvement. Toute cette attente le mettait à cran et le fait qu'attaché, il ne pouvait rien faire pour accélérer les choses, amplifiait cette sensation.

Le visage de Léo emplit tout son champ de vision quand il ouvrit les yeux après avoir reçu un léger baiser.

Puis, il senti le corps du jeune homme descendre sur lui, l'enveloppant d'une chaleur et d'une tension délicieuses. Les muscles du corps de Léo semblaient si resserrés sur lui qu'il pouvait éprouver la pulsation de son rythme cardiaque.

Jamais il n'avait expérimenté une telle osmose avec un autre être.

Léo commença à faire quelques mouvements de bassins et un flot de paroles coula de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse l'endiguer.

Ce qu'il criait n'avait presque aucun sens et probablement pas du tout pour Léo, puisqu'il avait l'impression que c'était de l'italien mais il n'aurait pu le jurer.

De toute façon, cela n'avait aucune importance.

Des mots inconnus sortirent de la bouche parfaite qu'il ne comprit pas davantage, en admettant prendre le temps de les écouter. Ils semblaient être appréciatifs et cela suffisait à Raph.

Il ne jeta qu'un œil à Léo, avant de les garder obstinément clos. La vision du corps dressé, comme un reptile à l'attaque et le beau visage transfiguré par le plaisir était trop intense pour lui. Il ne pouvait contempler cette scène trop puissamment érotique sans s'embarrasser lui-même par un orgasme trop précipité.

Les yeux fermés, impuissant, il laissa Léo se donner du plaisir avec son corps, immobilisé. Se sentir un instrument de jouissance pour son amant, au lieu de vengeance pour son père lui parut beaucoup plus gratifiant. Il se reprocha ce parallèle. Il n'allait pas penser à son paternel alors qu'il vivait un moment aussi enivrant.

Il ne sut ce que Léo fit, mais il sentit le tunnel velouté de son corps se contracter encore davantage sur lui, le pressant si fort qu'il semblait le broyer. Ses reins comprirent le message et se portèrent à la rencontre du bassin de son amant à chaque coup. Les gémissements d'approbation de Léo lui fit perdre la tête.

Il se mit à hurler des encouragements, bien que sachant que Léo, étant un débutant dans la langue de Dante, ne comprenait rien, tout en ondulant ses reins frénétiquement en accord avec son partenaire.

 _-Vai avanti, tesoro, ti amo così tanto. Portami. Mi Utilizzare per il vostro piacere. Fai quello che vuoi da me*_

Il beuglait à perdre la tête depuis un moment quand il eut un moment la conscience de Léo qui le pressait de se taire. Son partenaire avait cessé ses mouvements et le regardait avec une légère désapprobation.

-Tu cris si fort que tu vas ameuter l'immeuble! Je ne veux pas que Mikey se fasse des scénarios trop explicites. Nous sommes supposés méditer pour lui, tu te rappelles? Pas participer à une orgie romaine! Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, conclut-il tout en prenant un bâillon avec une balle du tiroir.

Il ne tenta même pas de s'opposer quand Léo le bâillonna, le réduisant de plus en plus à l'état de jouet. Le mot « fierté » s'était évaporé du vocabulaire de Raphael et la seule chose qui comptait désormais pour lui était le fourreau de muscles où il demeurait enfoncé jusqu'à la garde et le désir de ressentir la rencontre de leur bassin.

Muet et immobilisé, il continua à concentrer toutes ses facultés à savourer le plaisir intense que lui procurait son amant. Entre deux mots étrangers, celui-ci lui glissa un regard lubrique mais vainqueur à l'homme sous lui :

-Si tu te voyais ainsi... Attaché et réduis au silence. Tu es tellement sexy…Je t'ai voulu ainsi dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Je savais que cela viendrait. Et c'est encore mieux que ce que j'espérais, conclu Léo en mettant plus d'emphase en ses mouvements, entrant ses doigts dans la chair des reins de son partenaire, assez pour le marquer durablement, se propulsant avec plus de force.

Alors que son cœur se dilatait à ce compliment, auquel il réfléchirait plus tard, Léo, ne supportant plus les abus qu'il donnait lui-même à sa prostate, jouit en un cri silencieux et Raph, qui justement avait ouvert les yeux, sentant le moment proche, jura n'avoir jamais vu rien d'aussi beau, alors que des rubans de semence couvrait son abdomen de volutes de perle.

Les pulsations et contractions provenant du corps de son amant suffirent à le pousser lui-aussi à un orgasme si fort qu'il trembla entre ses liens. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes pour redescendre de son pic et il eut conscience du corps de son aimé pelotonné contre le sien. Il ressentit un besoin très puissant de caresser son amant, afin de s'assurer de son bien-être, de son amour et de sa possession. Il voulait l'enfouir entre ses bras afin de protéger ce trésor qu'était le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Léo fit un geste las pour retirer le bâillon, puis retomba sur Raphael.

-Tu crois me détacher bientôt? Je ne sens plus mes mains, se plaignit-il, encore étourdi et les muscles buccaux endoloris.

-Hum? Laisse-moi…quelques instants, quémanda son amant, qui semblait être dans une béatitude identique à la sienne. Puis, Léo se leva et détacha son ami.

-Tu as aimé, questionna avec langueur, l'adolescent aux yeux bleus.

Raph tout en frottant ses poignets, réfléchit à la question. Oui, sans aucun doute, il avait fortement apprécié l'expérience. Mais le fait que, justement, son copain semblait si doué et connaisseur l'emplissait à nouveau de jalousie. Il savait que c'était irrationnel. Léo avait 18 ans. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas attendu Raph pour poinçonner sa carte et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

-Oui, c'était bien, concéda-t-il en un souffle.

De toute façon, l'important était qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son amoureux. Il était demeuré un assez long laps de temps à la merci du garçon aux cheveux d'ébène. Léo aurait eu le temps de le tuer, de le démembrer et de mettre les morceaux en sac dans la valise de sa voiture, s'il l'avait voulu, jugea-t-il. Il n'avait été qu'un con paranoïaque. Soudain, alors que Léo se repositionnait comme un chat contre lui, il pensa brusquement à l'heure. Sa sauce ne devait pas coller, se dit-il en tendant une main paresseuse vers son cellulaire qu'il avait laissé sur l'autre table de chevet, alors que son autre main caressait tendrement les cheveux noirs.

Sombrement, il vit qu'il avait reçu un texto de son père. Il balança un moment à l'idée de le lire. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher cette épiphanie qu'il vivait avec son bien-aimé. Puis, il songea que c'était sans doute important et il l'ouvrit.

Son cœur cessa de battre, alors que ce qu'il redoutait depuis plus d'une semaine se concrétisa.

Le message était une photo de Léo, évidemment une copie de celle de son passeport, par son aspect guindé. Mais ce qui était bien pire, était le commentaire en dessous :

 _ **Tirer à vue.**_

Le message avait été envoyé à 53 destinataires.

* Continue, chéri, je t'aime tant. Profite de moi. Utilise moi pour ton plaisir. Fais ce que tu veux de moi (selon Google translate, en tout cas)


	34. Chapter 34

Il se leva avec une telle précipitation qu'il tomba en bas du lit, emportant une partie des draps emmêlés avec lui, découvrant le corps nu de l'autre jeune amant. Il était tellement sur l'adrénaline qui ne s'arrêta pas au détail et se releva avec maladresse, tout en commençant à se rhabiller en passant en revue tout son répertoire de jurons dans ses deux langues maternelles.

Léo, malgré sa léthargie, releva la tête :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda -t-il avec une curiosité lacée de désapprobation, reviens ici!

Tout en pestant, en remettant ses jeans noirs gauchement, Raphael ne sut quoi expliquer. La terreur l'emplissait tellement que le fait qu'il puisse encore se mouvoir était extraordinaire en soi. Il était au-delà des mots et des explications. L'angoisse était tellement ancrée en lui qu'il s'étonna de pouvoir réfléchir. Il jongla entre la possibilité de ne pas quitter son amant afin de le protéger en demeurant à ses côtés ou de partir afin d'éliminer tous ses ennemis. Il n'était pas du genre à attendre, cloitré, l'inéluctable. Il préféra aller de l'avant.

La tête du garçon qu'il adorait était mise à prix et tout son clan chercherait à être celui qui aurait l'honneur de faire la peau à l'ennemi désigné. Ils les savaient être sans merci. De plus, tous ses meurtres récents devaient les avoir mis à cran et exacerbé leur soif de vengeance. Léo ne devait pas mettre un pied dehors.

-Je dois partir, expliqua-t-il maladroitement, mais avec feu, une fois ses pantalons enfilés, mais je vais revenir. Tu ne dois pas bouger. Reste ici, caché. Pria-t-il avec ferveur.

En faisant sa demande, il prit les deux mains de Léo qu'il serra passionnément, dévorant l'autre mâle des yeux pour lui exprimer tout le sérieux de la situation.

Il n'avait jamais mis autant de supplication dans une demande, espérant que cela suffira à faire comprendre à son amant comment le fait de se séparer de lui le déchirait et qu'il le faisait contre sa volonté, dans le but d'un futur meilleur pour tous les deux. Malheureusement, Léo ne sembla aucunement réceptif.

-Comment cela « tu dois partir »? Où est l'urgence? Questionna sombrement le garçon aux cheveux noirs dont l'air farouche ne disait rien qui vaille.

-Écoute, bébé, je peux pas t'expliquer là, répondit le plus succinctement qu'il le pouvait Raphael, je te promets de tout te raconter après. Mais pour l'heure, je dois vraiment filer.

Il avait mis toute l'emphase qu'il pouvait sur le mot « vraiment » voulant communiquer à son amant son sentiment d'urgence. Il avait fait confiance à Léo, putain, dans ce truc de bondage! Il pouvait bien lui faire confiance à son tour, non?

Son partenaire sembla peu convaincu et grinça entre ses dents :

-Oh, donc comme la dernière fois, tu me baises et c'est la porte? La seule différence étant que, puisque je suis chez-moi, c'est toi qui part?

Les paroles amères de son bien-aimé, serrèrent le cœur de Raphael. Il aurait, avec plaisir, frappé sa tête contre le mur, si cela avait pu persuader Léo de son regret de la dernière fois et lui démontrer que cette fois-ci n'avait rien à voir. Ce n'était pas de la honte d'être épris d'un homme qui le poussait à le quitter. Au contraire. Il ne voulait que le protéger. L'expliquer en détail à Léo venait à se trahir et il n'était pas certain que son ami fût prêt à entendre toutes ces confessions. Il ne le serait probablement jamais.

-Merde, Léo, ça rien à voir. Je te jure. Fais -moi confiance! J'ai pas envie de partir. Je n'ai pas le choix, tenta-il de se justifier, tout en vérifiant la présence de ses pistolets dans ses poche intérieures.

Le regard noir de l'autre adolescent, qui perçut ce mouvement, fut éloquent et ce qu'il répondit effaça toute confusion sur l'incertitude dans lequel Raph était d'un jour dire la vérité à son petit ami :

-Je ne te connais pas vraiment, Raphael, articula -t-il lentement. Comme mon père ne connaissait pas cette femme. Le mystère a ses charmes, je le reconnais, mais je ressemble plus à ma propre mère, je hais les secrets et je condamne toute forme de violence injustifiée, rentre-toi bien cela dans le crâne! Je ne sais pas pourquoi un homme de ton gabarit, tout de même assez impressionnant, se promène toujours avec des revolvers ni ce qui te presse tant, mais je ne te le cache pas, c'est un tue-amour. Tu m'as reproché de te cacher des éléments de ma vie, mais je ne fois que miroiter ton comportement! Tu peux partir maintenant, sans me donner l'ombre d'une véritable raison, mais ne pense pas pouvoir contrôler mes mouvements. Je fais ce que je veux et ne compte pas sur moi pour me référer à toi, à ce propos.

Raphael qui était près de la porte de la chambre, la main sur la poignée, fit demi-tour et s'agenouilla devant Léo, tenant convulsivement les mains à nouveau, de l'autre adolescent.

-Bébé, je te jure, tu sauras tout, disons demain ou mardi.

Mardi lui rappela alors la danse prévue. Après ce qu'il comptait faire, plus rien ne l'empêcherait d'aller à la danse et il focusa sa défense là-dessus, puisque Léo avait semblé éprouver du plaisir à l'idée d'y aller.

-Je te promets qu'après la danse, tout ira mieux, okay? Je ne te cacherais plus rien. On fera tout ce que tu voudras, promit-il, jure-moi uniquement de ne pas sortir ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Enfin, pas avant que je ne vienne en personne te chercher. N'ouvrez à personne et toi et Mikey tenez-vous loin des fenêtres!

Léo le regardait avec autant d'expressivité qu'un Sphinx, mais Raph pu dire que son amant était ulcéré de ce qu'il devait apparaitre comme une dérobade doublée d'une possessivité morbide. Il arracha ses mains de celles de Raphael avec une mine dégoûtée.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour cette merde, chaque minute comptait et il devait trouver un plan. Il ne pouvait pas tirer une cinquantaine de personnes l'une après l'autre, en plein jour. Trop risqué. Le fait qu'il ait reçu lui aussi le texto prouvait qu'il demeurait insoupçonné, pour le moment. Il devait frapper un grand coup et vite. Une idée commença à germer dans sa tête alors qu'il était encore à genoux devant son petit ami qui le regardait avec une impassibilité mêlée de désapprobation. Il ne gagnerait rien avec cette tête de mule, il ne ferait que perdre un temps précieux.

Comme pour lui donner raison, un autre message entra et il sursauta à la vibration.

 _ **Réunion à 22h au restaurant. La cible est inscrite à ton école, j'espère que tu feras le nécessaire, avant les autres.**_

Il frissonna. L'arrivée de Léo à leur école avait été toute, sauf discrète. Toutes les filles du lycée s'étaient pâmées sur le bel étranger et ses performances sportives lui avait aussi valu la considération de ses acolytes masculins. De même, leur mésentente était un secret de polichinelle. Tout le monde devait se rappeler leur première confrontation à la cafétéria. Nul doute qu'un autre étudiants, fils ou fille des autres mafiosos de leur clan, allait le souligner. Son père allait les bombarder de questions, ainsi que lui, afin d'obtenir des informations pour découvrir où vivait Léo, son type de voiture ou son emploi du temps. Raphael ne pouvait nier le connaitre. Il devait éviter son père jusqu'à 22 heures.

Comment se faisait-il que ce salaud fût déjà revenu? Il devait revenir le 15 et non le 12! Était-il rentré à la maison? Peu importe, il devait partir maintenant et il réparerait les pots cassés avec Léo une autre fois, quand cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête serait finalement écartée.

Il sortit sans un dernier regard, ne voulant pas être convaincu de rester par l'air de reproche de son amant.

Il se heurta dès qu'il eut tourné le corridor au cousin Donny qui le jaugea avec un air revêche. Il détestait instinctivement cet homme, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était prêt à faire fi de ses réserves personnelles pour le bien de Léo.

Sans ménagement, il l'agrippa pas le collet :

-Écoute, le « cousin », l'interpelle-t-il avec une inflexion particulière sur ce dernier mot, tu m'aimes pas et j'en ai rien à foutre car je t'aime pas non plus, mais là, il s'agit de Léo. Il doit pas sortir d'ici, ni ce soir, ni demain. C'est pas que de la putain de jalousie, okay? spécifia-t-il devant le haussement de sourcils éloquent. Rien à voir! Je crains pour sa sécurité, ajouta-il à voix plus basse, mais aussi menaçante, alors si t'aimes ton cousin, tu vas veiller sur lui comme je te le demande. Je sais que tu sais qui est Léo en réalité et tu dois savoir que c'est le genre de position qui te fait des tas d'ennemis. Alors, tu la boucles et tu l'empêches de sortir.

Peu impressionné, le cousin Donny ne pipa mot, mais hocha la tête, l'air sérieux. Cela suffit à Raphael qui lança un dernier regard, de la porte, pour voir son amant, désormais debout aux côtés de Donny. Les yeux bleu océan le foudroyaient du regard et son cœur se contracta en lisant le jugement muet qu'ils reflétaient :

« Tu passes la porte et c'est fini entre nous ».

Ses épaules se courbèrent sous le poids du reproche. Il tenait à lui plus qu'à n'importe quoi. Léo était devenu aussi essentiel à son existence que le besoin primaire de se nourrir. Le fils de pute était têtu comme une mule, rancunier en diable et avait l'embarras du choix pour un ou une partenaire. Le reconquérir serait ardu. Il avait l'impression de ne se lever tous les matins que dans cet optique, depuis des semaines. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Plus tard, il quêterait son pardon. Il avait un plan, pour éliminer la menace, mais qui requérait de l'aide extérieure. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre.


	35. Chapter 35

Il sorti de l'immeuble de Léo avec le plus de discrétion possible. Son père pouvait l'avoir fait suivre. Rien n'était impossible avec lui. Il attendait d'être au moins à dix minutes de l'appartement de son amant avant de répondre à la sommation paternelle. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il avait alors répondu à son père disant qu'il serait là, à 22h, sans autre précision. Naturellement, son paternel l'appela alors directement. Raphael ne pouvait pas ignorer l'appel sans éveiller la suspicion.

Son père lui posa des questions relativement faciles pour commencer et habituelles, à savoir où il était et pourquoi la maison était dans cet état-là. Raph répondit nonchalamment. Il revenait de chez une copine. Il avait fait une fête et bon, ses amis et lui avaient trop bu et fait le bordel et la femme de ménage n'était pas venue.

Son père ne soupira pas ses éternelles plaintes sur son ô combien décevant rejeton. Il attaqua le vif du sujet :

 _-Connais-tu le garçon dont je t'ai envoyé la photo._

Le cœur de Raph battit un peu plus vite. Il n'osa mentir, craignant de perdre alors de la crédibilité.

 _-Ouais, je le connais. Il est dans l'équipe de foot, c'est le nouveau quart arrière. Y a eu plusieurs pratiques d'annulées, alors je l'ai pas fréquenté tant que cela._

 _-Quart-arrière? Ce n'était pas ta position?_

 _-Mouais,_ grogna Raph _se rappelant toute la frustration qu'il avait éprouvé pour Léo à cette époque._

 _-Donc, tu le hais? Il t'a volé ta place. Joli garçon, en plus, semblant plus raffiné que toi. Il doit plaire aux filles. Donc, s'il est dans ton équipe, tu l'as vu nu?_

Raphael eut une vision mentale du corps splendide de son amant, qui était contre le sien peu de temps auparavant, le rouge envahissant ses joues. Il remercia le ciel que l'interrogatoire se fit via téléphone portable. Son trouble aurait été visible. Où son père voulait en venir avec cette question? Interprétant à tort le silence de son fils, Giancarlo Senzi poursuivit :

 _-Je sais bien que tu ne l'as pas « regardé », mais tu ne peux avoir manqué de noter un immense dragon bleu et rouge tatoué dans son dos? C'est le genre de tatouage qui ne passe pas inaperçu._

Raph balança sur sa réponse. S'il niait le tatouage, il pouvait éloigner brièvement la menace sur Léo. Mais il savait qu'éventuellement, cela pouvait lui nuire. Quelqu'un parlerait tôt ou tard et sa dénégation attirerait les doutes.

 _-Bah, j'ai pas vu que c'était un dragon. Mais oui, il me semble qu'il a un gros tatouage coloré. Je mate pas mes coéquipiers sous la douche!_ S'indigna-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

Son père sembla satisfait de cette réponse.

 _-Ce garçon est une menace sérieuse. Il tient les rênes d'une organisation très dangereuse pour nous. J'ai trouvé un homme qui connait tous ses secrets. Il sera à la réunion ce soir. Si tu le vois, n'hésite pas à l'abattre._

Raphael ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle. Autant le terme « l'abattre » le faisait trembler pour son amant autant la possibilité de connaitre enfin ce que cachait ce dernier l'allumait.

- _Je serai là,_ conclu-t-il en coupant la communication.

A son immense soulagement, son père ne tenta pas à nouveau d'entrer en contact avec lui de la journée. Pour lui, son fils unique n'était qu'un petit soldat. Prendre de ses nouvelles, vouloir le voir après presque deux semaines d'absence étaient des sensibleries inutiles. Cela convenait parfaitement au jeune homme, rendu habitué à un tel traitement, mais surtout encore davantage dans les circonstances actuelles.

Il n'avait pas d'argent, mais ayant promis à l'Anonyme de quoi le rembourser de ses peines après. De toute façon, l'Anonyme était un idéaliste. Le projet de Raphael lui plaisait bien et peut-être Raph aurait pu négocier son aide pour rien du tout. Une seule heure et tout était déjà prêt. Il avait expliqué le fonctionnement à Raphael. Un jeu d'enfants. Le rayon de dommage était assez réduit, ne devant pas aller au-delà de l'immeuble abritant le restaurant, avait promis l'Anonyme. C'était parfait.

Le projet du jeune homme était simple : une bombe, placée à un endroit judicieux, par son complice, avec un détonateur à distance. Il n'aurait qu'à se lever lors de la réunion pour soi-disant fumer à l'extérieur. Il mettrait son costume, qu'il planquerait dans sa voiture, et monterait enclencher le détonateur sur le toit, et ensuite, il tirerait surtout ce qui par hasard survivrait à l'explosion. En admettant qu'il en ait.

Le plan ne pouvait pas foirer. La menace pesant sur Léo allait disparaitre. De même, lui aurait enfin les mains libres. Plus de père dont craindre les remarques ou les taloches et qui gérait son existence. Du coup, sa mère était vengée. Des réminiscences de la maison de redressement lui venaient depuis le matin, étouffant tous remords, s'il en avait eu. Il lui semblait ressentir encore les électrochocs, utilisés pour conditionner sa mémoire. Sans compter qu'il n'aurait plus à redouter qu'on lui coupe les vivres. La fortune de son père lui reviendrait de droit. Léo et Mikey pourraient même vivre chez-lui. L'idée lui souriait.

Nous étions 21h50 et Raphael n'en pouvait plus tellement ses nerfs étaient tendus. Il avait écrit à Léo deux heures plus tôt et n'en n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, comme à son habitude, boudait. Ce n'était pas ce qui tracassait Raph. Léo pouvait le bouder tout son saoul, pourvu qu'il soit en sécurité chez lui. Pour la centième fois, il se demanda si le génial cousin Donny avait réussi à cloitrer son amoureux. Il ne pouvait s'en assurer. Dans son angoisse, il craignait presque d'être surveillé et ne voulait mener personne sur les traces de son amant.

Tout son matériel était installé et le cœur battant, il attendait qu'il soit 22h05. Il ne souhaitait pas arriver le premier afin que son père n'eut pas l'occasion de le tirer à part et de le questionner en personne. Il repensa au crime de son père qui avait détruit son enfance. Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec l'homme. Il craignait que sa rage, qu'il contenait déjà difficilement, fit voler en éclats sa couverture.

Il repensa pour la centième fois en quelques heures aux « révélations » qu'il allait entendre, au sujet de Léo. Un sentiment ambivalent l'étreignait à chaque fois. Il redoutait ses secrets, comme de possibles écueils à son bonheur.

Il écrivit une dernière fois à Léo.

 _« Trésor, j'espère que tu es au lit. Nous nous reverrons au lycée demain. Je t'aime. »_

En réalité, rien n'était moins sûr : son géniteur étant décédé dans une explosion, Raph ne pouvait benoitement aller en cours par la suite. Il devait afficher un minimum de contrition. Mais il ne pouvait l'annoncer prématurément. De plus, il avait besoin que Léo, si les choses tournaient mal, sache qu'au moins, Raph était mort en l'aimant. Il secoua la tête : il devenait vraiment un con sentimental. Il regarda son cellulaire, priant pour une réponse du jeune homme. Elle ne vint pas.

22h05

Tous les rideaux de l'établissement étaient tirés, empêchant tout quidams d'apercevoir ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Aucune voiture n'étaient stationnées à proximité et pour n'importe lequel profane, le restaurant semblait fermé, ce que l'heure tardive ne rendait pas insolite. Cela n'empêcha pas Raphael de pousser la porte.

Il fit son entrée, essayant de paraitre assez nonchalant. Il croisait à peine le regard de son père, assis au bout de multiples tables poussées l'une contre l'autre, dans le but de n'en former qu'une grande. La seule chose qui attira son attention fut un écran à projection et un Asiatique d'aspect nerveux d'une vingtaine d'année. Sans doute le délateur promis.

Il s'assit, à l'extrémité, près de la porte, ce que de toute façon, ne lui était pas inhabituel. Il se levait souvent dans une réunion pour fumer et, il détestait être à proximité de son père. Celui-ci se leva aussitôt les fesses de son fils sur sa chaise, afin de commencer la réunion.

Il n'écouta pas le blabla concernant les meurtres, connaissant le fin mot de cette histoire. Il avait décidé de demeurer une demi-heure, le temps d'accréditer son besoin de fumer. Personne ne pouvait s'allumer une cigarette en présence de Senzi Senior et, sauf, Raph, personne n'osait se lever durant une réunion. Il n'aurait qu'à mimer jouer avec son paquet quelques minutes, l'air agité, et puis il se lèverait. Personne ne questionnerait ce départ. Il l'avait fait des centaines de fois.

Il voulait attendre aussi parce que, malgré son anxiété, il était curieux d'apprendre les secrets de son amant. Il allait écouter le Japonais dix minutes, puis, il sortirait.

Justement, il en était là de ses pensées quand, après avoir été présenté par son père, celui-ci se leva et se mit à pianoter sur son portable, relié à l'écran de projection. La première diapositive afficha une mosaïque de photos à couper le souffle de son amant. Raphael agrandit les yeux, estomaqué. Comment cet homme s'était-il procuré ces dizaines de photos de son petit ami? Aucune n'était érotique, mais elles ne pouvaient avoir été prise que par quelqu'un relativement intime de Léo. Sa jalousie, toujours latente quand il s'agissait du bau garçon, s'embrasa d'un coup. Une, surtout, attira la convoitise de Raph : Son amant sur un terrain de tennis jetait la tête vers l'arrière pour boire dans sa gourde d'eau. Le jeune homme était beaucoup plus bronzé qu'à l'habitude et ses muscles, huilés de sueur, ressortaient divinement bien sur le blanc de son habit de sport.

Son instinct lui cria de partir là, sur le champ, avant que l'homme n'ouvre la bouche, mais il demeura cloué sur son siège, hypnotisé par la dizaine de paires de yeux bleus moqueurs sur l'écran. Il savait qu'il allait détester ce qui allait suivre.

L'Asiatique cliqua pour passer à la diapositive suivante, alors que Raphael entendait comme sous l'eau, les basses protestations des alliés de son père. C'était la première fois qu'on passait un PowerPoint en réunion et ces traditionnalistes n'approuvaient pas, autant le médium que le sujet. Il entendit vaguement des commentaires sur le fait que les photos semblaient tirées d'un calendrier de charme pour femme. Devant l'air sérieux du chef par contre, tout le monde conserva son opposition verbale au minimum.

La seconde diapo présentait, Léo, de dos, la tête regardant par-dessus son épaule, avec un regard narquois, les reins drapés d'une serviette blanche, exhibant le fameux tatouage. Les pigments rouges et bleus semblaient plus vifs que nature et Raph eut presque la tentation d'avancer la main pour caresser la photo. Ses cheveux noirs étaient mouillés et l'eau ruisselait sur son dos en longues rigoles. Sur cette photo, prise de près, avec le consentement flagrant du modèle, Léo sortait de toute évidence de la douche. Ses intestins se tordirent de jalousie.

De l'autre côté de la photo était énumérés une description succincte de Léo :

 **-HAMATO, Leo en Amérique ou Ryo au Japon**

 **-18 ans**

 **-1m85 et 93 kilos**

 **-État civil : célibataire (officiellement) Concubinage avec son consort soupçonné**

 **-Famille : Aucune**

 **-Position : Chef suprême de toutes les organisations criminelles au Japon.**

 **-Nom de code : Cho-San ou Butterfly**

 **-Habiletés : Maitre en Ninjustu et en Séduction. Don pour les langues étrangères (9) et acteur exceptionnel.**

 **-Armes de prédilections : Katanas/ son corps.**

 **-Faiblesse connue : aucune**

Malgré son impression d'avoir été heurté par un 18 roues, Raphael réussit à atteindre la bouteille de Sambuca et s'en verser une bonne rasade. Il tenta d'ordonner à ses oreilles de ne pas entendre, mais la voix nasillarde de l'Asiatique couvrit le bourdonnement à ses tempes.

-Je vous présente votre ennemi et le mien. Il s'agit de Ryo-Sama, annonça-t-il, avec emphase.

Un Sicilien renifla avec mépris :

-On se fout de ce jeunot métissé de Japs et s'il est une pute ou non. On veut savoir qui bute les membres de notre clan!

Le jeune Japonais insista :

-Cet homme sème le chaos et la destruction sur son passage! Si ce n'est pas lui qui a appuyé sur la gâchette, ces meurtres ont été commis en son nom, je vous assure!

Raph tressaillit : Après tout, c'était vrai

Alors qu'il sentait un lourd scepticisme émaner des autres auditeurs, il se servit un autre verre. Ses appréhensions de la dernière semaine étaient-elles fondées?

-C'est impossible, s'opposa quelqu'un, ce gars-là a 18 ans. Et à part être un beau gosse, il semble très ordinaire. Je peux comprendre qu'il est héritier de sa famille. Mais il peut pas tout diriger à un si jeune âge alors que personne n'a jamais entendu parlé de lui.

-Ryo-Sama est légendaire au Japon. N'ayant plus rien à conquérir là-bas, il veut prolonger son influence jusqu'ici et étendre son idéalisme. Pour se faire, il doit détruire les mafias les plus puissantes des plus grandes mégapoles criminelles.

-Ah ouais et comment il fait ça? rigola un autre, qui comme presque tous ceux réunis, semblait considéré le Japonais comme un rigolo.

-Par son charme, conclu modestement le Japonais.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf les deux Senzi, pour des raisons différentes.

L'Asiatique, devant autant d'incrédulité, s'emporta :

-Vous ne l'avez pas vu à l'œuvre. Il peut séduire n'importe lequel d'entre vous, seulement en entrant ici. La prochaine chose que vous savez, vous égorgez votre clan pour ses beaux yeux sans qui l'ai même demandé, insista-t-il, Ryo-Sama obtient tout ce qu'il souhaite sans jamais se salir les mains.

Personne ne fut davantage convaincu, au contraire l'hilarité redoubla alors que Raph baissa de plus en plus la tête.

-Basta!

Toute l'assemblée figea à l'interjection de son chef. Dès que le silence fut complet, Giancarlo Senzi parla :

-Il ne faut pas sous-estimer l'ennemi. J'ai connu le père de ce garçon. J'ai tué le père de ce garçon de ma propre main, répéta-t-il avec force. C'était un dangereux serpent, séducteur et rusé. D'après ce qu'on me dit, son fils est encore plus redoutable et peut viser les femmes comme les hommes. Il est venu ici chercher vengeance. Laissez notre invité parler. Raconte-leur, ordonna-t-il au Japonais.

-En Colombie, Ryo-Sama a fait succomber à son charme le plus gros trafiquant de drogue d'Amérique du Sud. Il lui a fait mettre le feu à sa plantation de coca et détruire tout le stock déjà produit. Ensuite, il s'est suicidé. Ses missions en Afghanistan, comme dans plusieurs pays d'Asie ont eu un résultat similaire. Les barons de la drogue s'en amourachent, liquident leur stock et finissent par se donner la mort quand Ryo-Sama en a fini avec eux. Il parle neuf langues étrangères avec facilité et a moissonné les cœurs de trentaines de mafiosos à travers le globe.

Le cœur de Raph se désintégrait à chaque nouveau mot sortant de la bouche du japonais et il se mordait les lèvres afin de conserver sa souffrance silencieuse.

Autour de lui, les Siciliens, consternés, se regardèrent entre eux. Un d'entre eux finalement parla :

-Mais pourquoi détruire la drogue? Pourquoi ne pas se l'être appropriée?

L'Oriental eut un geste désolé :

-Je ne connais pas tous ses secrets. Ryo-Sama est très mystérieux dans ses desseins mais il désapprouve beaucoup de commerce criminel. En Thaïlande, il a libéré des enfants soumis à la prostitution. Il réprouve aussi les meurtres, du moins officiellement. C'est un apôtre de la paix et de la justice et cette apparente honnêté lui attire beaucoup de disciples et le soutien des médias et de la population au Japon, expliqua-t-il. Ce que je sais, c'est que Son Consort, Oroku Donny, est un très grand scientifique. Mon hypothèse est qu'il veut détruire les drogues naturelles pour les remplacer par des chimiques produites uniquement dans leur laboratoire, éliminant la concurrence. Oroku Donny est le cerveau de leur dyarchie et Ryo-Sama, le corps, autant par habileté de combattant que comme outil de séduction.

Les murmures furent défiants. Raphael aurait pu admettre que cela n'avait aucun sens, s'il avait eu toute sa tête, comme tout le monde semblait le penser, et déduire que cela ne correspondait pas du tout au Léo qu'il connaissait et donc était impossible. Mais connaissait-il vraiment Léo? Et il devait avouer que beaucoup de points étaient exacts.

Léo l'avait séduit et avait réussi à s'emparer de son esprit avec une facilité déconcertante car _**il n'était pas sa première victime.**_

Il avait été piégé. Léo ne l'aimait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait même jamais prétendu.

Sans aucune réelle promesse, il avait réduit Raphael à l'état de larve éperdue d'amour. Seulement sa conversion à un désir homosexuel, si rapidement, aurait dû déjà éveiller ses soupçons. Léo était un putain de professionnel. Du genre des espionnes russes fatales dans les films. On avait toujours appris à Raph de se méfier des charmes féminins. Mais pas de bels Adonis.

Pas étonnant que Léo voulût publiciser leur relation. Tout cela faisait partie d'une machination diabolique, pour discréditer et détruire leur famille, comme l'avait prédit Johnny. Sans doute, si le vieil Italien pouvait parler, il se serait moqué de Raph : « Je te l'avais bien dit, bambino ».

Léo ne l'aimait pas.

Il n'entendit que vaguement l'Asiatique prévenir les hommes de son père qu'un potentiel traître se glissait parmi eux, qu'il sorti.

Il n'eut même pas à faire semblant. Il s'alluma en tremblant une cigarette et tira une bouffée.

Il s'était fait rouler dans la farine, comme un bleu.

La fumée accentua le picotement de ses yeux. Il n'allait pas pleurer comme une lopette devant tout son clan, en plus, se promit-il. Il était déchiré de tant de sentiments : la dévastation, la honte, l'impression de trahison, la jalousie. Toutes ses émotions le consumèrent dans leur lutte pour l'emporter et il n'en resta plus qu'une : la rage.

Quelqu'un devait payer pour sa déception! Éventuellement, ça serait Léo lui-même. Il allait lui enfoncer directement son saï en plein cœur, maintenant qu'il savait ce qui se cachait vraiment derrière ce beau visage. Mais pour lors, il allait compléter son devoir filial.

Peu importe les mensonges et tromperies de son amant, il demeurait que son salopard de père avait tué sa mère, victime innocente également d'un charmeur.

Il n'y aurait pas de témoins de sa honte. Il allait anéantir la scène où étaient mortes ses illusions. Il ne resterait que des cendres dans quelques heures de ce resto et de ces photos intimes de son supposé copain. Plus personne ne verrait ces yeux bleus, ce corps sublime, ce tatouage obsédant.

Il traversa la rue en vitesse où était sa voiture. Il enfila rapidement son costume à l'arrière de son véhicule. Il jeta par inadvertance un coup d'œil à son cellulaire avant de mettre sa cagoule de kevlar. Aucun message. C'était mieux ainsi. Un mensonge de plus et il perdait la tête.

Il monta sur le toit de l'immeuble en diagonale et découvrit son détonateur qu'il avait dissimulé sous une bâche. Il devait se dépêcher, avant que son père, soupçonneux de son absence, fasse sortir quelqu'un pour voir ce que son fils faisait. De toute façon, songea-t-il sombrement, la prudence n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Il se fichait d'être pris. Rien ne comptait plus, c'était l'Apocalypse.

Soudain, il sentit comme un le bruit et un courant d'air. Il se retourna :

-Toi, souffla-t-il menaçant, trop emporté par l'indignation et la colère pour dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

-Je te savais un meurtrier et un menteur, mais pas un terroriste, répondit le Fantôme.

Raphael se leva furieusement, toute bombe oubliée :

-Rien à foutre de ce que tu penses de moi. Prépare-toi à crever, Cho-San!

-Cho-San? Répéta avec incrédulité le Fantôme, laissant retomber la pointe de son katana, ses beaux yeux bleus ourlés de khôl s'ouvrant de stupéfaction. Personne ne m'a appelé ainsi depuis…

Il se mit en garde, son regard, horrifié :

-Myamoto Usagi, c'était donc vrai? Tu t'es évadé du sanatorium!

Sous son masque, Raphael fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait entendre aucune parole s'échappant de la bouche qu'il baisait avec passion quelques heures plus tôt. Il était désormais curé de cet amour contre-nature et il allait faire payer sa duplicité à cette sale petite putain. Son cerveau ne grognait que de des encouragements à dépecer le mâle en noir devant lui et il décida d'enfin écouter cette partie de lui. Il dégaina son sai. Il voulait sentir la lame aiguisée s'enfoncer dans cette chair adorée et traitresse. Tirer une balle ne lui apporterait pas autant de satisfaction.

-Rien à foutre de tes bobards, sale roulure.

Instinctivement, Léo para tous les coups et finit par faire voler un des sais en bas du toit.

-Tu n'es pas Myomoto Usagi. Il mesure quinze centimètres de moins que toi et ne sait pas utiliser de saï. Et tu es Italien! Pourquoi travailles-tu pour lui, voulu savoir Léo, ne sais-tu pas comment sa conduite a été déshonorable?

-Ferme-là et bats-toi! hurla Raph, ne voulant pas entendre un mot de plus. Il ne laisserait pas Léo jouer encore avec sa tête. Il dégaina son propre katana.

-Pourquoi cette agressivité soudain? Tu répugnes à te battre habituellement avec moi, questionna le Fantôme tout en se défendant. Depuis quand connais-tu Myamoto Usagi? N'as-tu pas vu qu'il est fou? Sa mère a dû le placer en isolation en Russie pour éviter les représailles au Japon. Mon cousin a suivi sa trace jusqu'ici, cet homme est dangereusement obsédé par moi.

-Ah ouais? Normal si tu te baladais torse nu sous ses yeux en sortant de la douche pour le laisser prendre des clichés.

-C'est faux, s'indigna Léo. S'il a des photos, elles ont été prises à mon insu. Et puis, comment sais-tu qui je suis et de quoi j'ai l'air?

Raphael roula des yeux. Et c'était supposé être un leader mondial du crime?

-Je t'ai reconnu tout de suite, stupide, puis je t'ai démasqué la dernière fois, avant de te déposer au motel, grogna-t-il. Dire qu'il s'était donné autant de peine pour cette sale petite pédale à deux faces, pensa-t-il, furieux.

-Arrête, supplia le ninja, écoute-moi. Myamoto Usagi est un déséquilibré. Lors de mon voyage au Japon, il est devenu amoureux de moi. Il a tué des opposants pour me plaire supposément et a essayé de me violer, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de me séduire. Les photos dont tu parles ont sûrement été volées! Il est fou! Il a même simulé son suicide pour…

-Comme tous ses autres barons de la drogue de par le monde. Oui, continua-t-il voyant les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent démesurément, je suis au courant pour toutes tes victimes en Amérique du Sud, en Afghanistan et en…

Léo fit un geste apaisant de la main pour le stopper :

-Dans le pays d'où je venais, je n'étais que majeur depuis quelques mois. Comment aurais-je pu voyager autant? En Amérique du Sud et en Afghanistan? Je ne parle même pas la langue! Argumenta Léo, logique. Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est...

-T'as rien à savoir! Bats-toi!

Alors, qu'il ferraillait, un doute s'empara de Raphael. Léo, au lycée, suivait des cours d'espagnol. Il y était le moins doué, n'en n'ayant jamais eu, d'après lui. De même, lorsqu'il avait déliré en italien, durant leur baise, le jeune homme n'avait eu aucune recognition dans les yeux, malgré une légère similitude dans les langues. Peut-être ne connaissait-il vraiment pas l'italien et simulait être nul en espagnol pour sa couverture? Léo, après tout, était diabolique.

-Je croyais que tu voulais venger ta mère et protéger le garçon que tu aimes? Pourquoi en as-tu contre moi, soudainement? Questionna le garçon déguisé. Tu m'avais à ta merci et tu as refusé de tirer! Je suis venu te dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui fera peut-être que tu te cesses de te sentir mieux en faisant du mal aux autres. Ces hommes ont des enfants qui seront des orphelins, comme toi et moi et le cercle de la violence et de la douleur ne prendra jamais fin!, cria, presque désemparé, Léo.

-J'veux plus de tes mensonges, je te dis!

-Mes mensonges, répéta Léo, mais nous ne nous connaissons pas. Je ne t'ai parlé que de mon frère malade et c'est la vérité.

Soudain, Raphael s'immobilisa.

Sur le PowerPoint, Il était écrit : Aucune famille.

Étais-ce que Mikey n'était pas le frère de Léo du tout? Pas considéré réellement de sa famille par les Japonais ou bien…Léo disait la vérité et cet homme n'était qu'un névrosé, rendu fou car le jeune homme avait repoussé ses avances? Il y avait trop de zones d'ombre et il regretta d'avoir quitté si tôt la réunion. S'il était demeuré plus longtemps, il aurait peut-être pu confondre définitivement Usagi ou Léo lui-même.

Il en oublia de parer et la prochaine chose qu'il sut était que le vent froid de février fouettait son visage nu.

-Raph… souffla Léo avec horreur. Tu es celui qui…qui a tué tous ses gens? Et tu planifies de tuer ton père? Et de faire mourir tous ses gens…avec une bombe?

Le visage décomposé de Léo ne pouvait mentir. Il ignorait tout et avec une réelle horreur de la violence. Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à l'idée de la destruction de la mafia italienne.

Il n'eut pas le temps de développer davantage sa pensée.

L'instant d'après, Léo n'était plus là. Il demeura tétanisé un instant et puis un regard lui appris que le jeune ninja traversait la rue pour entrer au restaurant où plus de cinquante hommes attendaient pour l'abattre.

Il s'élança à sa poursuite.


	36. Chapter 36

Il tomba lourdement sur sa cheville mais ne s'autorisa à peine plus qu'un bref rictus de douleur. Sans doute, il s'était blessé en sautant d'en bas du balcon du second étage, trop pressé pour descendre de façon traditionnelle l'escalier de secours. Mais il n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Léo allait se fait tirer de dessus dès qu'il passerait la porte de ce restaurant et, tout habile le ninja était-il, sous aucune circonstance il ne pourrait éviter les quelques 500 cartouches qui seront vidées sur lui.

Pour le moment, les révélations du Japonais n'avaient plus d'importance. L'instinct lui dictait de protéger Léo et dans une circonstance aussi dramatique, il se laissa conduire par lui. Peu importe les réels sentiments du garçon aux cheveux noirs, ses véritables motivations et son passé, il l'aimait et cela lui suffisait comme raison de vouloir le protéger.

Même si sans son masque, il allait foutre définitivement sa vie en l'air en pénétrant dans le restaurant.

Il réussit à mettre la main sur un pan du costume de Léo. Le ninja se retourna brièvement, sans paraitre écouter la supplique de Raphael. Les yeux clairs le fixaient intensément.

Ce fut la dernière chose dont il se rappela avec certitude.

Puis, tout disparu. Il lui sembla perdre pied dans un tunnel noir, sans terme ni paroi. Il lui sembla voir Léo, dans ses rêves, des rêves extrêmement érotiques, mais où le visage du garçon était masqué. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres allait et venait dans son corps et son plaisir était à la limite de la douleur. Il savait que c'était lui, car son corps ne réagissait jamais à ce point avec une autre personne et le ninja était ancré si profondément dans son esprit que seul lui pouvait jusqu'à monopoliser ses songes.

Ensuite, le rêve devient monstrueux, il eut vision cauchemardesque de Léo, son corps pâle se couvrant d'écailles bleues et rouges et l'enserrant à l'en étouffer. Il attendait vaguement le jeune homme le supplier de partir, mais tout en resserrant sa prise. Puis, le bel adolescent hurla ce qui semblait son prénom, mais Raph ne put en être sûr, alors qu'à une lampée de flamme le brûla au visage.

Il se réveilla aussitôt en sursaut, dans ce qu'il reconnut vite comme une chambre d'hôpital. Nauséeux et désorienté, il se pris la tête. Il tenta de faire la part des choses entre le rêve et la réalité, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, ce qui s'était passé et où était son petit ami. Il se souvenait avec certitude d'avoir réussi à toucher Léo avant son entrée fatidique. Il l'avait regardé. Que s'était-il passé ensuite? Il ne se souvenait de rien de plus et sa tête l'élançait comme ce n'était pas possible. Avait-il reçu un coup? Fait une commotion? C'était possible.

Soudain, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et que deux agents de police et un médecin étaient présents également. Ou peut-être venaient-ils tout juste de rentrer.

-Que s'est-il passé, bredouilla -t-il. Puis, une angoisse l'étreignit en repensant au carnage probable qui avait dû se dérouler au resto et il demanda « s'il était mort »,

Un des policiers hocha lentement de la tête et Raph sentit son cœur couler. Il avait échoué à protéger l'homme qu'il aimait. Plus rien n'avait de sens et il entra ses ongles dans sa peau, étouffant un hurlement silencieux.

Le médecin continua :

-Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Lorsque les services d'urgence sont arrivés sur les lieux, la crise cardiaque l'avait déjà emporté.

Raphael, malgré sa détresse ouvrit grand les yeux. Combien un garçon jeune et en forme comme Léo pouvait mourir à 18 ans d'une crise cardiaque? Il ne comprenait pas.

-Votre père, continua le policier, est la seule victime de la nuit dernière et bien que sa mort apparaisse naturelle, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

Un éblouissement pris Raphael. Ce n'était pas Léo qui était mort, mais son père et de plus, naturellement.

Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se concentrer afin de se remémorer les évènements. Aussitôt, une douleur vive le pris à la tête. A chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait trop aux évènements s'étant déroulés plus tôt, ce qui lui semblait une horrible migraine l'empêchait d'aller plus en profondeur dans ses souvenirs.

Il écouta le docteur lui expliquer qu'il avait reçu une injection d'un produit inconnu mais anesthésiant, qu'il voulait étudier.

Raph n'en avait rien à cirer. Il ne voulait que Léo. La mort de son père le perturbait très peu. Du plus loin qu'il se rappelait, celui-ci n'avait jamais vraiment agi en père à son égard. La menace qui pesait sur son amant s'effaçait et cela uniquement comptait. Mais il devait le revoir.

L'anxiété le rongeait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé et ne pouvait donc savoir à quel point l'homme qu'il aimait, le détestait. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que les dommages à leur relation n'étaient pas irréparables et que le beau garçon allait bien. Plus tard, il lui poserait des questions. Pour le moment, revoir Léo était la priorité absolue. Il avait physiquement besoin de sa présence et émotivement de le savoir en sécurité. Il s'agita :

-Je suis ici depuis combien de temps, questionna-t-il abruptement. Puis, il se tâta et fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'on lui répondit qu'il était inconscient dans ce lit depuis dix heures. :

-Suis-je blessé? Comment ai-je atterri ici?

-Un appel a été placé pour une ambulance vers minuit. Vous étiez seul avec votre père, qui était déjà décédé. Vous n'avez aucune blessure physique a proprement parlé. Mais, comme je vous disais, ce produit injecté est …commença le médecin.

-Donc, aucune raison de me garder ici, non? Je peux détaler? Questionna brutalement Raph, une jambe déjà hors du lit de l'hôpital.

Consternés par le manque de considération que le jeune homme semblait éprouver pour lui-même, sans compter de son manque flagrant de chagrin suite à la mort de son père, le médecin jeta un coup d'œil aux agents présents, afin de les appeler silencieusement à son aide.

-Non, monsieur Senzi, vous devez d'abord nous raconter votre version des faits, clarifia un des policiers.

Il répondit le plus brièvement qu'il put aux mille questions des membres des forces de l'ordre, qui le firent de plus répéter, afin de noter ses déclarations ou susciter des contradictions, il n'en n'était pas trop sûr. Son impatience grandissait et il avait peine à se retenir de ne pas les envoyer se faire foutre et ficher le camp. Par chance, l'injection de « peu importe ce que c'était » qu'il avait reçu le dispensait de précision et il pouvait de façon crédible répondre qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Il raconta qu'il ne se souvenait seulement qu'il accompagnait son père pour la fermeture dominicale du restaurant. Malgré leur peu de satisfaction à l'audition de ses réponses, faites d'un ton buté, les policiers n'eurent d'autre choix que de le laisser partir, lui glissant une carte d'affaire en poche. Et il se retrouva ainsi miraculeusement sur le trottoir trois heures après son réveil, après avoir juré de tuer tout le monde si on ne le laissait pas aller et juré qu'il allait parfaitement bien. On lui avait remis ses effets personnels. Mais sans aucune arme. Lui avait-on confisqué pour enquête? Mystère. Il s'en préoccuperait plus tard.

Aussitôt, il prit son cellulaire en main pour texter son ami, qui n'avait été que sa seule préoccupation depuis son réveil. Avec affolement, il s'aperçut que non seulement leur historique de conversation était effacé, mais aussi les photos de Léo et son numéro. Bien évidemment, en bon esclave de la technologie qu'il était, malgré qu'il se forçât les méninges, Raph ne parvient pas à se rappeler le numéro de son amant.

Il tenta de s'astreindre au calme. De toute évidence, quelqu'un avait tenté d'annihiler toute trace de Léo dans son cellulaire, mais rien n'empêchait Raph de se rendre chez le beau jeune homme. Peu importe les obstacles que le cousin Donny pouvait mettre entre eux. Rien ne barrerait la route de Raph pour se justifier.

Il n'avait pas sa voiture, ni argent sur lui et dut, malgré la sensation de vertige qu'il avait depuis son réveil et sa cheville douloureuse, courir jusque chez Léo, du mieux qu'il pouvait bousculant les gens sur le trottoir, sans s'en soucier. Sans doute, il allait empirer l'état de sa cheville, mais son angoisse était plus tangible que la souffrance. Il parvient en vue de l'immeuble de Léo près de 20 minutes plus tard. Il ne sonna pas directement chez son amant en premier. Il était trop malin. Si Léo était furieux, il allait savoir qu'il était en bas. Il préféra le surprendre et sonna chez un autre locataire.

-Ouais, c'est le gars du câble, M. Oroku nous a demandé de venir vérifier les installations de tout le monde, répondit-il sans réfléchir à l'intercom. Le nom du propriétaire fit des merveilles et un signal sonore averti Raph du déverouillement de la porte. Il monta à la course les étages, malgré sa nausée de plus en plus présente et s'arrêta en haut, le souffle coupé.

La porte de l'appartement occupé la veille par Léo et Mikey était grande ouverte, laissant voir un salon vide. Vide était peut-être exagéré, la plupart des meubles étant encore là. Mais ils étaient couverts d'un drap protecteur. Il n'y avait plus de photos encadrées dans la pièce. Il entra et ouvrit toutes les portes des trois chambres. Tous les objets personnels de Léo et Mikey étaient manquants et, il le supposait, également ceux du cousin Donny. Le seul témoignage prouvant que Raph n'avait pas rêvé l'existence du bel adolescent aux cheveux noirs était la plante qui lui avait offerte, qui profitait du maigre soleil de février, abandonnée.


	37. Chapter 37

Raph refusa de se décourager., tout en dévalant rapidement les escaliers en sens inverse. Il y avait encore des possibilités, des tas de possibilités de retrouver son petit ami. Il refusa même à son propre esprit d'accoler le terme « ex » devant petit ami. Léo devait avoir fait 2+2 dans sa tête et se dire que toutes les atrocités commises par Raphael n'étaient pas vraiment de sa faute, mais plutôt le résultat de son éducation de mafieux et de sa passion pour le Yakusa. Il n'avait agi ainsi que pour le protéger. Il devait s'assurer que Léo le comprenne et ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait plus ses coordonnés, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Peut-être même que cela n'avait aucun lien avec lui. Peut-être que le cousin Donny avait décidé un déménagement en vue de la protection de son cousin. Non, rien n'était encore perdu. Par exemple, se dit-il en consultant l'heure sur son cellulaire, les cours n'étaient pas terminés. Il n'avait qu'à attendre Léo à la sortie des cours. Maintenant que le cousin Donny était là pour veiller sur Mikey, Léo n'avait plus à manquer. Il coincerait son amant dans un corridor et l'embrasserait devant tout le monde. Son père était mort et il n'avait rien à secouer de l'opinion d'autrui. Qu'ils viennent le traiter de tantouze, lui ou Léo, dans sa face, pour voir. Oui, s'il pouvait voir son petit ami, seul, le malentendu se dissiperait vite. Cela devait être le cousin Donny qui avait monté Léo contre lui, le sale jaloux.

De plus, Casey avait encore le numéro de Léo sur son cellulaire, n'est-ce pas? Comme des tas de leurs amis communs. Comme si juste effacer ses cordonnées sur son seul cellulaire allait empêcher Raph de rejoindre son bien-aimé! Il le connaissait bien mal s'il le croyait si peu persévérant. Oui, sûrement que son amant, entêté comme il était et probablement encore choqué de la révélation de l'identité du Night Watcher, ne lui répondrait pas, mais il lirait sûrement et il avait besoin d'avoir au moins l'illusion de pouvoir passer son message d'amour.

Ou même à la limite, se dit-il encore, Elena savait où il était désormais. La jeune fille le haïssait, mais par la bande, il réussirait à faire cracher à son ex petite-amie les cordonnées de Léo, en admettant que celui-ci n'est pas rompu avec elle. Raph n'avait jamais cru à leur relation, mais le fait était que la jeune Italienne, elle, semblait y croire. Il avait toujours cru que Léo entretenait ses liens avec elle comme une autre façon de le manipuler et de l'ulcérer. Avait-il repris contact avec la jolie brunette, désormais qu'il se croyait « libre ».? se demanda-t-il en grinçant des dents. Ou sans Raph, il ne sentait plus l'utilité de la garder comme alibi? Peu importe, en dernier recours, ça serait une piste à creuser, se dit-il. Mais s'il pouvait voir son amant face à-face, cela serait encore plus simple.

Toutes ces pensées avaient déboulé dans sa tête le temps qu'il fut, essoufflé et boitillant, sur le trottoir. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et réfléchir sur la marche à suivre, pour être le plus efficace possible.

L'école était loin, sa cheville le faisait encore souffrir et n'ayant ni sa voiture près, ni argent et surtout pas de temps, il héla un taxi et offrit au chauffeur sa montre hors de prix offerte par son père lors de son seizième anniversaire, en échange d'une course de 5 km.

Dès qu'il fut assis sur la banquette de la voiture, il texta Casey.

 _ **« Hey, As-tu vu Hamato? Il est venu aux cours aujourd'hui? »**_

Il se mordit la lèvre d'impatience. Casey, en ce moment devait être en algèbre et le prof était impitoyable vis-à-vis des textos en classe. Au moment où il allait renchérir du code « 911 », pour indiquer toute l'urgence de la situation, il eut la réponse de son ami hockeyeur.

 _ **« Non, mec. Y a un type japonais qui est venu chercher ses affaires. Parait qu'il reviendra plus au lycée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »**_

Raphael poussa un juron sonore en italien, faisant sursauter le chauffeur qui pourtant, en avait vu d'autres.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Casey. Aller au lycée ne servirait à rien. Il commanda donc au chauffer de changer de direction. Il devait aller chez-lui pour faire une recherche. Une recherche qu'il aurait dû faire bien avant.

Arrivé chez-lui, il ressentit une étrange impression en voyant les valises de son père, non-défaites, dans l'entrée. Son géniteur, voyant le désordre, sans doute avait tourné les talons et appelé une équipe de ménage. Il détourna ses pensées de l'image paternelle et regarda autour de lui. La maison était désormais immaculée, mais soudain elle lui donna la nausée. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, d'évènements tragiques s'étaient déroulés entre ces murs. Oui, il avait eu la nuit avec Léo, mais nonobstant cela, rien qui ne lui donnait pas envie de tout cramer jusqu'aux solives du plafond. Et, en admettant qu'il n'y ait plus de nuit avec le garçon aux cheveux noirs, il n'avait plus envie de s'étendre dans ce lit, tourmenté par des regrets éternels.

Il devait vendre, faire un coup d'argent et s'installer dans quelque chose de plus petit…Un simple logement pour trois. Il n'abandonnerait pas Mikey au cousin Donny, tout riche et médecin que celui-ci était. Il prendrait soin du gamin comme s'il était son propre frère et Léo sera enfin chez-lui, indépendant et non plus hébergé par charité par un cousin pervers.

Une pensée plus précise lui vint et il courut à son portable, branché. Il avait beaucoup de recherches à faire sur Donny Oroku, médecin, chercheur, philanthrope, propriétaire d'immeuble et second chez les Foots. Quand on est si célèbre, si riche et si puissant, Google doit révéler plusieurs informations intéressantes.

Au bout de deux heures de recherches intensives, de notes prises et de quelques coups de téléphone, Raph, le bras exécuteur sans cervelle de son père, avait tout un plan. Donny avait beau avoir un quotient de 220 et avoir obtenu un doctorat à 13 ans, il n'avait pas la passion amoureuse qui l'animait.

Où était Léo, le cousin Donny y était sûrement, veillant sur lui comme un vautour. Raph ne traquerait pas Léo. Il traquerait Donny, un gibier beaucoup plus voyant.


	38. Chapter 38

Raph avait beaucoup de relations. Fils unique d'un grand mafioso, il cultivait plus ses amitiés par la crainte que par sa charmante personnalité. De plus, dans quelques jours, le temps de passer par le notaire pour la transition des biens paternels, il aurait davantage la bride sur le cou et pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait de cet argent. Il n'avait aucune idée de la fortune exacte familiale, se contentant, jusqu'à lors de sa marge de crédit accordée par son père. Dès qu'il le saurait, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à en dépenser une grande partie pour déterrer tous les secrets sombre du grand philanthrope qu'était Donny Oroku. Depuis le début, le type l'avait agacé. D'accord, essentiellement cette antipathie était due à la jalousie, mais Raph aurait parié que le cousin de Léo cachait un truc pas net.

En fait, tout était étrange dans cette histoire depuis le début, songea-t-il, en s'asseyant, les yeux dans le vide, devant une feuille, afin de recapituler ce qu'il savait depuis longtemps et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. En admettant que Léo lui ai dit la vérité, et Raph voulait y croire de toutes ses forces, leurs pères, à lui et Donny, étaient tous deux des amis, se considérant comme des frères et ainsi son amitié avait grandi avec le jeune Japonais. Jusqu'à ce que Donny abuse de l'amitié du plus jeune garçon de la plus vile des manières, se remémora Raph en serrant les poings. Honteux, le père de Donny s'était exilé en Amérique.

Ce qui était questionnant : Pourquoi l'Amérique? Pourquoi le père de Donny ne l'avait pas envoyé uniquement en pension, au Japon?

Ensuite, d'après ce que Mikey lui avait révélé, le père de Donny et celui-ci s'étaient disputé et le jeune homme était demeuré en Amérique, se bâtissant un empire pharmacologique, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait cru Donny simple médecin, mais la réalité était beaucoup plus complexe.

Il était l'unique fondateur de la compagnie « Harutori », qui se spécialisait dans la recherche de vaccins contre des maladies épidémiques. Les progrès sanitaires réalisés dans les pays du Tiers-Monde, grâce aux découvertes de la compagnie de Donny, étaient impressionnants. De même la fortune du Japonais que, Raphael découvrit, effaré, se chiffrait dans les huit zéros. Il fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'énormité du chiffre détaillant l'actif de Donny. Il espérait bien que Léo n'était pas matérialiste car même si la fortune de son père se révélait le double de ses aspirations les plus optimistes, il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec des revenus aussi indécents.

Soudain, une idée lui vint : le fameux produit inconnu dans son corps, qui avait intéressé aussi vivement le personnel médical, ne pouvait provenir que d'une seringue tendue par celui qu'il considérait comme son rival. Son dernier souvenir était Léo vis-à-vis de lui et non à l'arrière. Mais, de toute évidence, celui-ci n'était pas seul. Et si Donny était présent et si bien préparé, c'était que…sa présence avait été anticipée, si ce n'était par son amant, du moins par le docteur!

Et Raph aurait juré sur la tombe de sa mère que le docteur était aussi coupable de l'annihilation de toutes traces de son petit ami. Peut-être avait trainé Leo et Mikey de force et il les détenait presque prisonnier. Son imagination lui fit se représenter des scènes où, se servant des cordages érotiques, Donny maintenait son amant au lit. Une veine battit à sa tempe à cette pensée. Oui, Léo était détenu contre son gré quelque part dans la ville et le diabolique cousin devait même se servir du jeune frère de Léo comme outil de chantage. Peut-être prévoyait-il l'amener dans cette ile dont lui avait parlé le gamin, il ne savait où. S'il n'agissait pas rapidement, son bien-aimé allait disparaitre de la surface du globe. Donny était assez riche et puissant pour cela.

Le reste que lui avait appris Leo et Mikey tenait en quelques phrases. Mikey malade et sa mère morte, Léo n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de demander la charité à son richissime cousin, afin de payer les soins nécessaires à son jeune demi-frère.

Léo ne cessait de clamer que Mikey devait faire le moins d'effort possible et que sa santé était chancelante. Donc, en toute logique, malgré qu'il fût médecin, il ne pouvait s'imaginer que Donny pouvait partir avec un mourant dans une île lointaine du Pacifique, non?

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais penser à Mikey le faisait toujours tiquer. Le gamin était pâle et assez chétif, mais il n'avait jamais considéré le petit frère de son amant comme mourant. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment l'avoir entendu tousser ou avoir de la difficulté à respirer. Léo lui avait bien dit le nom de sa maladie, mais il était défoncé à ce moment-là et donc, aujourd'hui, il ne s'en rappelait plus. C'était dommage car il aurait bien aimé lire les symptômes ou les complications reliés à cet état. Mais il devait l'avouer : le petit ne semblait que manquer d'air pur, de soleil, d'exercices et de bons repas composés de légumes frais et non de merde congelée. Mais, il repoussa cette pensée : le gamin semblait être certain de mourir et Léo de le perdre bientôt. Ils ne pouvaient mentir. Inutile de s'attarder là-dessus. Il devait trouver ou le docteur nichait.

Après quelques coups de téléphones, découvrirent les immeubles appartenant au docteur fut assez aisé. En fronçant les sourcils, il lut de bas en haut la liste des trente-deux immeubles. Il déplia une carte de New York et analysa, avec autant de sérieux qu'un criminologue, l'emplacement de chacun d'entre eux.

La plupart était relativement près, mais il déduisit que, si Donny voulait garder Léo loin de lui, il devait chercher les logements les plus éloignés de sa précédente demeure. Son doigt se posa sur un immeuble au cœur de Tudor City, le quartier peut-être le plus calme de Manhattan. Donny, par pragmatisme, ne devait pas s'être trop éloigné de son lieu de travail, le centre médical de pathologie, qui était, remarqua-t-il en souriant, à seulement 5 minutes en voiture. « Bingo » se dit-il. En plus, l'Unicef, organisme dont il était un des plus grands bienfaiteurs et plusieurs restaurants huppés japonais figuraient également dans le voisinage immédiat. C'était, selon toutes probabilités l'endroit le plus susceptible d'abriter son amant.

Autour de l'immeuble, plusieurs condos étaient à vendre ou à louer. Le prix était astronomique. Son père cachait bien sans doute quelques milliers de dollars à la maison, pour avoir un peu de liquidité, mais avant de passer chez le notaire, il n'avait pas les moyens financiers de se permettre de déménager. Et encore moins de commettre une erreur. Il regarda tous les commerces se trouvant autour du centre de pathologie. Le Dunkin Donut, juste à côté, aurait été un endroit où il aurait pu demeurer toute la journée, sans s'attirer de question indiscrète, mais sa position de côté et non de face, rendait l'observation difficile. Il essaya de se remémorer l'horaire de travail du docteur, mais celui-ci ayant été à Tokyo plus du trois quarts de sa relation avec Léo, il devait s'avouer n'en n'être plus certain.

Non, il était inutile de filer le docteur. Il était certain de son fait et que là, se trouvait l'amour de sa vie. Et, juste en face, à côté du parc où sans doute Léo ferait prendre l'air à Mikey, les beaux jours revenus, il louerait un appartement. Il traça amoureusement, avec son stylo rouge, un cœur sur la carte autour de l'édifice où était sûrement détenu son petit ami, puis porta la carte à ses lèvres, s'imaginant celles, si douces et si désirées, du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Bientôt, Léo, je viendrais te délivrer »


	39. Chapter 39

Cela faisait six jours que, comme un imbécile, il avait perdu l'occasion de voir Léo et depuis, malgré qu'il pissât dans une bouteille à côté de lui pour ne pas à avoir à quitter son poste, il n'avait pas vu l'ombre de ce petit cul sexy dont l'image le tenait éveillé la nuit.

 _*Flashback*_

Mardi, le 14 février, il avait tenté d'oublier de toutes ses forces que c'était la St-Valentin. Penser que c'était la St-Valentin et considéré son lit vide était trop douloureux. Il n'avait pas été en cours. Il savait que c'était important pour Léo, mais ce qui était prioritaire n'était pas d'obtenir un bout de papier, mais de mettre la main sur son élusif amant. Il ne pouvait se consacrer sur deux objectifs à la fois. Il abandonnait l'école. Ensuite, et bien, si Léo y tenait, il recommencerait.

Il avait donc passé la journée à harceler le notaire, afin d'avoir au moins la possibilité légale de mettre la demeure familiale en vente, qui lassé, lui avait donné rendez-vous après ses heures officielles de bureau à 18h30. Il avait fait venir un agent immobilier et s'était frotter les mains en apprenant que, de sa demeure seule, il pouvait tirer treize millions, plus s'il vendait les meubles que son père avait commandé aux meilleurs artisans italiens. C'était bien son intention. Léo n'avait pas aimé le style tarabiscoté et baroque de sa demeure, il l'avait remarqué. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il comptait vendre le restaurant aussi et se dit, que, avec l'argent de son père, il aurait de quoi ne pas faire trop regretter Donny à Léo.

Au rendez-vous avec le notaire, il eut à subir d'abord les condoléances de l'homme de loi. Il les interrompit d'un geste de la main. Le décès de son père lui faisait une drôle d'impression, un vide étourdissant sur lequel il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder. C'était comme se tenir au bord d'un précipice, cela lui donnait le vertige. L'homme n'avait jamais été affectueux à son égard, mais il avait tant contrôlé sa vie dans les dernières années que de ne plus avoir son ombre derrière lui, à souffler sur sa nuque, était déstabilisant. Lors de la lecture du testament, il eut un choc d'apprendre que toute la fortune de son père, hors leur demeure, revenait à Johny Sert-tout. Mais, puisque celui-ci avait disparu, avait appris le notaire, tout revenait à Raphael, par défaut.

Il retrouva le contrôle sur sa respiration quelques instants plus tard. S'il n'avait pas tué lui-même Johnny…Mais c'était surtout la pensée que son père le méprisait, au-delà du tombeau, au point de presque le déshériter qui le secouait.

La fortune de son père tenait à moins qu'il n'eût espéré, seulement 3,7 millions. Il avait fouillé dans la journée, la maison de fond en comble, afin de la vider de tout argent caché avant qu'elle ne change de propriétaire. Il avait trouvé 28 milles dollars, dissimulés dans deux boites de cigares au grenier. C'était plus qu'amplement suffisant pour tenir le temps que la fortune de son père soit à lui et de pouvoir mettre son plan de reconquête de Léo, en place.

Il avait également décidé de se débarrasser de sa voiture. La Alpha Romeo était trop voyante. N'ayant pas six mois d'usure, il pourrait aussi en tirer un bon prix. Par contre, il conservait sa moto furtive. A sa connaissance, ni Léo, ni Donny ne l'avait vu. La belle saison approchait, la neige ayant presque disparue, il pouvait se contenter de la moto ou du transport en commun.

Après avoir signé des papiers, le faisant propriétaire légitime du legs paternel, malgré qu'il dût attendre encore trois jours pour que le compte paternel dégèle, il sortit, textant une de ses connaissances afin de lui donner rendez-vous au Beer Bar, à 21 h, un endroit achalandé, mais relativement anonyme, près de Tudor City, mais pas le genre de Léo. Cela ne l'empêcha de tourner sa tête dans toutes les directions, dans l'espérance d'apercevoir la tête d'ébène chérie. N'ayant rien mangé de la journée, trop sur les nerfs, il se commanda une IPA et un hamburger, tout en attendant l'homme à qui il avait donné rendez-vous.

Son contact vint le rejoindre, d'un pas peu pressé, portant des vêtements ordinaires et la mine banale, comme tout bon informateur. Aussitôt qu'il fut assis, Raphael, qui avait eu une journée très occupée, fit glisser discrètement une enveloppe bourrée de billets vert.

-Vingt milles, pour commencer, comme convenu. Vingt milles encore, quand tu auras fini, ainsi que tes frais de voyage, s'il le faut. J'ai besoin de tout savoir sur ces personnes, déclara-t-il, allant droit au but.

Il tendit la première photo, tiré du Facebook du petit frère de Léo. Raph, avait d'abord cherché le nom de son amant, mais n'avait rien trouvé et puis avait pensé au gamin, garçon privé de contact humain et n'ayant rien à faire. Avec frénésie, il avait fouillé les poches de ses jeans sales jusqu'à temps qui ait mis la main sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Le jour du paintball, Léo avait porté une sorte de pantalon moulant, sous prétexte d'être efficace ou confortable pour la partie. Raphael s'était masturbé le matin même en repensant à ce moment où les fesses de son petit ami avait été si bien mises en valeur. Il avait aussi porté une veste de cuir, très tendance, mais donc l'unique poche était si peu profonde, qu'il n'avait eu de l'espace que pour glisser sa carte de crédit. Il avait demandé à Raph d'apporter le médicament de son petit frère.

Il avait alors trouvé le véritable nom de Mikey : « Michael Neville » et de même, avec suspicion, remarqué qu'une des pilules de Mikey y était encore. Faire analyser le produit pouvait s'avérer judicieux.

Il n'avait rien trouvé tout d'abord, sur Facebook, jusqu'à ce qui tombe sur un « MCMikey Neville » avec Batman comme photo de profil. Certainement, malgré qu'il fût diabolique, le cousin Donny n'avait pas pensé à cette possible fenêtre sur le monde du petit frère de Leo, qui, en manque d'attention, avait mis son profil accessible à tous. Excité, il avait alors visionné les nombreuses photos agrémentant le compte de Mikey : C'était bien la bouille du gamin et, avec exaltation, il vit que le jeune garçon était un amateur de photo acharné. Les quatre dernières années de la vie du gamin étaient illustrées certainement. Et, ému, il constata que son grand frère était, après lui-même, sa cible de prédilection.

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, il vit Léo à 14 ans en ski avec Mikey. Léo et lui dans un parc d'attraction mangeant de la barbe à papa. Léo à la plage. Leo et sa première voiture. Léo à son bal des finissants, etc.

Exalté, il avait sauvegardé les plus belles sur un clé USB, en vue de les faire imprimer en haute résolution.

Une photo était mise en valeur, les montrant avec une belle femme de quarante ans, blonde et c'était d'ailleurs une des dernières entrées de Mikey, en décembre. Il déduisit que cela devait être en rapport avec le décès de leur mère.

C'était cette photo qu'il montrait à son informateur.

\- Le gamin, le jeune homme et leur mère. J'ai besoin de tout connaitre sur eux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, surtout. Leurs noms sont ici. La mère est, de toute évidence, décédée en décembre, mais je veux des détails. Le jeune homme, Léo, est, supposément, une tête dirigeante des Yakusa. J'en doute. »

Il fit glisser une seconde photo, mettant en valeur le dos de son amant, alors qu'il lançait un petit sourire indulgent par-dessus son épaule au photographe. Mikey l'avait commenté d'un _« Mon frère arrive du Japon avec ce méga-cool tattoo. J'en veux un aussi! »_

Léo devait ignorer que son frère avait un compte Facebook et qu'il publierait cette photo, car nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas posé ainsi, sinon.

Son informateur hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à mettre les photos et l'enveloppe dans son veston quand Raphael l'arrêta.

-Y a pas qu'eux. Y a ce salaud aussi.

Il tendit la photo la plus claire de Donny qu'il avait trouvé.

-Fais gaffe, ce trouduc a des moyens. J'ai besoin que tu fasses analyser cela, aussi, en toute discrétion.

Il tendit alors le contenant au nom de Mikey.

\- On doit pas appeler le médecin qui a prescrit ce médoc. C'est le même enfoiré sur qui tu enquêtes. J'ai besoin de tout ce que tu peux avoir, pronto. Dès que tu as réussi à cumuler plusieurs infos, tu me les envois à ce courriel.

L'informateur posa quelques questions de routine sur les informations que Raph détenait déjà, comme les lieux de demeure connus des cinq dernières années. Raphael en profita pour expliquer qu'il voulait de l'info remontant jusqu'en 2006. C'était l'année où Donnie était arrivé à New York selon ses calculs, peu de temps avant la mort de sa mère.

L'homme hocha la tête, promit des nouvelles avant une semaine et, après avoir vidé sa bière d'un seul trait, il se leva.

Raphael s'en commanda une seconde tout en rêvassant sur la plus belle photo de Léo que Mikey avait affiché. Raph ne l'avait pas commenté, comme il n'avait pas envoyé de demande d'amitié au gamin. Donny devait ignorer ses tentatives. Sur la photographie, Léo pratiquait un kata avec ses doubles katanas, sa musculature à couper le souffle, bien en évidence. La photo ne datait que de cinq jours. Mikey l'avait commenté d'un : _« Désolé les filles, ce beau mec est pris »_ Le garçon avait-il fait référence à lui?

Soudain, son cellulaire vibra, identifiant l'appel entrant comme provenant de Casey. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à un interrogatoire, mais, déprimé, il répondit tout de même :

 **« Mouais? »**

 **« Raph! Ça va, vieux? J'viens de voir Hamato et… »**

Raphael recracha sa bière à grands jets, s'étouffant et agonisant pour reprendre son air. Léo? Casey l'avait VU? il réussit à peine à couiner un « **quoi ?** ».

 **« Ben oui, le bal de la St-Valentin, tu te rappelles? Il était là. »**

Raphael hyperventilait tout en se précipitant vers la sortie, ayant laissé un billet de 50 derrière lui, pour payer ses consommations. Il abreuva son ami de questions,effaré :

 **« Comment? Il m'attendait? Il t'a parlé de moi? Il est encore là? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé avant?**

 **« Ben, en fait, il était avec Elena, mais, je crois que…il te cherchait. En tout cas, il avait l'air nerveux »**

Raphael beugla avec force, se moquant comme une guigne d'être en public sur le trottoir, tout en accélérant, pour se rendre à sa voiture.

 **« Et là, il est où? Pourquoi t'as pas appelé avant, connard! »**

 **« Parce que c'était la fête de l'amour ou je ne sais quoi, ils nous ont confisqué nos cellulaires à l'entrée avec nos manteaux. Pour pas briser le romantisme »**

Raphael se prit la tête entre les mains. Toutes la journée, il avait élaboré des plans pour retrouver son amant alors que ce dernier, tel que prévu, se rendait à la danse que, dans sa frénésie, il avait totalement oublié. S'il n'était pas un amant né sous des étoiles contraires!

Mais pourquoi ce fils de pute de Léo était-il allé au bal avec Elena? Casey devait lire sa question muette car, il enchaina :

« **Quand on est entré, April et moi, il était déjà là. J't'ai cherché, vieux, mais quand j'tai pas vu, je suis allé le voir. Il m'a dit que vous aviez rompu. J'comprends pas, vieux, t'avais vachement l'air de l'aimer. T'as découvert que finalement, t'étais pas gay? … »**

Raphael venait de s'asseoir dans sa voiture, la tête contre le volant. « Rompu ». Le mot le hantait et il se frappa une dizaine de fois le front sur le volant avant de répondre à son ami, la gorge serrée au point que chaque son lui faisait l'effet de lames de rasoir :

 **« Là, il est parti? Il t'a dit quelque chose d'autre? »**

 **« Pas vraiment. Quand je lui aie demandé pourquoi vous aviez rompu, il a dit que, finalement, tu ne l'aimais pas vraiment et que de toute façon, vous n'étiez pas compatibles."**

Comment Léo pouvait-il oser prétendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment? N'entendant pas la psyché de Raph qui se déchirait à l'autre bout de la ligne, Casey continua:

 **"Il n'est pas resté longtemps. Il a dansé trois fois avec Elena et il est parti. J'ai prétexté devoir fumer pour ravoir mon manteau pour t'appeler. Quand je suis sorti, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un type qui l'attendait dans une voiture. J'peux pas croire qu'il t'a déjà remplacé, mec, mais t'avais raison, Elena n'était qu'une couverture. J'vois même pas pourquoi il s'est pointé à la danse avec elle. »**

 **« Il ne m'a pas remplacé, connard! C'est son satané cousin qui le manipule et le détient en otage »** avait-il agressivement rétorqué.

 **« Cousin comme tu veux, Raphie, mais moi, je fourre pas ma langue dans la bouche des types de ma parenté et pour un otage je le trouvais vachement sympa avec son tortionnaire »** avait répondu avec un brin de sympathie, Casey.

Raph avait senti vraiment son cœur se désintégrer, un froid sidéral envahissant sa poitrine. Il avait bredouillé un « **N'importe quoi »** auquel Casey avait répondu d'un compatissant **« Désolé, mon vieux, mais je préférais te le dire »** qui l'avait brûlé comme de l'acide.

 _*fin du flashback*_

C'était il y a six jours et, posté dans l'appartement d'en face de l'immeuble où vivait Léo, avec ses jumelles dont les lentilles pouvaient grossir jusqu'à 125 fois, Raph devenait fou, s'imaginant les pires scénarios érotiques se déroulant derrière les persiennes closes.


	40. Chapter 40

Raph n'avait pas tant de problème à n'avoir plus d'autre existence que de scruter la tour à logement d'en face. Non. Le véritable sacrifice, aussi futile cela paraissait, avait été de couper ses cheveux. Depuis les cinq dernières années, il les avait conservé mi-longs, les attachant le plus souvent en queue de cheval et il adorait le look divinité barbare que cela lui donnait, avec sa musculature.

Malheureusement, sa chevelure le distinguait trop, de loin. Seulement ajouter des mèches plus claires ou foncées ne serait pas assez drastique. Il devait sacrifier sa chevelure au profit de son incognito, afin d'approcher subtilement son amant, sans attirer l'attention de son Cerbère.

Il était donc allé chez le coiffeur le lendemain de ce maudit bal de la St-Valentin. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, bien évidemment, après les révélations de Casey.

Le fait est que, assis chez le coiffeur, il trouva mille raisons pour excuser son amant. Préoccupé, il jeta négligemment au coiffeur de lui faire une coupe à la mode, différente ce qu'il avait et de changer légèrement la tonalité de sa chevelure, la foncissant d'un ton ou deux. Léo semblait aimer ce qui était tendance. Le cousin Donny, pourtant, ne l'était pas, avec sa coupe ringarde de premier de classe à un expo-science. Il devait lui plaire.

Il ne se regardait même pas dans le miroir, alors que ses mèches mordorées tombaient en cascade autour de lui. Il ne voyait rien, son regard tourné vers l'intérieur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se repasser sans cesse ce moment, auquel il n'avait pas assisté, mais que, malheureusement, il imaginait trop bien.

Le cousin japonais et Léo s'embrassant dans cette voiture. La langue de ce fils de pute tournant autour de son amant, à lui. La chaleur du corps de Léo contre la peau froide du docteur...

C'était un cauchemar…

Cela ne pouvait être vrai! Casey avait mal vu, c'était la seule explication qui tenait la route.

Léo lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien de sexuel entre lui et son pseudo-cousin. Ils avaient fait l'amour, la dernière fois, alors que le docteur était dans la pièce à coté! Si Donny aimait tant Léo, il ne l'aurait pas supporté, non? Car il était sûr, lui, qu'il n'aurait pu endurer d'entendre de l'autre côté d'une mince cloison, l'homme qu'il aimait gémir de plaisir dans les bars d'un autre.

A moins que, à moins que…c'était une sordide machination depuis le début et que leur baise n'était qu'un dommage collatéral dans le schème diabolique d'Oroku. Le Japonais l'avait supporté, car c'est lui pour commencer qui avait donné l'ordre à Léo de le séduire.

Il secoua la tête, sans se soucier du « tsss » de désapprobation du coiffeur. C'était à devenir dingue. Il devait impérativement voir Leo pour mettre au clair toutes les zones d'ombres.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas confronté son amant aux cheveux noirs alors qu'il le tenait dans ses bras?

Il aurait dû soutirer la vérité de cette belle bouche alors qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il ne savait ce qu'il l'en avait empêché...L'orgueil? Le déni?

Et il était peut-être trop tard…

Avec rage, il avait enfoncé ses ongles dans la chaise où moment où le coiffeur avait terminé et il avait oublié momentanément sa colère devant son reflet absurde.

Sa première pensée fut de prendre le coiffeur par le collet et de lui en coller une, pour lui avoir fait cette tête de tantouze. Puis, il ferma les yeux, se jugea hypocrite et con, compta jusqu'à 30 et sorti sans un mot avec sa coiffure à la Beckham pour une pub de sous-vêtements.

Il avait loué cet appartement, car il était en face de ce qui, après mûres réflexions, devait être où vivait Léo, selon lui. Il avait réussi à tomber, sur le site d'un agent immobilier, sur les plans de chaque appartement de l'immeuble. L'appartement devait posséder au moins 3 chambres…Le penthouse était ce qui était le plus probable, par le nombre et la division des pièces. Il n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que de louer quelque chose le plus possible au même niveau, dans la tour en face, qui n'appartenait pas au cousin Donny, par miracle, même si cela lui coutait atrocement cher.

Mais, depuis on aménagement, il se rongeait les sangs d'anxiété, se demandant s'il avait fait la bonne déduction. Aucun être vivant ne semblait vivre en face, malgré qu'il ne bougeât pratiquement jamais de son poste, et Raph se demandait si Léo vivait bien dans cet immeuble ou bien, dans un appartement plus bas, n'ayant pas besoin de trois chambres mais, que de deux…

Il refusait d'y penser. Imaginer les corps entrelacés de son amant et de celui d'un autre, lui était trop insupportable.

Il s'étira, les muscles ankylosés et la pensée, à nouveau, de si cela en valait vraiment la peine surgit. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Casey depuis, malgré les nombreux appels de ce dernier, ne voulant plus entendre cet accent suintant de pitié de la part de son meilleur ami. Mais il savait ce que celui-ci lui dirait, même s'il ne voulait pas l'entendre, non plus :

 _« Passe à autre chose »_

C'était la voix de la raison, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Léo était entré dans sa vie, réduisant à néant ces anciens repaire avec l'acharnement d'un tank. Sans Léo, il ne voyait plus un sens à rien.

Il ne savait si ce n'était que de la merde sentimentale, qu'il s'était créé de toutes pièces pour se réconforter lui-même, mais il s'était persuadé que, leurs parents s'étant choisi librement, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, de toute éternité.

Sans son père, Léo et lui seraient proches depuis une décennie.

Alors qu'il faisait craquer les muscles endoloris de son cou, il sentit le découragement le saisir, comme de plus en plus souvent depuis les deux derniers jours.

Bien qu'il sût que Léo n'approuvait pas la drogue, remplir les moments d'attente, insupportables, par quelque chose, lui était nécessaire.

Il arrêterait après.

Ce n'était pas, après tout comme s'il était vraiment accro. Pour Léo, il avait arrêté pendant les deux dernières semaines, pas vrai? Ce n'était qu'un intermède.

Malheureusement, il se rappela que lors de sa précédente prise, il en était à son dernier sachet. Il devait se réapprovisionner. Il saisit alors son téléphone, afin de rejoindre son fournisseur habituel, Pete, à qui il donna rendez-vous, dans le parc, en face. Il attendit donc encore un quart d'heure, laissant le temps au dealer d'arriver, puis empoignant un nouveau manteau et ses lunettes de soleil, il sortit

Nous étions le lundi, en fin d'après-midi et il faisait très doux, 9 degrés Celsius, la neige ayant presque fondu partout, déjà, donnant un précoce avant-goût de printemps dans la cité. Le parc, malgré le dénuement apparent laissé par l'hiver, promettait d'être magnifique dès la belle saison réellement installée. Raphael, pourtant ne regardait pas autour de lui vraiment, fixant plutôt ses souliers qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol spongieux. Il n'était pas d'humour pour ce printemps si hâtif, la clémence de la température et le doux chant des oiseaux lui rappelant que cette saison était aussi celle des amours. Le beau temps était comme une injure pour lui, lui rappelant encore plus cruellement le vide de son lit et de sa vie.

Pete arriva et reprocha à voix basse à son client assez vivement son choix de s'établir et donc, de lui donner rendez-vous dans un quartier si bourgeois. Pour mieux illustrer ce qu'il voulait dire, il désigna du menton un groupe dans le parc.

Plus par automatisme que par réel intérêt Raph se retourna et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

Roulant Mikey dans une chaise roulante, Léo, portant seulement sa fine veste de cuir synthétique, était là, ses magnifiques cheveux ailes de corbeau luisant au soleil, de reflets presque bleutés.

La bouche en agape, Raph demeura, émerveillé, un long moment à détailler son ex-amant des pieds à la tête, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui. Puis, le charme se rompit quand un autre visage entra dans son champ de vision. Donny était là qui, audacieusement, posait une main de propriétaire sur l'omoplate de l'autre jeune homme.

Raphael retient avec presque un mouvement de rage instinctive qui le conduisait à saisir le cousin à bras-le-corps et de le repousser le plus loin possible de Léo. Il se retourna, déterminé à se contrôler, afin de préserver sa couverture, pour leur bonheur futur.

Avec frénésie, il songea à demander à Pete de simuler un arrêt cardiaque, afin de détourner, au moins un bref instant, l'attention du docteur vers lui, afin de pouvoir glisser quelques mots à son ancien petit-ami, mais il n'eut pas le temps, le visage de Pete se tordant de répulsion.

 _-Arg, Raph, tu as aménagé dans un quartier de tapettes._

Raphael ferma les yeux, refusant de se représenter la scène auquelle le dealer avait probablement assisté et donc, ne posa aucune question.

Quand il les ouvrit, il vit le Japonais passer à côté de lui sans lui accorder la moindre attention. De par ses cheveux courts et foncés et son nouveau manteau, dans ce quartier dans lequel Don était persuadé d'avoir bien caché son cousin, Raph attirait peu la suspicion, même avec sa même silhouette. Il faut dire que le stress de la dernière semaine avait dû lui faire au bas mot perdre 7 kilos.

Il vit le cousin pianoter sur son cellulaire et il se retourna discrètement, autant pour ne pas croiser le regard de docteur que pour se repaitre de l'image de son amant chéri qui lui avait tant manqué.

Jamais spectacle ne lui avait paru plus beau et attendrissant, que les deux frères, si disparates, prenant ce bain de soleil. Il avança d'un pas, hypnotisé, mais reprit brutalement contact avec la réalité quand la voix nasillarde et saccadée du Japonais lui parvint.

-Non, je vous ai avisé que je prends ma retraite. Annuler les rendez-vous au-delà de février. Je finis mes dossiers de ce mois-ci et c'est terminé. Ma femme ne supporte plus New-York et moi non plus. Nous quittons le pays au printemps.

Stupéfait, le cœur figé dans sa poitrine, Raph ne se berça même pas d'illusions sur l'identité de la « femme » du scientifique. Sous cette appellation discrète se cachait le beau mâle qui roulait la chaise de son frère, pointant du doigt un oiseau noir et rouge. Le beau temps si précoce cette saison, avait fait revivre les volatiles migrateurs rapidement.

 _-Tiens, y a un chat qui a oublié son petit dej on dirait,_ commenta négligemment Pete que Raphael avait totalement oublié. _J'm'arrache, à plus, mon pote._

Le regard de Raph suivit celui du revendeur de drogues et il vit alors un spectacle déchirant.

Un geai bleu, gisait, poussant de presque inaudibles cris plaintifs, une portion de son aile, arrachée avec un peu de chair du dos. Touché, autant par qu'il était présentement émotif, que par la situation en elle-même, surtout avec un oiseau qui lui rappelait tellement son amant, il se pencha délicatement afin de recueillir l'oiseau blessé dans ses larges mains.

Sans y penser, il se dirigea vers les deux frères et mettant un genou à terre, afin d'être à sa hauteur, il tendit l'oiseau au garçonnet blond.

 _-Hé. Tu parais un bon gamin et tu sembles aimer les oiseaux. Soigne-le pour moi, tu veux?_

Le petit garçon se retourna vivement vers son grand frère, quêtant une permission.

Anxieusement, Raphael leva les yeux vers lui. Mikey, étrangement, ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu, mais le maintien rigide de l'autre jeune homme semblait indiquer le contraire. C'était à prévoir. Léo l'avait vu de beaucoup plus près.

D'une voix neutre, Léo remercia et prenant les poignées de la chaise roulante, avisa son jeune frère qu'ils rentraient, sourd aux protestations du gamin qui soulevait avec raison qu'ils n'étaient dehors depuis à peine vingt minutes et que Donny n'étant pas de retour avant presque heure, ils avaient l'opportunité de demeurer dehors.

Raph leva rapidement les yeux pour constater que, enfin son ange gardien avait frappé, et que le cousin était hors de vue. C'était providentiel. Mais ce que suggérait le gamin prouvait que Raph avait bien deviné : le scientifique, sans les empêcher de sortir, les restreignait.

Mikey commença à verbaliser bruyamment, avec une hargne insolite chez lui, son désaccord. Il en vint à un moment où, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir, devant l'attitude peu respectueuse du benjamin.

- _Hé, ton frère t'aime. Tu as de la chance. Il sait ce qui est bon pour toi._ , fais-lui confiance, s'interposa impulsivement Raphael, voulant à toute force prolonger le moment, mais sans s'imposer avec trop de vigueur, sachant son amant rétif et le cousin, peut-être pas si loin.

Cela coupa le sifflet au gamin qui, tout en caressant l'oiseau, scruta silencieusement l'homme qui venait de l'apostropher avec autant de sérieux.

- _Oui, je l'aime_ , commenta négligemment Léo, du moins en apparence _., car justement, malgré qu'il se plaigne beaucoup, il me fait confiance, lui. Rentrons Mikey, prendre soin de cet oiseau. Tu sais comment chaque vie a de l'importance, pour moi._

La colère fit bourdonner le sang aux oreilles de Raphael. Merde sa couverture, Léo l'avait reconnu, de toute façon. Ce « lui » était injuste. Cette accusation cachée le hérissait de rage et il se rappelait les paroles de son ex petit-ami à Casey, au sujet du manque de sincérité de sa passion et de leurs incompatibilités. Les pères de Léo et Donny étaient des chefs Yakusa avec sans doute beaucoup plus de sang sur les mains que lui-même. Léo, depuis son périple au Japon, ne devait pas être étranger à cette vérité. Ce voile de moralité l'horripilait.

- _Va te faire enculer, Fearless!_

Leo leva ironiquement un sourcil à l'appellation inusitée, sans marquer d'étonnement, par contre, à l'insulte, mais l'autre ne se laissa pas démonter.

 _\- J'lai fait par amour pour toi! Pour te protéger! C'était peut-être pas la bonne façon et j'aurai peut-être dû t'en parler, mais j'avais peur, okay? Peur pour toi! Parce que tu te crois invincible et tu l'es pas Léo! C'est pour ça que je montrais pas avec toi! j'voulais pas attirer l'attention sur toi et te mettre en danger. Pas parce que j'ai honte, okay? C'est pas comme ton pseudo-cousin avec qui tu prétendais qu'il ne se passait rien et qui vient de prétendre que tu étais sa femme_

Raph, maintenant, tremblait franchement de colère, oubliant toute prudence, arrachant ses lunettes de soleil afin de fixer l'autre mâle droit dans les yeux, continuant sur sa lancée, presque l'écume aux lèvres. Sa jalousie, qui, par impuissance, avait dû demeurer latente, explosa à son plein potentiel.

- _Ouais, parlons-en de confiance! J'suis pas allé danser avec une gonzesse pour ensuite rouler un patin à mon faux-cousin.,_ gronda-t-il.

- _Raph?_

Le couinement, incrédule et ravi, provenait du jeune frère et Raph, s'il n'était pas aussi furieux, aurait pu trouver cette réaction joyeuse à le revoir mignonne.

Léo demeura de marbre, ne niant, ni ne réfutant et à l'immense détresse de Raph, tourna simplement le dos.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer le bras pour le toucher à l'épaule, pour le forcer à le regarder encore, même si ces yeux n'étaient que de durs glaciers bleus.

- _Je t'aime._

Il était trop bouleversé pour dire autre chose : la situation, sa jalousie, tout le rendant fou. Il avançait en aveugle, ne sachant à quoi il allait se heurter la prochaine fois.

Son bras retomba mollement devant le regard aussi arctique et il baissa la tête, maté. Raphael n'avait pas l'éloquence d'un beau parleur comme Léo. Sa colère, alimentée par sa déception, remontait, le faisant serrer les poings. Léo, s'il ne voulait pas comprendre, ne devait pas l'aimer depuis le début. Il devait cesser de se rendre ridicule.

- _Prouve-le._

Raph releva vivement les yeux devant le commandement sec.

- _Quoi?_ bredouilla-t-il, incertain d'avoir bien compris.

- _Prouve-le,_ articula nettement l'autre jeune homme

- _Mais comment…je…_ commença l'Italo-Américain, perplexe, mais donc le cœur se remettait à battre devant cette « permission d'essayer » de reconquérir son amant perdu

Mais, sans dire un mot de plus, Leo, nerveusement, planta Raph là, le laissant la tête pleine de questions et d'espoirs.


	41. Chapter 41

Raphael avait longuement pesé les mots de Leo : _« prouve-le »._ Mais comment? Son ex-petit ami était gardé de plus près qu'un président. Instinctivement, depuis le début, il savait le cousin Donny pire que son rival : il était son ennemi, sa Némésis. Il avait beaucoup à sa faire pardonner de son amant. Si Donny avait vent de ses manœuvres, il ferait tout pour tout faire foirer, cela en était certain. A moins que d'ici là, il trouve de quoi descendre ce fils de chienne. Mais son informateur ne pourrait lui livrer quelque chose avant plusieurs jours et il en avait marre d'attendre

Mais comment prouver à Leo son amour s'il ne pouvait ni l'approcher, ni lui parler, ni même lui écrire?

La créativité n'était pas le fort de Raphael. Oui, il peignait et dessinait avec un talent certain, mais jamais il n'aurait pu être considéré comme un précurseur dans ce domaine. Seul la ressemblance était remarquable dans ses œuvres. Envoyer un dessin à Leo serait une tentative pitoyable et presque certainement vouée à l'échec. Une enveloppe adressée à Leo serait sans doute ouverte. Puis, c'était un moyen à la portée de n'importe quel con sentimental.

Non, rien qui s'adressait de façon directe à l'autre jeune homme ne pouvait fonctionner. Et même, en admettant qu'il réussisse à passer la sécurité maximale entourant son ancien amant, il devait trouver quelque chose qui toucherait celui-ci. Et il devait admettre cette conclusion : il avait beau aimer Leo follement, il ne le connaissant pas du tout. Il ne savait où était le point faible dans cet âme d'airain. Il y avait bien son petit frère : Leo était fou du gamin, mais Mikey n'était pas plus maitre de ses mouvements que son grand frère.

Il pianota sur son cellulaire, cherchant comme un demeuré, la veille de la st-valentin ce qui pourrait plaire à son aimé. Mais rien ne pouvait s'appliquer à un chef Yakusa gardé jalousement par son numéro deux. Il n'allait tout de même pas envoyer à Leo un télégramme chantant.

Il en venait presque à considérer payer un pilote pour accrocher une banderole à son avion, mais si Leo ne le voyait pas? Mais le cousin, oui? Puis, il y avait des tas de Leo à New-York et aussi, celui-ci semblait ne pas apprécier les hommages trop coûteux monétairement. De toute façon, en matière de cash, le cousin Donny pouvait écraser Raphael du jour au lendemain.

Il devait trouver un moyen où il allait s'investir personnellement, sans que cela coute un max de fric et tout en étant assez discret pour que le cousin Donny ignore tout alors que Leo se saurait concerné.

Puis, soudain, alors qui regardait d'un air absent les actualités défiler sur son cellulaire, il eut une idée.

Donny peut-être ignorait l'appellation « Night watcher » et peut-être il ignorait que Leo s'était nommé le « Fantôme ». Son amant et le petit frère de celui-ci semblait vivre dans un monde fantaisiste où de gentils paladins venaient protéger la veuve et l'orphelin. S'il devenait un super-héros, sous l'identité du Night Watcher, ses bonnes actions futures pourraient compenser pour ses crimes passés. Il pourrait laisser un message, une carte de visite, le nommant et citant le fantôme comme sa Muse. Leo saurait que c'était lui, mais pas le cousin et son petit ami verrait ses efforts pour s'amender! Et cela ne coûtait rien! Il avait même déjà l'équipement!

Il n'avait aucune idée du métier de super-héros ni comment s'y prendre, mais enthousiasme, il s'attela à l'élaboration d'un plan d'action.

Après des heures à éplucher les actualités, il en était venu à une conclusion. Y avait des foutus crimes partout, sans patron régulier. Raph se dit que le mieux était peut-être de simplement sortir dehors et attendre les criminels.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, vêtu de pied en cap, il réalisa quelque chose :

La réputation de mégapole du crime de New York était usurpée et montée en épingle par les médias. Du moins, pour ce qui était de Manhattan. Il ne pouvait pas arpenter bêtement les rues, à faire les cent pas sur le trottoir, dans son attirail. Il avait laissé ses armes à feu chez-lui, puisque c'était un moyen de défense que Leo abhorrait. Il n'avait conservé que les sais, un grappin et de la corde, ainsi que les accessoires pour sa signature. Il était un super-héros, donc il n'avait pas à être armé de façon offensive. Il s'était équipé d'un grappin car Batman en avait un, aussi loufoque cette raison pouvait être. Mikey adorait Batman et Raph admettait que, jeune, c'était le seul qu'il avait aimé. Mais cela faisait que, tout de noir vêtu, avec un pistolet à grappin, il ne pouvait pas attendre bonnement dans Times Square un attentat ou un vol à main armée.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était advenu du clan de son père. Personne, depuis le décès de Senzi senior, personne n'avait tenté de le contacter. Il n'avait donc aucune information privilégiée concernant les activités criminelles à venir de la mafia sicilienne.

Soudain, une idée lui vint : il avait des informations privilégiées concernant au moins un aspect de la criminalité : le commerce de la cocaïne.

Raphael était un si bon client depuis plus de trois ans, qu'il savait presque tout à ce sujet. Le sachant lui-même un criminel redoutable, les revendeurs étaient peu discrets sur les rouages de leur commerce. Il ne savait pas tout, mais il connaissait, dans Lower Manhattan, un laboratoire de drogues de synthèse, bien caché dans un immeuble anonyme.

Dévoiler l'adresse aux flics ET aux journalistes, pour être sûr que l'hommage à Leo soit transmis, par un coup de fils anonyme, serait aisé. Il n'avait même pas à se montrer.

C'est donc ce qu'il fit. Le père d'April était justement journaliste. Il avait le numéro de la résidence de la jeune fille dans son appareil. Il appela donc, le souffle suspendu par l'excitation.

Naturellement, à 23h30, ce fut justement le journaliste qui répondit, ensommeillé, la jeune fille devant déjà dormir.

Avec sa voix transformée Raph avisa le père d'April qu'il allait aviser la police pour le démantèlement d'un laboratoire clandestin et se présenta donc comme le NigthWatcher qui était là pour protéger les citoyens de la ville, afin de se racheter de ses crimes d'avant, par amour pour un fantôme et que toutes les nuits désormais, il arpenterait les rues pour y défendre la justice. Naturellement, il savait que le père d'April le prendrait pour un fou, mais peut-être se déplacerait-il tout de même. Sinon, il saurait le lendemain que c'était vrai et que c'était bien le mystérieux informateur de la police qui lui avait téléphoné.

Il attendit un quart d'heure avant d'appeler les flics, que le père d'April se réveille et s'habille au moins et le temps qu'il laissa sa « marque ».

Le vandalisme était mal, mais Raph n'avait pas le choix de recourir à un moyen voyant, afin de minimiser les chances que son action passe inaperçue. Il sortit donc ses bonbonnes de colorant.

 ** _« Pour toi, Fantôme, Nigthwatcher. »_** A côté, il avait rapidement dessiné une silhouette noire de Ninja, de dos, des doubles katanas à son dos, regardant par-dessus son épaule, une attitude familière à Leo. Puis il avait fait un cœur, aussi mièvre cela était et avait signé son œuvre de deux sais entrecroisés. C'était limpide. Peut-être un peu trop. Mais cela allait faire parler les médias et c'est ce qui comptait. Puis, bon, il pouvait exhiber son talent et cela ajoutait une touche de romantisme.

Dès l'œuvre terminé, il en prit une photo, au cas où, puis fit son appel anonyme à la police. Excité, il n'attendit pas de voir le résultat de sa machination et retourna chez-lui, sur sa moto.

Excité, une fois dans son appartement, il fixa des yeux les fenêtres de l'immeuble en face. Aucune lumière n'en provenait. Son ex-amant devait dormir. Lui aussi devrait bien se reposer un peu. Il avala trois somnifères et s'endormit d'un cœur léger pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, à 11 heures, la tête lourde et la bouche comme emplie de coton, quelque peu désorienté. Puis, le souvenir de la veille lui revint et, comme si quelque chose devait avoir changé, il se précipita de nouveau vers son point d'observation pour regarder l'immeuble en face.

Les rideaux de la plus grande fenêtre étaient ouverts, mais nonobstant cela, pas de banderoles : « je t'aime, Raph » accrochée et dans son esprit naïf, il en fut déçu, bien qu'il admettait d'avoir espéré autant était utopique.

Il pianota sur son cellulaire pour lire les actualités. Avec le sourire d'un requin, il remarqua que « son » histoire faisait la une. L'article du père d'April avait suscité plusieurs commentaires, dont la plupart concernait l'orientation sexuelle du « Nigthwatcher ». Raph fronça les sourcils : qu'il soit gay ou non, quelle importance s'il voulait œuvrer pour le bien? Soudain, il se rappela lui-même, au début janvier, criant à Leo son dégoût des homosexuels. Qu'il était con, à l'époque! Il découvrait tout à coup comment une étiquette était injuste et pouvait être lourde à porter et il se reprocha toutes ses insultes et la façon brutale dont il avait traité plusieurs personnes dans le passé, au lycée. Il goutait désormais à sa propre médecine et elle avait un goût amer. Il faisait fermer une plaque tournante du réseau des narco-trafiquants et les gens ne faisait que dire que s'il était une tantouze, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'afficher.

Si Raphael n'avait agi que pour les citoyens, il aurait rangé son attirail de Batman et les aurait laissé se démerder. Mais, il le faisait pour se prouver à Leo. Il n'en n'avait rien à foutre de l'opinion de M. ou de Mme. Smith.

Il se demanda ce que Leo pensait à ce moment. Avait-il vu les actualités? Sûrement, car son ancien petit ami semblait la suivre de façon très assidue. Et sans doute, Leo était assez perspicace pour comprendre que cela le concernait. Il souhaitait par contre que le docteur, lui, avait été trop occupé pour s'arrêter à ce fait divers.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans l'attente et, nerveusement, Raph cherchait sur le site du NYPD les statistiques de chaque préfecture pour connaitre le taux de criminalité ainsi que le type de crime.

Raphael voulait frapper un grand coup et cherchait quelque chose demandant plus d'investissement personnelle qu'une simple dénonciation. Il avait soif d'action et de danger. Il voulait interrompre un meurtre, un viol ou un vol. Après, avoir analyser des cartes, il déduit que le Bronx était le meilleur endroit. Il n'y serait pas dans sa zone de confort par contre et il décida donc de bonnement prendre le métro pour faire une tournée de reconnaissance, le jour.

Il passa donc la journée à marcher, habillé légèrement d'une veste car il faisait beau, heureux de se dégourdir les jambes et de respirer de l'air pur. Il fit donc le tour des lieux, analysant le parcours, les choix d'issues pour fuir avant l'arrivée de la police et satisfait, il retourna chez-lui.

Dans l'immeuble d'en face, rien n'avait bougé, et malgré qu'il sût sa déception irrationnelle, il ne put empêcher des larmes de frustration de monter. Puis soudain, il perçut un mouvement. Il ajusta ses jumelles. Il remarqua une tête blonde passer rapidement, avant de fermer les tentures. Le petit frère de Leo prit son temps, le temps même que Raph remarque son t-shirt à l'effigie de Batman. Était-ce un clin d'oeil pour lui? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée, n'osant pas l'espérer. Mais, juste avant que les rideaux se ferment, Mikey prit le temps de saluer Raph de la main.

Avait-il un allié dans la place? Mikey avait toujours sembler l'apprécier. Ou du moins, ses talents de cuistot, temporisa Raph, mentalement. Mais prendrait-il le côté de Raph contre le cousin Donny?

Au même moment, alors que Raph ne se remettait pas encore de sa surprise, jugeant que le geste de Mikey était un bon signe, son cellulaire l'avisa qu'il avait un reçu un nouveau courriel.

 _ **« Analyse du médicament faite : la pilule n'est composée que d'un substitut de sucre. C'est ce qu'on appelle « un placebo » »**_

Raph releva la tête vers la fenêtre où, un instant auparavant, se trouvait Mikey; son médicament n'en n'était pas un. Ce qui signifiait que soit que Mikey n'était pas malade ou bien que le cousin Donny ne tenait pas à sa survie. Il devait en aviser Leo le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

 _Merci à ceux qui lisent encore cette histoire, malgré les délais et merci à Lolita de m'encourager à la finir. Puisqu'elle a publié un chapitre de Sahara (que je vous encourage à lire) aujourd'hui, je me mets comme défi personnel de publier un chapitre de Neige (qui, comme elle me l'a fait remarquer, a un titre en contrepoint du sien) à chaque fois qu'elle en publiera un de Sahara et nous finirons donc toutes deux nos histoire en même temps, car il nous reste à chacune le même nombre de chapitre environ. Je n'ai pas le choix de me donner des lignes de conduite, avec toutes mes histoires commencées…._


	42. Chapter 42

La nuit venue, Raphael était parti en mission, mais la tête ailleurs, se questionnant sur comment prévenir Leo du danger qui menaçait peut-être son petit frère? Comment passer la surveillance du cousin? Comment passer même la suspicion de Leo lui-même? Il n'était pas en odeur de sainteté auprès du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Comment le convaincre de la vérité de ses affirmations? Leo savait qu'il détestait et jalousait profondément le scientifique. Il croirait à une tentative désespérée de sa part de discréditer Donny pour le reconquérir. Il ne pouvait blâmer Leo. Il était vrai qu'il était prêt à n'importe quoi, même à des coups en bas de la ceinture, pour ravoir Leo. Sans compter qu'il avait souvent menti à son ex-petit ami, tout comme Leo lui-même, d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était réel.

Il ne pouvait croire que le cousin puisse sacrifier ainsi le petit frère de Leo. S'il aimait vraiment celui-ci, il devait savoir que cela briserait le cœur de Leo. Oui, le gamin pouvait être un peu casse-pied, mais il était attachant et son grand frère l'adorait. Non, il n'y avait qu'une possibilité et Raph, depuis le début s'en doutait : Mikey n'était pas malade.

Il l'avait toujours pressenti au fond de lui. Le petit, traité comme un enfant régulier, avait tout d'un gosse normal. Raphael ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir entendu tousser ni quoique ce soit prouvant qu'il était maladif ou faible. Non, Donny ne voulait pas le tuer, sinon, il aurait pu prendre des pilules plus nocives. Mais il le sacrifiait tout de même : il le privait d'une enfance normale.

Leo l'avait dit : il était venu à New-York car il ne pouvait pas payer 300 000$ par année de médicaments. Ce soir-là, il était défoncé, mais il se souvenait pertinemment de la somme., car elle lui avait paru faramineuse. Son propre père l'aurait laissé crever plutôt que de claquer autant de pognon pour lui.

Donny, sachant Leo orphelin et sans ressources, avait donc attiré chez lui son « cousin » avec son fric provenant de son empire pharmacologique et ses connaissances médicales. Il devait avoir des complices car, le soir où Leo s'était saoulé au saké, un médecin lui avait dit que Mikey n'allait pas bien. Pourtant, Raph avait trouvé le gamin pas mal énergique pour un mourant.

Mais cette hypothèse en soulevait d'autres : la mère des deux frères était morte à un moment bien opportun. Est-ce que cela pouvait signifier que l'accident de la mère de Leo n'en n'était pas un?

Raph, avant de déblatérer n'importe quoi, devait s'assurer du bien-fondé de sa théorie et avoir des preuves plus probante qu'un rapport d'analyse. Son informateur lui avait dit devoir aller au Canada, puis au Japon et ne pas pouvoir lui livrer de nouvelles informations avant deux jours au sujet de Leo et de sa mère. Excepté pour l'analyse du médicament, il n'avait rien trouvé de particulier au sujet du cousin. Rien que Raph ne savait pas déjà, mais l'informateur jurait que, après le Japon, Raph saurait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Donc, il pouvait espérer avoir peut-être des preuves incriminantes d'ici une semaine. Jamais sept jours ne lui avaient paru aussi long.

Sa mission de sauvetage alla rondement. Il avait d'abord contacté à nouveau le père d'April pour lui signifier que le Nigthwatcher veillerait ce soir encore. Il arrêta un braquage dans une station-service. Il se souciait peu d'être vu, en fait c'était parfait. Les types voulurent déguerpir dès qu'ils virent l'armoire à glace masquée, présumant que celui-ci avait eu la même idée qu'eux. Il les assomma (un peu de violence était acceptable, après tout même Robin donnait des coups de poing) puis les ficela. Il remit le montant du vol au caissier et lui dit d'appeler les flics que lorsqu'il serait parti et de dire que c'était un présent du Nigthwatcher au Fantôme. Le cassier hocha la tête et Raph disparu, fier de lui. Servir le bien était très gratifiant, mais il devait faire autre chose. Un petit vol de moins de 1000$ ne ferait pas les choux gras de la presse.

Il traversa les boroughs du Queens et de Brooklyn de la même façon, arrêtant un braquage et un viol, servant tojours le même laïus aux témoins. Il était tard. Il n'avait rien fait de tant remarquable, mais la quantité devait compter pour quelque chose. Voyant les flics passer, il se dit qu'il devait se trouver un émetteur à mettre sur la même fréquence. Il serait ainsi au parfum de tout ce qui se tramait de criminel à travers la cité. Il n'avait qu'à arriver avant la police. Cela lui éviterait les pertes de temps et il serait beaucoup plus efficace.

Il se coucha donc assez satisfait, persuadé que sans faire peut-être les grands titres, on parlerait de lui et que Leo le saurait.

Le lendemain matin, il ne se tenait plus de joie en regardant le bulletin de nouvelles. Un reportage lui était consacré et même son message pour le Fantôme avait été filmé par la caméra de sécurité de la station-service. Le journaliste questionnait son auditoire sur qui pouvait être ce fameux Fantôme qui suscitait un tel héroïsme. Raphael roula des yeux, embarrassé, malgré qu'il fût seul. Ce n'était pas de l'héroïsme, il n'avait même pas couru le moindre péril. Travailler comme bourreau pour son père était infiniment plus risqué, malgré qu'il fût lourdement armé.

Plein d'espoir, il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil au logement d'en face, quoiqu'il ne sût pas ce qu'il espérait au juste. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, mais il eut beau fixer l'endroit où était apparu Mikey la dernière fois, rien n'apparut. Jusqu'à quel point son ex-amant et son petit frère étaient libre de leurs mouvements? Cette idée le rendait particulièrement fou et il s'était mis à imaginer son ancien petit ami, prisonnier et traité en esclave de harem.

Déçu, il se dit que Leo n'était sans doute pas convaincu ou, par malchance n'avait pas vu les actualités. Ce soir, il allait frapper fort, se promit-il.

* * *

La petit matin venu, Raph réussit tout juste à rentrer dans son appartement, avant de perdre connaissance. Il aurait dû aller à l'hôpital, mais il n'avait ni envie de répondre à des questions, ni à être hospitalisé et donc, ne pouvant plus fixer du matin au soir l'immeuble d'en face. De toute façon, il aurait dû auparavant rentrer pour se changer. Conduire sa moto lui avait pris toute ses facultés et il avait dû laisser une trainée de sang sur son passage.

Il avait eu le temps d'appeler son ami armurier qui l'avait texté après avoir reconnu son armure de kevlar à la télévision. Il venait de lui refaire un casque, provenant d'un cosplay de qualité de Snake Eye. Confectionner amures et armes était un hobby occupant ses temps libres, mais son véritable emploi était infirmier. Casey demeurait son meilleur ami, mais dans sa situation actuelle, il devait mettre le moins de gens possible au courant. De plus, Casey avait peine à peler l'adhésif d'un pansement.

L'armurier entra et voyant Raphael évanoui, n'ayant qu'enlevé son masque, il le secoua.

 _\- Merde, Raph, t'as dû perdre au moins dix gallons de sang! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de jouer les héros? Je te croyais dans le camp inverse!_

 _-Pas tes oignons, extrait et recouds,_ eut peine à répondre Raph malgré sa mine téméraire.

Il avait vu gros, arrêtant un trafic qu'il supposait de drogues aux docks. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'agissait de trafics d'armes…Malgré son armure et tout le ninjustu appris par Leo, une balle avait percé le kevlar, sans doute affaibli par le coup de couteau qu'il avait reçu au même endroit, c'est-à-dire, à la poitrine. Il avait tout de même eu le temps de jeter la cargaison `dans le fleuve après avoir mis KO et attaché tout le monde et appelé les policiers, malgré sa blessure qu'il le brûlait. Raph n'avait rien d'un type douillet mais cette fois-ci, la souffrance était intolérable

Son ami infirmier le rassura : La balle était peu profonde et n'avait atteint aucun organe vital. Le coup de couteau, lui était plus profond, mais il devrait être sorti d'affaire avec un repos d'une semaine, au moins.

 _-J'peux par me permettre des vacances,_ bougonna Raph, malgré sa pâleur cadavérique.

L'autre soupira;

 _-Fais comme tu veux, mais si tu veux jouer au justicier, il te faut du matos autre que tes fourchettes et un foutu grappin. Tu crois te promener de toit en toit comme Spiderman?_

Raphael fut pris d'une inspiration subite :

 _-T'as raison. T'as des shurikens? Tu sais comment manier ses trucs?_

 _-Bah, pas tant. Ça sert plus à détourner l'attention ces trucs. Mais tu devrais t'en sortir. Si tu sais viser, et je sais que tu sais, et que tu sais quels points attaquer…. Certains endroits stratégiques peuvent empêcher l'ennemi de courir ou de riposter. Puis, t'auras l'effet de surprise pour toi, C'est sûr, personne à New York n'utilise ces trucs du Japon médiéval sérieusement. Mais ouais, je peux venir t'en livrer une douzaine demain._

Raph regretta de ne pas avoir accepté l'offre de la leçon de shuriken de Leo. Il devait admettre que tous les blocs de défense et les attaques que son aimé lui avait apprises avaient été utile. Si Raph aurait suivi ses leçons six mois de plus, il aurait été redoutable, il en était certain.

Il regarda son ami extraire la balle et le recoudre, luttant contre l'évanouissement. Même devant une vieille connaissance, Raph détestait paraitre faible, acceptant de laisser tomber le masque que pour Leo, à l'occasion.

Quand il fut pansé et déclaré hors de danger, son ami lui laissa une douzaine de pilules antidouleur. Raph, après son départ, pouvant laisser tomber son masque stoïque en avala deux d'un coup. Il se traina à la fenêtre et il sombra, sans savoir si c'était dans le sommeil ou l'inconscience.

Le lendemain, Raph, en hissant de douleur, ouvrit la télévision, refusant de prendre les cachets. S'il avait abandonné la cocaïne, ce n'était pas pour abuser de morphine. Il eut un choc en syntonisant le canal des nouvelles : on annonçait la mort du Nigthwatcher. Un des types arrêter clama l'avoir tué certainement et la police confirma un sang abondant qui n'appartenait pas aux criminels, assez peu amochés.

Raphael ne suit comment prendre la nouvelle. La seule question qui tournait dans son esprit était comment Leo, lui, réagirait. Triste? Soulagé? Avait-il seulement fait le rapprochement?

Raphael avait presque laissé sa peau dans ses tentatives désespérées d'attirer son attention. Est-ce que tout cela était en vain? Comment pouvait-il savoir si Leo lui pardonnait et considérait qu'il s'était suffisamment « prouvé? » Il ne semblait jamais sortir de son fichu appartement et ne lui envoyait aucun signe.

Il savait son ex-amant une tête de mule proverbiale. Trois jours à jouer les héros ne lui semblait sans doute pas suffisant. Il voulait voir si Raph se lasserait. Il se dicta une ligne de conduite : il allait continuer encore une semaine, le temps de recevoir des éléments peut être incriminants de son informateur. S'il en avait, tant pis, il déboulerait en face et ferait un tel scandale que Leo serait bien obligé de descendre. Être subtil et patient pour lui était déjà un sacré effort. Et il commençait à en avoir marre, non pas de jouer au héros, mais que son amoureux lui en veule encore.

Sa poitrine lui faisait affreusement mal, à cause de sa blessure, et ses pensées pessimistes ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Il lutta contre ses dépendances toute la journée pour finalement prendre une pilule de morphine juste avant de ressortir, le noir venu.

Il choisit le Lower East Side comme lieu de surveillance. C'était, dans cette portion de l'ile de Manhattan, une zone légèrement à risque, la nuit du moins. N'importe quel New-Yorkais moyen avec de la perspicacité, pouvait s'y promener sans trop de mal, mais il n'en n'était pas de même des touristes ou des idiots. Ce n'était pas là qu'il ferait un grand coup, mais cet endroit avait le net avantage de n'être qu'à 10 minutes en moto de chez lui. Il était fatigué et ne se sentait pas bien. Démoralisé, il n'était que descendu dans la rue en après-midi pour manger un kebab. Cela, avec deux Corona, lui avait tenu lieu de repas. L'idée de Leo ne l'aimant et les scénarios qu'il s'inventait incluant son ancien ami de cœur et son cousin, lui coupait l'appétit.

De toute façon, Leo l'avait-il seulement déjà aimé? Il ne l'avait même pas prétendu. Tout cela n'était-il que pour l'autre jeune homme, un jeu? Toutes ses pensées aujourd'hui, le rendaient fou.

Il était monté sur un toit, observant l'horizon. Il n'y avait rien en vue, mais il était encore tôt. Mal en point, mais refusant une quelconque drogue, il décida de s'autoriser au moins une cigarette. Son organisme criait pour un quelconque soulagement et de toute façon, cet enfoiré de Leo n'était pas là pour le voir. Il s'apprêtait à enlever son casque quand une voix se fit entendre :

 _-Tu sais que si tu allumes ce bâton de nicotine malodorant, je ne t'embrasserais pas?_

Il se retourna, n'en croyant pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. La voix avait beau être changée par le foulard qui obstruait la bouche, il la reconnut entre mille et laissa choir la cigarette. Leo, debout dans ses légers oripeaux noirs, le regardait, une lueur ironique brillant dans ses yeux bleus ourlés de khôl, entre les bandes de tissus le masquant à demi.

 _-Leo!_

Il se précipita vers lui, les bras en avant comme pour saisir le Fantôme avant qu'il ne disparaisse comme un mirage. Leo se laissa saisir, tout comme il permit à Raphael d'abaisser le foulard dissimulant ses lèvres.

Raphael n'hésita qu'une micro seconde avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en s'assurant de maintenir le corps plus frêle contre lui, afin d'éviter que Leo se dérobe ou fuit. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le Fantôme, avec enthousiasme, laissa la langue du Nigthwatcher caresser la sienne et n'opposa pas un iota de résistance. Raphael, profitant de la permission, compensa pour des semaines de stress, caressant Leo, le pressant contre lui et l'étouffant presque.

Leo finalement, appuya ses mains sur la poitrine de Raphael, voulant simplement respirer.

 _-Je suis content que tu sois bien portant. Aux nouvelles, ils ne donnaient pas cher de ta carcasse. Qu'est-il arrivé exactement?_

Raphael n'avait aucune envie de parler, surtout pas du quasi fiasco de la veille, ayant d'autres projets pour sa bouche. Mais devant l'insistance de l'autre mâle, il céda, racontant le plus succinctement possible les évènements.

 _-Tu es un idiot,_ conclut Leo, _Même si tu n'as pas l'intention d'utiliser tes armes, tu dois les porter, pour l'effet dissuasif. Tu vois? J'ai mes katanas._ _Tout est dans l'apparence._ _Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement,_ demanda-t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour observer Raph d'un air critique

Raph n'avait nullement envie d'une leçon de « Justicier pour les nuls », ni de faire un inventaire, mais il savait son petit ami susceptible et aimant jouer les démagogues. Il céda :

 _-Sais. Grappin, corde et shuriken_ , énuméra -t-il sommairement.

Les yeux de Leo s'arrondirent.

 _-Tu as refusé d'apprendre le shuriken! Tu ne sais même pas le lancer! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'idée? Et pourquoi un lance grappin? Ce truc, avec ton poids, ne peut te monter à une vitesse supérieure à 10 mètres la minute. Complètement inutile. Cela t'alourdit et te ralenti de le porter._

Raph n'avait pas envie de discuter de son choix d'équipement. Les critiques et les moqueries de Leo enflammaient son sang. Ce corps désirable était à 80 cm du sien et il ne voulait entendre que des soupirs s'échapper de cette bouche. Il n'osa répliquer mais roula des yeux avec ostentation.

 _-Hey! Je dis cela pour toi. Je ne veux pas un débutant comme acolyte._

Les prunelles vertes brillèrent. Acolyte n'était pas amoureux, mais c'était tout de même un partenariat. Il tenta de contrôler son visage pour ne pas avoir l'air pitoyable au point d'être renversé de cette promotion.

 _-Comment tu m'as retrouvé d'abord, Sherlock?_ Demanda-t-il pour donner le change.

Leo sembla embarrassé un instant.

 _-Lorsque j'ai effacé mon numéro et mes messages, j'ai relié nos téléphones. J'ai toujours su où tu étais._

Raphael balança un moment entre la colère et la joie. Tout ce temps, ce fils de pute aurait pu le rassurer. Mais le fait que justement, il avait relié leurs téléphones prouvait qu'il comptait pour l'autre homme

- _Pourquoi as-tu…._ Mais Raphael s'arreta quand une bourrasque violente vint faire frisonner Leo.

Il s'approcha pour prendre à nouveau le ninja entre ses bras.

- _Tu peux bien me donner des leçons, on est en mars et on se les gèle et tu sors, attifé autant vêtu qu'une danseuse de baladi._

Leo sembla hausser un sourcil à la comparaison, mais moqueur, il proposa :

 _-Réchauffe-moi alors._

Ce fut une proposition que Raph ne se fit pas dire deux fois.

Il projeta Leo contre le mur de brique de la sortie du toit et se mit avec délectation à enlever les foulard couvrant la tête de son amant puis les multiples couches de tissus entourant le torse. Il mordit et lécha toute nouvelle portion de peau, tout en se déshabillant lui-même. Il avait eu raison : son amant était à tomber par terre les yeux maquillés. Il se fichait si cette affirmation mentale faisait de lui un gay encore plus profond. Leo était magnifique et consentant entre ses bras. Il aurait voulu avoir la patience d'être tendre, mais il s'en sentait incapable. De toute façon, il avait remarqué, lors de leurs précédentes relations, que Leo était plus amateur d'intensité que de douceur.

- _Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, Ninja, t'auras pas la force de donner un coup de pied._ Grogna-t-il.

Leo laissa échapper un rire de gorge :

 _-Des promesses…_

Raph fut complètement nu en quelques secondes et Leo caressa le bandage couvrant son pectoraux gauche et son épaule.

 _-Blessure de guerre…j'ai une nouvelle marque moi aussi. Au même endroit, comme par hasard._

Raph découvrit au même moment que son ancien amant s'était offert un nouveau tatouage, représentant un bambou. Il songea avec émotion à celui qu'il lui avait offert. Étais-ce qui avait guidé son ami dans son choix du motif?

Il poserait des questions après. Ce qui comptait était de plonger dans ce corps aimé et offert. Lorsque Leo fut nu aussi, il le prit dans ses bras et lui fit nouer ses jambes autour de ses reins. Serré de près ainsi, Leo n'aura pas froid et il avait envie de le sentir le plus proche possible après des semaines de séparation. La position risquait de tirer les points de sa blessure, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. La peau glacée de Leo le préoccupait davantage.

Il tenta de préparer son partenaire un minimum, malgré son impatience. L'absence de lubrifiant l'obligeant à prendre son temps. Il s'agenouilla et tout en suçant doucement son amant, de son doigt mouillé, il assouplit les muscles encerclant son intimité. Quand Leo fut prêt, Il s'enfonça avec délectation, s'appuyant d'un bras sur le mur, tout en tenant son amant serré contre lui, de l'autre, pour que son dos ne soit pas écorché par le mur de brique. Leo était chaud, là. Son amant poussa un gémissement qui le transperça jusqu'à la moelle, l'électrifiant.

Malgré sa poitrine qui semblait se déchirer, il continua à donner des coups de rein, ravi des sons provenant de son partenaire et voulant en tirer davantage.

Leo semblait moins en contrôle que d'habitude, se laissant aller comme il ne l'avait jamais vu, répétant son prénom comme une litanie, aussi abandonné entre ses bras qu'une poupée de son. Leo n'avait plus froid et Raph commentait à sentir un bouillonnement dans ses tripes, sachant par les spasmes agitant Leo, que l'orgasme de son partenaire était près. Jamais l'autre jeune homme n'avait joui aussi rapidement et malgré que lui-même n'était plus qu'à un fil de l'implosion, alors que Leo se répandit sur leurs deux abdomens, il décida de se contrôler.

Il ne savait si Leo baisait aussi avec le cousin, mais il était déterminé à montrer qu'il était meilleur amant que lui, malgré qu'il n'utilisât pas de corde ou de fouet ou autre perversités inutiles dans l'amour.

Par contre,il savait que sa blessure s'était rouverte, sentant le sang couler et pour que Leo ne s'en rendit pas compte, il le retourna, se positionnant pour pistonner la prostate de Leo, de dos, déterminé à arracher un second orgasme à son amant avant de se laisser lui-même emporter.

Le claquement de ses reins contre la chair de Leo lui faisant l'impression d'être des détonations, ses sens rendu ultrasensible à cause de son orgasme latent qu'il tentait de refreiner. Sous les étoiles, seuls sur ce toit d'immeuble, il n'entendait rien hormis ce bruit de chairs entrechoqués et de leurs halètements combinés. Il n'y avait pas de petit frère dans la pièce à côté et Raph s'en donna à cœur joie pour exprimer son contentement. Il voulait faire complètement perdre la tête à Leo.

Il empoigna le sexe de son partenaire et se mit à le caresser avec frénésie,

 _-Donne-moi en un autre, bébé,_ le supplia-t-il, sentant son contrôle de soi, glisser.

 _-Pas…pas sans toi,_ réussit à articuler Leo entre deux gémissements.

Quand il sentit à nouveau le sexe tressauter dans sa main, au lieu de pousser un hurlement libérateur, qui aurait ameuté l'immeuble, il mordit de toutes ses forces le creux du cou de son amant, se laissant enfin submerger par la vague.

Se sentait faible lui-même, il eut toutes les peines à retenir son partenaire de tomber. Il se laissa choir lentement sur le sol, tenant tojours Leo. D'une main languissante, il approcha son costume et celui de Leo pour en faire une couverture au jeune homme, afin de le protéger du froid d'ici à ce que leurs forces leur reviennent pour s'habiller. Il le prit entre ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans les fins cheveux noirs dont l'odeur lui avait tant manqué.

Peu à peu, avec ses forces, son cerveau se remit à fonctionner. Leo et lui avait eu une baise torride. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Était-il ensemble? Leo avait parlé d'un partenariat mais jusqu'à quel point? Il ne pouvait demeurer un instant de plus dans l'incertitude. Quand il se sentit capable de parler, il tenta nerveusement :

 _-Tu devrais passer la nuit chez-moi…Y a pas grand-chose, j'sais que t'aime pas le flafla…mais un grand lit et une couette chaude._

Leo ne répondit pas tout de suite, alors que le cœur de Raphael suspendit ses battements.

 _-Je ne peux pas, Raph…_

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Raph espérait, loin de là, mais il s'accrocha au fait que Leo utilisait le verbe « pouvoir » et non « vouloir ».

Il demanda tout de même, la gorge nouée :

 _-Pourquoi?_

Leo laissa passer un temps.

 _-Je ne peux pas. C'est tout. Je ne veux pas en parler._

Leo ressentit le mouvement de révolte chez son amant et temporisa :

- _Mais je peux venir te retrouver demain soir et les prochains soirs… On peut lutter contre le crime, ensemble, en équipe, et entre deux voyous, avoir du sexe._ _Mais je dois rentrer avant 4h._

 _-T'es qui? Cendrillon?_ gronda Raphael, furieux malgré que l'offre allât beaucoup plus loin que ses espoirs du matin. Oui, côtoyer Leo, baiser Leo, était vraiment une perspective appétissante, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Pas seulement cela, du moins.

 _-C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir,_ murmura Leo, se pelotonnant comme un chaton frileux contre le corps puissant de Raphael, quêtant de sa chaleur. Ce salaud devait savoir que, quand il jouait la carte fragile, il mettait Raph dans sa poche, se dit l'Italiano-américain, furieux contre lui-même et de sa faiblesse pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Il bougonna un assentiment et Leo se releva avec une souplesse inattendue chez une personne venait de subir un assaut aussi brutal.

 _-Tu vas voir, nous allons nous amuser,_ promit Leo en se rhabillant, mais il se tut en voyant le sang tachant le pansement de Raphael. _Nous pouvons attendre. Dans ton état, c'est de la folie. Revoyons-nous dans quatre ou cinq jours._

Raphael, obstiné, secoua la tête, tout en se rhabillant.

 _-Nah, je vais bien. Ça parait pire que ce que c'est…_

Leo lui jeta un regard de doute.

 _-Comment je peux te rejoindre?_ demanda Raphael pour changer la conversation.

 _-Pas besoin, je peux te suivre, si tu ne bouges pas de chez-toi car tu veux récupérer, je le saurai._ répondit Leo rapidement, mais devant la mine déçue de son amant, il s'approcha, prenant dans un geste tendre l'autre homme dans ses bras.

- _Ce que je fais est très dangereux, mais je le fais tout de même car je crois bien que…je t'aime._ avoua-t-il nerveusement, le rouge de ses joues, visible malgré la semi obscurité, prouvant la véracité de cette assertion.

La déclaration, malgré que Raph plus de mille fois se l'était jouée mentalement, fut tellement inattendue qu'elle lui coupa le souffle comme un direct à l'estomac. Il n'avait toujours rien trouvé à répondre, les bras ballant et l'air ahuri que Leo, sans se soucier d'attendre des mots d'amour réciproque, rengainant ses katanas, se prépara à partir.

 _-Procure-toi des katanas pour ton kit du parfait GIJOE Ça en jette un max, même si tu ne sais pas t'en servir. Laisse ton grappin stupide aussi. On n'est pas dans une bd. Tu peux prendre une arme à feu, mais sans les balles, e_ xpliqua-t-il avec précipitation, tout en touchant avec une mine anxieuse la trace de morsure à son col. De toute évidence, il pensait à comment il allait dissimuler cette marque.

Raph ne disait toujours rien, pas remis encore du choc de la déclaration de Leo. Malgré les claques mentales que son cerveau lui envoyait, sa langue demeurait hors fonction.

Avec une moue ironique, avant d'arranger son foulard pour camoufler son bas de visage, Leo lui envoya un baiser et, sous les yeux stupéfiés de Raph, il se jeta en bas de l'immeuble de 6 étages. Soudain délivré de sa paralysie, celui-ci se précipita afin de voir si son bien-aimé était blessé, mais il avait disparu.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla davantage de son impression de rêve éveillé, il s'aperçut qu'il avait atrocement mal. En abaissant les yeux, il vit que ses prouesses sexuelles avaient ouvert sa blessure au point que le sang avait transpercé son bandage. Il devait faire arranger cela pensait-il, car demain soir, il devait être au mieux de sa forme, quand il reverrait Leo. Il pesta brièvement en pensant que, il n'avait rien eu le temps de révéler à son amant au sujet de Mikey ni n'avait pu soutirer aucune information à son amant.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, pensait-il avec un sourire béat, qui transfigurait complètement son visage, qui ne reflétait jamais ce genre d'émotion. Leo l'aimait et pour l'entendre lui dire de nouveau, Raph était prêt à jouer à la corde à sauter avec ses propres intestins.


	43. Chapter 43

Le printemps semblait en si bonne voie et pourtant, ces nuages, lourds et menaçant ne pouvaient mentir.

Il allait neiger.

Raph regarda le ciel en fronçant les sourcils, debout devant les fenêtre de son appartement. La météo annonçait une tempête aussi terrible que tardive dans l'année, mais ce n'est pas ce qui inquiétait le Nigthwatcher. Ce qui lui causait du souci était derrière les rideaux de l'immeuble d'en face. Il savait que son partenaire craignait les tempêtes et se demandait comment il allait.

Il se souvenait avec des frétillements dans l'estomac de leur nuit passionnée de la veille. Après avoir combattu encore le crime, comme ils le faisaient ensemble depuis cinq jours, Raphael avait enfin convaincu son amant, à la voix enrouée par ce qui semblait une vilaine grippe, de passer à la partie sexuelle de leur soirée dans le confort de son appartement. Il régnait encore dans la pièce l'odeur boisé habituel du beau Leo et Raphael s'était masturbé déjà trois fois aujourd'hui avec l'oreiller sur lequel l'autre jeune homme avait posé la tête.

Car Leo, peu avant 4 heures, avait déserté sa couche, devant rendre des comptes au geôlier de l'immeuble en face. L'italiano-Américain serra les poings. Dire qu'il détestait son rival n'était qu'un euphémisme. Il n'avait de cesse que de recevoir les résultats de l'enquête plus poussée de son informateur. Il avait demandé une seconde contre-expertise au sujet des médicaments de Mikey et l'informateur lui avait promis pour le lendemain le dossier médical complet du garçon ainsi que le rapport d'autopsie détaillée de la mère de son amant. Dans une vingtaine d'heures, il en aurait le cœur net et pourrait fort probablement confondre le docteur. C'était la raison pourquoi il n'avait fait encore part de rien à Leo. Il voulait avoir des preuves irréfutables en main, lorsqu'il lui ferait ses révélations.

Collant son front contre la vitre, il repensait au bien-être du souffle chaud de son partenaire, pressé derrière lui, contre son oreille quand ils avaient brièvement reposé, avant le départ du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il voulait des nuits semblables toutes les nuits…mais plus longues.

Il se questionna si son amant, qui associait la neige à la perte d'un être aimé, craindrait pour lui, Raph, puisque la seule autre personne que Leo aimait, son petit frère, était en sûreté avec lui dans l'immeuble, en face.

Il écouta le vent mugir, essayant de ne pas être trop jaloux en pensant à ce que son amant pouvait faire, derrière les rideaux. Leo avait gémi dans ses bras, il y avait à peine douze heures, mais peut-être présentait-il le même visage pâmé au docteur, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser, vert de jalousie.

Leo était à lui! Il en était éperdument amoureux et il savait que l'autre jeune homme arborait des sentiments similaires. Le docteur n'était qu'une nuisance. Cette nuit encore, Leo l'avait enjoint de ne pas laisser de marques. Cela lui avait fait voir rouge et, rageusement, il avait mordu son partenaire, puis avait aspiré la chair tendre entre ses dents, dans le but de laisser une marque de succion. Leo avait été furieux et ils s'étaient battus, roulant dans les draps et le jeune homme aux cheveux ailes de corbeau l'avait mordu et griffé à son tour. Raphael s'en moquait, heureux au contraire d'avoir un souvenir tangible de sa nuit avec son amant, après que celui-ci aurait quitté.

Son orgasme avait été puissant et Leo devait avoir éprouvé la même chose car il ne s'était pas levé immédiatement, malgré l'heure, restant à ses côtés, plus longtemps, attendant de reprendre un aspect plus contrôlé.

Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit et il en fut de même dans l'immeuble vis-à-vis. Cela devait être une panne généralisée, causée par les vents violents et une bourrasque de flocons brouillant la vue vint justifier sa théorie.

Puis, quand le vent se calma un peu, quelques minutes plus tard, il vit que les rideaux d'en face étaient ouverts, sans doute pour avoir de la clarté.

Il prit ses jumelles, espérant capter une vision ne serait-ce que fugitive, de son amant, et il ne fut pas déçu. De l'autre côté, un visage pâle, encadré d'une chevelure couleur de nuit, était auréolé de la lueur cuivre provenant d'une bougie, qu'il posait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Cela ressemblait à celle qu'il lui avait offerte, du fleuriste et Raph, exalté, se dit que son amant avait trouvé ce moyen, de se montrer et donc, de le rassurer, alors qu'il en allumait une seconde, placée près de la première, mais sa joie fut de courte durée.

Le visage austère du cousin Donny apparut derrière Leo et celui-ci se retourna. Raph les regarda interagir un moment, essayant d'ausculter la présence désagréable du docteur japonais, pour se concentrer sur l'image de son amant quand, tout à coup, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, Leo enleva son t-shirt.

Il se mordit les lèvres, blême de rage, ne voyant que le dos de Leo alors que le docteur, lui, semblait s'attarder sur le corps d'athlète en face de lui. Soudain, l'impensable se produisit.

Le cousin Donny gifla à toutes volée l'autre garçon. Raph en demeura stupide un instant, laissa tomber les jumelles, essayant de procéder ce qu'il avait vu.

Sans doute les dents de Raph sur le corps nu de son cousin bien-aimé. Raph, de toute évidence, n'était pas le seul jaloux dans ce triangle amoureux dans lequel ils étaient.

Mais peu importe la raison, ce fils de pute allait payer l'outrage fait à son amant, au centuple. Pour s'assurer qu'il n'osait pas porter à nouveau la main sur lui, Raph regarda à nouveau à travers les jumelles.

Les cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête quand il vit que Donny, après avoir serré le bras de Leo, le tira vers le sol. Le jeune homme était maintenant à genoux devant lui et Raph n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Il n'allait pas rester là, comme un voyeur, à regarder son petit ami faire une fellation à un autre! Leo y était forcé sans doute à cause d'un odieux chantage en rapport avec son petit frère.

Il n'allait pas attendre les bras croisés alors que Leo se prostituait dans l'espoir de maintenir en santé un gamin même pas souffrant. Il empoigna donc son manteau et sorti dans la tempête, tant pis pour les preuves manquantes.

La rage le consumait tellement qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris de faire fondre la neige sous ses pas, tant il irradiait de colère et de jalousie en traversant l'espace séparant les deux immeubles.

Il n'y avait aucun gardien à l'entrée et le manque d'électricité empêchait la sonnette de fonctionner, mais ce n'était pas comme si Raph avait eu l'intention de prévenir qui que ce soit de son arrivée imminente. D'un coup de pied bien placé, il défonça la porte vitrée, afin de passer sa main et de tourner le loquet. Il pénétra finalement dans un hall d'un luxe aussi suranné qu'outré. Mais il n'était pas là pour admirer les murs de la prison de Leo.

L'ascenseur ne fonctionnait pas non plus, mais monter une quarantaine d'étages, par l'escalier de service, ne l'effrayait pas. Sans même reprendre son souffle, il arriva donc en haut et, après avoir essayé d'ouvrir la porte, il tambourina.

La bouille de Mikey, lorsqu'il ouvrit, fut brièvement ravie pour ensuite montrer des signes d'embarras, clairs malgré l'obscurité, par la chandelle qu'il transportait.

 _-Euh…c'est pas que je ne suis pas content de te voir, mais tu n'arrives pas au bon moment et euh…mon frère n'est pas là,_ mentit maladroitement le gamin. Comme pour davantage rendre le mensonge ridicule, un « Oh! _Donny!_ » retentit et, reconnaissant la voix de son amant durant le sexe, il repoussa le petit frère fermement, se dirigeant vers d'où provenait les plaintes, Mikey sous les talons, bredouillant des _« ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »_ pathétiques.

Il n'eut pas à défoncer. Entendant le raffut provenant du salon, Donny, en robe de chambre violette, apparut, un air de de désapprobation froide sur ses traits, en complète dichotomie avec Raphael qui soufflait des flammes par les naseaux. Il ne se borna pas à expliquer sa présence et avant même que le docteur ouvrit la bouche, il le frappa en pleine mâchoire, d'un crochet bien senti, qui projeta le Japonais contre le mur.

 _-Ça, c'était pour la gifle de Leo. Et le reste, c'est pour mon propre compte,_ beugla-t-il, voyant derrière Donny qui recrachait trois dents, son amant, au lit, stupéfait, à peine couvert d'un drap, ne laissant aucun doute sur la nature des activités auxquelles ils se livraient avant son arrivée, les lèvres du jeune homme encore rougis par des baisers violents et les cheveux moites. Cette vision lui fit voir rouge et il se tourna, l'air menaçant vers le docteur.

Leo sorti alors de son immobilité pour enfiler un pantalon de sport qu'il devait porter un quart d'heure plus tôt, pratiquement apeuré, ce qui était inusité chez lui. Sans doute, le jeune homme appréhendait sa réaction, croyant que Raph allait vouloir rompre. Il ne pouvait savoir que Raphael avait deviné sa motivation.

 _-Raph! Arrête! Je ne veux pas que Mikey assiste à cela!_ supplia le jeune homme.

L'italiano américain se retourna vers le petit frère, afin de sommer celui-ci à aller dans sa chambre, mais Donny en profita pour retourner dans la chambre, se saisir du bâton qui lui servait d'arme. Leo, paniqué, fit dévier le coup que celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui porter, se glissant entre eux comme une anguille.

- _Don! Arrête! Ne lui fais pas de mal! Il n'a rien fait!_ pria le jeune homme devant le docteur qui parut outré de l'assertion.

 _-Rien fait?_ pesta le docteur. _Il tente de te voler à moi! Il a mâchouillé ton cou comme un vampire!_

Raphael détesta que son amant se crut obligé de le défendre comme s'il n'était qu'une fillette.

 _\- Écarte-toi, Leo. J'vais lui donner une bonne leçon à cet enculé de pédophile incestueux! Tu ne lui appartiens pas!_

Le docteur pâlit sous l'injure et, avec un mépris apparent, cracha de la voix la plus posée qu'il pouvait :

- _Nous n'avons aucun lien sanguin. Et j'étais moi-même un enfant, ce qui n'est plus le cas. Leo est majeur, autant au Canada qu'au Japon et donc, pleinement consentant. Il partage mon lit et ma vie, de son plein gré._ _De toute façon,_ grinça Donny, _Leo ne t'aime pas._

Raphael s'enflamma de colère à son tour, mais bien moins calmement que le docteur.

-Va te faire foutre! Il m'aime! Il me l'a dit!

Donny serra les dents.

- _Ce n'est qu'un vil mensonge. Leo ne peut te choisir. C'est une personne beaucoup trop pragmatique et tu ne lui es d'aucune utilité! De plus, tu ne le connais pas et ne partage aucunement nos idéaux. Si je lui dis de ne jamais te revoir, il m'obéira, car il ne veut pas me perdre et je ne veux plus le partager!_

Raphael se tourna vers son amant vivement, voulant voir si celui-ci réfuterait les paroles du cousin, mais Leo ne dit rien, regardant le sol. C'était à prévoir et Raphael n'en fut donc pas surpris. Il combla les quelques pas qui le séparait de son bien-aimé et lui releva doucement le menton.

- _Hé, bébé, t'en fais pas. J'le sais pourquoi t'oses rien dire. A cause du chantage que ce salopard te fait! Mais c'est terminé, maintenant,_ promit-il, l'œil mauvais. _J'ai fait analyser les pilules de ton frère. Ce n'est qu'un placebo car ton frère n'est même pas malade!_

La bouge en agape, Leo tourna la tête vivement vers son cousin, les yeux pleins de questions et Raph, soulagé, comprit qu'il avait vu juste quand il vit l'indignation tordre ses beaux traits. Leo ouvrait les cuisses à son cousin, que pour son frère, rien de plus. Encouragé, il en rajouta :

 _-J'ai toujours trouvé que le môme ne souffrait que de ta cuisine et d'un manque d'air! Et puis,_ continua-t-il, _j'attends le rapport d'autopsie de ta mère. A l'heure actuelle, mon informateur l'a en main. T'as jamais pensé qu'elle était morte à un moment trop opportun pour être honnête?_

Il n'était absolument pas certain de ce qu'il avançait, mais il avait assez joué au poker avec Casey pour bien bluffer.

Don nia farouchement, mais voyant Leo avec une expression à la fois hagarde et courroucée, il changea de tactique.

- _Ce ne sont que des mensonges, Leo. Une histoire montée de toutes pièces, comme ta passion pour lui! Raconte-lui donc comment je t'ai convaincu de le séduire et que j'ai fermé les yeux sur tes multiples infidélités avec lui, comme avec la fille, afin d'atteindre notre objectif new-yorkais! Qu'un Bouddhiste fréquente un lycée catholique ne peut être dû au hasard! Nous t'avons inscrit à cette école dans ce but!_

Leo secoua la tête et protesta que Don ne faisait que détourner l'attention, mais Raph, très pâle, repensa aux paroles, le blessant plus sûrement que le bo.

Leo, comme Johnny avait prédit, comme Usagi l'avait annoncé, l'avait séduit dans un but utilitaire.

Ce n'était qu'un plan et Leo, une pute professionnelle. Leo, devinant ses pensées, avança une main vers lui, mais comme craignant d'être brûlé par le contact, Raphael se recula.

 _-Raph, ce faux…enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. Je_ devais _séduire Helena, oui, pour des informations afin de déstabiliser la mafia sicilienne, mais toi… »_

Raphael ne voulut pas écouter le reste. Les explications de Leo pouvaient attendre. Il voyait la manœuvre de Don pour ce qu'elle était : une tentative désespérée pour que Raphael abandonne Leo au docteur, espérant ensuite convaincre son cousin de la fausseté de ce qu'avait dit Raph, dès celui-ci parti. Leo avait sans doute des choses à se reprocher, mais si le cousin disait la vérité, pourquoi aurait-il continue le voir, quand de toute évidence, le docteur ne le voulait pas. Le Japonais ne disait pas toute la vérité lui non plus et entre lui, qui avait pu mentir au visage de son cousin au sujet de la santé de son frère aussi impudemment, et son amant, Raph préférait lui faire confiance.

 _-J'écouterais Leo plus tard. Là, j'ai plus envie d'écouter tes supplications pour que j'arrête de te frapper. Viens dehors te battre comme un homme. J'veux pas que Leo et le petit voient cela,_ expliqua-t-il, en dégainant ses sais, première arme qui était tombé sous sa main.

Le docteur pâlit, comprenant que sa tactique n'avait pas le résultat escompté, mais malgré tout, il dut reconnaitre du courage à son rival car ce dernier hocha la tête légèrement en signe d'acquiescement, se dirigeant sur la terrasse, le bo à la main.

Leo, anxieusement, tira Raphael par son manteau.

-N'y vas pas. Si tu veux encore de moi et si ce que tu as dit est vrai, je te suivrais, toi.

Avec obstination, le latin secoua ses boucles brunes.

 _-Nah. Il nous fera des emmerdes. Trop riche et puissant. J'veux seulement qu'il abandonne l'idée de te poursuivre._ _Qu'il admette sa défaite. Reste avec le petit à l'intérieur._

Le scientifique, malgré qu'il fût déjà dehors, après avoir enfilé un pantalon et un pull, avait dû entendre. Son expression était tragique quand il se retourna vers son rival, mais résolue. Raph comprit que cela serait un combat dont l'issue serait beaucoup plus définitive qu'il avait cru au départ. Don ne lâcherait pas son cousin, préférant mourir, mais s'il poignardait d son sai le docteur, il ne savait comment son amant le prendrait. Sans compter qu'il aurait des ennuis. Un milliardaire philanthrope comme Donny Oroku n'était pas une victime dont la mort était facile à dissimuler.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Leo s'accrocha au bras de son cousin, ne semblant pas prêt à ce que le combat eut lieu.

 _-Donny, soit raisonnable. Je suis prêt à te pardonner, mais tu dois me laisser aller. Tu as vécu de nombreuses années sans moi. Tu as construit un empire sans moi. Tu survivras à mon départ,_ comprit la raison de cette panique : la neige. Cette superstition de Leo, craignant, à juste titre cette fois, la perte d'un être aimé.

L'asiatique, le visage de marbre, ne fit que secouer la tête.

 _-Non. J'ai bâti cet empire pour nous. Sans toi à mes côtés, cela ne veut rien dire._

Leo, insista, et voyant cela, à la grande horreur de Raph, Donny leva son bo pour frapper le jeune homme à un point précis de la tête et Leo glissa, inanimé, sur la terrasse déjà couverte d'un épais tapis blanc.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'a que perdu connaissance. Portons-le sur le lit, à l'intérieur. Il est déjà grippé._

Les deux rivaux portèrent donc le jeune homme inconscient sur le lit et Donny, avec tendresse, glissa le corps froid sous les couvertures. Puis, ils ressortirent à l'extérieur.

 _-Si je ne m'en sors pas vivant,_ expliqua le docteur d'une voix basse _, rappelle-toi que Leo souffre tous les hivers de la poitrine. Le café noir aide à dégager ses bronches, mais il a horreur de cela._

Raphael ne sut quoi répondre à ce conseil, ayant soudain presque pitié du docteur, mais celui-ci lui lança un regard mauvais.

 _-Mais je n'ai nulle intention de mourir._

Ils engagèrent le combat et, près d'une heure plus tard, Raph dut admettre que le bo, entre des mains expertes, pouvait être une arme redoutable. Tentant de faire un blocage à la tête trop raide, il sentit s'ouvrir à nouveau sa blessure. En une semaine, celle-ci n'avait pas eu le temps de cicatriser convenablement, surtout avec tous les excès auquel il se livrait, que ce soit capturer des criminels ou faire hurler de plaisir son amant.

Il sentit le sang couler de sa blessure fraichement ouverte et tacher la neige de fleurs écarlates. Il essaya de ne pas y porter attention, se concentrant sur parer les coups, ne sachant pas trop comment faire se terminer ce combat où il ne pouvait mourir ni tuer. Il tomba sur les genoux, voyant les taches de sang qui suivait son sillage, s'élargirent. Ce rouge sur ce sang était presque poétique, pensa-t-il, épuisé, s'accoudant à une des nombreuses gargouilles ponctuant la terrasse, reprenant son souffle. Donny, quoique pas de la force de Leo, se défendait bien et surtout, lui, n'était pas blessé. Le docteur, par contre, semblait fatigué aussi, alors Raphael se permis de fermer les yeux un moment. De toute façon, le docteur ne pouvait le tuer avec un bâton.

Quand il les ouvrit, il vit le docteur, en équilibre sur la balustrade, un sourire manique aux lèvres, une lame recourbée ayant surgit comme par magie du bo, dans un élan pour décapiter son rival, jusque-là trop grand pour lui.

Raph crut sa dernière heure venue et il eut à peine une pensée fugace pour son amant qu'il ne reverrait plus dans cette vie que le docteur, reçut une balle de neige en plein visage, l'aveuglant et …lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

En un dernier cri, dont résonna la dernière syllabe « o » un temps mortellement long, Don bascula vers l'arrière pour s'écraser 40 étages plus bas, s'aperçut Raphael qui, anxieusement, avait couru à la balustrade.

Le cousin Donny était bel et bien mort, faisant une fleur corail beaucoup moins poétique.

Il se retourna pour comprendre la raison de ce miracle, s'attendant à voir Leo, mais voyant plutôt Mikey, ses yeux bleus miroitant comme des escarboucles.

 _-Tu…pourquoi?_ balbutia Raphael. _Tu le connaissais depuis bien plus longtemps que moi._

D'une voix polaire semblable à celle qu'utilisait Leo souvent, le gamin répondit du bout des lèvres.

 _-J'étais dans la voiture, le jour de l'accident. Ma mère m'avait demandé de lui parler pour la tenir éveillée…Je me suis endormi. Je ne dors jamais en voiture._

Raphael demeura silencieux, comprenant l'insinuation.

- _Elle voulait voir un nouveau docteur…sans le nommer à Donny. Elle refusait de croire son diagnostic. Il a dû espérer que je meurs aussi. Il a tué ma mère et gâché ma vie. Il a tourmenté et manipulé mon frère pour qu'il lui cède et a dû payer des docteurs pour reciter des mensonges ou trafiquer des résultats. Il l'a carrément abusé. Je trouve que c'est d'assez bonnes raisons. Tu n'auras rien à dire au flic et à Leo. Je vais dire que c'est moi. Avoue que pour un enfant qu'il n'avait jamais fait une balle de neige, je vise plutôt bien!_

Raph hocha la tête, toujours sonné et aussi, se dit-il, probablement sur le point de s'évanouir.

- _Puis, tu rends mon frère heureux. Je ne connais rien à leurs combines, mais je sais que Leo t'aime. Peut-être pas depuis le début, mais il est devenu amoureux de toi, certainement. Et pour finir, Donny ne savait pas cuisiner et n'aimait pas Batman,_ acheva le gamin avec un sourire triste.

Raph alla ouvrir la bouche pour réprimander le garçon qui osait plaisanter, à un moment pareil, mais il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla, il était à l'hôpital, le beau visage de Leo penché sur le sien, souriant. Mikey, April et Casey étaient là-aussi, sans compter d'innombrables brassées de roses rouges dont l'odeur lui donnait la migraine.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi toutes ses fleurs? J'ai l'impression d'être à ma propre veillée funèbre,_ protesta l'homme alité.

Leo rougit de façon adorable.

 _-Je croyais que tu aimais les roses rouges…j'avoue que…je ne savais que choisir… Tu es mon premier petit ami que je visite aux soins intensifs,_ argua Leo pour se justifier.

Raphael ne dit rien, pesant les paroles et l'autre homme se méprenant sur les raisons de ce silence, expliqua d'une voix basse, l'air honteux :

 _-Écoute, si tu ne veux pas de moi…_

 _-Tais-toi !_ le coupa Raphael l'embrassant avec beaucoup de fougue pour un homme blessé.

 _-Mais…_

 _-Pas de mais, on a toute la vie pour cela. Et puis, je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes plans et autres magouilles. Si tu dis que tu m'aimes et que à partir de maintenant, il n'y ait plus de mensonge entre nous, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre, le reste n'a pas d'importance._

Raphael le scruta avec beaucoup d'intensité et Leo, prit sa main.

 _-Je te le promets, mais en échange, je dois te demander quelque chose. En fait, une des deux demandes est de Mikey. Il dit qu'il veut que tu lui apprennes à cuisiner et que d'ici là, tu le nourrisses_ , expliqua le grand frère avec un sourire affectueux à son cadet.

- _Donc, nous serons ensemble tous les jours?_ questionna Raphael, les yeux brillants.

- _Cela dépend de toi…J'ai euh…hérité. Et je veux partir. Loin, là où il ne neige jamais. Du moins, qu'il n'y a pas de tempête. Alors, j'ai acheté une maison dans une petite ile, je ne sais si tu connais…Capri. J'ai pensé que j'avais envie de perfectionner la langue italienne pour euh…comprendre ce que tu me dis à certains moments,_ rougit le jeune homme un regard en coulisse. _Alors, accepte-tu de venir avec moi?_

Raphael songea au scandale qu'occasionnerait un couple homosexuel en Campanie et se dit que l'empereur Tibère y cachait bien ses orgies. Il sourit, heureux de la possibilité de renouer avec ses racines et d'oublier sa jeunesse dramatique.

 _-Je suis bien d'accord. Mais je veux expérimenter TOUTE la culture japonaise,_ insista-il avec un regard concupiscence qui ne laissa planer aucun doute sur l'insinuation érotique de sa demande.

 _-C'est entendu,_ promit Leo, en souriant

FIN

* * *

 _Bon enfin terminé. J'ai décidé de terminer mes projets (DeapPool, Neige et Fracture) cette fait, j'ai édité Deadpool, mais l'édition a apparu vers midi, donc alors que certains avaient déjà lu. La mort de TigerClaw y était expliquée (insinuée) par le casque trafiqué pour percer le crâne._


End file.
